Самозванец
by judgelinch
Summary: Саммари: Войнушка мародеров со слизеринцами на фоне уроков магии. AU. UST. Сиквел – Чернокнижники Отказ: Хогвартс придумала Дж. К. Роулинг, а у меня – понеслась душа в рай!.. Завелась, понеслась, полетела! Раззудись, плечо, размахнись, рука!


САМОЗВАНЕЦ

**Автор:** Плакса Миртл

**Бета: **Helen

**Рейтинг:** РG

**Размер:** макси

**Направленность:** джен

**Пэйринг:** Барти Крауч-мл., Люциус, Снейп, Дамблдор, мародеры, Нарцисса

**Жанр:** приключения/юмор

**Статус:** закончен

**Саммари:** Войнушка мародеров со слизеринцами на фоне уроков магии.

AU. UST.

Сиквел – «Чернокнижники»

**Отказ: **Хогвартс придумала Дж. К. Роулинг, а у меня – понеслась душа в рай!.. Завелась, понеслась, полетела!Раззудись, плечо, размахнись, рука!

**Часть 1**

Дамблдор поздравил студентов с первым сентября, пожелал успехов в учебе, и все активно заработали вилками и челюстями. Большой зал Хогвартса, притихший в момент директорского выступления, снова зашумел сотнями голосов. За слизеринским столом тощий, на ворону похожий, носатый брюнет с кустистыми бровями на насупленном лице отложил вилку и вытащил блокнот:

– Я уже расписание переписал. Завтра первая пара – креативная трансфигурация, я подошел к Макгонагалл, она сказала – будем диван колдовать.

– Целое лето ничего не делали, палочку в руках не держали, а тут со второго сентября уже креативная трансфигурация, наколдуйте ДИВАН из ничего! – возроптал его сосед напротив.

– Крэбб, не говори за всех. Это ты летом палку в руки не брал, а меня тринадцать раз забирали в мракоборский участок за колдовство на глазах маглов, – сказал слащавый блондин с длинными прямыми волосами.

– Сколько-сколько раз? – не поверил носатый.

– Тринадцать! И еще один раз оштрафовали за попытку трансфигурировать галеоны в фунты стерлингов. Наши бары надоели уже, я по магляцким себе экскурсии устраивал. А ты, Снейпуля, что летом делал?

– Учился.

– Вообще из дома не выходил? Снейпулька! Уже пора хоть раз на дискотеку сходить.

– Я выучил все заклинания из новых учебников, опыты ставил, готовился к олимпиаде по зельеварению. Я же хочу пойти к Слагхорну в аспирантуру. Ты же знаешь – у меня есть цель – аспирантура, диссертация, кафедра преподавателя!

Дверь большого зала распахнулась, и все воззрились на опоздавшего студента в слизеринской форме. К слизеринскому столу направлялся рыжеватый, конопатый паренек инфантильного вида с застывшей в круглых карих глазах обидой на жестокий мир, дерганный, с резкими движениями. Его буйную голову опоясывал бинт.

– Снейп, Люциус, подвиньтесь, – велел он и мешком плюхнулся на лавку, дожидаясь, когда ему принесут тарелку. Многие вполоборота любовались на опоздуна, а он в ответ тоже вертел забинтованной головой и посылал направо-налево испепеляющие взгляды.

Люциус вскрикнул:

– Барти! Где травмировался?

– Спятил отец!

Эльф поставил перед Барти тарелку с макаронами и котлетой в кетчупе. Поковырявшись вилкой, Барти отодвинул еду:

– Мне после папашеньки кусок в горло не лезет. А в общаге я вам спину покажу... Отец подимперил и бил ремнем... Мне еще и сидеть больно, он и по попе.

– Барти, а за что тебя отец так жестоко наказал? – спросил Нотт.

– Сбежать из дома хотел. Достал папа со своими нравоучениями! Вбил себе в голову, что если я схожу в бар, то это повредит его карьере! Я его типа опозорю... Я же представитель золотой молодежи, а он мне шагу ступить не дает! Да, мне хочется в бар, в казино, на машине покататься, я никогда не видел ночной жизни. И денег не дает. Говорит, сиди дома, и деньги не понадобятся. Отнял волшебную палочку и запер меня в моей комнате. Я разбил окно утюгом. Полез на подоконник прыгать. Ворвался отец с криком: «Империо! Бейся головой об стенку!»

По магловедению задали двухметровый свиток пергамента – реферат «Правила дорожного движения в маглятнике». Люциус немедленно возроптал на занудство темы, и Снейп предложил свои услуги:

– Три галеона – и я напишу тебе реферат!

– Согласен.

Готовясь к олимпиаде по зельеварению, Снейп варил Оборотное зелье, Феликс Фелицис и Эйфорийный эликсир. А эти зелья варятся месяц. Оно варится, настаивается, добавляют ингредиенты, опять подваривают... В комнате разливалось удушливое зловоние. Зелье кипело на магическом огне, а Снейп, поглядывая на часы, писал сразу два реферата и время от времени вскакивал к своему вареву. Люциус чихал и сморкался – Снейп превратил комнату в общаге в импровизированную мини-лабораторию, и у соседа началась аллергия. А Снейп варит. На третий день сосуществования с зельеваром Люциус сморкался не переставая, глаза покраснели, а нос опух.

– Снейпуля, я никогда никакими аллергиями не страдал, посмотри, что ты со мной сделал! Мне плохо! Снейпуля, сколько можно варить...

– Я готовлюсь к олимпиаде. Я что, должен отказаться от моих карьерных амбиций из-за твоего насморка, Малфой? – и Снейп, сверившись с рецептом, добавил в зелье некий неописуемо зловонный концентрат. На глаза Люциусу навернулись слезы, и он выскочил за дверь.

Профессор Спраут задерживалась, слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы уже 25 минут топтались у дверей оранжереи. Люциус отправился в учительскую выяснять, будет ли пара. Он вернулся, неся известие, что преподша приболела, и его чуть не сбил с ног Джеймс Поттер. Вокруг оранжереи бегал Снейп, а за ним гонялся Люпин, хлестая Северуса его мантией. За ними с гиканьем носились Поттер, Петигрю и Блэк. По стеночкам стояли зрители и ухохатывались.

Люциус выхватил палочку:

– Ступефай! Ступефай... Да Ступефай же! – и попал в Джеймса, хотя целил в Люпина. Поттер споткнулся, его падение было встречено зрительским хохотом. Люпин, Петигрю и Блэк обратились к Малфою:

– Какого бэна ты вмешиваешься?

– Мы ничего не имеем против тебя, но не лезь в чужие разборки!

– Это не твое дело!

– Люпин, отдай Снейпуле мантию, – велел Люциус.

Люпин пожал плечами и вернул одеяние запыхавшемуся Северусу.

– А он в него влюбился! – завопил Поттер. – Малфой в Снейпа вшендяпился... Снейп – девчонка Малфоя, все слышали? Малфой, из тебя получился отличный педик!

– Пойдем домой, – процедил Люциус и повел Снейпа в общагу, но Блэк и Поттер преградили им дорогу:

– Эй, а пара! Сейчас же пара, мы преподшу ждем! Не пустим!

– Я только что из учительской, она заболела!

Студенты с восторженными возгласами разбежались прочь от оранжереи.

После ужина слизеринцы составили кресла в кружок и с интересом наблюдали, как Эйвери лепит восковую фигурку. Лестранг шил куколке мантию.

– На Снейпа похож, – вынес вердикт Руквуд.

– А это и есть Снейп, – сказал Эйвери.

– Почему он? – спросил Гойл.

– А его тут нету – учится! Он не видит, что я его леплю...

– Бинс сказал – фигуру своего врага, Снейп тебе враг? – спросил Макнейр.

– А он меня раздражает! В тихом омуте черти водятся, заученный, жадный карьерист... Аспирантура, диссертация, оставят на кафедре! – передразнил Снейпа Эйвери. – Не завидую я его будущим студентам!

– Ричард, ты о ком? – ухмыльнулся проходивший мимо декан колледжа – профессор Слагхорн.

– По истории магии вуду проходим. Бинс задал сделать по фигурке врага, – ответил Крэбб.

– Ну учитесь, детишки! – благословил Слагхорн и прошествовал дальше.

Люциус потребовал:

– Эйвери, подари мне Снейпулю!

– Сам сделай, это индивидуальное творческое задание, я вот Снейпа делаю, а ты вылепи кого-нибудь... по вкусу!

– Я хочу Снейпульку! – уперся Люциус. – Когда он начнет варить очередную вонючку, я сожму фигурку, и у него рожа треснет!

– Какой ты жестокий! – сказала Белла.

– Кто жестокий, я? Ты сама пожила бы со Снейпулей! Тебе повезло, живешь с сестрами, а я шестой год со Снейпом, он варит, а у меня аллергия! У меня никогда никакой аллергии не было, а из-за Снейпа с его зельями развилась!

– Ничего у тя не получится, – сказал Розье, – надо задать фигурке параметры врага.

Лестранг сшил мантию и нарядил куклешку. Крэбб ухватил миниатюрное подобие Снейпа и, пальцами переставляя восковые ножки, погнал его по столу.

– А теперь постой на руках... – Он перевернул фигурку вниз головой и с помощью Агглюцио установил на ладошках вверх пятками.

– Интересно, а настоящий Снейп что-нибудь чувствует? – спросил Гойл. – Он же у нас окклюмент.

– Ага, гордости полные штаны, у единственного во всем классе все пятерки на спецкурсе окклюменции у Дамблдора! Борода не нахвалится! – сказал Нотт.

– Эйвери у нас шаман вуду! Единственная фигурка на весь класс! Бинс нам всем двойки наставит. – сказал Макнейр.

– Не единственная, я Гарольда сделала, – сообщила Рита Скитер, приближаясь к одноклассникам.

– Расстались? – спросил Люциус.

– Гарольд – тролль на метле, ни о чем, кроме квиддича, разговаривать не умеет. Ни одной книжки не прочитал. Гарольд – конечно, амбал, гора мускулов, как я буду смотреться рядом с этим бодибилдинговцем в своей новой розовой мантии. Но разговаривать с ним не о чем, – пояснила Рита, садясь на край стола и вызывающим жестом закидывая ногу на ногу. Белла шарахнулась – Ритин каблук просвистел в миллиметре от ее глаза. Рядом с восковым Снейпом на столе разместился восковой Гарольд Флинт.

– Эйвери, спрячь фигурку, Снейп идет! – предупредил Гойл. Эйвери быстренько заныкал статуэтку, и к одноклассникам приблизился Северус с фигуркой Сириуса Блэка в руке:

– Кто-нибудь вуду сделал?

– Я слепила Гарольда!

– А у нас не получается, – объявил Розье.

– А я три фигурки вылепил. – Снейп извлек из кармана миниатюрные копии Поттера и Люпина. – Кому нужны мои две лишние? Всего пять галеонов, продаю, недорого!

Еще одну ночь проведя в комнате со Снейпом и его зельями, Люциус не сомкнул глаз. После пар он объявил Северусу, что отказывается с ним ночевать, и отправился в Хогсмит за тортом. А под вечер заявился в комнату девочек с этим тортиком и попросился переночевать. Одна уступила ему кровать, когда погасили свет и умолкли сплетенки, Люциус скорчился на непривычной койке. В девчачьей комнате тянул сквозняк, и Малфой поднялся и побрел в направлении двери с буквой М. Когда возвращался, его изловил Филч:

– Малфой! Куда? К девицам? А ну марш в свою комнату! Развратник! Балбес! Ни стыда, ни совести! Бабник местный!

На следующую ночь Люциус пошел кантоваться в ванную старост и положил на пол мантию, пытаясь закемарить на жестком полу, но бобыль-завхоз, мучаясь бессонницей, приметил, что в ванной зажегся свет после отбоя, и устремился туда – и снова повстречал Люциуса.

– Малфой, опять тебе не спится? Что опять? Ждешь кого? Бегом в свою комнату! Брысь отсюда, я сказал!

Он затолкал Люциуса в провонявшуюся Снейпулиными экссудатами комнатку и похромал прочь.

После пар Люциус, давясь смрадным воздухом, переодевался. Зелье побулькивало в котелке. Снейп невозмутимо восседал за столом и писал реферат по спиритизму.

– С тебя четыре галеона, – сообщил он Люциусу, протягивая ему свиток. Люциус заплатил, и тут ввалился Сириус Блэк:

– Привет, кузен!

– Привет, Сириус.

– Ты как проник в наш подвал? – недружелюбно поинтересовался Снейп.

– Спросил пароль у Беллы. Вам повезло, живете вдвоем, а я – с Поттером, Люпиным и Петигрю. Так достали! А вы тут самые приги... приби...

– Кто тут привилегированные, Сириус? Один Снейп со своими вонючими зельями стоит троих соседей! Апчхи!

– Да, запашище тут у вас... – прокомментировал Сириус.

– Я готовлюсь к олимпиаде по зельеварению! У меня творческое задание... – начал Снейп.

– ...отравить соседа. – закончил Люциус. И тут Блэк озвучил цель своего визита:

– Люциус, дай на опохмел!

– Сириус, сопьешься!

– Люциус, тебе жалко? У меня с утра сушняки. Дай хоть на пивасик, Люциус, трубы горят!

– Сириус, ты допьешься, что будешь валяться под заборами на Дрян-аллее.

– Люциус, дай, я же твой двоюродный брат!

– А мне стыдно, что у меня двоюродный брат в Гриффиндоре. Ваш колледж – это филиал общества Анонимных Алкоголиков. Бухой колдун – это магл называется! Магляцкий сапожник!

– Люциус! Я для тебя что хошь сделаю, только дай на пивасик, Люциус, я же тебя так люблю, так уважаю, я для тебя...

Люциус прищурился:

– Укради у Поттера мантию-невидимку и принеси мне. Тогда заплачу.

– Что, как же я своего соседа, друга своего обворую?

– Мне нужна мантия. Принесешь – дам деньги. А за спасибо я тебя поить не буду.

– Как я свистну? Он сокровище свое бережет.

– Твои проблемы, Сириус. Хочешь выпить – заработай.

– Ну украду, а не обманешь?

– Не обманет, – сказал Снейп, – я ему шесть лет домашки за деньги делаю!

– Ты принеси мне сначала мантию, а потом о деньгах поговорим. Дерзай, Сириус!

Когда Поттер отбыл на квиддичную тренировку, в дверь провонявшейся берлоги зельевара и его измученного соседа раздался стук. Люциус открыл и чихнул в коридор, протер слезящиеся глаза – никого.

– Это я! – сообщил невидимка Сириус и скинул мантию: – Давай деньги!

– Сириус, скажи это по-французски, тогда дам!

– А как оно?.. Я не знаю.

– Donne moi de l'argent!

Люциус заплатил червонец, и счастливый Блэк понесся в Хогсмит пропивать.

А Снейп варит.

Сегодняшнюю ночь Люциус провел на диване в слизеринской гостиной. Накинув мантию, он устроился там, и даже удалось поспать...

Джеймс Поттер яростно перерыл всю комнату – нет мантии!

– Люпин! Это ты мою мантию заныкал?

– Джим, не брал я твою невидимку! Поищи лучше!

– Я пятый раз тут всё перекопал! Питер! Открывай чемодан, я посмотрю у тебя в вещах!

– Ты мне что, не доверяешь? Друг называется! Как ты мог на меня подумать, что я вор...

– Сириус! Ты не видел мою мантию? Она там у тебя случайно под матрасом не завалялась? А?

– Может, это в квиддичной раздевалке сперли? – предположил Блэк.

– А что, очень может быть, – поддержал Люпин.

– Скорее всего – кто-то из них взял, – согласился Петигрю, – ума хватило на меня подумать, Джим, я и так анимаг, на фига мне мантия-невидимка?

На следующей тренировке Поттер устроил допрос всем коллегам по квиддичу. Соратники отрицали причастность к краже, многие даже сказали: «Я и не знал, что у тебя есть мантия-невидимка!»

– Врут! – поделился с соседями Поттер.

– А не пойманный – не вор! – сказал Сириус.

– Как ты узнаешь, кто из них врет, кто нет? – риторически спросил Петигрю. – Тут бы им веритасерум, тогда б не соврали.

– Веритасерум! Сыворотка правды – это идея!

И Поттер помчался к Снейпу. А Снейп варит.

– Все варишь, Снейп?

– Варю, Поттер, что надо?

– А ты сможешь сварить веритасерум?

– А тебе зачем?

– Меня в раздевалке обокрали – надо подлить квиддичной команде и спросить их, кто украл.

– Ингредиенты дорогие, Поттер, с тебя будет 15 галеонов.

– Чего? Что ж так дорого, обдираловка!

– Поттер! А ты думал – это все даром дается? И еще мне за работу!

– Ладно, Снейп! Заплачу. Когда будет веритасерум?

– Сегодня я отправлю родителям сову, попрошу купить мне ингредиенты, как купят и пришлют – тогда и сварю. Давай деньги!

– Сначала свари!

– Компоненты дорогие! На что я покупать буду? Давай деньги вперед!

За обедом Люциус спросил у Сириуса Блэка, есть ли у Поттера девушка.

– Есть, – ответил анимаг. – Видишь, идет?

– Которая из трех?

– Та, что по центру. Вишь, рыженькая? У них с Джимом уже серьезные отношения, не просто ходить за ручку и целоваться, – завистливо вздохнул Блэк.

– И как зовут?

– Лили Эванс.

– Ну, видел, но внимания не обращал – совершенно невыразительное личико, рыжая, костлявая, неаккуратно одета, – прокомментировал Люциус, глядя девчонке вслед. Лили невольно подтвердила информацию Сириуса, усевшись рядом с Поттером, для чего ей пришлось оттолкнуть Люпина.

– И кто ее родители? – спросил Люциус.

– Не знаю, маглы какие-то!

– Еще и грязнокровая! Только грязнокровка польстилась на вашего Поттера. Сириус, а какой пароль в вашу общагу?

После обеда Поттер поспешил на квиддичную тренировку, а Люциус отправился в гриффиндорскую общагу ловить Лили. Изловил рыжую по пути в библиотеку – она тащила десяток фолиантов сдавать.

– Привет, – подскочил Люциус, – помочь?

– На, волоки!

– А левитировать не проще? – он поднял книжки в воздух, и они полетели. – Это по нежитеведению, да?

– Ага, и по заклинаниям. Я вижу, ты со Слизерина? Если не секрет, как ты пароль узнал?

– Откуда пароль узнал – секрет, а зачем пришел – не секрет. – ухмыльнулся Люциус. – Можно с тобой познакомиться?..

Барти наткнулся на Лили и Люциуса в хогсмитской кафешке. Малфой активно подкармливал рыжую и травил анекдоты. У Крауча отвалилась челюсть. Когда Малфой, проводив свою даму, вернулся в слизеринскую общагу, Барти дожидался его с вопросом:

– Гриффиндорку себе подцепил, да?

– Это грязнокровая Лили Эванс, девушка Поттера!

– И что – понравилась? Грязнокровая-то...

– Решил отомстить Поттеру. Докажу ему, что я не гомик. Наставлю ему рога!

– А Поттер тебе морду не набьет?

– Он тренируется! А она не скажет. Ей, я вижу, приятно. Поттер ее ни разу в кафешках не угощал...

Поттеру сейчас было не до личной жизни – приближался квиддичный матч Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Обе команды усиленно тренировались. К Снейпу пришел Гарольд Флинт – капитан слизеринской квиддичной команды и попросил сварить снотворное – подлить гриффам перед матчем. Снейп взял с него деньги. Послал матери сову, чтоб купила и прислала ему ингредиенты.

Как только Снейп сварил снотворное, к нему явился Джеймс Поттер:

– Ну как мой веритасерум?

– Вот! Сварил! – Снейп набулькал зельица в флакончик, еле сдержав ухмылку – сразу два заказа на зелья для гриффиндорской квиддичной команды! Он протянул Поттеру снотворное: – Можешь подливать им, отличный веритасерум!

Перед матчем Лили явилась на кухню и изъявила желание помочь эльфам. Поттер передал ей зелье, и она подлила в тарелки, собственноручно поставив их перед игроками в квиддич. Когда гриффы отправились в раздевалку, Поттер грозно спросил:

– Ну, признавайтесь, кто из вас украл мою мантию?

– Джеймс, достал! Мы не брали!

Снотворное начало действовать. Гриффы почувствовали синхронный упадок сил, клюя носами, они вылетели на стадион, думая не о мячах, а только о том, чтоб с метелок не попадать. Размахивающие красными флагами болельщики к пятому голу в гриффиндорские ворота перестали скандировать: «Гриф-фин-дор» и с недоумением наблюдали за неровным, медленным полетом спортсменов. Слизеринцы со своих трибун орали: «Позор! Позор!»

– Вратарь Гриффиндора падает с метлы, хотя к нему никто на расстояние броска тапочка не подлетал, – кричала в рупор комментатор Рита Скитер, – шестой гол гриффам! Рухнувшего голкипера заменяет запасной. Сегодня гриффы играют хуже, чем обычно, хотя трудно представить, что можно играть еще хуже, чем гриффы обычно:) Ни разу за всю игру квофл и бладжеры не побывали в руках гриффов. Слизеринский загонщик поражает бладжером гриффиндорского коллегу-калеку, еще один игрок команды наших противников валится с метлы. Смотрите, снитч! Поттер и наш ловец Саймон гонятся за снитчем... эй, смотрите, наши кидают квофл в ворота гриффов, вратарь уклоняется, а квофл ловит Поттер! Это тупизм! Поттеру надо снитч ловить, а не квофл хватать! Перепутал мячи, что ли? Божий дар с яичницей? Квофл от снитча отличить не может? Пока Поттер разгребается с квофлом, Саймон ловит снитч! Ура, наши выиграли!

Пока чествовали победителей, Люциус пробрался на гриффиндорскую трибуну к Лили:

– Хочешь с нами попраздновать? Пиво будет, вино, закуска...

– Нет, спасибо.

– Почему?

– Я не пойду! Ну как это? Наши проиграли, а я пойду с вашими напиваться?

– А ты переводись в Слизерин! – прикольнулся Люциус.

– Снейп, спасибо! Благодаря тебе наши выиграли! Снотворное подействовало! – рассыпался в благодарностях Гарольд Флинт.

– А ты сомневался в моей профпригодности? – возмутился Снейп.

Поттер стоял в окружении сонных, плохо осознающих свое поражение гриффов, и кидал завистливые взгляды в сторону ликующих слизеринцев. Он даже не заметил, что его девушка стоит с Малфоем.

– Серьезно, переводись в Слизерин, будем чаще видеться!

Лили отказалась присоединяться к праздничной попойке победителей. Квиддичная команда Слизерина накрыла стол, собрала своих группиз, между первой и второй Барти спросил у Люциуса:

– Ну как твоя Лили?

– Приколи, у меня с ней будет свидание в гриффиндорской гостиной.

– Когда?

– Завтра ночью. После отбоя.

– Тебе будет нужна мантия-невидимка?

– Ты что, Барти? Она не должна знать, что эта мантия теперь у меня! Настучит Поттеру...

– А можешь дать мне твою мантию поносить?

– Зачем?

– Подглядывать в ванной за девочками.

– Гы, это святое! – Люциус прикольнулся и одолжил Барти мантию.

Барти занял наблюдательный пост в женской ванной.

Зашла второклассница мыть руки. Зашла третьеклассница стирать колготки. Барти заскучал. Нечистоплотные слизеринки не спешили радовать глаз невидимого вуаериста.

Барти встрепенулся: по направлению к ванной застучали каблуки. Зашли Белла и Андромеда Блэк, волоча на поводке большую черную дворнягу.

– Какая несправедливость и какое странное отношение к собакам – в Хоге можно держать сов, котов, крыс, жаб, а собак – нельзя! – сказала Андромеда.

– А у нас будет! – сказала Белла. – Меди, ставь его в ванну!

– Лезь в ванну, купаться бум! Не хочет. Белла, бери его за лапы, а я под брюхо!

– Уф, тяжелый! Не выпрыгивай из ванны!

Андромеда включила воду, выплеснула на ладонь пенистый противоблошиный шампунь. Белла вцепилась в шерсть дворняги, намотав поводок на руку.

– Не вырывайся! Водичка тепленькая, тебе понравится! Меди, намыливай его!

– Ого, сколько блох! Смотри, вода аж черная!

– Поводок с ошейником намокли, а фиг снимешь – вырвется и убежит!

– Смывай шампуньку!

– Его надо подстричь – в этой шерстище колтунами блохи гнезда вьют!

– Завели себе собачку, будем выгуливать.

– Ему так лучше – собакой, чем человеком. Хоть пить не будет. А то стыдно – двоюродный брат в Гриффиндоре, алкоголик малолетний, пусть навсегда собакой останется!

– А если перекинется?

– А давай ему уши и хвост купируем! Подстрижем, купируем – на дога похож будет, хоть немного.

– Белла, ты ему сама будешь купировать?

– Ты смотри, как вырывается! Он понимает, что мы говорим.

– Еще бы, он же анимаг!

– Не, я сама купировать не буду, а то он мне голову откусит. Позовем Макнейра, пусть он купирует!

– А давай его еще и кастрируем! Говорят, кастрированные собаки более спокойные!

– Давай! Макнейра попросим...

– И он с купированными ушами, хвостом и кастрированный точно в человека не превратится! Постесняется...

– Привяжи к трубе, а я пойду за феном – высушить его надо! А ты тут сиди, стереги, чтоб поводок не перегрыз!

Белла отправилась за феном, а Андромеда вытащила из кармана печенько и стала угощать двортерьера:

– Кушай, кушай, кузен!

Пес отвернулся от руки с печеньем и заскулил.

– Не хочешь? Наше дело – предложить, ваше дело – отказаться. – и Андромеда положила печенюшку в собственный рот.

Вернулась Белла. Она несла фен, за ней вышагивал Макнейр.

– Где вы его поймали? – спросил он.

– В Хогсмите, – ответила Андромеда.

Пес завыл.

– Держите его, а я купирую. – и Макнейр достал мясницкий тесак.

Заметив, что Белла ведет пацана в женскую ванную, приковылял Филч.

– Вы чё делаете, оболтусы?

– Собачку завели, помыли, – ответила Белла.

– А ты чаво с тесаком встал?

– Это, я... они не верили, что у меня есть настоящий мясницкий тесак, вот принес показать!

– А ну отдай мне нож! Быстро! Сестры Блэк, выпустите собаку! За мной во двор, там выпустите! В Хогвартсе нельзя держать собак!

– Но почему, мистер Филч? Почему котов, крыс, сов и жаб – можно, а собак – нельзя?

– Собаки блохастые, они кусаются! Белла, отвяжи животное, дай мне поводок, сам во двор отведу и выпущу! Вам, Белла, Андромеда и Макнейр, вообще нельзя животных доверять! Вы думаете, животных держат, чтоб над ними издеваться! – Филч принял из Беллиных рук поводок: – О! Да это же не собака!

– Что вы, мистер Филч! Обыкновенная собачка, дворняжечка...

– Андромеда! Я не слепой! Это не собака, а Сириус Блэк! – Филч снял с псины ошейник и поводок. – Беги в Гриффиндор, и чтоб сегодня не пил! Я приду, проверю!

Пес ринулся на выход и протаранил невидимого Барти. Барти упал, и с него свалилась мантия.

– Крауч! Стой! Крауч, куда! Ты подглядывал! Крауч, ты откуда материализовался! А-а-а! Крауч опять дезинтегрировался! Люди! Стой! Ловите его!

Барти накинул мантию и бросился наутек, а Белла, Филч, Андромеда и Макнейр погнались за ним, но вскоре прекратили преследование – бессмысленно гоняться за невидимкой.

Барти прискакал в общагу, упрятал мантию, заперся изнутри и впал в депрессон: мантию отберут, Филч накажет, Люциус добьет... Он снова завернулся в мантию и лег на кровать, сложив руки на груди. Заглянул Филч, не обнаружил Барти и удалился. У Барти от сердца отлегло. Он отправился на ужин, и одним глазом смотрел в тарелку, а другим – в сторону гриффиндорского стола на Поттера: вдруг ему кто-то донес, что ворованная мантия – у Барти? Но Поттер не общался с Беллой, Андромедой и Макнейром, а Филч просто не знал, что мантия краденая. Сириус Блэк рассказал одноклассникам про инцидент в женской ванной Слизерина, но о Барти умолчал.

– Надо выпить! – сказал Сириус. – Залить этот стресс!

После отбоя Люциус отправился в гриффиндорскую общагу на свидание. Разбудил Толстую Тетю, сказал ей пароль «Сиреневая плесень», портрет пропустил его в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Лили сгорбилась в кресле, подперев щеки кулаками, и читала книжку, выделяя палочкой отдельные абзацы и накладывая копирующее заклятие на пергамент.

– Вау! – искренне произнесла она при виде Люциуса. – У тебя волосы в темноте светятся!

– И поэтому Филч так легко меня ловит, когда я ночью бреду по Хогу.

– Это они сами светятся? Ты их никаким зельем не моешь?

– Я же вейла, у людей моей расы такая особенность... Можешь потрогать, – он сел на ручку кресла к Лили, встряхнув слабо мерцающими прядями цвета расплавленного золота. Полная луна, ухмыляясь, заглянула в окно.

Люциус стал ей рассказывать, какая она классная и как ему нравится. Лили отвечала, что он бы не обратил на нее внимание, если б она была свободна, а так он просто от зависти хочет отбить ее у парня. Применяя все свои актерские способности, Люциус гнул свое.

В окно кто-то постучал.

– Совы в такое время не летают... Люциус, это Джеймс!

Малфой моментально стек на пол и схоронился за кресло. Поттер висел за окном на метле. Лили открыла окно, и летун сказал:

– Филч бродит, из Хога не выйдешь. Я вот из своего окна вылетел, к твоему окну подлетел, твои девки сказали, ты в гостиной – ты что тут делаешь?

– К контрольной по нежитеведению готовлюсь!

Люциус за креслом зажал себе рот, чтоб не прыснуть. Наверно, гриффы по нежитеведению вейл проходят. Точнее, отдельные гриффиндорки.

– А почему не в комнате, а тут? – недоумевал Джеймс.

– Девчонки отоспаться хотят перед контрольной. Я им мешаю со своим светом.

– Тебя Филч поймает. Пошли в запретный лес!

– Опять хочешь дело делать в лесу под кустом?

– Я мантию подстелю!

– Ну мне не нравится, что приходится в лесу, под кустом, как звери...

– А куда еще пойти? В туалете нас с тобой уже раз застукали.

– Да...

– В Хоге везде глаза. Единственный выход – в лес!

– Ну ладно.

– Дай руку, я на подоконник залезу, сядем вместе на метлу!

– Джеймс, ты что – офигел? Вдвоем на метле с подоконника прыгать бум?

– А ты сомневаешься, думаешь, я равновесие не удержу? Я – ас, я – экстремал!

Он забрался на подоконник, Лили уместилась на метле позади него, и оба с диким воплем прыгнули с подоконника. Люциус выскочил из-за кресла и бросился к окну – не разбились! Летят! В лес летят... Вращая глазами, Люциус покинул гриффиндорскую гостиную и поплелся в родной подвал, а по дороге его поймал Филч:

– Опять ты! Марш в общагу! Малфой, можешь ты мне объяснить, что тебя ночью по коридорам гоняет?

– У меня от Снейпулиных зелий припадок сомнамбулизма!

Филч препроводил полуночника в общагу, открыл ему дверь, а Снейп варит...

– Снейп, варишь после отбоя?

– А что? У меня примерное поведение. Это Люциус по ночам гуляет, а я тут тихо сижу, варю...

Филч закрыл дверь и удалился. Люциус сделал таинственные глаза и начал:

– Я к Эванс на свидание сходил... Такое было!

Рассказав Снейпу, Люциус устремился к Барти, Нотту и Руквуду, решив, что они тоже должны это слышать. Он разбудил одноклассников стуком, Барти открыл ему, Люциус уселся на кровать и поведал растрепанным юнцам в пижамках:

– Пацаны, я только что из гриффиндорской гостиной, у меня было свидание с Эванс. Такой прикол...

– Палку кинул? – раззавидовался Барти.

– Нет, – вздохнул Люциус, – прилетел Поттер на метле... он ей сейчас в лесу, как ты изволил выразиться, «палку кидает». Вы бы видели, пацаны, как они вдвоем на метле с подоконника прыгали! Думал – костей не соберут! Вырулил, приколите!

Джеймс и Лили прилетели в запретный лес, нашли полянку, расстелили мантию, легли... Бежит Люпин. Они с воплем отклеились друг от друга, Поттер схватил свою метлу и улетел в неизвестном направлении. Лили побежала в Хог, а Люпин за ней. Лили вбежала в Хог, там Филч устроил ей разгвоздяй:

– Ты чего ночью не в общаге? Ты чего по улице шлялась? Как дверь открыла, я же запирал!

– Алохоморой открыла...

– Ах ты раздолбайка, гулящая... А-А-А-А!

Это в Хог вбежал Люпин. Филч с воплем запрыгнул на шкаф, продемонстрировав, как в стрессовой ситуации ресурсы человеческого организма удесятеряются и выдают рекорды. Лили кинулась наутек по коридору. Люпин – за ней. Лили вбежала в туалет. Люпин поскребся в дверь, сел на задние лапы и завыл. Полнолуние!

На следующий день Лили сама нашла Люциуса – он решил зайти в библиотеку в поисках Снейпа, а встретился с Эванс.

– Люциус! Ты меня прости, что я отказала. Я согласна, будем встречаться. Я рассталась с Джеймсом. Он – козел! Бросил меня ночью одну в лесу...

Выслушав эту историю, Люциус прыснул:

– А вы так Люпина стесняетесь?

– Когда он превращается!..

– Он что – анимаг? Не знал. Я знаю, из ваших Сириус Блэк – анимаг, а у нас Рита Скитер, но Люпин – в кого?

– Он оборотень!

– И этот старый маразматик разрешил социально опасному Люпину здесь учиться? – возопил Малфой.

– Дамблдор его допустил к занятиям с тем условием, чтоб он в полнолуние ходил в лес и там перекидывался. Так пойдем в Хогсмит, Люциус?

– Прости, Лили – занят! У меня уроки... Как-нибудь в другой раз! Ну пока – побежал учиться!

Учился, как всегда, один Снейп. Люциус занялся пересказом последних новостей на любовном фронте. Крауч отказался его понимать:

– Люциус, ты ж сам за ней волочился! А теперь она согласна, а ты тормозишь!..

– Не хочу я с ней встречаться, Барти. Я ее не люблю! Я хотел, чтоб Поттер нас застукал и с ней расплевался, а так они сами расстались без моей помощи, и она мне не нужна.

– А я бы рад был, на меня никто не смотрит, – прогнусавил Барти.

– А я со Скитер попробую. Прикольная девчонка, с чувством юмора, и свободная, она ж Флинта послала. Пойду завтра на квиддич, опять гриффы играют, подсяду там к ней.

На следующий день слизеринцы отправились на матч Гриффиндор-Рейвенкло. В толпе Барти потерял Люциуса. Побродив по трибуне, он пересекся со Снейпом, пробиравшимся наверх.

– Барти, ты Люциуса не видел?

– На преподской трибуне возле Риты Скитер. Я к нему. Пошли.

– Чего это он – со Скитер?

– Говорит, она прикольно комментирует. Ее послушать пришел, поприкалываться.

Барти и Снейп добрались до комментаторской скамейки и подсели к Люциусу. Очкастая крашеная блондинка Рита, в короткой мантии со слизеринским значком и с длиннющими акриловыми ногтями-когтями ослепительно зеленого цвета, вещала в рупор:

– Сонными мухами, выстроившись в невнятное подобие буквы зю, на поле вываливается команда Гриффиндора, которая в прошлом матче победоносно капитулировала перед слизеринскими орлами. За прошедшее время гриффы летать не научились. Трясясь на метлах и пытаясь на них усидеть, команда Гриффиндора пытается понять, кто они такие, зачем сюда пришли и зачем нужны эти мячики. А в это время квофл захватывает нападающий Рейвенкло, перебрасывает загонщику, загонщик пулей летит к воротам... гриффиндорский вратарь в состоянии глубокой и неизлечимой абстиненции не замечает, что Гриффиндору ГОООЛ! Болельщики Рейвенкло ликуют, а Рейвенкловский загонщик отражает битой бладжер... Квофл по-прежнему у Рейвенкло, нападающий летит, за ним пытаются угнаться три гриффа на старых вениках... ГОООЛ! Гриффы тратят все силы на то, чтоб не свалиться с метелок, а мимо головы Поттера пролетает снитч, он его не замечает, а Рейвенкло забивает – ГОООЛ! А команда Гриффиндора продолжает радовать болельщиков, на этот раз болельщиков Рейвенкло. А-а-а!

Это Поттер запулил бладжер в сторону комментаторской скамейки. Рита свалилась на пол, выронив рупор и потеряв очки, на нее сверху свалился Люциус, прикрывая голову руками, в другую сторону рухнул Снейп, а бладжер угодил в голову Барти Краучу. Люциус и Снейп подобрали стонущего Барти и потащили в медпункт, а им вслед доносились комментарии Риты:

– Заподлистые гриффы, понимая, что им ни одного гола не забить, решили отомстить справедливому, правдивому комментатору, но Поттер криворукий только злобой гноиться умеет, а мячик кидать – нет, гопник расквасил морду одному из слизеринцев, который просто пришел посмотреть на матч, и это называется – школа ведьминга и колдунизма! Сидим на преподской трибуне, вокруг нас – профессура, такие якобы мощные белые маги, и никто не позаботился остановить летящий бладжер – и что будет гриффу, покалечившему болельщика? Ему ничего не будет, он скажет, что не специально зрителей бладжерами бомбардировал, а просто играть не умеет. Гопнику Поттеру снитч ловить полагается, а не бладжеровать, он ловец, а не загонщик, ну так что он, будет напрягаться, правила читать? А он же гопник, читать не умеет, ни читать, ни играть... Как можно организовывать матчи по такому травмоопасному виду спорта при полном отсутствии техники безопасности зрителей и контроля за всплесками агрессии игроков? Похоже, эти вопросы останутся риторическими, а сейчас Гриффиндору ГОООЛ!

После матча Рита заявилась в изолятор к травмированному Барти. Он лежал с забинтованной головой, на перебитом носу пластинка, один глаз заплыл и закрылся, на все лицо разливался чудовищный синячище. Люциус и Снейп сидели на койке с двух сторон от потерпевшего:

– Его в Лондон надо, к стоматологу. Пять зубов выбито!

– Да, тут мадам Помфри не поможет.

Барти нечленораздельно загнусавил.

– Крауч, как ты себя чувствуешь? – подскочила Рита.

– Небольшое шотряшеньице можга, пять жубов... – начал Барти, но осколки выбитых зубов поранили ему язык и зубы, и рот окровавился.

– Эту игру нужно вообще запретить! – закричала Рита. – Игроки – самоубийцы, еще и зрителей калечат!

– Согласен, в школе надо запретить, – сказал Снейп. – Профессионально пусть взрослые играют, но в школе квиддич...

– ...это искусственное нагнетание вражды между колледжами, а бладжеры в руках агрессивных недоумков становятся оружием, – закончила Рита.

– Ты что хочешь сказать – он в нас кидал потому, что мы слизеринцы?

– Не тупи, Снейп. Он кидал в меня не потому, что я слизеринка, а потому, что я сказала, что гриффы играть не умеют. А попал в Барти.

– А мне понравилось, как ты риторически спрашивала у нашей профессуры, как же наши крутые белые маги не обеспечивают элементарной техники безопасности, – сказал Люциус, – например, когда кто-то падает с метлы – надо в метре над землей повесить задерживающее заклинание, барьерчик, это ж можно сделать, чтоб там при падении зависали. И так же над трибунами.

– Мой папаша им всем головы пошнимает, – простонал Барти.

На следующий день знатный министерский чинуша, начальник мракоборцев Бартемиус Крауч примчался в Хогвартс и, брызгая слюной, заорал на Дамблдора:

– Вы устраиваете в школе смертельно опасные матчи и это спортом называете! У вас какие-то хулиганы на метелках летают и в зрителей мячами кидаются! У моего сына сотрясение мозга и пять зубов выбито, а вы даже не поинтересовались его состоянием, моего сына чуть не убили, а вы сидели и радовались! Вы не остановили бладжер, вы не поставили барьер над трибунами, вы разгильдяй, вы садист!

– А ваш сын сам виноват. Зачем он пошел на квиддич? Он не игрок, вообще на метле сидеть не умеет. Пошел и подставился... Даже Слизерин не играл. Зачем ваш Барти при... шел? Не надо было лезть под бладжеры!

– А зачем вы сгоняете студентов на матчи, по головам считаете, у вас все обязаны присутствовать.

– Для поддержания здоровой конкуренции и духа соперничества между колледжами.

– А почему вы не обеспечиваете защиту зрителям? Почему нет барьерных заклинаний? Мячи летят в болельщиков, а вы не почешетесь! Когда в вас мячик попадет, тогда вы...

– Зачем же вы так, мистер Крауч!

– А как вы наказали Поттера, студента колледжа Гриффиндор, который покалечил моего Барти?

– Поттер не виноват, он промахнулся!

– Нет! Не верю! Он целился в девочку-слизеринку, которая у вас спортивным комментатором, а звезданул моего Барти, который рядом сидел! Я все знаю! Как вы наказали хулигана? По головке погладили, да? Сказали: молодец-мальчик, так держать, дальше зрителей расстреливать, головы им разбивать? Это вы виноваты, вы специально подстроили!

– Мистер Крауч, это был несчастный случай, мальчик промахнулся, никто не собирался трогать вашего сына, это у нас первый раз такое...

– Квиддич нужно запретить!

– Нет, квиддич необходим для досуга студентов, их надо организовать, пусть занимаются спортом...

– Я на вас в суд подам! Я этого так не оставлю! Я официально подниму вопрос в министерстве! Вас уволят и заставят оплачивать лечение мальчика, моему Барти надо пять зубов вставлять, сегодня мы едем в Лондон к стоматологу. А эту так называемую игру запретят к чертовой матери! Сделали из школы опасное место!

Дамблдор невозмутимо положил в рот мармеладку:

– Мистер Крауч, конфетку не хотите?

– Нет!

Директор подошел к клетке с фениксом, погладил птаху:

– Фоукс, хочешь полетать? Засиделся в клетке, пташка божья! – открыл окно и выпустил феникса. И тут заметил – на заднем дворе Хога магическая дуэль! Три гриффа против трех слизеринцев. – Что, у нас дуэль? Хулиганье малолетнее! Совсем распоясались! И прям у меня под окнами! Бегу, бегу! – изобразил бурную деятельность Дамблдор и поскакал на выход, хлестнув Крауча бородищей.

Это Люциус вызвал Джеймса Поттера на дуэль. Секунданты Малфоя: Рита и Снейп. Секунданты Поттера: Сириус Блэк и Люпин.

– По правилам магической дуэли, надо перед поединком на волшебные палочки противников поставить блокировку на джентльменский набор, – прогнусавил Люпин.

– А Поттер по правилам в меня бладжером кидался? – парировала Рита.

– Секунданты тоже будут драться! – объявил Поттер. – Огребете вы, слизеринцы!

– Да, Поттер, давай мне палку, я заблокирую на джентльменский набор, ты по-честному не умеешь! – сказал Снейп.

– Не дам! Поломаешь!

– Снейпуля, ты переоцениваешь противника, я сомневаюсь, что он владеет джентльменским набором! – фыркнул Люциус.

– Малфой, а ты умеешь? – огрызнулся Поттер. Люциус сложил руки на груди и одарил гриффиндорского ловца презрительным взглядом.

– А что такое джентльменский набор? – захлопал глазами Сириус.

– Империо, Круцио, Авада Кедавра, – объяснил Снейп.

– Мы и без джентльменского набора вас в медпункт отправим, на соседних коечках рядом с Барти валяться будете! – сказала Рита. – Неприятное соседство будет бедному Барти!

– Рита, если б не твой длинный язык, он бы туда не попал.

– Гриффы играть не умеют, а я виновата?

– Будем драться, Потти?

– Будем, Малфой.

Поттер и Люциус отвесили взаимные поклоны, отсалютовали палочками, Снейп пересчитал шаги. Рита и Люпин повторили процедуру. Сам Снейп встал напротив Сириуса.

Люпин сглазил Риту из арсенала друидической магии на кельтском языке:

– Трясця б тэбэ мордувала! – и она задергала руками-ногами, не в силах скоординировать движения. Люпин любовался, повторяя: «Трясця б тэбэ мордувала...», а она приплясывала, морщась от боли в дергающихся и выворачивающихся конечностях. С нее слетели очки и затерялись где-то в траве.

Сириус сглазил Снейпа Левикорпусом, и Снейп взлетел вверх ногами, да там и завис. Сириус начал вертеть повизгивающим Снейпом, заставляя его делать сальто.

Поттер сглазил Люциуса:

– Перкуссио!

Малфой отлетел на три метра, перекувыркнулся и приземлился на локти, колени и подбородок, набив восемь синяков. Поттер ухохатывался, тыкая перстом в сторону поверженного врага:

– Рачком, рачком! Тебе не привыкать, ты гомик...

Люциус проклял Поттера «Бонус Эванеско» – удалил все кости из его рук! «Пластилиновые» псевдоподии Джеймса повисли вдоль тела, палочка вылетела из разжавшихся пальцев.

– Так нечестно! – заорал Поттер. Без костей он уже не мог колдануть врага, ибо беспалочковой магией не владел. И, матерясь, поскакал в медпункт пить костерост, болтая ручонками без костей. Люциус опять заорал ему вслед:

– Бонус Эванеско!

И удалил кости еще и из ног! Поттер рухнул. Сириус опустил палку (вращающийся в атмосфере вверх ногами Снейп замер) и с ужасом поинтересовался:

– Малфой (матюк), что ты (матюк) с ним сделал (матюк)?

– Expelliarmus Violentis, – откликнулся Люциус. Не простой Экспеллиармус, а порча – Сириус скрючился от резкой боли в руках и ногах, мир для него сузился до пределов одной точки, взорвавшейся болью в висках, палочка накалилась и выпала под ноги. Люциус с помощью Receptus Retradio аккуратно приземлил багрового от висения вниз головой Снейпа, и пока лицо Северуса принимало обычный бледно-зеленый оттенок, оборотень перенаправил палочку на Малфоя, а Рита остановилась, потирая суставы. Люпин взвизгнул:

– Трясця б тэ...!

– Контратус! – оборвал его Малфой.

Снейп наложил на Сириуса поносную порчу и обездвиживающий сглаз. Сириус заплакал. Люпин отскочил, зажимая нос, а Рита погналась за ним вручную выбивать ему зуб. Оборотень и анимагша бегали вокруг обездвиженного Сириуса, Люциус и Снейп вертели головами – хотелось бы колдануть Люпина, но трудно прицелиться в бегущую мишень. Вокруг катался Поттер. Вот тут и подоспел Дамблдор:

– Finite Magice...

Сириус Блэк, распространяя зловоние, поспешил в туалет. Дамблдор продолжал выступать:

– Совсем взбесился, Малфой? Что ты сделал с Джеймсом?

– Удалил кости из тела.

– Устроили мне тут потасовку! Малфой, Скитер, Снейп, как вы могли... Напали на гриффиндорцев!

– Господин директор, вот какая у вас дисциплина в школе, ученики избивают друг друга прямо под окнами... – проскрипел мистер Крауч, примчавшийся за Дамблдором.

– Вот вы говорите, а сами не знаете, как это – контролировать столько магов! У каждого по волшебной палочке, сглазы знают, и как мне одному их усмирять прикажете? – завывал Дамблдор. – Поттера в медпункт помобиликорпусю...

Люпин последовал за директором, а мистер Крауч смотрел на Малфоя с уважением.

– А мы в родной подвал! – сказал Снейп.

– Поттер оклемается – еще раз на дуэль вызову. – пообещал Люциус.

– Только меня больше в секунданты не зови! – сказала Рита.

– Да, – согласился Снейп, – толку от тебя никакого!

– Меня Люпин колданул!

– В следующий раз секундантом будет Барти. – сказал Люциус.

– А при чем здесь Барти? – сказал мистер Крауч и, услышав имя сына, увязался за тремя слизеринцами в Хог.

– На квиддиче он на трибуне сидел, и Поттер ему бладжером образинку расквасил, зубы выбил. Барти в медпункте отлеживается. – сказал Люциус.

– А вы, кстати, кто? – спросил Снейп.

– Я министр внутренних дел – отец Барти! Приехал разбираться с вашим директором! Вы были там на квиддиче?

– Мы с ним рядом сидели, а Ритка – спортивный комментатор. – Люциус прищурился на Крауча-старшего, пытаясь представить этого усатого дядю в сером костюме имперящим Барти и заставляющим сыночка биться головой об стенку. Подумав, что ни у кого на лбу не написано: «Я – самодур и семейный тиран», Люциус спросил:

– А вы тоже в Слизерине учились?

– Нет, я – в Гриффиндоре.

– И что вам Дамб сказал? – спросил Люциус.

– Ничего я от вашего директора не добился! Я не представлял, что тут так все запущено! Безответственный человек ваш директор, нельзя такому доверять детей, это же не педагог! Я намерен подавать официальную жалобу на халатность Дамблдора! Я знаю, что мой сын вообще из медпункта не выходит, часто болеет, простуживается, а теперь он травмировался...

– Говорите, нельзя Дамбу детишек доверять? А вы хотите посмотреть, в каких чудесных условиях мы живем? Вот поэтому наши и болеют, а я зрение испортила. У гриффов общага в башне, а у нас в подвале, без окон, без дверей, душно, затхло, все время с включенным светом живем, потому что солнце к нам не просачивается, – рассказала Рита.

Бартемиус вслед за студентами вступил в полумрак слизеринского подземелья.

– Пароль! – рявкнул портрет Салазара перед входом в общагу.

– Чистая кровь!

– Пароль уже сменился!

– Кобра! – предположил Снейп.

– Это вообще позавчерашний был, – отозвался портрет.

– Пустите, сэр, – взмолилась Рита.

– Пароль.

– Достал Салазар! – Малфой выхватил палочку: – Bypasious Maxima!

Портрет рухнул на пол, а дверь слетела с петель и в облаке штукатурки грохнулась внутрь общаги. «Ого!» – прошептал Люциус, не ожидавший такого эффекта. Люциус, Рита, Снейп и старший Крауч перешагнули через вопящий и матерящийся портрет и достигли комнаты Барти. Встречные в коридоре слизеринцы шарахались от этой процессии. Бартины соседи по комнате, Руквуд и Нотт, писали реферат по спиритизму и при виде новприбывших выпучили глаза:

– Что это за шум был? А это что за дядя?

– Малфой сегоднячко разбушевался, – пояснил Снейп.

– А я отец Барти!

– Ну здрасте! – Руквуд с Ноттом тоже представили, как Крауч-старший дома империт наследника. – Как дуэль, Снейп?

– Мой сосед с утра с левой ноги встал и все вокруг громит, – ответил Снейп. – Поттер без костей, выломанная дверь, сорванный портрет Салазара...

– А про Потти без костей поподробнее! – восхитился Руквуд.

– Ну, я не знаю это заклинание, у Люциуса уточни. Он удалил у Джеймса все кости из рук и ног!

– Офигеть! – поразился Нотт.

Бартемиус пробормотал:

– Кости ломают, двери громят, бладжерами мозги выбивают буйные и гнусные стюдентики... А с Дамблдором я уже пообщался... Пользы от вашего директора, как от козла молока... Пойду к Барти, заберу его в Лондон!

И Бартемиус удалился.

– Люциус, – сказала Скитер, – я из-за твоей дуэли очков лишилась... Найди там в траве мои очки, почини и принеси!

– Хорошо.

– А пока не найдешь, будешь водить меня за руку, чтоб я на стены и прохожих не натыкалась...

– Малфой где? – по слизеринскому подвалу несся Филч с надорванным портретом Салазара в руке. Первый декан Слизерина метался по портрету, бился в треснувшую раму и вопил, что Малфоя надо заавадить. – Где эта сволочь?

Люциус не навесил на дверь запирающее заклятие, так что Филч ворвался и заорал на него:

– А ну марш чинить мне дверь! Ненормальный! Тебя отчислить надо! За буянство и беспредел!

После ремонта двери в слизеринскую общагу Люциус водрузил портрет Салазара, а потом ему назначили дисциплинарное взыскание: Хагрид заставил его сажать новую осинку... Пока Люциус копал, сажал, вбивал колышек, привязывал саженец под руководством Хагрида, раздался хруст – это Хагрид наступил на завалявшиеся там в траве очки Риты. Люциус попробовал применить Репаро, но после ботинка Хагрида никакое Репаро не поможет. Повел Риту в оптику. Из оптики в кафешку. По дороге им повстречался Гарольд Флинт. При виде Люциуса и Риты он насупился и грозовой тучей пронесся мимо. Потом эта пара попалась на глаза Лили Эванс. Лили задохнулась от возмущения и побежала мириться с Поттером.

**Часть 2**

Дамблдора вызвали в управление образования. Бартемиус обещал: «Я и до Визенгамота дойду!»

– Давайте погадаем – вернется он в Хог или его уволят? – предложил Руквуд. Он был отличником по предсказаниям. Разложив карты Таро, он распределил роли:

– «Иерофант» – это Дамблдор. Если Иерофанту выпадет Суд – сами понимаете, Визенгамот. Если Колесница выпадет с Иерофантом, то Дамба понизят в должности, если с Иерофантом ляжет Башня, даже засудят. Если Иерофанту выпадет Отшельник – уволят. Если Звезда или Солнце лягут ортогонально с Колесом Фортуны, то наш Иерофант останется директором Хога. А если ему будет Луна, то его уволят, когда мы закончим Хог.

Руквуд начал гадать.

– Иерофант идет в паре с Монашкой. Это Макгонагалл, правая рука Дамба. Смотрите, Иерофанту выпадает Дьявол в паре с Луной, Дьявола бьет Глупец.

– Что это может значить? – задумался Крэбб.

– В будущем (потому что Луна) Дамбу подгадит какой-то черный маг, который сильно тупанет и плохо кончит. Сбрасываем Дьявола и Глупца, гадаем дальше. Выходит Колесо Фортуны, а Колесо Фортуны бьет Солнце... Вот так всегда, закон подлости! Дамб останется директором! Смерть и Повешенный не выпали.

Руквуд перетасовал колоду.

– Предсказания – бесперспектняк! – с апломбом заявил Люциус. – Знаете что – на Дамба нужно предоставить компромат. Например, что он допустил к занятиям оборотня. Каждый из нас рискует жизнью, оборотень перекинется и на студентов охотиться будет, а Борода себя ведет как в ситуации с квиддичем – типа, никто ж еще не погиб!

– Какого еще оборотня?

– Тут учится оборотень?

– Это правда?

– Где тут оборотень? – запаниковали слизеринцы.

– В Гриффиндоре, в шестом классе! – сообщил Люциус.

– Кто оборотень? Мы что, с ним шесть лет учимся и не знаем...

– ...что по полнолуниям нам могут голову откусить!

– Кто оборотень? Откуда ты знаешь?

– Гриффы сказали, которые с ним тусуются.

– Кто оборотень, кто?

– Люпин! – возвестил Малфой.

– Знаешь, не подумала бы! – воскликнула Рита. – Пацанчик такой никакущий...

– Он правда оборотень? – прирос к стулу Розье.

– Да, да, он в это полнолуние по Хогу бегал, но Дамб это скрывает. А мне гриффы рассказали из его компании.

– И что делать будем? – спросил Макнейр.

– Лично я напишу письмо родителям, чтоб забрали нас с братом домой! Подадим заявления на отчисление! – закричал Лестранг. – Тут же опасно находиться!

– Пацаны, Рудольф прав! Давайте все подадим заявления на отчисление! И рейвенкловцам, хафлпафцам и гриффам расскажем! – завопил Эйвери. – Мы все отчислимся! Весь Хог!

– Как Сириус, Поттер и Петигрю не боятся! – сказал Флинт. – Шесть лет с ним живут, но он же их не покусал. А у нас вообще общага в подвале, он сюда не доберется.

– А Борода потому их вместе и поселил. Оборотень и три анимага. А нам, простым смертным, опасно! – возразил Снейп.

– Руквуд, ты куда? – спросил Нотт.

– Я в деканат! Просить образец заявления на отчисление.

– Пацаны, отчисляться – не выход! Вы что – все уйдете, без диплома останетесь? – преградил им дорогу Люциус. – Нас много, что мы – одного Дамба отсюда не выживем? Все напишем жалобы, что Дамблдор тут оборотней разводит, забомбардируем управление образования!

Слизеринцы написали жалобы, отправили сов в Лондон.

На следующий день первой парой было магловедение с гриффами.

Профессор магловедения направилась в свой кабинет. В коридоре толпились гриффы, громко возмущаясь, но их голоса тонули в стройном хоре:

– О-БО-РО-ТЕНЬ! О-БО-РО-ТЕНЬ! – скандировали слизеринцы.

– В аудиторию! Все в аудиторию! Звонок был! Все на пару!

– А мы не пойдем на пару! Там оборотень! – дружно завопили студенты темномагического колледжа и разбежались.

Ко второй паре все стены Гриффиндорской башни были исписаны: «Люпин – оборотень!», «Люпин, вон из Хога!», «Оборотней надо изолировать», «Смерть Люпину»... – Надо организовать Рейвенкло и Хафлпаф, – заявил Эйвери, – пусть все пары срывают, не только наш колледж.

– Ага, они нас за людей не считают! А все из-за Бороды, из-за искусственного разжигания вражды между колледжами, – сказал Снейп.

– Они нас не поддержат. Даже не выслушают. Три беломагических колледжа нормально общаются, а с нами не здороваются, – констатировал Розье.

– И они не против Дамба. Он же только на Слизерин гонит беса, – высказался Гойл.

– У Дамбика на словах Liberte, fraternite, egalite [1], а на самом деле divide et impera… [2] Короче, merde![3] – подытожил Люциус.

Слизеринцы просаботировали все пары. В этот день Снейп объявил Люциусу:

– Оборотное зелье готово! Эйфорийный эликсир – давно готов! Только Феликс Фелицис еще настаиваться должен. Я готов к олимпиаде!

На следующий день в Хог возвернулся Барти. Люциус и Снейп рассказали ему, какие мероприятия предпринимаются для устранения Дамблдора.

– Он вообще когда приедет? Что там твой отец говорит? – спрашивали одноклассники.

– Папа его в Лондоне по всем кабинетам министерства таскает. Жалобы пишет, Дамб объясняется, папа аудиенцию у премьер-министра и Визенгамот пробивает... Дня три точно проотсутствует.

Продемонстрировав Люциусу вставные зубы и выслушав информацию олимпиадопригодного Снейпа, Крауч заявил:

– Пацаны, есть идея. Давайте кто-нибудь превратится в Дамблдора и начнет придуриваться на глазах у всего Хога, чтоб студенты на него жалобы написали!

Люциус изобразил глубокий скепсис:

– Сам предложил – сам и превращайся!

А Снейп возмутился:

– Я тебе свое зелье не отдам! Я месяц варил, на ингредиенты разорился...

– Снейп, у тебя ж целое ведро!

– Дай деньги, я тебе стаканчик набулькаю.

– Снейп, тебе надо твое оборотное зелье апробировать! Может, оно не пашет!

– Барти, а откуда ты возьмешь волос Дамблдора?

– Одену мантию-невидимку Люциуса, проберусь в комнату Дамба, пошурую мантиями в шкафу – у Дамба космы до пояса, бородища тоже, наверно ж волосы лезут и должны остаться на одежке.

Барти и Люциус завернулись в мантию и поспешили в башню, стараясь не наступать друг другу на ноги и уворачиваться от встречных по пути гриффов, хафлпафцев и преподов.

Люциус и Барти дошкандыбали до двухметровой статуи феникса, преграждавшей коридор в апартаменты Бороды С Глазками.

– Когда я Дамбу фаршированного поросенка дарил, он это изваяние паролем «Белый шоколад» отодвигал. Белый шоколад!

Феникс медленно завертелся на месте, поднимаясь и открывая лестницу у подножия каменных когтей. Люциус и Барти прыгнули на вращающуюся лестничку, при этом мантия осталась у Люциуса в руках. Доехав до Дамбовой комнаты, они оказались перед запертой дверью.

– Алохомора!

– Примитивно, Барти... Oppidemptum!

– Ага, тоже не пашет!

Промучавшись битый час, Барти выдал:

– А что, если попробовать, как Поттер! На метлах, через окно...

– Но у меня нет метлы.

– У меня тоже нет.

– И летать мы не умеем!

– А Флинт же летает! На тролля похож, а летает. Мы что, хуже? Мы легче, худее, пошли у Флинта метлу попросим.

И Барти отправился на поиски Флинта.

– Гарольд, можно у тебя твою метлу одолжить?

– Не дам, ты летать не умеешь! Навернешься – сломаешь! А у меня метла скоростная, родаки полгода на нее копили!

– Не сломаю! Гарольд, дружбан ты мой... Помоги ты мне, пойми меня! Я тут с Люциусом поспорил, что на крышу Хога на метле взлечу.

– Барти, ты когда-нибудь, хоть раз, на метлу сесть пробовал?

– Гарольд, дай попробовать, вдруг получится!

– Последствия сотрясения мозга, – констатировал капитан квиддичной команды. – У тебя бошка не кружится? Так бладжером звезданули, совсем мозги выбили...

Барти уныло поплелся в комнату Люциуса, где обнаружил Риту, сидящую на малфоевской кровати и жующую шоколадные конфеты. Люциус сидел на полу у ее ног, а Снейп трудился над домашкой. В момент прибытия Крауча Люциус облизывал растаявший шоколад с Ритиных пальцев, взирая на нее снизу вверх преданными глазами.

– Мы без тебя не справимся, – мягко произнес он, целуя ее в ладонь.

– Это не трудно – говоришь, только влететь в окно и открыть вам комнату изнутри, пошли... – начала Рита, а Малфой восхитился:

– Я тебя люблю! – и расцеловал ее в щеки и в губы. Снейпа перекосоротило, и он поспешил вновь склониться над тетрадью.

– А Флинт мне метлууу пожааадничал, – жалисно поведал Барти.

– А я анимага привлек, – фыркнул Люциус в ответ.

– Я вам открою, но я сомневаюсь, что мы там даже втроем найдем волосы. – сказала Рита.

Малфой и Скитер шли в демонстративную обнимочку, сбоку ковылял Барти, и эта троица попалась на глаза Флинту и Макнейру. Отвергнутый любовник загнусавил:

– Опять с волосатиком пошла... Ну что она в нем нашла? На метле летать не умеет, не окклюмент, не анимаг, не медиум, не шаман, не некромант, зелья варить не умеет, сканирование на предрасположенность к стихийной магии завалил, он же бездарь! Продалась этому альбиносу...

– Зато не жадный, – изрек Макнейр.

– Он бездарь, тупарь и бестолочь!

Барти, Рита и Люциус встали под окнами Дамблдора. Рита превратилась в майского жука и взмыла вверх, но через минуту вернулась и села на кулак Малфоя.

– Окно закрыто? – спросил Барти.

– А ты камнем кинь! – сказал Люциус.

Барти кинул и не попал.

– Да ты колдовством кидай! Вингардиум Левиоса... – Люциус поднял камень в воздух, прицелился и разбил окно. – Теперь лети...

Анимагша улетела и через пару минут появилась в окне уже в человеческом облике, помахав пацанам. Барти и Люциус нацепили мантию-невидимку и кинулись в Хог.

На этот раз им удалось проникнуть в директорские апартаменты. Рита стала искать расческу – на ней должна была остаться пара волосин, Люциус склонился над кроватью, исследуя постельное белье, а Барти полез в шкаф перетряхивать мантии.

Искатели действительно выудили несколько седых волосин. Барти свернул бумажный конвертик, сложил туда добычу.

– Надо еще мантию прихватить, – сказала Рита. – Ты ж не будешь, превратившись в Дамблдора, ходить в слизеринской форме.

С утречка Барти проглотил зелье с волосом Дамблдора и начал стремительно стареть, зарос бородищей и переоделся в директорскую бархатную мантию. Покрасовавшись перед зеркалом, он отправился в слизеринскую гостиную эпатировать одноклассников.

– Господин профессор, вы уже вернулись? – слизеринцы поникли, как не политые цветы. – Спецкурс окклюменции будет...

– Мне Гораций сказал, вы пары срываете! – грозно прорычал Барти. – Чего вместо пар в общаге заседаете? Чтоб у меня на окклюменции стопроцентная посещаемость была! Кстати, когда у вас моя пара?..

– Сегодня вторая пара, с гриффами, – ответил Эйвери.

– Короче, я пошел в учительскую, – сказал Барти и ушуршал мантией по полу. Из кармана у него высовывался флякончик с оборотным зельем. Люциус и Снейп переглянулись и направились следом.

Преподы встали на уши, когда в учительской появился Лжедамблдор.

– Альбус, расскажи, тебе выговор объявили, да? Крауч в суд не подал? Квиддич не запретят? К нам комиссию не пришлют?

– Я все уладил, – отмахнулся Барти, – жизнь прекрасна! Хагрид, сруби в лесу елочку и водрузи посреди большого зала. Новый год хочу праздновать.

– В сентябре? – вякнул Хагрид.

– Праздника хочется! – ответил Барти. – А ты, Филч, прикажи эльфам выставить всем вина! – и, путаясь в мантии, уковылял.

Ворвавшись в гриффиндорскую гостиную, Барти заорал:

– Я приехал! Будет спецкурс окклюменции! А на ужин будет вино и потом дискарь! Ну, где тут анимаги мои любимые? Люпин! Прогуляйся в Хогсмит за фаллоимитаторами – купи 13 штук: розовый, зеленый, голубой, синий, фиолетовый, желтый, оранжевый, красный, черный, зеленый в розовых сердечках, желтый в голубых сердечках, зеленый в красную полосочку – будем елочку украшать!

– В сентябре?

– Праздника захотелось!

– Но, господин директор... Откуда в нашей деревне столько фаллоимитаторов... Да еще и разноцветных...

– А ты наколдуй! Зря креативную трансфигурацию изучаешь?

– Совсем рехнулся старый! – прошипел Джеймс ему вслед.

– Старый, но не глухой! Не хами профессору! – рассвирепел Барти и одарил Поттера пощечиной.

– Господин директор, вы че деретесь? – выпал в осадок Поттер, держась за щеку.

– Не хами! – рявкнул Барти и разбил Поттеру губу, а на прощание сломал врагу нос, после чего удалился, провожаемый потрясенными взглядами остолбеневших гриффиндорцев.

– Он чумной!

– Не зря его с работы выгнать хотели...

– Всегда был такой прикольный дед, а сегодня белены обьелся...

– Дамб нормально себя вел, пока его должность была прочной, а тут кресло под ним зашаталось – он и озверел, на студентах отрывается!

– Джим, ты на него жалобу напиши – Дамб осатанел, студентов бьет!

– Бедненький, тебе больненько? – причитала над Поттером Лили, вытирая кровушку со щек и подбородка своего парня.

Зажимая платком кровоточащий нос, Поттер написал жалобу и отправил сову в министерство.

Люпин сказал:

– Нету в нашей деревне секс-шопа! Пойдем к эльфам, попросим новогодние игрушки, нарядим ему эту елку. Пошляк престарелый, седина в бороду, бес в ребро...

За завтраком Лжедамблдор объявил всему Хогу, что после пар будет New Year party. Студентам вместо традиционного тыквенного сока дали тяпнуть винца.

– Директор раздобрел! – восхищались старшеклассники.

– Какая гадость! – отплевывались младшеклассники. – Как только люди это пить могут!

– Это нарушение, алкоголь в школе запрещен, сову мне! – прогнусавил Снейп и помчался в совятник. – Напишу жалобу на Дамба, что он студентов спаивает.

После завтрака Барти поскакал в директорский кабинет за думоотводом – необходимым атрибутом спецкурса окклюменции, после чего прибыл в аудиторию, где традиционно проводился спецкурс. Гриффы и слизеринцы поприветствовали препода вставанием, Прытко Пишущее Перо зависло над классным журналом, готовое записывать оценки, и Барти начал пару:

– Извлекать воспоминание и помещать его в думоотвод уже все умеют. Сириус Блэк! К доске.

– Сэр, я не готов к паре!

– Снейп, усыпи Блэка. – продолжал Барти.

– Somnus Sternere! – размахнулся Снейп.

Сириус медленно начал оседать и завис в метре над полом в состоянии каталепсии.

– Макнейр, придумай какую-нибудь пакость! – распорядился Барти. – Гойл, достань из бошки Макнейра пакость.

Гойл вытянул волшебной палочкой серебристо-струящуюся мысль из головы Макнейра.

– Спроецируй пакость, чтоб народу видно было.

– Powerincatiem! Vitum! Mobilus! – выкрикнул Гойл, размахивая палкой, и продемонстрировал иллюзию: измазюканный грязищей зомбиобразный Сириус в лохмотьях держит в вытянутой руке отрубленную голову Люпина.

– Макнейр, Гойл, обоим пять! – восхитился Барти. – Снейп, внуши пакость Сириусу.

Снейп стянул иллюзию в палочку, и впустил Блэку в ухо струей, в полете порозовевшей. Сириус во сне взвизгнул от ужаса.

– Ennervate! – велел Барти, и Сириус разбудился. – Достань свой сон и положи в думоотвод.

Сириус вытащил волшебной палочкой серебристо-струящееся воспоминание, утопил в подставленной чаше.

– Люпин, выуди из думоотвода Сириусов сон и спроецируй.

Люпин визуализировал иллюзию: под полной луной волк бросается на черного двортерьера, псина откусывает волку голову, и откушенная черепушка из волчьей преобразуется в человечью, а дворняга превращается в Сириуса Блэка.

– Восхитительно! Сириус, два! Снейп, пять!

– А мне?

– А тебе, Люпин, два!

– За что мне два, сэр?

– За оборотничество! А теперь, студенты, встали все с парт, лицами к стенке. Все, я сказал! Эванеско! – гаркнул Лжедамблдор, черкнув палкой в воздухе вокруг парт. Все столы и стулья испепелились. – Obscura!

Это он наколдовал каждому студиозусу повязку на глаза.

– Студенты, на месте кругом и вперед! Кто на кого наткнется – тот и ваш партнер! Встали по парам! Не толкаться, не хихикать! Каждый придумывает пакость. Попробуйте вытащить и спроецировать чужую пакость вслепую. Защищайте свое сознание, не давайте залезть к вам в мозги!

Все наставили друг на друга палки. Барти воспользовался моментом, что его никто не видит, и глотнул оборотное зелье из флякончика.

Питер Петигрю вслепую столкнулся с абсолютно не способным к окклюменции юнцом, моментально извлек из его черепа фантазию, и обнародовал визуальный образ, порожденный буйной головой.

– О, у одного получилось! – прокомментировал Барти. – Obscura Evanesco!

Повязки попадали на плечи студентам, и все узрели иллюзию: голую пышногрудую девицу с распущенными белыми волосами, непристойно развалившуюся на маленьком белом слоне, беззвучно ухохатываясь и подмигивая присутствующим.

– Все видите, какие эротические фантазии студента посещают? Кто просканирует эту иллюзию и определит автора – ставлю пять.

Все воззрились на непристойное видение. Потом друг на друга. Воспоследовал хор:

– Это Малфой!

– Это Люциус. – согласился Барти. – Муа-ха-ха, какие люди разные! Макнейру отрубленные головы фантазируются, Блэку – драки оборотней с анимагами, а это был Люциус.

– Сэр, поставьте Малфою двойку! – взвизгнул Петигрю. – Это ж не гадость!

– А Люциусу пять, он что-то красивое нафантазировал, смотреть приятно!

– За что Малфою пять? – не успокаивался Петигрю. – Он же полный пень в окклюменции. Не может даже свое сознание закрыть, не то что в чужие мозги заглянуть.

– Я сказал – Люциусу пять, не спорь с директором! А тебе, Питер, два ставлю – за хамство! Люциус, перестань тыкать Питеру свой средний палец. О, звонок! И чтоб никто не срывал следующую пару, слышали меня? Кто у вас после меня, а?

– Теорзаклинания у Флитвика. – ответил Эйвери.

– А у нас трансфигурация. – сказала девчонка из гриффов.

– Чтоб все на парах сидели, я приду, проверю! Поттер! Ты что уже портфель собирать начал? Я сказал, что пара окончена?

– Звонок уже был, господин директор!

– Поттер! А ну Империо – отжимайся от пола!

Джеймс рухнул на пол и начал отжиматься.

– А все остальные из Гриффиндора – Obscura! Выстроились в очередь и прыгайте через Поттера! Он отжимается, а вы через него прыгайте!

Когда Барти надоело смотреть, как гриффиндорцы с завязанными глазами по очереди прыгают через отжимающегося Поттера, спотыкаются и падают на него, он мановением руки снял Раболепный сглаз и отпустил студентов. Гриффы сорвали повязки и ринулись в коридор.

– Дамблдор – коррупционер, все видели – Малфою пять ни за что поставил, а мне два! Малфой его подкупил! А я не заплатил, и мне два! Пойду на Дамба жалобу в министерство напишу, что он у меня взятки вымогал! – решил Питер.

– А я напишу, что он меня подимперил! Сначала избил, а потом подимперил... – тяжело дыша, отозвался Поттер. – За что он надо мной издевается, люди?

Гоблин Флитвик явился в аудиторию, поставил энку Краучу и начал вещать:

– Тема сегодняшней пары – неснимаемые порчи. Их следует отличать от инцидентов, когда вы не способны дезактивировать порчу из-за несовместимости магических параметров кастования. Неснимаемые порчи бывают двух видов: первый – порча активна до самой смерти обьекта, второй – порча дезактивируется в момент смерти кастера. Как вы знаете, для большинства порч существуют контрзаклинания, применимые как кастером, так и обьектом, равно как и посторонними магами. Раболепный сглаз и Пыточное проклятие нейтрализуются только самим кастером, а неснимаемые порчи отличаются неспособностью кастера снять их. Домашнее задание было – привести примеры неснимаемой порчи.

– Авада Кедавра! – сказал Макнейр.

– Мистер Макнейр, на моей паре убедительно прошу пользоваться эвфемизмами, а не вербальными формулировками заклинаний, во избежание случайного кастования. То, что вы сказали – называется смертельная порча мгновенного действия. Безусловно, она относится к первому типу. Кто назовет другие порчи?

– Энурезная порча. Второй тип. – тоскливо сообщил Снейп.

– Снейп, кто тебя испортил? – хрюкнул Крэбб.

– Мистер Крэбб, еще один посторонний комментарий на паре – получите немотный сглаз.

– Derivoculus – порча «Черный день», сетчатка теряет цветовоспринимающую способность. Первый тип. Helverto – порча на импотенцию, первый тип. – не заглядывая в конспект, отчеканил Снейп.

– Снейп, вам пять.

– Укус оборотня, – пожав плечами, хихикнул Лестранг, – по сути – неснимаемая порча первого типа.

– У нас не нежитеведение, мистер Лестранг. Не готовы к уроку? Два.

– Penetrate, – сказал Люциус.

– Это как? – переспросил Розье.

– Заламываются пальцы и впиваются в собственную ладонь, протыкая ее насквозь.

– Мистер Малфой прав, контрзаклинания не существует. Только ампутация, – вздохнул Флитвик. – К этой порче близко Самоедское проклятие, вербальная формулировка Аутофаго.

– Заставить обьекта отгрызть себе руку или ногу зубами и съесть, – прошептал Снейп.

– Самоедское рекомендую против оборотней использовать, – посоветовал ласковый препод.

– Pregnum Evilicio, – сообщила Белла. – Первый тип.

– Это чего? – спросил Крэбб.

– Гинекологическая порча на бесплодие. – просиял Флитвик.

– Суффокатус? – предположил Нотт.

– Нет, мистер Нотт, странгуляционный сглаз нейтрализуется.

– Embryfaro, – продолжала Белла. – Тоже первого.

– Еще одна гинекологическая порча, кастование беременной на рождение дефективного, – кивнул Флитвик. – Мисс Блэк, третий пример приведете – ставлю пятерку.

– Остальные знаю только снимаемые.

– Тогда вам 4, мисс Блэк.

– Кстати, народ, куда Барти делся? – спросил Руквуд, когда слизеринцы шли с теорзаклинаний на нежитеведение. – Он же вернулся из Лондона.

– Ага, у меня метлу клянчил. – сказал Флинт.

– В медпункте он, опять ему поплохело, – ответил Снейп.

На нежитеведение собрался весь шестой курс – слизеринцы, гриффиндорцы, рейвенкловцы и хафлпафцы.

– Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах пооткрывали! Все пооткрывали? Кракенов мы с вами уже прошли, тема сегодняшней пары – йети. Кто знает, кто такие йети? Северус руку тянет. Скажи им.

– Йети – это снежный человек, он же реликтовый гоминоид!

– Хагрид сам на йети похож. – прошипела Рита. Услышав ее шипение, один из хафлов поинтересовался у Хагрида:

– Профессор, а вы какой колледж заканчивали?

– Я учился в Рейвенкло, но не закончил.

– Почему?

– Отчислили меня. За любовь к нежити – арахноидов ядовитых я в общаге разводил... Но наш директор, мистер Дамблдор, золотой человек, дай ему бог здоровья, оставил меня работать на кафедре нежитеведения, а сейчас я преподаю!

– Так какой он, блин, профессор? – чуть слышно пробубнил Снейп.

Лестранг спросил у Хагрида:

– А есть порча – чтоб анимаг не смог превратиться в человека?

– Все намного проще, и магии не надо. Одеть ошейник – при трансформации в человека этот ошейничек просто задушит, поэтому анимагу придется ходить животным, пока с него не снимут ошейник.

– Так он не дастся!

– А вы подимперьте!

– А инсектоидный анимаг?

– Вручную дави!

После пары Рита изловила Питера и Сириуса и предъявила им челобитную:

«Начальнику управления образования министерства магии Агнусу Уиггинсу.

От студентки школы ведьминга и колдунизма «Хогвартс»,

темномагического колледжа Слизерин,

Маргарет Скитер.

Сообщаю о нарушении педагогической этики преподавателем нежитеведения Рубеусом Хагридом, который на паре учит студентов, что анимагов надо сглазить Раболепным сглазом и душить ошейниками, а инсектоидных анимагов – вручную давить. Преподаватель нежитеведения Р. Хагрид не имеет даже среднего образования: был исключен из Хогвартса за неудовлетворительное поведение и разведение арахноидов на территории общежития Рейвенкло, о чем сам же и рассказал нам на паре. Однако этот неуч Хагрид был принят директором Хогвартса А. Дамблдором на работу, без права преподавания преподает нежитеведение и пропагандирует уголовно-наказуемый Раболепный сглаз и истребление анимагов, чем угрожает жизни и здоровью студентов-анимагов. Убедительно прошу разобраться с вопиющими нарушениями Хагрида и Дамблдора.

Прилагается копия моей анимагической лицензии.

Дата. Подпись.»

– А здесь бы хорошо подписи всех местных анимагов. Питер, Сириус, подпишитесь!

– У нас нет анимагической лицензии! – отрекся Блэк. Петигрю уточнил:

– У наших родителей нет денег платить налог с анимагии.

Рита отправила в Лондон сову со своей жалобой.

На долгожданном ужине студиозусам вновь плеснули винца, а сам Лжедамблдор глотал только из своего флякончика. В трех метрах от преподского стола возвышалась елка, украшенная золотыми и серебряными шарами, серпантином и фигурками ангелов. Эльфы установили стереосистему. Когда народ доел ужин, Барти повелел вынести столы. Эльфы поволокли.

– А теперь дискотека! – и по мановению руки Лжедамблдора эльфы врубили рок-н-ролльчик. – Танцуют все!

Директор подал пример, первым выскочив на середину зала, и, задрав мантию, заплясал, дрыгая ногами. Студенты тоже ринулись в пляс. Только Гарольд Флинт не танцевал. Огромный детина истуканом стоял под стенкой, пожирая мрачным взглядом Риту, колбасившуюся с Люциусом. Снейп тоже не танцевал, флегматично взирая на буянящего директора.

– Мешает мне эта хламида! – Барти скинул мантию и швырнул в Поттера. А под мантией у Барти оказался полосатый жилет, розовые подштанники в сердечках и желтые носки на подтяжках. Размахивая бородищей, гениальный импровизатор неистово прыгал по залу. Хагрид тоже пошел в пляс, остальные преподы к полу приросли.

– Гриффиндорчики! Гриффы мои любимые! – выкликал Барти. – Шестой класс! Подойдите ко мне! Будем с вами хороводик вокруг елочки водить.

Он заставил гриффов взяться за руки, сам ухватил Люпина и Блэка, и запрыгал с ними вокруг елки. Представители других колледжей колбасились на импровизированном танцполе.

– И пойте: «Харя Рамы, харя Кришны, Рамы-Кришны харя-харя...» – распорядился Лжедамблдор. Гриффы покорно затянули песнопение.

И тут открылась дверь, и ввалилась полномочная комиссия из министерства магии в составе трех человек. Следом за комиссией вышагивал Бартемиус Крауч, а последним плелся Альбус Дамблдор. И увидел: в Хоге елка, в сентябре новый год празднуют, студенческая дискотека, а вокруг елки водит хороводы с гриффиндорцами его двойник в розовых подштанниках, и все хором голосят:

– Харя Рамы, харя Кришны, Рамы-Кришны харя-харя...

– Это самозванец! – заорал Дамблдор.

– А-А-А-А-А! – завизжал Барти, вырвался из рук Люпина и Блэка и ринулся в направлении служебного выхода. Танцы прекратились, все студенты где стояли, там остолбенели, а настоящий директор завопил:

– Ловите его!

Поттер, Люпин, Блэк и Петигрю ломанулись ловить Барти. Снейп подставил Поттеру подножку, он рухнул, на него повалились Люпин, Петигрю и Блэк, а сверху намеренно грохнулся Люциус, при этом оглушительно заорав:

– Ты меня толкнул!

– Ты мне на ногу наступил! – заорал в ответ Сириус.

Дискарь разогнали, только гриффы не разогнались – они начали рассказывать Дамблдору, как самозванец проводил спецкурс окклюменции. Секретарь комиссии махал внушительной пачкой жалоб – за последние три дня управление образования завалили этой макулатурой из Хога, и комиссия экстренно аппарировала.

– Студент Поттер написал две жалобы – что Дамблдор его при всем классе побил...

– Я не бъю студентов! – запротестовал Дамблдор, а председатель комиссии продолжал:

– А потом вы подимперили студента Поттера...

– Да, это я писал! – сказал Джеймс. – Подимперил, заставил отжиматься от пола, а весь класс – через меня прыгать!

Председатель экстренной комиссии развернулся к директору:

– Мистер Дамблдор, и часто вы используете Раболепный сглаз?

– Я чту уголовный кодекс, карающий применение Империуса пожизненным заключением! – А все студенты Гриффиндора и Слизерина видели!

– Это был не я! Это тот... самозванец!

– А как насчет студента-оборотня, которого вы, господин директор, допустили к занятиям?

– Какого оборотня? – выпучил глаза Дамб.

– Вы утверждаете, что не знаете, что во вверенном вам учебном заведении уже шесть лет обучается ликантроп? А вот у меня 14 жалоб от студентов, что вы допустили к занятиям студента колледжа Гриффиндор по имени Рем Люпин, который в полнолуние охоту устраивает. Рем Люпин, кто тут Рем Люпин, выйдите, покажитесь! Проведем показательное сканирование магических параметров на ликантропию.

Эксперт комиссии очертил палочкой контуры фигуры Люпина:

– Sarnia Scannum Lugarugrificus… Powerincatiem! Vitum! Mobilus!

От Люпина отделилась сущностная конфигурация – полупрозрачный волк, похожий на патронуса. Разоблаченный вервольф загундосил:

– Та не охочусь я ни на кого... Мне господин директор разрешил в полнолуние уходить из Хога в запретный лес и там перекидываться. Специально меня с анимагами в одной комнате поселил... А что, никого я тут не покусал, я и человек спокойный, и волк дружелюбный, в полнолуние перекинусь – можете подойти и меня погладить!

– А вы, мистер Дамблдор, поручите секретарше подготовить приказ на отчисление вашего вервольфа...

– За что? Мальчик за шесть лет ничем не провинился. Это дискриминация нежити. Судьба и так наказала ребенка, в возрасте семи лет его вырвали из пасти голодного оборотня, а вы отказываете Рему в праве получения образования...

– Он у вас, конечно же, не имеет лицензии на оборотничество!

– Люпин никуда не денется, а самозванца упустили! – ломал руки Дамблдор.

Бартемиус выразил глубокий скепсис:

– Знаете, Дамблдор, этот инцидент выглядит так, словно вы сами повелели стюдентику приклеить фальшивую бороду и поплясать вокруг елки в момент прибытия комиссии, чтоб свалить на него ваши подвиги. Можно в такое поверить, чтоб студент превращался в директора, одевал его одежду и вел пары, распоряжался? Сами подстроили, Дамблдор.

– Тут на жалобе Поттера дата стоит – сегодняшним днем! А сегодня я был в министерстве магии, с уважаемым министром внутренних дел – отчитывался за несчастный случай на квиддиче. Как бы я мог одновременно быть в Хогвартсе?

– Хроноворот, – пожал плечами Бартемиус.

– Предстоит проверить ваш квиддичный стадион. – изрек председатель комиссии. – Он у вас не защищен никакими охранными заклинаниями, не правда ли, что мячи бъют зрителей по головам, а игроки валятся с метел и ломают руки и ноги? Не позаботились повесить даже Retardatio для замедления падения?

– Но это был первый раз за все годы, что в школе проводятся матчи между колледжами! – всплеснул руками Дамб.

– А давайте, коллеги, сначала на квиддичный стадион полюбуемся, потом в медпункт прогуляемся и посчитаем, сколько там травмированных молодых людей, потом документацию проверим.

Пока комиссия из Лондона предъявляла претензии Дамблдору, Барти добежал в слизеринскую общагу. Крикнув: «Oppidemptum!», он открыл дверь в первую попавшуюся комнату. Над правой кроватью висели рисунки кинжалов, в углу стояла метла – Барти попал в комнатку Флинта и Макнейра. При виде метелки Барти посетило просветление, о котором говорил великий Будда – и гениальный импровизатор схватил метлу и поскакал на выход, сбив с ног троих младшеклассников-слизеринцев.

Весь вечер Гарольд Флинт не спускал глаз с Люциуса Малфоя – когда тот отправится курить? Дождавшись, Флинт увязался следом. Люциус спустился с крыльца, подошел к урне.

– Ты ж не куришь. – сказал Люциус и полез в карман за куревом, но прежде чем он успел достать сигарету из пачки, Флинт размахнулся палочкой:

– Horripilatio!

Люциус схватился за лысую голову.

Сглаз на облысение совсем безболезненный. Были прямые белокурые локоны ниже плеч, которые он ежедневно мыл, по десять раз в день расчесывал и воображал себя Лорелеей над Рейном – и отвалились на землю, ему под ноги.

– Убъю-у!

Началась драка.

Барти выскочил на крыльцо Хога, оседлал метлу и сказал:

– Вверх!

Скоростная метла Гарольда Флинта взвилась, а Барти, дико завопив, вцепился в метелку, пролетел три метра и грохнулся на дерущихся Флинта и Малфоя.

– А-А-А-А!

– Моя метлааа! – Гарольд схватил обломок метлы и отлупил Лжедамблдора. Люциус пнул Гарольда в колено. Флинт скрючился и заорал. Барти вырвал у него древко метелки и стал избивать, метла пополам переломилась.

На крыльце Хога нарисовалась парочка из Хафлпафа: хафлпафец курил, а некурящая хафлпафка рядом стояла. Хафлпафец затянется, выдохнет, и лезет целоваться. Отклеится, затянется, выдохнет, снова поцелуй. Они и не заметили драку.

– Как ей приятно, – саркастически прокомментировала Андромеда Блэк, появляясь на крылечке. Следом вышагивали ее сестра Белла и их кузен Регул, младший брат Сириуса.

– Мы подумали – у Дамба крышу сорвало и в Гондурас унесло, а это, гы, не Дамб, а какой-то клоун в него превратился... – говорила Белла, а Регул заорал:

– Смотрите, драка!

– Дамблдора бъют!

– Это не Дамб, это самозванец!

– Stupefy! – завопила Андромеда, и дерущиеся попадали. – Прекратите мордобой!

– Ты кто, с бородой? – поинтересовался Регул.

– А-а, Люциус, – взвыла Белла. – Люциус, ты лысый!

– Он меня оскальпировал! – Люциус указал на Флинта.

– Он мне метлу сломал! – Флинт указал на Барти. Крауч нечленораздельно подвывал, придерживаясь за челюсть и подбитый глаз.

– Борода, тебе схорониться надо! – сказала Белла. – Пошли к нам в подвал!

– Это мне схорониться надо! – причитал Малфой.

– А эти всё целуются! – Андромеда презрительно мотнула головой в сторону хафлпафцев.

Слизеринцы вернулись в Хог и по крутой лесенке направились в подземелье.

– Борода, ты кто? – завывал Регул.

– Альбус Дамблдор! – ответил Барти.

– Новую метлу покупать будешь! – сказал Флинт.

– В гроб твой ее положим, – припугнул Люциус.

Белла сказала портрету Салазара пароль «Саламандра», и все шестеро прибыли в гостиную.

– А когда ты собой станешь? – спросил Регул.

– Я оборотное на ужине пил. Срок действия – час, скоро уже и в себя превращусь. – ответил Барти.

– А когда я собой стану! – Люциус с ужасом смотрел в зеркало.

– Под кровать спрячься и не вылезай, пока не отрастут! – по-доброму посоветовал Флинт.

– Цыц! Я знаю, как Люциусу помочь! – сказала Белла.

– Что, зелье есть – чтоб быстрее отросли? – понадеялся Малфой.

– Сделаем тебе парик! Гарольд, Регул, Меди, держите Дамба!

– Нет! – засопротивлялся Барти, но трое крепко ухватили его за руки-ноги и завалили на диван.

– Phasere Excassus... – Белла наколдовала садовые ножницы и – чик! – оттяпала Барти бороду. На подбородке Лжедамблдора остался седой клок. – Mobiliarbus, Агглюцио!

Борода взлетела, а из Беллиной палочки брызнула струя жидкого клея. Люциус увернулся, но траектория полета бороды перенаправилась, и седая «щетка» прилепилась ему на лысину. Люциус выхватил палочку и заорал дурным голосом:

– Перкуссио!

Магический удар отшвырнул Беллу на десять метров, и она бы при падении кости переломала, но в этот самый момент открылась дверь, и Белла рухнула на Филча. А за спиной Филча стояли: лондонская комиссия, Бартемиус Крауч и Дамблдор.

Пока Белла и Филч отскребали себя от пола, начальство лицезрело скульптурную группу: по центру помещения – лысый Люциус в синяках и с приклеенной на черепушку седой бородой, вокруг стоят жутко довольные Андромеда и Регул, чуть дальше – Гарольд в синяках, а на диване – еще один Дамблдор, тоже в синяках, с кривым клочком на подбородке, в полосатом жилете и розовых подштанниках.

Но Дамблдор заметил одного Барти.

– Та-ак... Милостивый государь, не соблаговолите ли представиться почтенной комиссии из Лондона?

– Альбус! – вскочил Барти и кинулся к нему обниматься. – Я ж твой родной брат-близнец! Тридцать три года не виделись...

– Знаете что, студент? Прекратите ломать комедию! – взбеленился Дамб, отрывая от себя двойника. Но Барти отчаянно висел на Дамблдоре, вцепившись ему в мантию:

– Альбус, Альбус, ты меня не узнаешь, братик мой любимый...

Пока два Дамблдора боролись, лондонская комиссия не знала, гневаться или смеяться, а у порога слизеринской гостиной собиралась толпа, Крауч-старший возвестил:

– Видите, какая в этой школе дисциплина, а? – И он только открыл рот предложить Дамблдору уволиться по собственному желанию, но так и застыл с разинутой пастью, уставившись на творящееся преображение: седые космы укоротились и стремительно порыжели, морщины разгладились, проступили веснушки, голубые глаза стали карими.

Все слизеринцы истошно захохотали.

– А, Барти, сынок! – умилённо произнес мистер Крауч.

– Здравствуй, папа!

– Это ваш – которого бладжером по бошке ударило? – поинтересовался председатель комиссии.

– Жалко, что не убило! – взбеленился Дамб.

– Что там говорят? Отчислят его? Отчислят?

Поттер и Люпин отталкивали друг друга от замочной скважины в двери директорского кабинета, а оттуда неслось:

– Вы что, будете меня из министерства выдергивать на каждый чих моего ребенка?

– Не толкайся, пусти, мне тоже инте... – шепотом закричал Рем, толкнул Джеймса и получил такой ответный удар в бок, что рухнул на дверь, увлекая за собой Поттера. Дверь распахнулась вовнутрь, и гриффы с грохотом ввалились в кабинет.

– Разгильдяи, подслушивали, как тут всё расхлябано! Покиньте помещение, молодые люди. Я надеюсь, вы уяснили себе, Дамблдор, что ни о каком отчислении моего мальчика не может быть и речи – вы моему ребенку шагу ступить не даете, пока все остальные у вас тут куролесят, выпестовали сборище хулиганья, а вы предъявляете необоснованные претензии к моему ребенку! Я весьма опечален решением комиссии, просканировавшей вашу палочку и пришедшей к выводу, что вы якобы не применяли Империус к студентам. Почаще перечитывайте должностной выговор, Дамблдор.

С этими словами Бартемиус развернулся и покинул директорский кабинет, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. Поттер и Люпин поникли, как не политые цветы:

– Не отчислят!

– Еще бы! С таким папашей...

**Часть 3**

– А я ему гель для бритья купила!

– А я ему кассету подарю. Магляцкое порно!

– А я подарю нож. Стилет!

– Макнейр, уже каждому по ножу подарил. Мне на день рождения нож не дари, мне не надо!

– А сама что Лестрангу подаришь?

– Шампунь, а то длинные волосы отрастил, а мыть забывает! Снейп, а ты что подаришь?

– Носки!

– Во Рудольф обрадуется!

Дружный шестой класс Слизерина отмечал все дни рождения. Завтра очередь Рудольфа Лестранга принимать подарки и поить одноклассников. Только Барти Крауч понуро сидел в уголке и кусал локти. Во всем классе только один Барти родился летом. Отец ему ничего не подарил на день рождения, а одноклассники летом далеко. Барти купил для Рудольфа килограмм шоколадных конфет и с досады был готов съесть их сам. Но Барти не стал уничтожать свой подарок, а подошел к Снейпу и спросил:

– Ты можешь срочно сварганить слабительное?

– Два галеона, – откликнулся Снейп.

После ужина Барти получил простенькое слабительное зелье (все ингредиенты у Снейпа нашлись). Весь вечер Барти разрезал конфеты пополам, намазывал слабительным и склеивал шоколадом.

А наутро, еще до завтрака, Крауч постучался в дверь спальни братьев Лестрангов:

– Рудольф! С днем рождения! – и презентовал Рудольфу конфетки с сюрпризом.

– А мне? – потянулся Рабастан.

– У меня сегодня днюха, а не у тебя! Это мне принесли... – ответил Рудольф. А Барти снял с его свитера волос и положил в книгу.

– Че за книжку тащишь? – спросил Рудольф.

– Предсказания, – сказал Барти. – Сегодня ж контрольная. Ты знаешь, что значит знак Селены и знак Лилит?

– А я скажу преподше, что у меня день рождения, она мне тройку поставит! А может, даже четверку, – с набитым ртом отозвался Рудольф.

В одиночку прикончив весь килограмм шоколадных конфет, Рудольф внезапно ощутил томление внизу живота и устремился в комнату с буковкой М.

Выждав ровно 7 минут, Барти сказал:

– Прикинь, скупердяй, все схавал, с нами не поделился! Ну я пошел! – и отправился в туалет. Наклонившись, Барти высмотрел, под дверью какой кабинки наблюдаются ноги, и запер Рудольфа на Enclosio, поставил блокировку на Алохомору и удалился.

Барти первым сжевал свой завтрак, выскочил из-за стола и понесся из большого зала в слизеринскую общагу. Но Барти вбежал не в свою комнату. Две кровати: на одной – казенное зелененькое бельишко, на второй – привезенное из Малфой-мэнор. Барти прикрыл за собой дверь и устремился к комоду, извлек красную кастрюльку и стакан, кинул черный волос в стакан с оборотным зельем, взболтал пойло и выпил залпом. Набулькал в флякончик еще немного зельица и сунул в карман. И тут произошло непредвиденное. У Барти отросли пушистые черные кудри и пышная грудь. Из зеркала на Крауча изумленно взглянуло отражение Беллы Блэк.

В коридоре послышались шаги по направлению к Снейповой комнате. Барти запрыгнул в шкаф. Осторожно выглянул в щелочку. Явился Северус, водрузил на стол пирамиду из гримуаров и, мусоля падающую на глаза длинную грязную прядь, засел зубрить предсказания. Бледное, зеленое, шмакодявочное – Снейп казался старше, чем есть, длиннющий нос торчал над тонкогубым ртом. В дверь постучали, Снейп крикнул: «Кто?», и в комнату шагнула худенькая беленькая девчушка в старой зеленой мантии, которую донашивала за сестрой.

– А где Люциус?

– В большом зале.

Нарцисса осторожно присела на краешек стула:

– А можно тебя, Снейп, попросить?

– Отстань, я учусь!

– Я хотела тебя попросить... короче, сварить приворотное зелье!

– А что я за это получу?

– А ты сначала свари!

– У меня такой запас... Меня регулярно разные дамочки упрашивают сварганить афродизиаки. – Снейп нырнул в комод и продемонстрировал Нарциссе флакончик. – Что ты мне за него дашь?

– Два золотых устроит?

– Украла у кого? – поразился Снейп – откуда у убогой первоклассницы два золотых.

– У нас была общая пара по ботанике с рейвенкловцами. Пересеклась с одним, у него совы не было, я ему продала нашу. Стараюсь не думать, что со мной за это сестры сделают, когда узнают.

– Давай деньги, – Снейп алчно сверкнул глазами, упрятал два золотых и презентовал 12летней воздыхательнице Малфоя флакон. – Возьми обеими руками, согрей и наговаривай приворот. Ты должна сделать это сама. Знаешь, что говорить?

– Да. – Нарцисса забормотала заклинание, буравя взглядом красное снадобье. Заговорив зелье, она спросила: – А как я ему подолью?

– Подливай в кофейник. Я кофе не пью, Люциус согреет заклинанием и выхлебает.

Нарцисса подлила. Открылась дверь, и ворвался взмыленный Крэбб.

– Помоги, спрячь меня! Меня Гойл и Макнейр убить хотят! – выдохнул он и грохнулся на кровать Снейпа.

– Крэбб, потом расскажешь! Не мешай учиться! Сегодня ж контрольная!

– А я домашку и не открывал. – сказал Крэбб и сложил ноги на спинку кровати. Нарцисса заметила торчащую из его кармана колоду карт.

– А я за Малфоя учусь, а он мне за каждое списанное задание гонорарчик выдает. И у меня нет столько денег, как у Малфоя, – чтоб Дамблдора заугощать до сахарного диабета, Хагрида упоить вусмерть, таскать Макгонагалл на каждую пару алые розы и швейцарский шоколад, а Слагхорна озолотить. Вот и учусь, света белого за уроками не вижу, потом и кровищей красный диплом себе зарабатываю, одно меня бесит – что сосед моим умом и взятками преподам тоже на красный диплом идет. Наболело, вырвалось!

– Не прибедняйся, ты отлично умеешь зарабатывать деньги своим умом. Никому за спасибо ничего не сделаешь. – воскликнула Нарцисса, но открылась дверь, и девочка окаменела, потупив глаза и густо покраснев: прибыл Люциус, волосы дыбом, синяк под глазом, щеки расцарапаны. – Привет, – чуть слышно пробормотала Нарси, не смея поднять глаза на обьект своего обожания.

– А, привет, малышка... – небрежно откликнулся боготворимый Нарциссой обьект, а Крэбб позволил себе такую фамильярность, о которой Нарси только мечтать могла: потрогал царапинку на алебастровой коже Люциуса:

– Кто это тебя разукрасил?

– Ирен решила целоваться прям в большом зале. Надо ж всем показать... Зашла Кэрол. Они подрались с воплем «Моего парня отбиваешь», а я растаскивал. Тут заявилась Рита и внесла конструктивное предложение – типа, а давайте ЕГО побьем. Стервы. – Люциус отступил к зеркалу, стал раны зализывать.

– Завидую я тебе, Люциус. Все девки твои. Ну ты суперказанова: Кэрол – хафлпафка, Ирен – рейвенкловка, Рита – наша... Эх! Малфой нарасхват!

– Чему обзавидовался, Крэбб! Меня избили, исцарапали, подбили глаз!

– Рано или поздно они должны были пересечься, тебе еще повезло, что втупую поцарапали, а не сглазили, – оторвался от тетради Снейп.

– А я с Гойлом и Макнейром в карты играл, они решили, что я шулерую – полезли в драку, двое против одного, сами как тролли, кулаки пудовые, еле убежал, решил у вас схорониться. – поделился Крэбб и перетасовал колоду.

– Нарцисса, ты что-то хотела? – равнодушно поинтересовался Люциус, совмещая в своей лучезарной персоне самые эпатажные черты Дориана Грея, Ретта Батлера и Казановы.

– Н-нет... Ничего.

– Ну пока, – проводил ее любимый человек, такой взрослый, далекий и недоступный. Младшая из сестер Блэк неслышно выскользнула за дверь.

– А давайте в карты! – воззвал Крэбб.

– Ты ж шулеруешь! – сказал Люциус.

– Я не шулеровал, пацаны, карта пёрла!

– А я вчера в гостиной слышал, Нотт тебе проигрыш выплачивал и приговаривал, что ты невербально шестерку в короля трансфигурировал, – сказал Люциус.

– Как ты это уловил? Ты ж в углу с Ритой зажимался!

– Suum cuique, Крэбб. Каждому свое.

– Пацаны, ну давайте не на деньги, а на...

– На кофе! – сказал Снейп. Он дописал домашку для Люциуса, трансфигурировал свой почерк в малфоевский и объяснил: – Тут в кофейничке – слабительное. Проигравший будет пить.

– Снейп, раздавай. Крэбб! Заметим, что ты колдуешь или по-магляцки передергиваешь – сглазим.

Лишенный возможности мухлевать картежник Крэбб пошел с бубей. У Люциуса не было ни бубей, ни козырей. Он прищурился и воззрился на девятку червей, пробуя невербально трансфигурировать ее в козырь. Девять красных сердечек задвигались на карте, но вернулись на места – облом.

Выиграл Снейп.

– Пей, Крэбб!

Проигравший обреченно глотнул из кофейника.

– Крэбб, а тост?

– За твое здоровье, Снейп-отравитель.

– Крэбб, а за мое здоровье? Еще глоточек!

– Ну и за тебя, Люциус.

– За здоровье Дамба выпей, Крэбб.

– Буль-буль!

– До дна вылакал. Снейпуля, раздавай еще.

Доиграли до середины партии, внезапно Крэбб подскочил:

– Пацаны, я побегу, – и понесся в туалет.

– Так реактивно? – проводил его Люциус.

– Я старался – качественное слабительное подлил.

– За что так жестоко, Снейпуля?

Крэбб со скоростью света скакал в туалет. Пронесся мимо сидевшей на подоконнике Нарциссы, а у дверей слизеринской гостиной его поджидали агрессивные Гойл и Макнейр:

– А, шулер побежал? Щас мы тебе накостыляем!

– Ай! Ой! Больно!

– Гойл, Макнейр, хватит бить Крэбба! Глаз ему подбили, кровь из носа пустили! – к дерущимся несся Филч.

– Он шулерует! Он нас в карты обыграл! За дело бьем!

Филч отправил Крэбба в медпункт, а Гойла и Макнейра наказал – заставил их мыть полы во всем Слизерине!

– Отдайте мне волшебные палочки! Они вам не нужны, разгильдяи! Вручную мыть будете, и без всякой магии!

Макнейр и Гойл приволокли ведра, намотали тряпки на швабры.

– Это рабская работа! Домовых эльфов из нас делают... – бубнили пацаны, ползая по полу. – Не топчитесь, мы моем! Все отошли, не ходите...

– Трудотерапия! Вам полезно, балбесы! – поддержал Филча Слагхорн. – Дома небось ни разу полы не мыли!

– Малфой, Снейп! Бегите смотреть! Гойл и Макнейр полы в общаге моют! – постучался Руквуд. – Их Филч наказал за драку – Крэбба побили...

– Мне это не интересно, не мешай учиться! – напыщенно отозвался Снейп, не поднимая голову от тетради.

– А я пойду поприкалываюсь! – Люциус бросил «Плейбой», поднялся с кровати и отправился вслед за Руквудом, на ходу дожевывая шоколадку.

Дверцы шкафа распахнулись, и оттуда вывалился Барти, закутанный в обнаруженную в шкафу мантию-невидимку. Заметив мелькнувшую в воздухе ногу, Люциус с воплем: «Стой!» ринулся ловить невидимого Барти.

Крауч проскакал по коридору, сбив с ног двух первоклассников, врезался в Слагхорна – декан зашатался, недоумевающе озираясь, а Макнейр-поломойка в этот момент произносил:

– Гойл, ты на меня брызнул!

– Не ори, Уолли, пока шваброй по хребту не получил!

Макнейр плюнул ему на ботинок. Гойл издал воинственный вопль и треснул Макнейра мокрой тряпкой по спине. Макнейр вцепился в тряпицу, и полторы секунды пацаны играли в перетягивание, пока не порвали напополам.

– А ну прекратили, хулиганьё! Оболтусы, лоботрясы, утихомирились! – надрывались Слагхорн и Филч под хохот толпящихся вокруг зрителей, а Гойл окатил Макнейра из ведра. Макнейр размахнулся своим ведром и устроил ледяной душ, но не Гойлу, вовремя успевшему увернуться, а попал в пробегавшего мимо Барти. Невидимка взвизгнул и поскользнулся, мокрая мантия сползла, и в воздухе возникла из ниоткуда облепленная мокрыми кудрями голова Беллы.

– Вау, мантия-невидимка! – воскликнул Саймон, ловец квиддичной команды.

– У Поттера такую сперли, – восхитился Флинт. – А он на нас беса гнал!

– Белла, снимай мантию! Дай мне, – распорядился Филч.

Протирая глаза, Лжебелла покорно позволила выпутать себя из мокрой мантии. Слизеринцы ухохатывались, а Филч продолжал выступать:

– Откуда у тебя эта вещь? Не твоя ведь? Украла?

– Вон чего говорят, ворованная... – ужаснулся Слагхорн.

– Это моя! – взвизгнул Барти лживым тоненьким голосом. – Отдайте мою мантию...

– Не отдам! Твоя, не твоя, а мне не надо, чтоб мимо меня невидимки по Хогвартсу бегали!

– Это наша мантия, мистер Филч, отдайте! Сеструха без спроса из дома в Хог взяла, это папашина одежка. Он узнает – нам ноги повыдергает, – изрекла Нарцисса, протолкавшись через толпу зрителей и протягивая руку к Филчу.

– Вот пусть ваш отец приходит, ему и отдам. – заявил Филч и уковылял, прижимая к груди мокрую мантию. Гойл и Макнейр побросали ведра и тряпки и разбежались в разные стороны, а Нарцисса схватила Лжебеллу за руку и потащила в направлении своей комнаты:

– Тебе переодеться надо... Белла, у кого ты мантию-невидимку свистнула?

– Не твое дело, – буркнул Барти. Этого еще не хватало – превратиться в себя в присутствии Беллиных сестричек.

– Облом! – сказала Нарцисса. – А что это на тебе за свитерок, с Рудольфа сняла?

– Ага.

Он проник в комнату сестричек Блэк и, спрятавшись за открытой дверцей шкафа, проинспектировал Беллины вещички. Настоящая Белла ушла в джинсах и кроссовках, оставив болтаться на вешалках сплошные миниюбки. Кусая губы, Барти вырядился в то, что было: в черный лифчик, черную водолазку, кожаную миниюбку, колготки-сеточкой и туфли на шпильке. Чтобы избежать вопросов о «снятых с Рудольфа» джинсах, он скомкал свою мокрую одежонку и затолкал поглубже в шкаф. Засунув флякончик с оборотным зельем в лифчик, Барти захлопнул шкаф и предстал перед Нарциссой.

– Блин, и волосы мокрые! – сказал он, пошатнувшись на шпильках.

– К Люциусу сбегай, попроси у него фен! Все равно ему еще не скоро понадобится!

– Я пошла! – и Барти ринулся на выход, намереваясь не фен у лысого Малфоя выпрашивать, а в туалете схорониться и там сидеть, пока срок действия зелья не закончится.

В это время сестрички Белла и Андромеда Блэк гонялись по Рейвенкловской общаге за грязнокровым Стивом Томпсоном.

– Урод, это ты нашу сову украл!

– Мне Нарцисса продала за два золотых!

– Верни сову! Закруциатим!

– Отдайте мне два золотых – верну сову.

– Где Нарси? Пошли поймаем Нарси...

– Нарси, коза, отдай ему два золотых!

– Обломись, Белла! Я их уже потратила.

– На что, дура?

– Пропила!

Белла дала Нарциссе пощечину. Андромеда ударила по другой щеке. Нарцисса закричала и задергалась, но старшие сестры держали крепко. Попинав и пощипав разбазарившую их общую собственность Нарциссу, старшие сестры удалились на пары, а Нарси, потирая синяк, поплелась на пару.

А Барти по привычке устремился к двери с буковкой М, а там курили Рудольф и Рабастан Лестранги.

– Пошли косить пары! – распорядился Рудольф и приобнял Барти за талию, выдохнул дым ему в лицо и поцеловал его взасос. Барти раскашлялся, в глазах защипало, он вывернулся из объятий Рудольфа, от неожиданности пропалившего мантию окурком, и, чихая в дыму, сымпровизировал:

– А я пивасика хочу! Пошли в «Кабанью голову»!

Побросав окурки в унитаз, слизеринцы направились в хогмитскую кафешку.

Лекция по истории магии была невероятно нудной. Профессор Бинс не интересовался, чем занимаются студенты – пусть хоть на стенку лезут, хоть друг друга перекедаврят. Нарцисса почти всю пару доблестно конспектировала, а перед самым звонком (у нее не было часов) начала дурью маяться: вытащила лезвие, придя к выводу, что буквы LМ на запястье уже почти зажили, и вырезала полностью: Lucius, не обращая внимания на боль и капающую кровь – надеясь, что ее любовь вытечет вместе с кровью. Наморщив нос от боли, Нарцисса промакнула порез платком, подумав, что любовь из нее вытечет только вместе с последней каплей крови, последней каплей жизни. Мелани Батчер узрела творящееся самоистязание и на переменке погналась за Нарциссой, отловила ее под дверью слизеринской гостиной:

– Совсем помешалась? Он старше на 5 лет, за ним весь Слизерин упадает, нужна ты ему, убогая! Гы, раскатала губу на 17летнего, да еще и богатого...

Нарцисса подняла лезвие:

– Нос отрежу!

– Колдану, – подняла палочку Мелани.

– Я тебя тоже колдану!

– Ты сквибша, у тебя только Люмос получается, и то через раз... Меньше надо о Малфое мечтать на парах, ты нищая шалава!

Нарцисса размахнулась:

– Авада Кедавра!

– Экспеллиармус! – гаркнул Люциус, подлетая сзади. У Нарциссы и так силенок не хватило на убойную порчу мгновенного действия, на кончике палочки слабо блеснула зеленая искорка, а сама палка совершила перелет из Нарциссиной руки в пальцы Люциуса.

– Обливиате! – рявкнул он на Мелани и втолкнул ее в гостиную, а сам напал на Нарциссу:

– Дура, за Аваду ж сажают! Скажи спасибо, что я твой двоюродный брат и никому не скажу!

– Она меня обматюкала – я защищалась!

– Немотный сглаз накладывать надо, а не кедаврить каждого встречного-поперечного! Порчу на облысение еще можно, образину оппоненту в изысканно-зелененький цвет трансколорировать, псориазообразный сглаз...

– Я не умею. Научи!

– Делать мне больше нечего – с малышнёй возиться. А чего у тебя рука в крови?

Нарцисса задрала рукав.

LUCIUS

Малфой схватил ее за запястье (Нарцисса густо покраснела) и ткнул палочкой, буркнув заживляющее заклятье. Художественная татуировка затянулась.

– Подрасти сначала! – сказал он и шагнул в гостиную.

По гостиной блуждала Белла:

– Пацаны, где Рудольф?

– Сегодня у него днюха, они с братом, наверно, в Хогсмите, – ответил Макнейр.

– Я знаю, что днюха, почему меня не позвали, козлы! – топнула Белла. – Они думают, я тут на парах, а сами развлекаются!

– Пошли в Хогсмит, я тоже не хочу в праздник на парах сидеть! – скомандовал Люциус. Трое отнесли сумки с учебниками в свои комнаты и отправились в «Сладкое королевство». Не обнаружив там братьев Лестрангов, Люциус, Белла и Макнейр двинули в другое популярное кафе «Кабанью голову».

Барти, Рабастан и Рудольф моментально выдули бутылек, заедая тортиком. Рабастан направился к барной стойке за второй бутылкой, в это время Рудольф погладил Лжебеллу по ноге, обтянутой колготками в сеточку. Барти подскочил на стуле, а Рудольф ущипнул его за щеку и потянул Лжебеллу к себе на колени.

– Не тяни щупальца, а то копыта протянешь! – засопротивлялся Барти.

– Че ты сегодня такая скромная, – прыснул Рудольф и ущипнул Лжебеллу за грудь. Барти оттолкнул его руку:

– Не лапай меня, слышал?

Рудольф одарил Лжебеллу изумленным взглядом, Рабастан грохнул на стол еще один бутылек, троица чокнулась и выпила за здоровье, после чего Рудольф ухватил выворачивающегося Барти за запястья и вновь полез целоваться. Бедный Крауч извивался в объятиях Беллиного парня, чуть не плача – ему в кошмарных снах не снилось, что его первый поцелуй будет с пацаном! Барти показалось, что Рудольф последний раз чистил зубы два года назад, зато не забывает выкуривать по пачке в день! Рудольф завел Бартины руки себе за спину, а Барти впился зубами ему в губу.

– Белла, больно же! – обиженно возопил Лестранг, трогая кровоточащую губу, и тут у Лжебеллы из лифчика вывалился флякончик и упал на колени. Рудольф схватил панацею: – А это чего?

– Алкоголичка! – прихихикнул Рабастан. – По-моему, коньяк!

Барти начал отчаянно импровизировать:

– А это я тебе подарочек приготовила на день рождения! Возьми, выпей, это зелье «Феликс Фелицис»! Оно удачу приносит.

– Откуда взяла?

– У Снейпа.

Рудольф раскрутил флякончик и нюхнул красную жидкость.

– Ничем не пахнет, – сказал он и продегустировал неведомый экссудат. – Тьфу ты, гадость!

– А по-моему, вкусно! – возразил Барти.

Длинные волосы Рудольфа завились, Лестранг со стоном ужаса ухватился за растущую грудь. Барти вскочил, но Рабастан вцепился в него:

– Стой! Что ты с братом моим сделала! – и не удержался от смеха.

И тут в «Кабанью голову» заявилась настоящая Белла, а за ней – Малфой и Макнейр. Люциус и Уолли захохотали, а Белла, не долго думая, кинулась к двум жертвам оборотного зелья:

– Космы повыдергаю!

Она пинком выбила стул из-под Рудольфа. Падая, он вцепился ей в штанину и повалил на пол, зацепив и Рабастана. Началась драка.

– Белла, Белла, стой, – устремился к дерущимся Макнейр. Он собирался их разнять, но сам получил в глаз от Лжебеллы в пропаленной окурком мантии. Лжебелла в миниюбке и на шпильках нырнула под стол и проползла там в направлении выхода, но с той стороны подстерегал Люциус, схватил Барти за руку и вытянул из-под стола.

Примчался трактирщик, обозвал Беллу и Рудольфа «склочными близняшками» и заставил их расставить стулья и убрать со стола.

В это время Слагхорн проводил перекличку на паре по зельеварению:

– Гойл, Крэбб, Нотт, Розье, Руквуд, Скитер, Снейп, Флинт и Эйвери здесь. Блэк, Крауч, Лестранг, Малфой и Макнейр отсутствуют. Где эти лоботрясы?

– Пошли праздновать день рождения Рудольфа, – ответил Гойл.

– Нет, профессор Слагхорн, мы здесь, извините за опоздание! – ввалился в аудиторию Макнейр. Он нес Беллу Блэк, перекинув ее через плечо. Следом нарисовался пятиклассник Рабастан Лестранг, волоча за обе руки Беллу № 2. Последним прибыл Люциус Малфой, ведя под руку еще одну Беллу – она ковыляла в миниюбке и на шпильках, ей было очень трудно идти.

Слизеринцы встали на уши.

– А моя самая прикольная! – с хохотом возвестил Люциус.

– Твоя самая послушная, – ответил Рабастан. – Не знаю, откуда эта взялась, – он дернул за руку свою пленницу, – а это мой брат!

– Отметил деньрожденьице, блин! – отозвалась Белла, висящая на плече у Макнейра. – Отпусти меня, Уолли!

– А ты опять драться начнешь...

– Нет! Отпусти!

Макнейр поставил Лжебеллу на пол, она указала на спутницу Люциуса:

– Она сказала, что это «Феликс Фелицис»! Я выпил! И в нее превратился!

– Да, я сварил «Феликс Фелицис», – прогнусавил Снейп, – вот такой флякончик, – он отмерил пальцами два дюйма, – 32 галеона.

– Но это явно не «Феликс Фелицис», а оборотное зелье, – заметил Слагхорн. – Гы, решили гендерную диспропорцию в классе! Было две девочки, стало четыре...

– Снейп, ты что ей налил? – воззвал Рудольф в облике Беллы.

– Я ей ничего не наливал! Это она в мантии-невидимке из моей комнаты выбегала! Очевидно, лазила воровать «Феликс Фелицис», но перепутала с оборотным зельем.

– С Рудольфом разобрались, а это тогда кто? – декан указал на Беллу в джинсах. Она ответила:

– Я – настоящая! Вы лучше мне скажите, кто эта стерва в моей юбке и туфлях, колготки мои порвала!

Слизеринцы ползали под партами от смеха. Белла в мини и на шпильках подбоченилась и завопила:

– Это ты самозванка, а я – настоящая, я и есть Белла! Ты... моего парня отбить решила! И в меня превратилась! Коза! Дура, уродина!

– По-моему, это настоя... – начал Крэбб, но замер с разинутым ртом: Беллу на шпильках начало крючить, в черных кудрях проступила рыжина, грудь начала уменьшаться...

– А-а-а! О-о-о! У-у-у! Крауч на шпильках! – завывали слизеринцы.

– А-а-а, – подхватил Рудольф, – я Крауча целовал!

– Ему превращаться понравилось! – угорал Нотт.

– Убъю, псих ненормальный! – гаркнула Белла и метнулась к Барти, а он спрятался за Люциуса. Малфой заслонил Барти собой:

– Нельзя бить юродивых! Ха-ха-ха...

**Часть 4**

– Рекомендую вам всем установить на волшебные палочки блокировку на чужие магические параметры, чтоб в руках другого человека палочка не действовала. – сказал Дамблдор шестому классу.

– А зачем? Я свою палку никому не отдам. – сказал Джеймс Поттер.

– Так думает большинство колдунов, но на случай, если кому-нибудь придет в голову воспользоваться вашим орудием труда – я вам настоятельно рекомендую. Джеймс может выйти из аудитории, если не нуждается в моих практических занятиях.

– Я посижу, – передумал Поттер.

Снейп поднял руку:

– Профессор, можно я? Я уже себе такую блокировку сделал.

– Иди к доске, Северус, – благосклонно кивнул директор. Пока Снейп шагал к доске, Поттер подставил ему подножку, а Сириус Блэк прошептал: «Не умничай, грязнокровка!»

– Десять баллов с Гриффиндора! – отреагировал Дамблдор. – Собрались бездари, неучи, хулиганьё, больше нечего о себе сказать – «мы чистокровные!» Студенты, все берите пример со Снейпа, мальчик своими знаниями и умениями себе жизненный путь прокладывает, а кто-нибудь из вас, родовитых, сделал себе блокировку, а?

Снейп рассказал, как установил на палочке профиль единого пользователя, привел вербальные формулировки соответствующих заклинаний, получил пять и отправился на место, перешагнув через подножку Люпина. Дамблдор до звонка пытался научить народ тому, что Снейп сделал самостоятельно, но никто не повторил достижение слизеринского отличника.

– Тебе Дамб подписал пропуск в запретную секцию библиотеки, легко быть умным, имея доступ к литературе, – пробормотал Розье в спину Снейпу, когда слизеринцы направлялись с защиты от темной магии на зельеварение.

– Вы тут все даже в учебники не заглядываете! – фыркнул Снейп.

– Заучка, на каникулах вызубрит все учебники и является – знает всю программу, теперь гадости из запретной секции осваивает, – прошипел Эйвери.

– Обнаружил замечательную боевую порчу. – гордо поделился Снейп. – Хотите, я вас всех научу – в рамках подготовки к моей будущей педагогической карьере? Кто хочет? Все хотят? Скидывайтесь все мне по десять галеонов, и надо обьект поймать для тренировки порчи.

– Она снимаемая? – уточнил Нотт.

– Есть цепочка контрзаклинаний, но счет идет на секунды: успеешь дезактивировать – выживет, протормозишь – увы. Порча простенькая, у меня сразу получилась.

– А вербальная формулировка? – спросил Лестранг.

– Сектумсемпра, – изрек Снейп.

На Снейпа взглянуло 12 пар глаз с одинаковым выражением «Нам это заклинание ни о чем не говорит», а Барти, наслышанный от папы о боевых порчах, фыркнул:

– Всего лишь кровопускательная порча! Я б на тебя посмотрел, если б ты Лакримозу увидел.

– Чего? – переспросило полкласса хором.

– Глаза вытекают с кровью через глазницы. Но чтоб сделать такую порчу, у мага должно быть злобы как у... забыл кликуху. Папа рассказывал, одного объявили в государственный розыск за ограбление с применением Лакримозы. Так что верни мне мой червонец, Снейп, знаю я про твою Сектумсемпру, – сказал Барти и протянул руку.

Снейп показал ему фигу.

– Плакали твои денежки! – хихикнул Гойл.

– Акцио мой червонец! – сориентировался Барти, но пока он выговаривал три слова, Снейп гаркнул:

– Экспеллиармус! – и Бартина палка оказалась у Снейпа.

– Марш в аудиторию, лоботрясы! – прибыл Слагхорн, отворил кабинет, и шестиклассники устремились на пару. – Крауч, что ты рожи корчишь?

– Снейп отобрал мою палку!

– Мальчики, на перемене отношения выяснять будете! А тебе, Крауч, на зельеварении палка не понадобится, хватит глаза таращить! Учебники на сто сорок седьмой странице пооткрывали. Все пооткрывали? Сегодня варим Умиротворяющий бальзам, ингредиенты все поприносили? Ну варите, детишки, все по книжечке, а я в подсобку пошел, чаек пить, – сказал Слагхорн и удалился в подсобку, оставив дверь приоткрытой, уселся с чашкой чая и коробкой конфет и закрылся газетой.

У Макнейра в зелье образовались комки. У Лестранга получилось желе, он попытался его размешать, а ложка встала. У Руквуда на поверхности зелья образовалась пленка. У Скитер в котле плескалась коричневая жижа. Эйвери переварил зелье, оно вспенилось и вытекло из котла. У Беллы получился трехсантиметровый слой осадка. У Барти сварилось густое, как кетчуп, темно-коричневое зелье, он его попробовал, закатил глаза и высунул язык. Флинт засмотрелся на мимику Крауча и уронил в свое зелье учебник, оно выплеснулось на плиту. У Гойла зелье все выкипело и осадком налепилось по стенкам котла. Розье решил остудить свое ослепительно-оранжевое варево с помощью Фризио, и оно у него заледенело. А у Люциуса зелье проело дырки в котле, столе и поле.

Все столпились вокруг прожженных дырок, утешая бесталанного зельевара. По сравнению с делом рук Люциуса собственные комковато-густоватые экссудаты казались шедеврами. Только у одного Снейпа зельице получилось прозрачным, бледно-желтого цвета. Барти схватил котел Снейпа и вылил зелье ему на голову.

– Барти, надо ж быть сдержаннее, контролировать свои эмоции, – заохал Слагхорн, всплеснув руками.

– А вы чаек уже попили? – нежно улыбаясь преподу, спросил Барти.

– Северус, иди умойся, переоденься. Покажите мне свои зелья, студенты... Пятерок сегодня нет! Записывай, – обратился декан к Прытко Пишущему Перу, – всем два, а Малфой будет новый стол покупать! Пара окончена!

Вручную вытирая потеки зелья с лица и волос, Северус поплелся вверх по лестнице. Тут каменная кладка у подножия лестницы задвигалась, открывая узкий потайной ход. Оттуда выбрались Поттер, Блэк, Люпин и Петигрю, светя Люмосом на Карту Мародеров. Петигрю замешкался, закрывая ход, Люпин огляделся:

– Куда-то мы не туда вышли!

– Я ж тебе говорил, налево надо было, там Хогсмит, а направо – в Слизерин! – откликнулся Петигрю. А Поттер дурным голосом заорал:

– Гляньте, Сопливус!

– Какой ты вездесущий, нюнчик-грязнокровка! Куда ни плюнешь, в тебя попадешь, – подхватил Сириус. Снейп поскакал вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

– Сопливус, где ты так измазюкался? Куда? Импедимента! – крикнул Поттер, и Снейп упал с лестницы под ноги гриффиндорцам, пересчитывая ребрами ступеньки.

– Нюнчика кто-то образиной в зелье окунул, – сказал Сириус.

– Что ж оно глаза тебе не выело, – посочувствовал Люпин. Петигрю никаких афоризмов не изрекал, а просто ухохатывался.

– Агглюцио! – крикнул Блэк, его палочка изрыгнула струю жидкого клея, намертво приклеив длинные волосы Снейпа к нижней ступеньке.

– Гопники! – стонал Снейп, пытаясь отделить приклеенные волосы от лестницы.

– Скажи спасибо, что по портрету не бьем, – дружелюбно попенял Люпин.

– Чистокровные маги до драки не опускаются, – поддержал Петигрю.

– Полезли в ход! – велел Сириус.

– А успеем до трансфигурации за пивом сгонять? – озаботился Поттер.

– Успеем, успеем, если быстро! – Петигрю снова отворил ход.

– Пока, Сопливус, – помахал приклеенному Снейпу Люпин, исчезая в темноте.

Одноклассники обнаружили Снейпика, когда пара закончилась.

– Это гриффы, гопники! – захныкал Снейп.

– Что они тут делали? – спросил Эйвери.

– Поиздеваться пришли!

– У гриффов окно было, а щас у нас совместная трансфигурация, – сказал Розье.

– Отцепите меня! – завывал Снейп.

– Агуаменти! – из палочки Крэбба в лицо Северусу брызнула струя воды. Лестранг наклонился, попытался отсоединить приклеенные лохмушки.

– Больно!

– Водой не отмачиваются. Надо резать! – решил Макнейр. Он вытащил огромную ножовку с остро отточенными зубъями и отрезал приклеенные волосы. Снейп поднялся, ощупал остатки прически и поспешил в общагу переодеваться.

На трансфигурации слизеринцы снова встретились с гриффами. Ожидая преподшу у аудитории, успевший сбегать за пивом Блэк при виде Снейпа возмутился:

– Отклеился!

– Ему волосы оттяпали! – заметил Петигрю.

– Снейп, ты с короткими еще страшнее стал! Ухи как у Чебурашки! – изрек Люпин.

– Слизеринцы все волосатики, под Малфоя косят. А тут, смотрю, Малфой скинхэдом стал, а они тормозят – надо ж помочь! – выдал высокоинтеллектуальное умозаключение Поттер.

– А что он вам сделал, за что? – тихо спросила у них Белла. Поттер, Блэк, Петигрю и Люпин ответили ей хоровым молчанием. Она продолжала: – Почему на Снейпа кидаетесь? А как вам над Краучем издевнуться?

Мародеры хрипло загоготали:

– Не, Крауч – это...

– Крауч опасный.

– Гы-гы-гы!

– Империо – это те не хухры-мухры!

– Что вам Крауч, кто сказал «Крауч»? – коршуном налетел на них Барти.

– Ничего, гы-гы, – Поттер, Люпин, Петигрю и Блэк синхронно попятились.

Макгонагалл открыла аудиторию:

– Снейп, почему не в форме? – спросила она.

– Сохнет. Облили меня.

Преподша задала превратить зеркало в таз с водой. Барти превратил и огляделся в поисках конкурентов. У Поттера зеркало треснуло. У Скитер оно искривилось и прогнулось. У Эванс наколдовался тазик с деревянными стенками и зеркальным дном. Перед Снейпом возник деревянный ушат и, произнеся заклинание Агуаменти, он выпустил из палочки струю воды. Эйвери наставил палочку на зеркало и начал: «Convertus Transmogrificus...», и зеркало разлетелось на 666 кусочков. У Люпина получился тонкостенный стеклянный таз, а у Петигрю – кривоватый, с одним вспученным боком, но он был и этим доволен.

– Что это за ночной горшок? – прокомментировал Барти.

– На тройку сойдет! – отмахнулся Петигрю.

– Правильно, Пит, не заедайся с идиотом. – сказал Люпин.

– Крауч не идиот, он просто знает, что его трогать нельзя, там же папаша! Он потому так себя и ведет, что ему ничего не будет! Если б у него отец был простой, он бы... – зашептал Петигрю.

Результаты усилий всех остальных гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев были нулевые, с их зеркалами ничего не произошло. Макгонагалл шла по классу, за ней летел классный журнал, Прытко Пишущее Перо записывало оценки:

– Малфой – два, Белла Блэк – два, Сириус Блэк – два, Поттер – два, Крэбб – два, Снейп – пять...

Барти стал заклинанием Бойлио кипятить воду в тазу Люпина. Из тазика, булькая и пузырясь, брызнул кипяток, стеклянный таз лопнул, и вода растеклась по полу.

– Браво, браво, Люпин! – зааплодировал Малфой.

Все разбежались, задирая мокрые подолы мантий, многие промочили ботинки.

– Impervius! – Макгонагалл высушила лужу водоотталкивающим заклинанием и возмутилась: – Люпин, зачем ты кипятил? Тебе двойка с плюсом, сам себе все испортил.

Люпин бросал на Барти яростные взгляды, но помалкивал.

Прибыв на обед, Барти попытался сесть рядом с Люциусом, который моментально перестал шептаться со Снейпом и поднял глаза:

– Барти, иди гуляй! Ты обидел Снейпулю. И из-за твоей самодеятельности Дамба НЕ уволили!

Барти покраснел: даже Люциус, считавшийся его приятелем, отказывается с ним рядом сидеть! А впрочем, свирепел Барти, меркантильному Люциусу выгоднее общаться со Снейпом, а от Крауча какая польза? Он стоял между слизеринским и гриффиндорским столами, и прибывающие на обед студенты запинались об него.

– Какого бэна ты тут встал? Иди гуляй! Из-за тебя Дамба чуть не уволили! – прикрикнул Люпин.

Барти трагически упал на лавку, подумав, что в его лице Люциус не много потерял – он со всеми дружит и общается, характер у него легкий. Барти яростно крошил хлеб, думая, что у него нет и не может быть друзей, все с ним еле сосуществуют. Даже оборотень Люпин не один ходит, – Барти бросил взгляд через плечо.

– А как они пролезли в наш подвал? Тут же пароль, – сказал Крэбб.

– А у Сириуса тут куча родни: брат Регул, кузен Люциус, три сестры двоюродные. У них спросил и проник, – ответил Нотт.

– Неа, – ответил Снейп. – Через потайной ход. От них в Слизерин, от нас в Хогсмит. У них есть Карта Гопников. Там всё написано.

– Какая еще карта! Мне Сириус ничего не говорил! – вскинулся Люциус. Дожевав котлету, он устремился к гриффиндорскому столу, остановился и поманил кузена пальцем: – Сириус, ты мне покажешь карту?

– Не могу. Это казенная. Дамб Рему дал, чтоб он мог втихаря из Хога в полнолуние выбираться.

– Но там же обозначены потайные ходы, правда?

– Сопливус разболтал! – прицокнул языком Блэк.

Барти окинул Люпина оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы. Экспериментатору стало интересно, что с ним произойдет, если проглотить в полнолуние полстакана оборотного зелья с волосом ликантропа. Барти не пылал наивной надеждой, что обретет способность превращаться в волка, но ему и не это было нужно. Проходя мимо, он снял с Люпинского воротника несколько волос.

Дамблдор вызвал Снейпа и начал вещать:

– Северус, тебе как самому ответственному студенту, будущему педагогу, я доверяю очень важное поручение. Ты знаешь, что Рем Люпин – тихий, спокойный мальчик, хороший студент, и не его вина, что он ликантроп. Рему нужна помощь. Теперь, когда стало известно о его ликантропии, я еле добился, чтоб его оставили в школе, под предлогом, что он принимает Волчьелычное зелье. Ему теперь нужно будет проходить ежеквартальное освидетельствование и оформить лицензию... Словом, я поручаю тебе сварить Волчьелычное зелье для Рема! – Дамблдор выдал Снейпу официально заверенное разрешение на использование казенных ингредиентов из Слагхорновской лаборатории.

– Я не понимаю! – Люциус ждал друга за дверью. – Люпин и компашка тебя обижают, оскорбляют, третируют, а ты ему помогаешь!

– Это распоряжение Дамблдора. Он же меня на кафедре оставляет, работу, жилье и еду мне предоставляет! Я не могу отказаться!

После пар Снейп отправился в библиотеку. Предъявив заверенный подписью Дамблдора пропуск в запретную секцию, он сдал библиотекарше три фолианта и проник в отделенное дверью от общего фонда книгохранилище. Выстроив вокруг себя пирамиду из гримуаров, доморощенный химик выискивал рецепт зелья, которое поможет Люпину в полнолуние не превращаться в волка.

Когда он возвратился в зелененькую гостиную, одноклассники сидели, составив кресла в кружок, а по центру выступал Крэбб:

– Мы поспорили с Люциусом, что он к концу месяца соблазнит первую, которая пройдет по коридору. Стоим, ждем. Идет... угадайте, кто?

– Виолетта? – предположил Розье. Толстая прыщавая пятиклассница Виолетта Булстроуд представлялась ему самой устрашающей кандидатурой.

– Хуже, – ответил Крэбб.

– Макгонагалл, – изрек Флинт.

Люциус показал ему средний палец.

– Сдаетесь? – ликовал Крэбб. – Долли Амбридж!

Слизеринцы зарыдали от смеха, а уверенный в своей неотразимости Люциус заявил:

– Мне нравятся все девушки, каждая по-своему.

– Если бы мне Рудольф такое сказал, я бы обиделась. По-моему, это хамство! Надо говорить, что она – единственная, самая лучшая, а все остальные по сравнению с ней – кикиморы. – сказала Белла.

– Да, нелегко придется Малфою! Бедняга! – изнемогали пацаны. – У Долли лицо как тарелка, широкое, плоское, глаза рыбьи, сама коренастая, чувства юмора нет, ходит одна...

Мимо пронеслась Нарцисса Блэк, ослепнув от горя: «Судьба-злодейка, почему это была не я!» – и врезалась в слизеринскую старосту, семиклассницу Долли Амбридж, которая несла со стола в кресло парующую чашку зеленого чая, только что заварив с помощью Бойлио. Долорес уронила чашку, расплескала чай на свою мантию и завизжала:

– Идиотка! Смотреть надо, куда прешь!

Нарцисса плюнула ей на башмак.

Долорес вытащила палочку:

– Перк...

– Экспеллиармус! – опередила ее Белла, и Доллина палка совершила плавный перелет по воздуху в руку старшенькой Блэк.

– Белла, как ты смеешь! Какое ты имеешь право! Я – староста! А ну отдай мою палочку!

– Не наезжай на мою сеструху! Вингардиум Левиоса! – Белла подбросила Доллину палку, и Амбридж погналась за своей уплывающей по воздуху палочкой. – Молодец, Нарси! Пошли!

– Молодец, Белла! – отозвалась Нарцисса, и сестрички Блэк удалились.

Люциус поймал порхающую деревяшку и вручил Долли ее орудие труда. Не сказав спасибо, Амбридж развернулась и бросилась сушить обляпанную мантию.

Крауч до крови закусил губу. Он знал, что Снейп нашел рецепт оборотного зелья в запретной секции. У Барти не было туда пропуска. В стандартном наборе ингредиентов, соответствующем школьной программе по зельеварению, не было и половины требуемого. К тому же оборотное зелье варится месяц, а Барти не хотел ждать, особенно когда в соседней комнате оно стоит в шкафу. Он бы привлек Люциуса, чтоб стянул у Снейпа панацею, позвал его, но ответом были каменное лицо и льдистый взгляд:

– Барти, ты что-то от меня хотел? – и, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к рукаву Снейпа, Люциус удалился с ним в общагу.

– В рамках спецкурса криптомагии мы с вами пройдем способы спрятать предметы, людей, высшей криптомагией является девизуализация зданий – не простыми маглоотталкивающими, а обманом зрения магов. А вот здесь, юноши, вам пригодится создание иллюзий, которое мы с вами проходили на пятом курсе. Как я помню, юноши, в вашем классе этим искусством овладели только мистер Снейп, мистер Гойл и мистер Крауч.

– Тут еще и две девушки есть, что – мы не в счет? – подала голос Белла.

– Мисс Блэк, если б вы успевали по иллюзиям, тогда я бы и то сомневался, что вы имеете право делать замечание преподавателю, – прогнусавил Флитвик. – Итак, молодые люди, в начале нашего спецкурса вам предстоит овладеть азами, развизуализировать данный стол и создать иллюзию, что здесь не стол стоит, а диван. Самому кастеру стол будет виден, посторонние же граждане будут наблюдать диван, но при чьей-нибудь попытке присесть на псевдодиванчик юноша врежется в стол. Уразумели, юноши?

– А как оно на людях? Я могу создать иллюзию, например, что у Гойла рога и хвост? – спросил Флинт.

– Применять данное заклинание на посторонних людях ввиду несовпадения магических параметров кастования невозможно.

– Облом! – обрадовался Гойл и показал Флинту средний палец.

– Мистер Гойл, памятуя, что вы некогда успевали по иллюзиям, вы могли бы скрыть от глаз преподавателя вашу комбинацию из пальцев. Данное кастование в случае использования на людях применимо только к собственной персоне. Вы можете создать иллюзию, что у вас, к примеру, борода. Однако от ваших магических параметров зависит способность удерживать длительность иллюзии. Если на предметах иллюзия держится фактически до того момента, пока вы сами ее не снимете, то на себе вы продержите иллюзию бороды максимум двадцать минут. И то в довольно редких случаях. В большинстве случаев среднестатистический студент удерживает иллюзию на себе минуту-две.

– А я могу предметом прикинуться? – спросил Эйвери.

– Можете, но размер и конфигурация предмета должны приблизительно соответствовать человеку. Вы можете выдать себя за мебель. Но не за газету или вазу.

Флитвик научил слизеринцев цепочке заклинаний и отступил любоваться, как у народца ничего не получается. Как они ни бились – стол стоял неподвижно и не желал принимать облик стула. Получив заслуженную двойку, Люциус уступил место Макнейру, у которого наколдовался дым вокруг стола.

– Cleario Airos! – очистил воздух Флитвик. – Мистер Руквуд, вы следующий! Наконец-то я вижу стул!

И как только Флитвик открыл рот, чтобы произнести: «Молодец, Руквуд!», иллюзия пропала, и все снова увидели стол.

Как всегда, блеснул Снейп. У него стол принял облик пластикового кресла из летних магляцких кафешек под навесом. Гойл получил свою пятерку, придав столу образ скамеечки для обуви. Третьим пятерочником стал Барти, смоделировав иллюзию в виде деревянного стула с высокой спинкой.

– Всем остальным два. А задаю я вам, юноши, тренироваться на гобеленах. Создайте иллюзию, что стена – из красного кирпича и никаких картин там нет. На следующей паре проверю.

– Профессор, – увязался за Флитвиком Эйвери, – а что я должен сделать, чтоб мебелью прикинуться?

– Вы сначала научитесь на предметы иллюзии вешать.

Слизеринцы столпились в коридоре и начали тренироваться под негодующие вопли портретов.

– Ура, у Рудольфа получилось!

– Нотт, смотри, я тоже так могу!

Всех развеселил Барти, создавший иллюзию, что портрет трех крестьян в кабаке свалился со стены ему на голову.

– Крауч, что ты вытворяешь? Салазар великий! Хулиганьё, кто одел ему на голову портрет? – ужаснулся профессор Бинс, проходивший мимо.

Барти покрутился на месте, Флинт и Розье отскочили, чтоб их не задели края облупленной рамы, зависшей над Бартиными плечами. Из дырки в центре картины торчала золотисто-русая буйная голова. Взмахнув золотыми ресницами, Барти с улыбочкой уставился на препода:

– Никто, я сам!

Иллюзия растаяла, и все увидели, что картина по-прежнему висит на стенке, а у Барти на шее только зеленый галстук.

– Шуточки, – отмер Бинс и прошествовал читать лекцию третьеклассникам.

Нотт и Руквуд отправились в Хогсмит, как всегда не позвав Крауча с собой. Барти давно привык к сосуществованию по принципу «Мы – себе, а ты – себе». Даже вещи Нотта и Руквуда лежали вперемешку, а Бартины – отдельно. Оставшись один, Барти заколдовал вопилку, послушал ее – нет, свой голос использовать нельзя. Использовав заклинание голосовой модификации Lament Dissemblum, Барти добился, что вопилка закричала голосом Дамблдора. Барти применил Вингардиум Левиосу и пустил письмецо летать по коридору, испуская истошные вопли: «Люциус! Снейп! Срочно к директору! Немедленно! Снейп, Малфой!», а сам прикинулся гобеленом «Рыцарский турнир» во всю стенку.

Через минуту Малфой и Снейп выскочили из комнаты:

– Дамб зовет! Зачем мы ему понадобились?

– Дамба нет, это вопилка!

– Акцио!

Говорящее письмо с криком: «Срочно в мой кабинет!» не приземлилось в протянутую руку Снейпа, а зависло у него над головой и саморазорвалось на кусочки, обсыпав его.

– Пошли к Дамбу. – сказал Люциус.

– У меня Волчьелычное зелье варится, я не могу отойти! – отряхивая бумажные обрывки, отозвался Снейп.

– Так погаси огонь!

– Нельзя! Тогда оно испортится.

– Ну, еще одно полнолуние Люпин оборотнем побегает, тебе что, жалко? Oppicondum!

И Люциус со Снейпом удалились, не заметив «новый гобелен» и по дороге рассуждая, что раньше Дамблдор никогда не присылал вопилок, а отправлял за студентами Филча или старосту Долли.

Барти стряхнул иллюзию и ринулся в комнату зельевара.

– Oppidemptum!

Волчьелычное зелье булькало в котелке. Барти нырнул в шкаф, прихватил кастрюльку с оборотным зельем и шагнул на выход, но бросив взгляд на булькающее варево, ухмыльнулся во весь рот, снова отворил шкаф, схватил большой пакет с перцем и опрокинул в кипящий экссудат.

Люциус и Снейп прогулялись в башню, выяснили, что Дамб не вызывал, а вопилка – результат чьего-то чувства юмора.

– Северус, ты Волчьелычное варишь? – спросил Борода С Глазками.

– Варю.

– Извините за беспокойство, – сказал Люциус, – пали жертвой обмана... Снейпуля, у тебя остатки вопилки за ухом.

Вернувшись в общагу, Снейп кинулся к своему вареву, заглянул в шкаф – добавить полынь, и проскрипел:

– Люциус, нас обнесли. И по специфике украденного я догадываюсь, КТО обнес. Оборотное зелье свистнули!

– Ну хочешь, я его побъю?

– Сам же говорил: «Нельзя бить юродивых!» Ну, вот что я предоставлю на олимпиаду? Требуются два Высших зелья – я покажу Феликс Фелицис, а второе, ну что я скажу – Крауч выпил?

– Покажи им Крауча.

– Они скажут, что я его Полоумным портвейном упоил.

– А есть такой?

– Есть! Применение наказывается уголовно...

Снейп сварил Волчьелычное зелье и понес в гриффиндорскую башню. Люпин попробовал и выплюнул:

– Сопливус! Отравить меня хочешь? – Он кашлял, из глаз брызнули слезы.

– Что ты ему приволок, грязнокровка! – закричал Сириус.

– Волчьелычное зелье немного горчит, но терпимое, ты что выкаблучиваешься, пей давай! Для тебя старался... – возмутился Снейп.

– Яду мне налил, яду... – скрюченный Люпин бегал по комнате, выпучив слезящиеся глаза и громко втягивая воздух разинутым ртом.

– Он умирает! – закричал Петигрю. – Заливай ему!

Мародерчики схватили Снейпа за руки-ноги, а Люпин вцепился ему в волосы, запрокинул ему голову:

– Пей давай! Сам свое зелье пей! Открывай рот!

Петигрю зажал Снейпу нос, так что Северус был вынужден вдохнуть ртом, и Люпин влил ему Волчьелычное зелье. Половина настойки оросила щеки и мантию Снейпа, но и от попавшего в горло зельевар закашлялся, бешено вращая выпученными глазами.

Мародерчики пинками вытолкали его из комнаты.

После отбоя Люпин юркнул в потайной ход, покинул школу и пошел в лес кусать кентавров за ноги, размахивая куцым хвостом.

Нарцисса убедилась, что Снейп – шарлатан. Взял деньги за приворотное зелье, обещал подлить его Люциусу, но боготворимый Нарциссой обьект как не воспринимал всерьез 12летнюю воздыхательницу, так и не заинтересовался. Нарси решила взяться за дело сама. Прогулялась в библиотеку, выискала рецепт из области черной магии – «Смертельная присуха», законспектировала: «Кишки книзля, глаза саламандры, экстракт гипофиза вампира, сердце жабы...» и решила в полночь отправиться в экспедицию в лабораторию Слагхорна за ингредиентами.

Открыла Алохоморой. При свете тусклого Люмоса проинспектировала нижние полки шкафов, искомого не обнаружилось. Нарцисса приставила стремянку, полезла наверх, держа в зубах волшебную палочку. У шаткой стремянки были ножки разной длины, девочка еле балансировала наверху. Возле шкафа стоял здоровенный чан с флоббер-червями. В углу на самой верхней полке наблюдалась искомая баночка.

– Акцио! – прошептала Нарцисса. Заклинание телекинеза не подействовало. Нарцисса потянулась, не удержал равновесие и грохнулась на пол вместе со стремянкой.

– Люмос! – Слагхорн в ночной рубашке, ночном колпаке и тапках выскочил из спальни.

Ахая и охая над разгромом в лаборатории, профессор зельеварения выглянул в коридор. Нарцисса успела ускакать в общагу, а по темному коридору крался Рем Люпин.

– А ну стой, ворюга! Стоять, я сказал! Минус двести пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору! А тебе двухмесячная отработка, будешь мне книзлей и саламандр препарировать, флоббер-червей резать, котлы драить, полы мыть, столы дезинфицировать...

– Приступать к отработке прямо сейчас, господин профессор? Я сейчас перекинусь, сэр. Полнолуние! – сымпровизировал Барти.

– Что... Рем, а Волчьелычное зелье...

– А оно еще не готово, – ухмыльнулся Барти и создал иллюзию, что у него лицо вытягивается вперед, а на щеках отрастает шерсть.

Слагхорн развернулся и, теряя тапки, помчался в опочивальню.

Стряхнув иллюзию, Лжелюпин продолжил путь в гриффиндорскую башню. Он предусмотрительно оставил на попечение храпящих Нотта и Руквуда свою форменную мантию со слизеринским значком и зеленый галстук, оставшись в рубашке и джинсах, в кармане оттопыривался флякончик с панацеей.

В коридоре притихшей общаги стояли Поттер, Петигрю и Блэк, курили в окошко и вздыхали:

– Скучно жить! В нашей деревне никакой ночной жизни! Был бы завалященький стрип-клубец! Все кафешки уже позакрывались, а мы всё пиво выпили! А где там Рем? Обещал повыть под окошком.

– Ууу! – тихо пропел Барти, приближаясь к троице.

– Ты ж перекидываться пошел!

– Не получилось! Я ж выпил Волчьелычное зелье!

– Ты ж совсем чуть-чуть проглотил и плюнул, – удивился наблюдательный Петигрю.

– Даже в таких микродозах действует, сам удивляюсь!

Барти последовал за троицей в их комнату. Блэк рухнул на койку, сложив скрещенные ноги на спинку кровати. Поттер сел у стола, подбрасывая снитч. Барти начал рыться в Люпинских вещичках в поисках карты.

– Хотел бы я превращаться в такого большого и сильного зверя, как вы все, – позавидовал Петигрю, – вы меня не понимаете, меня кто угодно скушать может...

– Это вы все меня не понимаете, собрались тут культурненькие анимаги и оборотню нотации читают! – импровизировал Барти. – А кушать-то хочется! Не будешь же все время в комнате сидеть, лапами чайник не поставишь, картошку не почистишь, вот и приходится идти на охоту! А кого мне еще кусать, как не людей, я же в городе живу! Людей же больше, чем зверей осталось! Оборотень – санитар общества! Увижу пьяных гопничков – сам бог велел им ногу откусить! Кто еще, кроме гопников, по ночам шататься будет. А тут, в Хогвартском заповеднике, трудно! Попробуй на эту нежить поохоться! После того, как я в лесу получил по лбу копытом от единорога! Как меня в лесу кентавры поймали и со словами: «Достал этот оборотень!» в озеро кинули, чуть не утопили! Я еле выплыл, на всю жизнь воды напился!

– Ты не рассказывал! – поразился Поттер. – Когда это было?

Барти отмахнулся, внезапно сообразив, что не знает, в кого превращается Поттер, и наконец обнаружил пергамент с надписью: «Господа Муни, Вормтейл, Пэдфут и Пронгс имеют честь представить Карту Гопников», но никакой схемы Хогвартса там не изображалось. Лжелюпин свернул всезнающий пергамент и швырнул на стол.

С таинственной улыбочкой Питер вытащил коробку, приоткрыл, а там копошилась дюжина белых мышей.

– Купил? – поразился Блэк.

– Принял в дар. От Фрэнка Лонгботтома. Он всем по очереди продать пытался, никому не нужны, был рад, что я даром взял.

– Не, мне не предлагал. – сказал Сириус. – Откуда у него такой рассадник?

– Ему мать две штучки купила, а они размножились.

– Зачем тебе? – спросил Поттер.

– Пошли в Слизерин, выпустим у них в гостиной!

– Петигрю, ты гений. Пит сегодня жжет! – одобрили соседи по комнате. Барти закивал, не в силах изобразить энтузиазм.

Сириус ткнул палочкой в пергамент:

– Торжественно клянусь, что обещаю сделать гадость!

На пергаменте проступила карта Хогвартса. Блэк очертил пальцем схему потайного хода из Гриффиндора в Слизерин.

Петигрю открыл потайной ход Dissendium'ом. По затхлому, запаутиненному коридорчику с винтовой лестницей четверо отправились в Слизерин. Вынырнув из хода под лестницей и следуя за мародерчиками в зелененькую гостиную, Барти сказал:

– Давай карту, я посмотрю, где Филч.

– В Рейвенкловской общаге, – сказал Сириус, бросив взгляд на карту.

Барти запрокинул голову и глотнул из флякончика.

– Что ты пьешь?

– Волчьелычное зелье!

– Ты ж его Снейпу залил! – Поттер бросил взгляд на схему слизеринской гостиной, а там чернели четыре пары следов ног с надписями: «Сириус Блэк», «Джеймс Поттер», «Питер Петигрю» и «Бартемиус Крауч», и схватился за палочку: – Левикорпус!

Барти взвился вверх ногами под потолок и зацепился за старинную тяжелую люстру, свисающую с толстой железной цепи. Легкий худенький Барти уселся на угрожающе раскачивающейся люстре и показал задравшим головы гопникам средний палец.

– Ловкий, – невольно восхитился Поттер.

Барти вытянул палочку:

– Перкуссио! – и Сириус вылетел в приоткрытую дверь, из коридора послышался глухой удар тела об пол и истошный крик боли. Петигрю нырнул под стол и выглядывал оттуда.

– Лазум Бо... – завопил Поттер, намереваясь этим заклинанием кости Краучу переломать, но Барти защитился Ступефаем. Вестибулярный аппарат Поттера разбалансировался, и Джеймс зашатался. От несущихся из гостиной криков пробудились обитатели общаги и босиком, в одних пижамках, поспешили на источник шума.

– Империо! – дурным голосом заорал Барти, но не попал. Звенья люстриной цепи начали растягиваться. Поттер вприпрыжку понесся на выход, схватил Блэка за шиворот и, расталкивая сонных, вялых слизеринцев, убежал в потайной ход. Тут люстра рухнула с потолка, и Барти грохнулся на голову вбежавшему Слагхорну.

За Слагхорном в гостиную прибыла толпа студентов в пижамках, освещавших путь тусклыми Люмосами. Стряхнув с себя стонущего и потирающего коленку Крауча, декан взревел:

– Оболтусы, лоботрясы, отдайте мне палочки! Люпин, ты глухой? Экспеллиармус! Отдам после дисциплинарного взыскания, – и упрятал свои трофеи за пазуху. – Люстру раскокали, хулиганьё! Да, тут ни Репаро не поможет, ни Эпискеи. Вручную осколки убирайте! Я выставлю счет вашим родителям, новую покупать будут! И не надейтесь получить зачет по зельеварению! Вы – невменяемые, неуправляемые! Набедокурили, накуролесили! Ночью в чужой общаге насвинячили! Как раз для того висит люстра, чтоб Люпин на нее взобрался! Петигрю, вылазь из-под стола! Изуродовали гостиную! А местные, все по комнатам, живо! – разорялся декан Слизерина. – Убирайте, я сказал!

– В темноте? – спросил Барти, потирая колено.

Слагхорн зажег канделябр на тридцать свечей.

– Петигрю, что ты ухмыляешься?

– Вас в ночной рубашке наблюдает. – отозвался Барти.

– Не хами, Люпин! Не понимаю, как Альбус тебя в школе держит! Была б моя воля – я б тебя вообще в школу не принял, с ликантропией-то. После такого инцидента и не надейся, что тебя в школе оставят, Люпин.

Барти оскалился, облизывая губы. Слагхорн поморщился – он никогда не видел у Рема Люпина такую скользкую, истеричную улыбку – как рваная рана от уха до уха.

Слагхорн со свечой отконвоировал мальчиков в чуланчик за швабрами и тряпками, Барти и Питер приволокли орудия труда и заскребли пол. Слагхорн запер дверь на Enclosio и удалился переодеваться, восприняв замечание Барти, что грозный декан в ночнухе воистину выглядит несолидно.

– Рем, какого бэна вы драться начали?

– Поттер спятил! – Барти распрямил согбенную спину, метнул тряпицу в угол и развалился на диване.

– Рем, давай убирай!

– Сам марайся на благо моей родной гостиной! Пит, а Поттер в кого превращается? – Барти вытащил флякончик, оборотное зелье блеснуло в колеблющемся свете свечей. Петигрю подумал, что Рем точно спятил, но ответил:

– В лося!

Лжелюпин начал биться в истерике, и тут до Питера наконец дошло, что перед ним не Рем:

– В лося! А рога есть? Осенью в дождливый серый день проскакал по Хогвартсу олень... Вези меня, олень, по моему хотению, умчи меня, олень, в свою страну оленью... Ха-ха-ха! Как его Блэк с Люпиным еще не сожрали?

– Потому что он не превращается. Он может, но не делает этого.

– Я ему рога отпилю и прибъю на стенку в родной слизеринской гостиной! В лося...

– А как ты его заставишь превратиться, он же не хочет. А если и превратится, как ты ему будешь отпиливать. Он тебя на рога наколет.

– Подимперю, заставлю превратиться и отпилю.

Петигрю решил подружиться с неожиданным напарником и начал плести льстивые узоры:

– Тебе бы в квиддич играть! У тебя такая ловкость, такая реакция! Как ты на люстру залез, тут же потолок высотой 12 метров! Да еще и колдовать там, на люстре, умудрился! Ты, наверно, самый сильный колдун в нашей возрастной категории! Я имею в виду твое Империо. Барти! Как это у тебя получается?

– Для этого надо окклюментом быть, – сказал Крауч. – И не таким, как Снейп – машет палкой перед носом обьекта и орет: «Легилименс!», а Дамб восхищается. Я всегда думал, что искусство окклюменции в том и состоит, чтоб обьект не замечал. Нужно уметь сопротивляться чужому Империусу. И главное – должно хватить злобы, как мой папа выражается.

– Злобы?

– Темные заклинания, содержащие эмоциональный компонент. – учительским тоном произнес Барти. – У меня вот тоже, мне на мое самое первое заклинание злобы не хватило.

– А какое было твое первое заклинание? – спросил Питер.

– Авада Кедавра!

– Да прям! И кого ж ты авадить пытался?

– Это был мой самый первый день в Хогвартсе. Я тогда по наиву думал – поступлю на Слизерин, и меня не возьмут в мракоборцы. Попросился у Шляпы в Слизерин. Папу так и перекосоротило, он думал, я в Гриффиндор поступлю. Уехал отец, на первосентябрьский обед не остался, а нас в общагу в подвал повели. Заходим мы в зеленую гостиную, над дверью девиз: «Чистая кровь». Тут все начали выяснять, кто чьи родители, все оказались чистокровные наследники черномагических династий, а на меня смотрят, типа, «ты не из нашей песочницы». Да еще и все электричкой добирались, а меня отец на служебной машине привез, тоже не такой, как все. Шипят на меня, что мне в черномагическом колледже не место. Я им беззлобно отвечаю: «К сожалению, я – не метаморф, не оборотень, не вампир, даже не самый завалященький анимаг, поэтому я решил стать черным магом!» Их пробило на хи-хи, Гойл говорит: «Ага, к сожалению, даже не боггарт и не дементор!» А тут Люциус замечает в углу какого-то тихоню и спрашивает, как его фамилия. Снейп! Руквуд говорит, что он не слышал про чернокнижников с фамилией Снейп. Люциус: «А кто твой отец?» Снейп: «Водопроводчик!» Все про меня забыли и набросились на этого Снейпа. Кричат: «Грязнокровка, сын магла, живешь в маглятнике, Слизерин только для чистокровных! Темную ему! Темную!» Вырубили свет, схватили меня, накинули на голову мантию и начали избивать. Тут Слагхорн зашел, включил свет, завопил на них. Макнейр отвечает: «Он грязнокровка, мы ему темную сделали!» Я вылезаю из-под мантии, весь в синяках, они остолбенели. Я выхватываю палочку и ору: «Авада Кедавра!» А Снейп все это время под столом сидел.

– И что тебе было за Аваду? – пропыхтел Питер, шуруя шваброй под диваном и выгребая осколки. Развалившийся на диване Барти любезно поджал ноги.

– Ничего. Слагхорн заставил их всех передо мной извиняться. Сипел: «Вы понимаете, кто его отец!» Они: «Прости, Барти! Мы перепутали!» Мне потом папа объяснил, почему у меня Авада не получилась. Надо было палочку на кого-то конкретно направлять, а не перед толпой махать. Палка для того и нужна, для направления, чтоб заклинание не рассеивалось. Отколошматил ремнем и за Аваду, и за Слизерин, дураком обозвал.

– Пожалел, что попросился в Слизерин, да?

– Сам жалей, что ты в Гриффиндоре!

– Барти, а зачем ты в нашего Рема превратился? – осторожно спросил Петигрю.

– Я захотел карту. А как вы ею пользуетесь? Я ничего не увидел!

– Заклинание знать надо!

– Ваша карта фиксирует не внешность, а магические параметры... Поттер увидел на ней мою фамилию.

Переодевшись в пиджак и залив стресс пятьюдесятью граммами коньячку, Слагхорн заел лимоном и отворил гостиную:

– Так, Петигрю убирает. А ты чего сидишь, Люп...

– А где Люпин, да? – поприветствовал Барти остолбеневшего профессора.

– Когда ж ты уже выпустишься! – застонал Слагхорн, хватаясь за голову.

– Спокойной ночи, профессор! – Барти помахал Слагхорну и Петигрю и удалился.

**Часть 5**

– Многолетняя традиция, помогавшая сплотить и организовать студентов, прервалась. Спорт в школе запрещен, фанаты квиддича осиротели... Поэтому я призываю вас поддержать новое предложение – театр! Каждый колледж поставит пьесу, а в конце года присудим первое место лучшему драмкружку... – вещал Дамблдор на педсовете. – Но это не надолго, поверьте. Когда небезызвестный студент Слизерина выпустится и его всесильный папа перестанет школу навещать – тогда и квиддич возродим.

Деканы беломагических колледжей организовали у себя драмкружки, а Слагхорн, как всегда, сачканул. Слизеринцы узнали только за день перед рождественскими каникулами, по сплетням. Все собрались в зелененькой гостиной, спрашивая друг у друга:

– А что ставит Хафлпаф?

– «Призрака оперы», – ответил Снейп.

– Рты под магнитофон открывать будут?

– Голосистый глинтвейн выпьют. От этого зелья голос прорежется. Думаешь, откуда я знаю, какая у них пьеса? Я для них Голосистый глинтвейн ведрами варю.

– А это честно? Использовать зелье! – возмутилась Андромеда.

– Снейп, а ты им перед спектаклем плацебу налей! – предложил Розье.

– Чтоб мне весь драмкружок Хафлпафа ноги переломал? Мне мародеров хватает.

– А Рейвенкло?

– «Даму с камелиями».

– А кто ее играет? – спросил Люциус.

Ему не ответили, продолжая совещаться:

– А Гриффиндор?

– Макгонагалл выбрала «Пигмалиона».

– А кто ее играет? – опять спросил Люциус.

– Ее играет Эванс, а профессора, который учит ее хорошим манерам, – Люпин.

– Роль как раз для грязнокровки. – сказала Долли.

– Ей подходит, – согласился Руквуд.

– Какой викторианский, целомудренный нудняк! – сказала Рита.

– Макгонагалл выбирала! – пожал плечами Саймон, бывший ловец квиддичной команды.

– А мне у Бернарда Шоу больше нравится «Профессия миссис Уоррен», про бандершу, я бы ее поставил, – сказал Люциус.

– Лоботрясы, я нашел в школьной библиотеке трагедии Шекспира, вот! – объявил Слагхорн.

– А современного ничего нельзя? – мучилась Рита.

– А ты много свежачка знаешь? Театр – это вообще не современно! – ответил Рабастан.

– А у нас тут чемпионат по архаизму. Он бы еще Плавта предложил, Аристофана, – сказал Люциус.

– Я хочу быть леди Макбет! – закричала Белла, но Слагхорн отклонил самовыдвижение:

– Тут нету Макбета. Есть «Тимон афинский», «Как вам это понравится», «Мера за меру», «Король Лир» и «Отелло». Я предлагаю ставить Отелло.

Тут же нашлась Дездемона – белесая семиклассница Урсула Хоуп.

– А на главную роль нет никого лучше Гарольда Флинта. – изрек Слагхорн.

Народ одобрил: когда Рита Скитер ушла от Флинта к Малфою, ревнивый Гарольд сглазил Люциуса, и у него отвалились волосы.

Утверждение Флинта на главную роль развеселило Регула Блэка:

– Отелло ж ниггер. Гарольд, ты будешь репу обувной краской мазать?

– Отелло – не ниггер, а мавр, оболтус ты! – ответил Слагхорн. – Ты не знаешь разницу между негром и мавром? Мавр – это араб, северная Африка, Алжир, Марокко, они темнее европейцев, но не негры же из республики Чад! Они семиты. А Отелло вообще мориск, то бишь крещеный мавр-эмигрант. Кассио, красавчик-бретер-ловелас, я думаю, Люциус не возражает? Отлично, Люциус не возражает. Яго, Яго, кто будет Яго? Северус!

– Я стесняюсь выходить на сцену!

– Преодолевай стеснительность! Тебе преподавать, дисциплину держать...

Наложив на книжку копирующее заклинание, актеры обзавелись экземплярами текста. Благосклонно кивая, Слагхорн прослушал чтение по ролям первого акта пьесы.

– Возможно ли, чтоб девушка такая, прекрасная, невинная, на брак смотревшая с такою неприязнью, решилась дать себя на посмеянье всеобщее, из дому убежать и на груди укрыться закоптелой созданья безобразного, в котором все внушает страх, а не любви отраду? – надрывался Розье, изображавший отца Дездемоны.

– Я ненавижу мавра – ходят слухи, что на моей супружеской постели он исполнял обязанность мою. Не знаю я, правдивы ль эти слухи? Но одного простого подозренья довольно мне, чтоб поступать, как будто уверен я. – рассуждал Снейп, не отрывая глаз от текста. – Наш Кассио красавец... Вот было бы отличной шуткой – занять его мне место. И начать нашептывать Отелло в уши, будто с его женой он чересчур уж дружен. У Кассио красивое лицо, он ловок, мил. Он будто с тем лишь создан, чтоб обольщать всех женщин, и к нему приревновать нетрудно.

Двенадцать белых мышей копошились в коробке, а Питер Петигрю крошил им черствый сыр и белый хлеб.

- Мышки-целки, Питеру гаремчик! – ухохатывался Сириус Блэк.

- Иди в пень, - решил не обижаться Петигрю, но друзья-мародеры изрыгали все новые и новые вариации на предложенную Сириусом тему, и Пит не выдержал: - Мелкие они для меня! Мелкие! Вы что, разницы между мышью и крысой не понимаете?

- А-а-а, все же пробовал! – не унимался Поттер.

- Это у вас еще что за рассадник? – взвизгнула староста Слизерина, появляясь на пороге.

- Домашние животные, - пожал плечами Петигрю. – Мои.

- Его гарееем, он превращается, и… - икал Сириус Блэк. Петигрю метнул на него испепеляющий взгляд – незачем афишировать его талант, он ведь был незарегистрированным анимагом. Амбридж, похоже, не обратила внимания на «он превращается», поскольку это было последним приличным выражением в устах Блэка.

- А ну не матерись! Хамло! Эванс, а ну сними баллы с Гриффиндора!

- Еще чего, - отозвалась Лили.

- Ага, как же с родного колледжа баллы-то снимать, - Долли скрестила руки на груди. – Эванс, тебя устраивает, да, что мальчики матерятся, а ты сидишь и радуешься! Культура так и прет, да уж, гриффиндорцы.

- А сними со Слизерина, Лили, - подмигнул Поттер. Амбридж порозовела: Лили Эванс была не просто старостой Гриффиндора, но впридачу еще и старостой школы – выше, чем Долли. Лили могла снимать баллы со всех колледжей.

- Петигрю, - терпеливо-раздраженным голосом протянула Долли. – Ваша староста вам все с рук спускает, за дисциплиной не следит, так я тебе напомню. Нельзя держать несколько домашних животных. Одно только можно.

- Так я хотел выпустить, - пожал плечами Питер, - Крауч помешал.

- Как это он тебе?..

- В гостиной Слизерина! – захохотал Сириус Блэк.

- Тебя не спрашивают, Блэк! Петигрю, отдай мне лишних мышей.

– Мальчиков, хе-хе, девочек можешь себе оставить… - добавил Поттер.

- Да что вы все такие озабоченные! – возопил Пит.

- Амбридж, а ты мышей не боишься? Вот жалко, блин, я-то думал – «А-а-а, мыыышь!» - заламывая руки, проверещал Джеймс.

- Держи всю коробку, - Питер вручил Долли мышиный контейнер.

- А куда ты их денешь? – осведомился Люпин.

- Сове скормлю! – дернула плечом Долли.

Мародеры зарыдали:

- А-а-а, Питер! Не жалко тебе братиков и сестричек! Родственный вид! Гаремчик! Любимых женщин на растерзание сове отдаешь!

Амбридж отнесла мышиную коробку в комнату старост, но скармливать сове не спешила. Она решила тренировать Круцио на мышах.

За этим делом ее и застала Лили, вернувшись после посиделок с мародерами.

- Долли! Ты что творишь, сучка, а? За это ж сажают! Я сейчас пойду к Дамбл… я… сто баллов со Сл…

- Ланглок!

- Ик… м-м-м…

Сохранив Слизерину баллы, Долли палочкой загнала мышей обратно в коробку и пошла за своей совой.

Лили написала записку «Расколдуй меня» и вернулась в комнату мародеров.

Когда Поттер снял с нее немотный сглаз и Лили объяснила, как его получила, Поттер воскликнул:

- Так, а ну дай сюда магляцкий крысиный яд!

- Ты зачем крысиный яд привез? – подбоченился Питер.

- Для тебя же, Пит, - гоготнул Блэк. – А то не понятно!

Люпин нашел упаковку, заметив:

- Вообще-то некому Снейпу хотели в зелье кинуть или в еду, оно уж как получится.

- Убивать-то зачем? – поморщилась Лили.

- Не умрет. Доза-то крысиная. Но животик у него заболит. Я читал, - подытожил Люпин.

Все отправились в комнату старост, Лили отворила портрет привратника соответствующим паролем, и Поттер с Блэком накрошили мышкам сырочка, сдобрив ядком.

- Гуманная смерть вместо мучений от Круциатуса, - резюмировал Джеймс.

А вечером Лили легла спать и нащупала под собой что-то… в перьях.

- Фууу, - Лили извлекла из постели совиный трупик.

– А-а-а! – дружно завопили старосты Хафлпафа и Рейвенкло. Староста Гриффиндора и школы выругалась в духе мародеров и кинула дохлую птицу на пол.

– Долорес, сука! Это твоя сова!

- Ой! – взвизгнула Амбридж. – Бедняжечка! А я-то думала, почему она такая вялая весь день, унылая! А она чувствовала, смерть пришла…

- Ты мне дохлую сову в постель подсунула!

- А она умирать к тебе в постель залезла, чувствуют животные, где самое плохое место, туда и умирать идут…

- Убери отсюда дохлятину! – крикнула Агнес Шелтон с Хафлпафа, натягивая одеяло под подбородок.

- Где самое грязное, - писклявила Амбридж, - грязнокровка лежит…

- Идиотка, скажи мне спасибо, что я Дамблдору ничего не сказала про твое Круцио на мышах!

- Какое Круцио? – ужаснулась староста Рейвенкло.

- На мышах. А потом их сове скормила, - отозвалась Лили.

- Моей сове было всего семь лет, к поступлению купили! Она не могла умереть естественной смертью! Это ты ее отравила!

- Совсем дура, да?

- Ты ее отравила, ты ее и хорони, - заявила Амбридж. Старосты Рейвенкло и Хафлпафа завопили на Долли, призывая ее вынести бездыханное совиное тельце. Амбридж не уступала. Лили пришлось левитировать сову прочь из спальни.

– Мы так поздно узнали, мы не успеем подготовиться! Все уже давно репетируют, а Слагхорн-саботажник нам только щас сообщить изволил! Да и то – только когда мы сами у него спросили, узнав по сплетням! У нас самый худший декан... – возмущались слизеринцы по пути на защиту от темной магии. – Завтра на каникулы, мы не успеем... Столько времени потеряли!

– Давайте останемся на каникулы в Хоге! – предложил Флинт. – Репетировать будем!

– Согласен, – одобрил Снейп, – я остаюсь!

– Нет, – не поддержал Малфой, – я домой поеду!

В аудитории, где традиционно проводились пары по защите от темной магии, уже сидели гриффы. Через две минуты прибыл и директор. Все поприветствовали профессора вставанием.

Дамблдор уже три недели учил детишек создавать патронуса. Научились все, кроме Барти Крауча.

– Экспекто Патронум – беломагическое заклинание, включающее эмоциональный компонент. Вам, Крауч, надо не злиться, что у вас не получается, не завидовать соученикам, не думать, что без патронуса вы получите четверку за год, а прочувствовать ваше самое счастливое воспоминание. Когда вам, Крауч, было хорошо, когда вы чувствовали большую радость?

– Никогда.

– А зачем ему? У него тааакой патронус... – сказал Сириус.

– Сегодня все часы, отведенные программой на изучение патронуса, заканчиваются, на следующей паре будет новая тема, а поэтому я вам, Крауч, ставлю два. С правом пересдачи, но не думаю, что у вас, Крауч, когда-нибудь получится. Вы же, Крауч, дуб дубом. И не делайте такое самоуверенное лицо, Крауч, «я всех подимперю». Потому что есть два вида нежити, не поддающиеся Империусу – боггарты и дементоры. Боггарта мы убиваем Ридикулусом, дементора отгоняем патронусом. Вот нападет на вас, Крауч, дементор. Пока вы будете размахивать у него перед носом палочкой и кричать: «Империо!», он... – Дамблдор прицокнул языком.

Барти побрел на обед. В дверях столовой стояли гриффы: Поттер и Эванс целовались, загородив обнимающимися телами проход, а вокруг дежурили Петигрю, Люпин и Блэк.

– Дайте пройти! – сказал Барти.

– Завидно? – спросила Эванс.

Поттер подхватил:

– С тобой только дементор целоваться захочет...

– Слышал, что Дамб сказал? Дементор при виде тебя от радости целоваться полезет! – крикнул Сириус.

Густо покраснев, Барти уселся рядом с Беллой. Сердце колотилось. Он вцепился в вилку, пытаясь сломать. Белла не смотрела на него, спрашивая у соседа слева:

– Рудольф, что ты чувствовал, когда в меня превратился?

– Зелье тошнотное, а трансформационные боли – думал, отравили, умираю!

– А ты был настоящей девушкой? Ну, если раздеть.

– Что ты пристала, Белла? Перед всем классом унизили, в женщину превратили...

– Так это ж хорошо. Ты ходил в моем теле, теперь ты так близко знаешь меня, как я себя! Барти! А это воспоминание может стать твоим патронусом!

Крауч поднял голову от тарелки и с полным ртом, брызгая слюной, завизжал:

– А ты злорадствуешь, что у меня не получается, да? Я не могу!

– А ты держись за крестик и читай «Отче наш», – предложил Рудольф.

– У меня нет крестика. Меня не крестили. Папаша – убежденный атеист!

– Так давай мы тебя покрестим! Крестной мамой буду я, а крестным отцом – Рудольф. – Белла обняла своего парня за шею: – Ну давай с тобой ребеночка заведем! Пока не своего, крестничка!

После обеда они препроводили Барти в слизеринскую ванную. Рудольф скрутил крестик из проволоки, Белла наполнила огромную глубокую ванну и провозгласила:

– Крестится раб божий святой водой и крестом животворящим. – крестообразно помахала проволочным изделием перед Бартиным носом и нацепила ему на шею. – Крестной матерью нарекаю себя, а крестным твоим отцом – раба божьего Рудольфа. Да спасет и сохранит тебя святой Варфоломей. Во имя отца и сына и святого духа. Аминь!

Белла и Рудольф схватили Барти за шиворот и окунули в ванну. Буль-буль, пузыри – Барти пытался вырваться, но Белла с Рудольфом поднажали, и Барти кувыркнулся в ванну, обрызгав их. Буль-буль, Барти вынырнул, моргая слипшимися ресницами, перевесился через край ванны и потянулся к Рудольфу, но тот с хохотом отскочил:

– Ну ты там поплавай, а мы пошли...

– Пока, Барти! – помахав ему рукой, Белла ретировалась.

Мокрый Барти в отяжелевшей, липнущей одежде, орошая пол потоками воды, выпрыгнул из ванны и погнался за парочкой, но Белла с Рудольфом заскочили в комнату и заперлись, хихикая изнутри.

Плакса Миртл висела под потолком в женском туалете. Открылась дверь и, на ходу целуясь, прибыли Поттер и Эванс.

– Она на нас смотрит! – отдуваясь, произнес Джеймс. – Я стесняюсь!

– Ныряй в унитаз, – распорядилась рыжая.

Миртл показала ей средний палец.

– Что ты здесь вообще делаешь?

– Гнездо себе вью, – ответила Миртл и разлеглась на трубе.

А Поттер необычно отреагировал. Он сказал:

– Акцио чУмодан!

В руках анимага материализовался чемодан из драконьей кожи.

– Бандаре Спиритус!

Миртл грохнулась в подставленный чемодан. Поттер применил заклятие связывания привидений! Миртл задергалась внутри, пытаясь просочиться сквозь стенку, но заклятие не выпускало. Она съежилась на дне чемодана и сложила ладошки под щеку.

– Ах, Джимми, я буду так скучать! Я тебя очень-очень люблю.

– Ну, жду в гости летом!

– Пошли собирать вещи. Вытряхивай из чУмодана привидение, и на выход.

Палочка анимага звякнула об замок чемодана, но Поттер передумал.

– Я знаю, что делать! Во всем Хогвартсе всего два таких дорогих чУмодана – у меня и у… Заметила, у кого?

– Нет.

– У чокнутого Барти! Давай ты отвлечешь его внимание, а я быстренько подменю чУмоданы. Прикинь, как Крауч обрадуется – приедет домой, откроет чУмодан, а там привидение. Ха, ха, ха, ха!

Поттер и Эванс направились в гриффиндорскую гостиную, на ходу обмениваясь приветствиями-прощаниями с прохожими. Оттуда Поттер смотался в пацанячью спальню за своими шмотками, уложив их в большой рюкзак, после чего поднял в воздух заклинанием этот свой рюкзачище, чемодан своей рыжей пассии и чемодан, в котором ехала Миртл, и всё это добро картинно поплыло по воздуху впереди вышагивающих под ручку гриффиндорцев. Все собирались, прощались, сталкивались в спешке.

Джеймс и Лили спустились в холл. Мановением палочки Поттер приземлил багаж, огляделся, выискивая глазами Крауча.

По холлу летала полупрозрачная серебристая гарпия с девичьим лицом, волосами-змеями, длинной шеей и голыми грудями. Народ восхищался. Люциус направлял полет гарпии, дирижируя палочкой, и разглагольствовал:

– Feci quod potui, faciant meliora potentes… [4] Я думаю, что у меня такой патронус из-за того, что в моей палочке магическое ядро – коготь гарпии. – он простер руку, и гарпия села на его кулак. – Соколиная охота! Самое дорогостоящее развлечение благородных лордов-феодалов...

Барти швырнул свой чемодан в угол, шагнул к Люциусу и открыл рот:

– Малфой, ты что о себе воображаешь? Что ты – сын олигарха? Древнеримский патриций, Lucius Anneus Seneca, Lucius Cornelius Sulla, Lucius Junius Brut? По сравнению со мной ты – колхозный панк!

От такого вопля гарпия растаяла.

Поттер шепнул: «Мобилиарбус», и чемодан Барти отъехал влево, а его место занял чемодан Поттера. Снейп заметил эти манипуляции, но Поттер прижал палец к губам, и Снейп пожал плечами, не открывая рта. А Барти продолжал вещать:

– Ты социально близорук! Тебе очень нравится жить с грязнокровкой. Поскольку генеалогию рода Краучей я могу проследить аж до кельтских друидов, живших на этой территории, когда сюда еще не ступала нога римлян, то с моей точки зрения ты – нелегальный эмигрант!

Люциус решил проигнорировать генеалогические прения с агрессивным потомком кельтских друидов. Малфой – французская фамилия, Люциусовы предки нажили капитал ростовщичеством – магические способности помогали организовать честный отъем денег у населения, но когда ими заинтересовались правоохранители, Малфои перебрались в Англию из Швейцарии, купили дворянство и выстроили Малфой-мэнор. Для строительства Люциусовы прародители наняли двух некромантов, те зазомбировали им два кладбища, зомби и построили.

Люциус с выражением скорбного скепсиса шел своей дорогой, позволяя Барти накричаться. Другой бы, увидев такую пренебрежительную реакцию, замолк. Покинули здание Хога, а Барти продолжал выступать:

– У тебя, безродного плебея, даже машины нет... Такому простонародью, как ты, только в электричках толкаться... Мужлан вульгарный!

Барти развернулся и прошествовал к ожидавшей его служебной машине с МВДшными номерами, разместил чемодан в багажник, сел рядом с водителем и буркнул:

– Привет, папа.

Крауч-старший начал его вразумлять:

– Твои кичливые выкрики в лицо неимущему Малфою были неуместны и недостойны. Я недоволен тобой. То, что ты выше их всех, не должно проявляться в твоих декларациях. Ты выглядел как неуверенный в себе инфантил.

– А чему радоваться, папа? Я не могу создать патронуса!

– Сына, учись! От Авады тебя никакой блат не спасет. От дементора – тем более. – заявил Бартемиус, выруливая с хогвартского двора.

– У меня нет хороших воспоминаний!

– Должны быть! Хорошие воспоминания человек создает себе сам... Не для галочки учишься. Ты – будущий мракоборец, ты должен!

– Нет! Я никогда не радовался! Мне всегда плохо, обидно... У всех получается, только я не могу! Папа, я не могу! Даже этот бездарь Люциус создает патронуса. Даже грязнокровка Снейп! Знаешь, как выглядит его патронус? Дамблдор! Потому что он решил оставить Снейпа на кафедре, зельеварение преподавать будет.

– Я всегда был самого отвратительного мнения о твоем директоре, этом маглофиле Дамблдоре, пестующем окружающий тебя сброд, – заявил министр МВД, ползя по междугородной трассе на несносно законопослушной скорости, и продолжал: – Но решение оставить на кафедре грязнокрового студента – это плевок в лицо всему магическому обществу.

– Слагхорн на пенсию собрался, через время Снейп станет деканом Слизерина – какая насмешка над девизом колледжа «Чистая кровь» и над завещанием Салазара!

– Я хочу, чтоб ты понял, что не чванство, снобизм и династические предрассудки инспирировали меня на это высказывание. Дело тут не в том, что мы с тобой принадлежим к древнейшему беломагическому роду Британии. Все-таки мы с тобой живем в двадцатом веке, в так называемом демократическом социуме. Я объясню тебе, как интерпретировать мое отношение к грязнокровкам, чтобы ты не повторял таких эксцессов, как с Малфоем. Магическое сообщество всего мира и Британии в частности уже более трехсот лет живет в условиях постоянного чрезвычайного положения. То, что положения Закона о Секретности практически без сбоев функционируют с 1692 года, когда закон был принят, подтверждает, что подавляющее большинство населения считает эти меры необходимыми. Если наши позволят себе расслабиться, маглы обнаружат наш мир. Сейчас, конечно, не век Шпренгеля и Инститориса, но ты представь, что было бы, если б маглы узнали о том, что им лгали столетиями, что изменение их памяти стало рутиной, причем делает это группа людей, равнодушных к их интересам, страхам и надеждам, войнам и страданиям. Через некоторое время, для того, чтобы не позволить магляцким авторитетам (законным и криминальным) брать под свой контроль колдунов, добавлять в арсенал своих средств достижения цели магию и уничтожать непокорных, обязательно состоялась бы попытка установить тиранию магического мира над магляцким. Непременно нашлись бы маглы, достаточно сильные для того, чтобы оказать серьезное сопротивление. С большой вероятностью, между двумя группами разгорелась бы война на уничтожение. В результате, секретность является необходимым условием выживания. Вот поэтому наши и обязаны накладывать на глазастых маглов Обливиате, чтоб очевидцев просто не осталось – изменить им воспоминания. Каждый грязнокровка – это угроза магическому обществу. Понимаешь?

– Если бы водопроводчик мистер Снейп-старший увидел деятельность кого-нибудь из наших, его бы собливиатили.

– А сынок собливиаченного водопроводчика будет учить наших детей колдовать. Так ты что у меня, немощнее грязнокровки?

– Папа, я не могу!

– Можешь! Ты у меня сдал СОВу – «Превосходно» по всем 12и предметам! Ты обязан и ЖАБу так же сдать! Особенно защиту от темной магии.

– А зачем? Меня в мракоборцы с любым дипломом возьмут. Хоть с двойками...

– А как ты будешь работать! Я у тебя за спиной всю жизнь стоять не буду! Ты обязан уметь...

– А зачем мне работать, папа? Вот я закончу школу, устроюсь на работу, а ты у меня всю зарплату отбирать будешь... Ты мне мало карманных денег даешь, гроши ломаные!

– В кого ты такой уродился, придурок.

– Значит, я – не твой сын! Я – подкидыш, сын магла бездарного.

Крауч остановился, открыл машину и выставил Барти на трассу:

– Ну, если ты не мой сын... А домой будешь пешком чапать! Тридцать километров. Как раз для подкидышей.

И рванул с места, пыль столбом.

Барти погнался за машиной с воплем:

– Папа, стой! Папа! Папочка... Я же аппарировать еще не умею!

Крауч притормозил, а при дороге маглы колесо на джипе меняли.

– Мужчина, как же вы так жестоко, бесчеловечно со своим сыном... – воскликнул магл.

– А сынок на вас так похож, – добавила маглушка. – Разве ж можно так жестоко с детьми обращаться, папаша, сердца у вас нет!

Бартемиус проигнорировал выступления маглов, впустил сына в машину.

– Папочка, прости, пожалуйста, я был не прав! – загнусавил Барти.

– Садись, урод! В следующий раз будешь думать, что говоришь.

– Папа, я не хотел тебя обидеть, вырвалось! Это все нервы! Меня в школе обидели. У нас организовали драмкружок, Слагхорн решил ставить Отелло... А МНЕ НЕ ДАЛИ РОЛЬ!

– Ты уже им там роль сыграл! Дамблдора.

– Я хотел в его теле сделать что-нибудь такое, за что его уволят.

– Ты одного добился – меня опозорил!

– Это все из-за Люциуса – он меня спровоцировал... Я его ненавижу!

– Прекрати истерить про безродного Малфоя... Он у тебя на днях лучшим другом считался.

– У него весь Слизерин в дружбанах ходит. Люциус – существо благообразное, но заподлистое. Умеет всем нравиться, якобы свой в доску, но очень любит делать гадости чужими руками. Другие мараются, а чистенький Люциус латентно руководит. Эти его организаторские способности проявились, когда он антидамблдоровскую кампанию организовывал. Он мне помог надыбать волос Дамблдора. Если б не Люциус, я бы вообще в Дамба не превратился. А отдуваться одному мне.

– Ну, предложил тебе какой-то подонок глупость сделать, а ты разбежался, чуть ног не поломал.

– Нет, идея превратиться принадлежит мне. – тщеславно возразил Барти. – А Люциус найти волос помогал.

– Барти, закрой рот! А то – домой приедем, я тебя подимперю, ведро на голову одену и буду это ведро ногами пинать!

Препираясь, Краучи добрались домой. Виржиния с порога устроила ритуал объятий и расспросов, наконец Барти высвободился из рук матери, скинул пальто, отдал горничной, второй домовой потащил чемодан. Отец недоумевающе воззрился на Барти:

– Где твоя палочка?

– В чемодане.

– Нашел куда засунуть! Ты должен носить волшебную палочку под рукой, в кармане или у пояса.

– Слова доброго не скажешь! Только об одном бубнишь – что я тебе должен...

– Не мне ты должен! Себе ты должен!

– А зачем? Ты же у меня отнимешь волшебную палочку.

– Дома она тебе не понадобится. Отдай мне палку!

– А одежду твою прислуге в стирку давай, – добавила Виржиния.

Барти открыл чемодан, и оттуда вылетела Плакса Миртл.

– Барти! Ты зачем приволок в мой дом привидение?

– Барти! Где твои вещи?

– Не знаю! Это не я! Оно само!

Привидение очкастой девочки зарыдало:

– Я не виновата! Пришел Джеймс Поттер, наложил на меня Бандаре Спиритус и загнал в чУмодан! Хлюп, хлюп, хлюп!

– А вещи спионерил, ханурик, и одежду, и учебники, и котел, и волшебную палочку! – закричала Виржиния.

Бартемиус осатанел:

– Как свистнул? Когда? Ты что, свой чемодан без присмотра бросил? Я тебя одеваю, обуваю, карманные деньги даю, школу твою оплачиваю, стараюсь, чтоб у ребенка было всё самое лучшее, а ты сам не зарабатываешь, цену деньгам не знаешь, везде кидаешь, у тебя воруют, потому что сам раздолбай, за вещами не следишь, сам виноват, пострадал за разгильдяйство твое. Как он смог украсть твой чемодан!

– Это чУмодан Поттера, – размазывая слезки по полупрозрачному личику, сообщила Плакса Миртл, – Хлюп! Он подменил чУмоданы.

– Барти, в суд на него, на ворюгу, в суд! Обокрали ребенка...

– Нет, Джинни, привидение не может быть свидетелем на суде, привидению же веритасерум не нальешь...

На следующий день к Поттерам пришли трое мракоборцев и заявили:

– У нас ордер на обыск! Поступил донос из компетентного источника, что вы держите дома черномагические артефакты...

Мракоборцы не показали хозяевам список «черномагических артефактов», а искали они – «волшебную палочку 12 дюймов, липа, волос баньши; джинсы мужские синие Wrangler 40го размера, джинсы мужские черные Levi's 40го размера, джинсы мужские синие Weaver с дыркой на коленке, 40го размера...» Доблестные правоохранители вручную перерыли весь дом (нельзя применить Акцио к предметам, которых ты никогда не видел и в руках не держал).

– А вы, хозяева, выйдите! Правоохранительным органам не доверяете? Думаете, подушку вашу унесем, одеяло потащим? – и правый мракоборец захлопнул дверь перед хозяйскими носами, пока средний и левый проводили ревизию в шкафу, вывалив на пол платья и коробки с туфлями миссис Поттер.

– Кто же на нас мог донести? – шепотом изумился Джеймс. Мистер Поттер шепотом закричал:

– Подлость мракоборцев не знаешь? Хватают на улицах первых попавшихся прохожих, под пытками вынуждают их признаться в чужих преступлениях и сажают... Менты поганые... Раньше они зверствовали, но никогда не было такого мракоборского произвола, как при теперешнем министре МВД Крауче...

– Подбросят нам какой-нибудь черномагический артефакт, посадят отца, конфискуют имущество, а мы с тобой по миру пойдем, в канаве ночевать будем, – шепотом закричала миссис Поттер.

Похититель ничего особо ценного в Бартином чемодане не нашел и зашвырнул трофей на чердак. Поттеры с недоумением наблюдали, как мракоборцы, чихая в чердачной пыли, пересчитывают мальчуковые рубашки, свитерки и джинсы, выволакивают слизеринскую школьную форму.

Только волшебной палочки там не было – Джеймс припрятал ее в своей комнате. Мракоборцы вновь отправились в комнатку Джеймса, скинули с кровати матрас, распороли все подушки, заклинанием сорвали с пола паркет. Наконец средний мракоборец извлек из ящика трюмо завернутую в гриффиндорский шарф волшебную палочку.

– Липа, 12 дюймов, – померял эксперт, приставил ее к своей палке: – Приори Инкантатем! Последнее заклинание – Империо.

Поттер-старший сдавленно охнул.

– Будем вынуждены, мистер Поттер, препроводить вашего сынка в мракоборский участок! – прогнусавил левый мракоборец.

На Джеймса нацепили наручники и повели во двор. За конвоирами гнались мистер и миссис Поттеры, голося:

– Это же не он, наш сын не мог!

Альгвасилы подхватили Джеймса под руки и аппарировали в мракоборский участок.

Миссис Поттер в приемный день понесла в СИЗО передачку, пообщавшись с очередью, она услышала, что у всех сыночки сидят безвинно. Угрюмый сутулый мракоборец проинспектировал содержимое передач. Все дары были упакованы в одинаковые коробки с фамилиями сидельцев, и впоследствии розданы арестантам. А может, и не розданы, а съедены самими мракоборцами.

Участь Джеймса была не так страшна, как рисовало воображение миссис Поттер. Это взрослым магам устраивают настоящий допрос, с веритасерумом и пыточными проклятиями, а Джимми рассказал скучающему следователю:

– Я не умею Раболепный сглаз накладывать! И не моя это палка! Моя дома, рядом со снитчем лежала, а это – палка Барти Крауча... И мантия его, слизеринская, и штаны... Короче, у нас чемоданы одинаковые, мы в суматохе перепутали. Я думал, с каникул в Хогвартс вернусь и ему отдам!

Скучающий следователь, как положено на магическом допросе, применил окклюменцию, убедился, что Джеймс не кривит душой, правда, перепутал чемоданы намеренно. За школьное воровство Поттер отделался штрафом, его родители уплатили в кассу, предъявили квитанцию, и Джеймса выпустили.

Барти снова наложил на Плаксу Миртл Бандаре Спиритус, загнал ее обратно в чемодан, и возвращаясь с каникул, отвез ее обратно в Хогвартс.

Левитируя чемодан с привидением, он отправился на рейвенкловский этаж – водворять Миртл обратно в женский туалет, но там толпилось слишком много народу. Стремясь избежать комментариев, Барти вернулся на слизеринскую территорию, оказавшись в пределах зрительной досягаемости только троих слизеринских младшеклассников, и поспешно вытряхнул привидение из чемодана. Миртл вознеслась над полом, обиженно прихныкивая, воскликнула:

– Как вам всем нравится издеваться над беззащитным привидением! Я мечтала о смерти, я думала – я умру, всё станет темно и тихо, и ни одного хама больше не увижу... – и заголосила на весь подвал: – Но даже в смерти мне не обрести покооой, и продолжают все глумиться надо мнооой! А-а-а, – Миртл взвилась ввысь и пнула Барти в плечо прозрачной ногой, после чего просочилась через стену.

В тот же день припожаловала контрольная комиссия по ограничению перемещения привидений. Комиссию поднял на уши Крауч-старший, сообщив, что в Хогвартсе обитает незарегистрированное привидение, не связанное порогом здания. Согласно официальному списку английских привидений, в Хогвартсе были прописаны всего четверо: Пивз, Кровавый Барон, Почти Безголовый Ник и Толстый Монах.

На Миртл наложили ограничительное заклятие – теперь она не могла выйти из Хогвартского замка. А Дамблдору объявили выговор за сокрытие.

– Когда погибла ваша Плакса Миртл? – спросил председатель комиссии.

– В сорок втором году!

– И с сорок второго года администрация не удосужилась зарегистрировать привидение?

– Мы старались замять дело, не предавать огласке убийство ученицы. Сами подумайте – студентов отпугнем, без работы останемся! Родителям девушки память изменили, внушили, что был несчастный случай, еще повезло, что они маглы были... А она тихо живет в школьном туалете, никому не мешает... С сорок второго года!

– Вот, это еще и привидение маглорожденной! В любой момент могло отправиться в маглятник.

Проводив комиссию за пределы антиаппарационного барьера, Дамблдор поплелся в замок. Сокращая путь мимо заброшенного квиддичного стадиона, директор с изумлением заметил троих порхающих в атмосфере юнцов. Внизу, задрав голову, стоял Гарольд Флинт и взывал:

– Отдай метлу! Ты мою метлу сломал, отдавай! А-а-а... – Гарольд метнулся влево, уворачиваясь от бладжера, но живой мячик погнался за ним. Петляя, Флинт ускакал со стадиона, и тогда бладжер поменял траекторию и снова взмыл. Один из летунов стремительно нырнул вниз и наподдал по мячу дубиной, пасуя висящему в тридцати метрах по диагонали игроку. Тот перекувыркнулся на метле, но удержался в воздухе.

– Студенты, квиддич в школе запрещен! – воззвал Дамблдор, вступая на стадион. – Зачем вообще мётлы привезли? Пока сын Крауча учится, никакого квиддича у нас быть не может...

Пацаны спикировали, и Дамб узнал слизеринцев – загонщика Уилкса и ловца Саймона, а вот третью кандидатуру директор меньше всего ожидал увидеть.

– А мне папа метлу купил, – юродиво улыбаясь, информировал Барти.

За ужином Дамблдор возгласил:

– Прошу минуту внимания... Квиддич будет! С завтрашнего дня команды могут возобновить тренировки.

Студенты зааплодировали. Дамблдор уселся, взялся за вилку. Флитвик спросил:

– А как же запрет Крауча?

– Метлу сыну купил... Меня этот Крауч уже по ночам кошмарит.

Назавтра слизеринская квиддичная команда устроила отбор претендентов на место загонщика. Ведь слизеринцы лишились капитана Флинта, которого Барти вывел из строя, сломав ему метлу. Пришло семь человек, последним явился Барти и всех разогнал:

– А капитанить буду я...

– Ты когда метлу купил? – мрачно осведомился вратарь Хьюитт.

– На прошлой неделе.

– Соглашайтесь, люди! А то он в кого-нибудь из нас превратится, – сказал Уилкс.

Слизеринская команда ежедневно тренировалась, новобранец Барти быстро освоился и начал поучать старожилов.

Драмкружок в это время репетировал «Отелло». Бывший капитан Флинт так вошел в роль мужа Урсулы, что предложил ей встречаться, и с тех пор они не расставались.

Перед матчем с Гриффиндором Барти распилил пополам свою биту, спрятал там волшебную палочку и заклеил магией.

Счастливые зрители примчались на стадион. На преподской трибуне восседал господин министр внутренних дел – приехал полюбоваться на игру сыночка. Поэтому на стадионе наконец-то повесили барьерные заклинания.

– Поприветствуем команды на долгожданном матче Гриффиндор-Слизерин. Сегодня отличный пасмурный день, ни ослепительного солнца, ни тумана, будем надеяться, что дождь не начнется, – комментировала Скитер. – Вылетает команда Гриффиндора: Фрай, Роджерс, Ройстон, Поттер, Джилберт, Сибли, Мелден. Появляются их противники, команда Слизерина: Ликок, Уилкс, Саймон, Крауч, Хьюитт, Трэверс, Грэхем. У наших новый капитан – Крауч, поаплодируем! Совершив круг почета, спортсмены занимают места, на поле появляется квофл...

Как только на поле выпустили квофл, сразу пять игроков – двое в красных мантиях, трое в зеленых – метнулись к нему и столкнулись в воздухе. Ликок схватил Фрая за мантию и рванул, но Фрай пнул его в грудь. Мелден схватил квофл и метнул его Джилберту, в полете Трэверс попытался перехватить мяч, но Мелден толкнул его обеими руками. Оба чуть не сверзились с метел. Как только Джилберт завладел квофлом, с двух сторон на него налетели Грэхем и Уилкс и так толкнули, что Джилберт три раза перекувыркнулся, но умудрился удержаться на метле, выронив мяч, подхваченный Ликоком. Фрай шваркнул в него бладжером и сломал ему ключицу. Ликок остался на поле, но толку от него уже не было. Ройстон нырнул вниз, поймал квофл и, преследуемый Краучем, понесся к слизеринским воротам. Барти с силой отшвырнул битой бладжер в сторону Ройстона, и попал ему в метлу. Хрусть! Ройстон рухнул с пятидесяти метров, но завис в воздухе в полутора метрах над ареной – сработали барьерные заклинания! Квофл был подхвачен Уилксом, передан Грэхему, который с такой силой направил мяч в живот гриффиндорскому вратарю Сибли, что красный голкипер, кувыркаясь, влетел в кольцо вниз головой, но не выпустил квофл. Приняв устойчивое положение тела, Сибли показал слизеринцам язык и отшвырнул мяч в сторону Роджерса. Гриффиндорец совершил смертельный трюк – перепрыгнул через голову Саймона и схватил квофл. Но тут к нему устремился Барти и наложил на него Дурильные чары. Роджерс забил в свои ворота. От неожиданности Сибли пропустил гол и завопил: «Ты что, придурок!» – крутя пальцем у виска.

Обе команды продолжали яростно сражаться за квофл, лупя друг друга блаждерами. Слизеринская команда недоумевала не меньше зрителей: как только квофл оказывался у гриффов, они забивали в собственные ворота. Десять раз сами себе забили. Хьюитт висел в слизеринских воротах, разинув рот. На комментаторской лавке надрывалась Скитер:

– Гриффы ориентацию в пространстве утратили, порог восприятия реальности снизился... Мелден виртуозно уворачивается от бладжера Уилкса и забивает в свои собственные ворота! ГОООЛ! Счет 100: 0 в пользу Слизерина! Сегодня гриффы превзошли сами себя...

Тут Поттер узрел снитч и, выписывая виражи, устремился за золотым мячиком. Сверху рухнул Саймон, протягивая загребущую руку, схватил снитч, но Поттер с разгона толкнул его в бок и вырвал снитч из руки. Саймон грохнулся с метлы и завис в полутора метрах над ареной. Пока Саймон падал, к Поттеру ринулся Барти, колдуя Дурильные чары, но Джилберт метнул в него бладжером. Барти успел увернуться, но заклинание не попало в цель.

Поттер гордо спикировал, выписал круг почета – Гриффиндор выиграл со счетом 100:150.

Барти, нога за ногу, ковылял в квиддичную раздевалку. За спиной ликовали трибуны. Гриффиндорские болельщики качали Поттера. И никому не пожалуешься, как ему пришлось трудно – одновременно летать, лупить по бладжерам и колдовать – отводить глаза гриффам. Все равно его усилия – впустую!

Победители расплевались, Поттер и Сибли в раздевалке набили синяки Фраю и Роджерсу. Наконец гриффы решили, что их кто-то колданул. Они подали жалобу Дамблдору с просьбой разобраться, кто их сглазил. Дамб пообещал разобраться, но дальше обещания не продвинулся: директор – человек занятой, а гриффы все равно победили и вышли на второй этап кубка школы. Им предстоял следующий матч – с Хафлпафом, а слизеринская команда выбыла из соревнований в этом сезоне.

Всемирную историю магии уже прошли и сдали на СОВу. В шестом классе Бинс преподавал региональные стандарты. Снейп, Эванс и другие грязнокровые энтузиасты конспектировали за профессором лекцию о региональных отличиях ритуала «как стать оборотнем по собственному желанию». Бинс рассказывал европейский способ:

– ...Следует начертить два магических круга – большой и внутри его маленький. В центре меньшего круга нужно развести костер, ровно в полночь зажечь его и начать варить зелье. Точный рецепт сами найдут желающие принести мне по этой теме реферат, а для общей информации скажу, что туда входят белена, аконит, белладонна, кровь черного кота, опиум, болиголов, кровь самого желающего и кое-что еще. Когда зелье закипит, снять его с огня и остудить. Раздеться догола. Обмазаться зельем с ног до головы.

– В какой последовательности обмазываться – с ног до головы или с головы до ног? – поднял руку Снейп.

– Не могу точно сказать, Северус, не обмазывался. Так вот, после нанесения зелья на кожу следует надеть на себя заранее приготовленный пояс – полоску меха, вырезанную из волчьего хребта. И произнести заклинание: «Волки, вампиры, сатиры и призраки, избранные из всех дьявольских сил! Я молю вас послать сюда, сюда послать, сюда послать огромную серую тень, которая заставит людей задрожать...» Разумеется, это только перевод с латыни, оригинал заклинания в реферативных работах упомянете. После произнесения заклинания колдун должен опуститься на колени у костра и ждать трансформации. Человеческий облик вернется после того, как оборотень смоет с себя зелье в проточной воде и снимет пояс. Зелье каждый раз необходимо варить новое, а пояс надлежит тщательно хранить. Славянский ритуал несколько проще: прийти в ночь полнолуния в уединенное место, раздеться, воткнуть в землю острием вверх нож и произнести: «На море на окияне, на острове на Буяне на полой поляне светит месяц на осинов пень, в зелен лес, в широкий дол. Около пня ходит волк мохнатый, на зубах у него весь скот рогатый. А в лес волк не заходит, а в дом волк не забродит. Месяц, месяц – золотые рожки! Расплавь пули, притупи ножи, измочаль дубины, напусти страх на зверя, человека и гада, чтобы они серого волка не брали, и теплой шкуры с него не драли. Слово мое крепко, крепче сна и силы богатырской». После этого следует трижды перекувыркнуться через нож спиной назад.

– Ни фига себе «несколько проще», – поразился Гойл.

– После третьего кувырка, – продолжал вещать Бинс, – человек превращается в волка и может идти охотиться. А чтобы вернуться в прежний облик, надо вернуться на то же место и перекувыркнуться через нож в обратную сторону. Тоже спиной вперед и тоже три раза. Только вот если кто-нибудь набредет на этот нож, вытащит из земли и унесет, колдун-оборотень вынужден будет остаток жизни провести в волчьем облике.

Барти слушал вполуха, подперев щеку рукой. Он сидел один на третьей парте у окна, позади разместились его «крестные родители» Рудольф и Белла, щуплого профессора заслоняли грузные фигуры Флинта и Макнейра. Барти вполоборота рассматривал публику, солнечный луч ножом полоснул по глазам, золотя его светло-русые волосы и сетчатым венчиком, словно рисунком полупрозрачных крыльев стрекозы, отражаясь от рыжих ресниц. Зря старался, все усилия пошли прахом, на своем новом «Клинсвипе» он до конца года будет летать разве что вокруг Астрономической башни. Он запоздало сообразил: надо было на квиддичном матче не загонщикам и охотникам глаза отводить, а подимперить Поттера и заставить его прямо в полете превратиться в лося. Рухнет с метлы, но барьерные заклинания удержат его в атмосфере, не убьется.

Барти уставился на Поттера, истерично улыбаясь, облизнул губу. Джеймс поспешно отвернулся, столько агрессии было в пустом блестящем взгляде круглых карих глаз.

Матч Гриффиндора с Хафлпафом был назначен на воскресенье. Барти решил с трибуны обязательно колдануть Поттера.

**Часть 6**

Выпал мокрый снег, тая на лету. Ночью двор Хогвартса покрылся ледяной коркой. Через два дня снег снова выпал, в Хогсмите выросли сугробы. Хагрид и домовые эльфы битый час расчищали трибуны на квиддичном стадионе.

Закутанные до ушей студенты расселись и задрали головы. Энтузиасты, скандировавшие: «Гриффиндор!» и «Хафлпаф!» быстро простудили голосовые связки и охрипли.

Чтобы не попасть под бладжеры, Джеймс Поттер висел в воздухе подальше от гриффиндорских ворот. Как только Поттер углядел снитч, ловец Хафлпафа Корнер сделал вираж и устремился вдогон. Пока вестибулярный аппарат Корнера после поттеровского пинка возвращался в норму, Джеймс полетел над трибуной Слизерина с вытянутой за снитчем рукой, и Барти понял – пора действовать. Вытянув палочку, слизеринский загонщик одними губами прошептал: «Империо!» и от души пожелал Поттеру превратиться в лося.

Волосяные луковицы взбухли и разрослись шерстью, прокалывая кожу. Пальцы втянулись, ороговели и преобразились в копыта. Плечевые и тазобедренные суставы с треском начали менять конфигурацию. Анимаг с большим «у-ухом» рухнул с метлы и врезался в барьерное заклинание над стадионом. Зависнув в воздухе, юный лось в ужасе ревел, а на голове подрастали рожки.

Корнер изловил снитч. Хафлпафцы качали свою команду. Поттер снова принял человеческий облик и оправдывался перед Дамблдором и Макгонагалл:

– Ну, не знаю – вдруг почему-то подумал: а ведь мало кто знает, что я анимаг! Надо показать всем свой талант! Я лечу, меня всем видно, ну и принял анимагическую форму. А что, красиво получилось!

Сделал гадость – сердцу радость: Барти пошел тренироваться создавать патронуса. Бесполезно. Великолепие Бартиного восторга омрачали только барьерные заклинания. Если бы Поттер в процессе трансформации грохнулся обземь, моей злорадной эйфории хватило бы на полноценный патронус, – подумал Барти.

Радость сдулась с легким пшиком.

Пока держалась температура минус два и снег не успел превратиться в кашу, студенты ринулись в Хогсмит.

Счастливые хафлпафцы заполнили паб «Три метлы», а «Кабанья голова» превратилась в филиал Слизерина. Деморализованный неспособностью создавать патронуса Крауч, сгорбившись, сидел в трактире у окна, потягивая пиво через соломинку.

В этот момент Барти не идентифицировал себя с колледжем Слизерин. Его не связывали с этими людьми узы мифической дружбы и мужской солидарности. За шесть лет он не нашел с ними общих точек пересечения, и ему было не интересно, сплочены или разобщены слизеринцы: они – себе, а он – себе, клоун класса и одиночка. Бартины знакомства не простирались за пределы шестого класса Слизерина. Он видел не так называемых «однокашников», а кучку парней, которых он считал врагами, а они его – нет, – им было наплевать на его чувства.

Руквуд и Нотт приблизились к Барти, уточнили:

– Не против – мы у тебя стулья возьмем? – и перетащили стулья за стол Флинта, Макнейра, Крэбба и Гойла.

Барти оперся лбом на согнутую кисть, обозревая трактир. Люциус (принципиально без шапки, хотя волосы еще короткие) зашел под руку с Долли, на темно-русых кудрях белая кружевная шапочка, которую она сама себе сплела на коклюшках. Амбридж демонстративно держала красную розу, зимнюю, тепличную. Уселись за центральный стол, Люциус улыбался на 52 зуба. Они чокнулись – в бокалах плескалось красное пойло, и Долли слегка поцеловала Малфоя в темные от шоколада губы.

И вспомнилось Краучу, что в глубине подсознания теплится жажда мести другому любимцу публики, и пока эта жажда не утолится, в Бартиной душе останется печальное пятнышко, препятствующее сотворить патронус.

Барти выглянул в окно. Белла и Рудольф, уже вкусившие жидкого ассортимента «Кабаньей головы», скакали по сугробам, обкидываясь снежками. Белла с разгона прыгнула на Рудольфа и сбила с ног. Они начали в шутку драться, барахтаясь и вываливая друг друга в снегу.

Вскоре Амбридж поспешила в Хог на старостат. Люциус проводил Долли до большого зала, расстался, чмокнув ее на прощание в щеку, прибыл к себе. Голосистый глинтвейн побулькивал на магическом огне, Снейп отмеривал на фармацевтических весах полторы унции толченого единорожьего рога.

– Ты не патриот родного колледжа, Снейпуля. Ты сам играешь в нашем драмкружке...

– Я туда не просился, меня Слагхорн заставил.

– ...и помогаешь хафлпафцам завоевать первое место!

– Твое малфоевское сиятельство мою нищету не понимает! – Снейп уменьшил огонь, прикрыл зелье крышкой и вернулся за письменный стол к раскрытой тетради.

– Понимаю. J'ai mon rоle et tu le sien. У меня своя роль, а у тебя своя...

Барти вместо домашней работы скучал в «Кабаньей голове». До него доносилась громогласная беседа троих незнакомых ему девчонок за соседним столом, и он был вынужден выслушивать такое:

– Зачем ты общаешься с Гойлом?

– Хочу, чтоб он меня с Люциусом свел.

– У Люциуса ж есть... Долли.

– Я предложила его друзьям, чтоб они предложили ему ее проверить. Пусть какой-нибудь парень с его ведома начнет к ней клеиться. Кто-нибудь из его друзей, или другой, кого друзья подгонят. А Люциус узнает, верная она или нет.

– Ну и как?

– Друзья ему передали. И сказали, что Люциус отказался. Сказал, что это подлость и интриги.

– Так он дурак!

– Это такие друзья – не убедили.

– Сейчас все нормальные парни так делают!

– Меня одна моя знакомая попросила, она хотела развязаться со своим парнем, а повода не было. Я говорю ему: «Пойдем со мной в туалет!» Он проводил, и сразу так: «А пошли на море...» Тут она подскакивает, хлоп его по щеке: «Ты такой! Между нами все кончено!»

Барти допил свое пиво, выплеснул остатки через плечо, накинул пальто и направился к выходу. Пока добрел до школы, начался дождь, и Барти без шапки промок, кашемировое пальто заляпал.

Мимо пробегал Регул Блэк в куртке с капюшоном.

– Барти! – позвал он. – А почему вы больше не тренируетесь?

– Мы же выбыли в этом сезоне. – мрачно сказал Барти. – Жеребьевку видел? Рейвенкло-Хафлпаф и Слизерин-Гриффиндор, в финале встречаются победители отборочных.

– А я люблю во время тренировок на трибуне посидеть, понаблюдать, – сказал Регул.

– А я не смотрю, кто там на трибунах штаны протирает.

– Я просто считаю, что виноват в вашем проигрыше – ловец! Саймон в команде – тормоз, а ты – мотор!

– Он в этом году выпускается, – сказал Барти. – Занять его место хочешь?

– Да, и приступить к тренировкам. Уже метлу купил.

– ОК. Посмотрим, на что ты годишься, – пообещал Барти.

Саботажник профессор Слагхорн после возвращения студентов с каникул ни одной пары зельеварения не провел. Студенты приходили по расписанию, и Слагхорн распоряжался:

– Можете репетировать.

Все были довольны – кроме, конечно же, Северуса Снейпа и Барти Крауча.

– А как же наши оценки, господин декан? – озаботился Снейп. – А программа?

– Северус, если Слизерин займет первое место – я всем актерам четверки автоматом поставлю. Тебе пять, ха-ха, ты же уже давно школьную программу выполнил и перевыполнил.

– Господин профессор, а можно выйти? – потерял терпение Барти.

– Нет, Крауч, сиди.

– Вы мне роль не дали, а сидеть на репетициях заставляете.

– Блуждающий по коридору студент – ходячее свидетельство того, что пары нет. Я же не хочу иметь проблемы с администрацией. Сиди, Крауч, смотри Шекспира, это – классика!

В апреле потеплело, слизеринская квиддичная команда вновь носилась над трибунами – Саймон тренировал себе преемника. Но до следующего матча на кубок школы было еще долго ждать.

И не все результаты апрельского потепления были приятными: стюдентам объявили, что нежитеведение уже будет на улице. А это значило, что придется от лекций в закрытом помещении перейти к общению с нежитью вживую.

Хагрид, возвышаясь над стюдентами, довольно объявил:

– Тепло, солнышко, водичка в озерце еще прохладная, но для закаленного организма в самый раз... А сегодня, ребятки, будете в озере ловить водяных чертей!

– Профессор Хагрид... Какие черти? – запаниковали стюденты. Слышались протесты: «Вода холодная!», «Я плавать не умею!», «Я не буду раздеваться, тут мальчики!», «Я боюсь гриндилоу!», «Они же кусаются!», «Они плавают быстрее людей!», «Там же глубоко!» Хагрид очертил волшебной палочкой вокруг студентов, заключая их в магическое кольцо, и гаркнул: «Силенцио!» Протестанты лишились дара речи.

– Профессору Слагхорну для зелья нужны глаза водяных чертей. Много-много глаз! А зачем их покупать, казенные деньги тратить, когда в нашем озере водятся. Профессор Слагхорн сам же в воду не полезет – пусть студенты ловят! Раздеваемся, мантии вот на этот вот камушек складываем, я постерегу, никто не украдет, ха-ха. И в озеро, и в озеро, волшебные палочки в зубы, кто тонуть будет – я увижу, вымобиликорпусю из воды. Что встали? Раздеваемся!

Шестиклассники стянули форменные мантии, штанишки, жилетки, разулись – остались в майках и подштанниках. Дрожа и переступая с ноги на ногу, они столпились у кромки воды. Вспомнив, что народ безмолвствует под немотным сглазом, Хагрид лениво размахнулся палкой:

– Финита Инкантатем! В воду!

Снейп бродил у берега. Макнейр, Гойл, Флинт и Крэбб устроили заплыв наперегонки, но не встретили ни одного гриндилоу. Люциус добросовестно сплавал, но тоже не нашел водяных чертей.

– Может, они в апреле еще в спячке? – предположил Эйвери.

У Барти закончились силы. Он самоуверенно думал, что плавает как рыба, а сам уже три года не ходил на море – брезговал, грязное. Барти плескался, еще держась на плаву, глотая воду носом и ртом, сил плыть к берегу уже не было. Ему в рот попало что-то склизкое. Он направил палочку на себя и невербально заорал: «Левикорпус!» Его тело взвилось из воды в воздух, описало дугу и шмякнулось в воду недалеко от берега. Барти выплыл, выбрался на берег и выплюнул осклизлую гадость на ладонь Хагрида:

– Вот вам!

– О, неплохой экземплярчик, – сказал Хагрид, – дохлый, правда. Но это ничего, нам же от него только глазки нужны.

Так что Барти получил пять – он единственный поймал водяных чертей! Студиозусы натянули одежку на мокрые тела, пытаясь высушить друг друга магией, у некоторых получилось, и от их тел валил пар.

Дождавшись нужной лунной фазы, Снейп пошел искать разрыв-траву, произраставшую на самом высоком, восточном берегу озера. Согбенный зельевар напрягал зрение, ножницы и корзинка наизготовку. Неожиданно его оглушил крик:

– Грязнокровка! Мы тебя повесим!

Из запретного леса к Северусу неслись мародеры. И по очереди начали выкрикивать заклинания:

– Экспеллиармус!

Снейпова палочка улетела. Петигрю подобрал орудие труда и присвоил.

– Левикорпус!

Северус взвился в атмосферу.

– Мобиликорпус!

Северус поплыл по воздуху к ольхе, накренившейся с крутого берега над озером.

– Инкарцеро!

Из воздуха соткались веревки и накрепко примотали Снейпа к ветке, нависающей над водой, а внизу – острые камни.

– Потрясем стволик, может, ветка переломится, Сопливус навернется и шею сломает, – предложил Люпин.

– Не надо трясти, она щас сама сломается, – сказал Петигрю.

– Может, подожжем дерево? – предложил Поттер.

Снейп тихо висел на ветке. Привязанные запястья и коленки нестерпимо болели под тяжестью тела, висящего на импровизированной дыбе. Кровь прилила к голове. Ветка угрожающе хрустнула, радуя замерших в трепетном ожидании Поттера, Блэка и Люпина. Петигрю очертил взглядом траекторию неминуемого падения Снейпа, полюбовался на торчащие из-под воды озерные рифы, подумал, что мракоборская экспертиза моментально определит, чьи волшебные палочки тут поработали, и отменил Инкарцеро. Питер помобиликорпусил Снейпа на самый большой камушек, торчавший из воды, вызвав протесты соратников:

– А если выплывет? – возмутился Люпин.

– Сопливус не умеет, – успокоил Петигрю.

– Какого бэна ты его снял? – вякнул Блэк.

– Чту уголовный кодекс, – окрысился Питер и был вынужден объяснить недоумевающим мародерам: – Мне не Сопливуса жалко! Себя!

Снейп тихо сидел на скользкой каменюке, поджав ноги и боясь соскользнуть – глубина была больше его роста. Вода колебалась от ветра, захлестывая мокрый, поросший зеленью, острый, щербатый камень. Снейп промок по грудь.

– Пока, грязнокровка, – попрощался Петигрю и увел гогочущих фрэндов.

Мародеры удалились, а Снейпа зло взяло. Он не умел плавать и без палочки не мог себе помочь. Преимущество классической магии – в возможности идентификации правонарушителя: сняли магические параметры, нашли по картотеке подходящий профиль волшебной палочки – метод, подобный дактилоскопии. И эта же классическая магия делает колдуна полностью зависимым от наличия-отсутствия палки, обезоруженный ведьмак подобен маглу бездарному. Чему круглый отличник Северус Снейп шесть лет учился в Хогвартсе? Подавлять возможности беспалочковой магии. А ведь именно зафиксированный выброс стихийной магии оповещает регистрационный отдел министерства о магических способностях обитателя маглятника, давая ему пропуск в магическое сообщество.

Снейп от отчаяния наморозил в озере целую ледяную дорожку почти до самого берега, и явил чудо водохождения. Дорожка продержалась недолго, тут же начала таять, и Снейп с воплем провалился под лед. Вода достигала подбородка.

Северус вышел на берег, выжимая подол мантии, и побрел, чавкая нахлебавшимися ботинками, в Хог.

Признаваться было невероятно стыдно. Но Снейп еще не умел аппарировать, и тем более не умел создавать порталы. Пришлось идти к Слагхорну и просить портал на Диагон-аллею.

– Северус, как ты мог потерять орудие труда! Я не ожидал от тебя такой беспечности, такой халатности! Я же из тебя себе преемника взращиваю, а ты даже отказываешься говорить, при каких обстоятельствах ты лишился палочки! Ты же теперь обязан подать официальное заявление об утрате палки и зарегистрировать новую. Ты подумай, вдруг ее еще можно найти.

Снейп тоскливо взглянул из-под слипшейся прядки и дунул на волосяную сосульку, пытаясь убрать ее с носа.

Он побрел в общагу. Встретился с Амбридж, староста Слизерина посоветовала:

– А ты расклей объявления по всему Хогу и Хогсмиту: «Потерял палку, параметры такие-то... Прошу вернуть за вознаграждение».

– А в запретном лесу тоже на деревьях развесить? – огрызнулся Снейп.

– Потерял! Ты никогда ничего не терял, – сказал Люциус. – Мародерский Экспеллиармус, да?

– Как ты догадался.

– Тебе без меня из комнаты выходить нельзя. Кто из них тебя ограбил, скажи?

– Крысявец.

За ужином Люциус из-за слизеринского стола уставился на мародеров, констатируя, что изловить бредущего в одиночку Петигрю нереально. Сила мародеров – в их количестве. Как изолировать Поттера, Люпина и Блэка, чтоб они не пришли на помощь Питеру?

Сириус глянул через плечо и увидел копну пушистых кудрей – Белла сидела в пределах досягаемости. Он нажевал печенье, выплюнул, скатал слюнявые шарики и стал кидать ей в волосы. Джеймс, Рем и Питер одобрительно заулыбались.

Белла подскочила на лавке, выковыривая из волос обслюнявленное печенье, оглянулась – напротив сидели мародеры, благопристойно жующие печенюшки. Отвернулась. Ляп!

– Кто плюется? Идиоты!

Каждый из мародеров изрек по афоризму:

– Гы-гы-гы! О чем это она? Ее глюкануло! Сумасшедшая!

Белла показала гриффам средний палец и надкусила пряник. Ляп!

– Какой великовозрастный кретин харкается?

– Гы-гы, Белла, ты мухоморчиков наелась? А зеленых чертиков видишь? – снисходительно улыбнулись Поттер и Люпин.

– Если в стенах растут руки, не пугайся – это глюки, – продекламировал Сириус.

– Козлы! – Белла снова отвернулась. Ляп!

– А ну не ржать, всем заткнуться! – завопила оплеванная девчушка, ибо за ее диалогом с мародерами смешливо наблюдали все сидельцы и за слизеринским, и за гриффиндорским столом.

– Это Сириус, – сообщил Люциус, – мне видно.

– Семнадцатилетние инфантильные дебилы, а еще маги считаются! – пожаловалась Белла.

– Они колдовать не умеют, вызови их на дуэль, ты всех четверых размажешь! – неунывающе рекомендовал Люциус.

– А они согласятся драться? Скажут мне: «Гы-гы, сумасшедшая!» и уйдут.

– Вызови их на дуэль, как я в сентябре. Я ж тебе говорю – колдовать не умеют!

Дожевав свой обед, Белла устремилась к все еще чавкающему Сириусу и дала ему пощечину. Кузен подавился.

– Какого бэна дерешься, ненормальная!

– Как похаваешь – прихвати лося-рогоносца и оборотня, и топ-топ к Северной башне. Мои секунданты – мой парень и его брат!

– Чокнутая, иди в баню, – откликнулся Сириус.

– Пошли на дуэль! – сказал Люпин. – Порвем слизеринцев!

И воинственная Белла устремилась на выход из Хога. За ней переставляли ноги вялые братья Лестранги, а следом вышагивали мародеры.

– Не, вы офигели? – взывал Регул, гонясь за дуэлянтами. – Вы же родственники! Помиритесь!

– Иди в пень, – через плечо бросила Белла.

Питер последовал за дуэлянтами, прячась за деревья. Его настиг Малфой и с размаху дал ему в глаз.

– Куда ты дел палку Снейпа? – Люциус аргументировал свое любопытство хуком в ухо.

– А-а-а! Только без рукоприкладства! Больно же! Стой!

– Где палка?

– В озере утопил!

– Где именно? Ориентиры! – неистовствовал Малфой.

– Возле того камня, где он был... – проблеял Питер, давясь кровью из носа и трогая языком разбитую верхнюю губу.

Люциус на прощание ударил его коленом в пах и удалился разыскивать Снейпа и интересоваться, о каком камне упоминал Питер.

В это время Сириус и Белла поклонились друг другу, разошлись на десять шагов. Секунданты Беллы не изъявляли готовность лезть в драку и стояли поодаль, наблюдая. Секунданты Сириуса держали палочки наизготовку, присматривая за Лестрангами.

– Петрификус Тоталус! – стартовал кузен.

Белла успела нейтрализовать обездвиживающее на лету и совершила изящный росчерк палочкой:

– Конъюнктивитус...

– Протего, – защитился Сириус.

Белла пустила в ход «тяжелую артиллерию»:  
– Emplumio!

Сириус с воплем рухнул под ноги Люпину, корчась от боли. Зуд был похож на рост шерсти в момент превращения в собаку, только больнее. На незащищенных одеждой участках тела у Блэка проросли черные перья.

– Финита Инкантатем! – завопил Поттер. А Люпин прицелился в Беллу и завизжал:

– Лазум Бонус!

Хрусть! Белла выронила палочку из сломанной руки.

– Tetrapodio! – взревел Рудольф, чертя палочкой форму табуретки. Люпин резко упал на четвереньки и больше не мог разогнуться, утратив навыки прямохождения.

– Ferula, – произнес Рабастан, движением палочки бинтуя Люпина, как мумию. Из воздуха ткались бинты, крепко пеленая дрыгающегося вервольфа: ногу ему на плечо, руки за спину, голову подмышку. Лента из бинтов все росла и росла, наталкиваясь Люпину в рот и заплетая узлы на шее.

– Перкуссио! – добавил Рудольф, и кокон отлетел на десять метров, пребольно ударившись обземь.

А Поттер все скакал вокруг чуда в перьях и умолял:

– Финита Инкантатем...

Так все трое и отправились в медпункт – Беллу с переломом правой руки довели Лестранги, кокон с вервольфом помобиликорпусил Поттер, а чудо в перьях само доковыляло.

В это время Люциус и Снейп примчались на озерный берег.

– Акцио палка Снейпа! – вопил Малфой, баламутя воду заклинанием. Вода воронкообразно бурлила, но палочку не выплевывала.

Снейпу пришлось через портал Слагхорна мчаться в Лондон, приобретать новое орудие труда и регистрировать его.

В отсутствие Снейпа к Люциусу явилась Долли.

– Тебя Дамблдор вызывает. – сообщила она. – Юпитер-громовержец в ярости.

Староста Слизерина препроводила драчуна в башню. Остановившись перед статуей феникса, Амбридж сказала пароль:

– Дети – цветы жизни! – и жестом предложила Люциусу пройти на расправу.

В директорском кабинете сидел битый Петигрю. Он решил сначала продемонстрировать Дамблдору свои увечья, а позднее посетить медпункт. Дамблдор нервно чавкал шоколадкой.

– Проходи, Люциус, – грозно сверкнул очечками директор. – Питер мне все рассказал. Он шел к Северной башне, а ты на него напал и избил.

– Петигрю выбил у Снейпа палочку и утопил в озере!

– Это неправда! – вскричал Питер. – Я твоего Снейпа пальцем не трогал, как у тебя наглости хватает директору врать? Господин директор, я просто шел, никого не трогал, вдруг выскакивает Малфой, лупит меня, как боксерскую грушу – я понятия не имел, за что он на меня напал!

– Амнезию симулируешь? Сэр, я у него спрашивал, куда он дел палку Снейпа.

– Мистер Дамблдор! Это Снейп ему наврал. Я тут не при чем. Я ни в чем не виноват...

– Господин директор, вы можете использовать думоотвод и точно узнаете, кто из нас врет! – возопил Люциус.

– Питер, ты можешь идти в медпункт. Я верю тебе, я приму меры, а стоящий перед тобой студент Слизерина просто любит подраться, у него руки чешутся. И придумал такую глупость в свое оправдание. Ты же не трогал Снейпа, правда?

– Конечно, сэр! До свидания, сэр! – Петигрю откланялся.

– Ай-яй-яй, Люциус. Возмутительно. Я хочу тебе напомнить, Люциус, о том, что твой отец обещал перевести на счет Хогвартса благотворительную помощь на нужды школы, в размере... – и Дамб назвал цифру с тремя ноликами. – Это поможет компенсировать твое хулиганство.

Малфой поплелся в совятник и послал отцу письмо о директорском вымогательстве.

Мародеры выследили Снейпа, направлявшегося в библиотеку. Они чинно зашли в книгохранилище, Северус предъявил пропуск в запретную секцию, а Петигрю крысой прошуршал под стеллажами и махнул лысым хвостом у ног библиотекарши. Библиотекарша с криком: «А-а-а, крыса!» бросилась наутек, а Люпин, когда она отвернулась, изящно завалил три стеллажа. Шкафы с книгами с грохотом валились друг на друга, поднимая пыль. Мародеры ринулись вон из разгромленной библиотеки, а Снейпа заставили весь день наводить там порядок как единственного виноватого...

Как только уборка хаоса была завершена, Дамблдор снова вызвал Снейпа к себе и потребовал:

– Северус, скоро полнолуние – нужно сварить Волчьелычное зелье для Люпина!

Выдал ему разрешение на использование казенных ингредиентов. Снейп прибыл в лабораторию, встал у котла. Дверь распахнулась. Снейп инстинктивно вжал голову в плечи – на пороге стояли мародеры.

– Ага!

– Грязнокровка!

– Ты на нас Дамблдору жаловаться бегал!

И опрокинули кипящее зелье ему на руки.

Снейп три часа стоял, согнувшись над раковиной в туалете, и мочил обожженные руки под струей холодной воды. Одноклассники периодически обнаруживали его в туалете и советовали:

– Снейп, тебе надо руки какой-нибудь мазью намазать, забинтовать!

– Нельзя! – огрызнулся Снейп. – Так быстрее заживут! Можно инфекцию занести!

– А я слышал, надо сметаной, она оттянет боль на себя, – сказал Макнейр.

– Сметанкой, да? А кто за меня Волчьелычное зелье сварит?

– Пусть кто-нибудь варит, а ты сиди, инструктируй. – сказал Люциус.

Снейп пошел в клуб Слизней и стал упрашивать одноклассников, но все слизеринцы дружно отказались варить зелье для Люпина. После десятого отказа Люциус сказал:

– Так, кого мы еще не привлекали? Сходи к Белле. Может, она согласится.

– Сам сходи. Сил моих нет – бегать по общаге и клянчить у добровольцев оказать благодеяние Люпину.

Малфой привел Нарциссу. Она согласилась варить, чтобы побыть в одной комнате с Люциусом Лучезарным, и по пути к лаборатории бросала на кузена восторженные взгляды, но – полный игнор.

Малфой уселся за стол, развернул «Ежедневный пророк» и уставился.

«Задержан безработный оборотень-каннибал Фенрир Грейбек, 28 лет, обвиняется в семи нападениях на маглов в обращенном состоянии. При задержании сопротивлялся – искусал участкового мракоборца с криком: «Не съем, то понадкусую!» Мракоборец госпитализирован с тремя рваными ранами, состояние тяжелое, а Грейбек направлен на принудительное психиатрическое освидетельствование в клинику св. Мунго...»

– Я поражаюсь скудоумию нашего правительства – взращивают пятую колонну, сами создают hostis homini generis [5], и закатывают истерики после каждого оборотневого каннибализма. – произнес Люциус, откладывая «Ежедневный пророк».

Северус подул на распухшие, красные руки, задумавшись, сегодня или завтра его обожженные пальцы покроются пузырями с жидкостью, и ядовито прокомментировал выступление Люциуса:

– Уймись, защитник расы угнетенных ликантропов! Как уравнять их в правах с дееспособными гражданами, если у них в полнолуние память отшибает?

– А у анимагов память не отшибает. Превращаясь в собаку, Сириус помнит, кто он такой. – сказала Нарси, нарезая легкие мантикоры.

– Что, правда? – восхитился Малфой.

– Если б он не помнил, он не мог бы обратно превратиться в человека.

– Нарцисса, – страдальчески возопил Снейп, – не кромсай огромными кусками, измельчи! Бестолочь! Если б не мои ожоги...

– Но антиликантропское законодательство плодит нищету и безработицу! Наше государство... – Снейп не дал Люциусу закончить гневную филиппику в адрес власть предержащих. Он вскочил с табуретки и, потрясая обожженными руками, возопил:

– Нарцисса! Три раза по часовой стрелке, семь раз против часовой! А ты уже восемь! Нарцисса, не себе варишь, Люпину!

– Сорри, я буду внимательнее, – извинилась девочка, продолжая размешивать булькающее зелье.

– Male olet! – пожаловался Люциус. Перевел на французский: – J'еtouffe! [6]

Снейп опять вскочил:

– Нарцисса! Ты что на глазок желчь черного аспида кидаешь! Весы же для тебя стоят!

Не зря Северус волновался. Когда зелье было готово, он отнес его Люпину. Оборотень проглотил экссудат, а минут через десять схватился за живот и устремился в туалет. Его стошнило. А из туалета вышел – частично превратился: голова волчья, одна рука – волчья лапа, и одна нога волчьей лапой стала. Всё остальное – человечье.

Гриффиндорцы заорали от ужаса. Отважные Блэк и Поттер приблизились к скулящему хромоногому оборотню, подхватили – один под руку, другой – под лапу, и повели в медпункт. За процессией семенил Петигрю, причитая:

– Я с таким мутантом в одной комнате ночевать не буду!

Медсестра сказала, что ничего не может сделать:

– Ждите утра, когда он в человека превратится.

– А куда нам его девать? – сказал Сириус.

– Не бросится, посмотрите, он же еле ковыляет – на волчьей лапе коленка и скакательный сустав в другую сторону.

– Зато зубы волчьи все на месте! Как цапнет – без ноги останемся. – опасливо отодвинулся Петигрю.

– А пусть он тут у вас в медпункте переночует! – конструктивно предложил Поттер.

– Сходи за цепью к Хагриду, привяжи своего оборотня к ножке кровати, – велела Памфри.

И Люпин заночевал в пустой палате, томно воя на полную луну. Утром медсестра пришла на рабочее место – на полу сидел злющий парень в ошейнике, прикованный цепью к ножке кровати.

**Часть 7**

Наконец, Хогвартс дожил до недели премьер. Первыми выступали слизеринцы, на следующий день готовились рейвенкловцы, а на пятый день преподское жюри должно было вынести свой вердикт.

Домовые сшили актерам бархатные костюмы под средневековье, на репетициях текст у них от зубов отскакивал – слизеринцы были уверены, что займут первое место.

Все студенты и преподаватели расселись в большом зале. Барти сидел между двумя незнакомыми девицами и зевал от скучищи. Прозевал два первых действия, началось третье.

Люциус (Кассио) привел к Отелло под окна троих музыкантов – Эйвери и Макнейра с флейтами и Гойла с саксофоном, и велел:

– Играйте здесь. За труд вас награжу я. Да что-нибудь не длинное, а там «Ура» провозгласите генералу.

Никто из них играть не умел, инструменты им выдали в виде реквизита, поэтому когда трио начало дуть в свои духовые, ползала заткнуло уши. Из дома Отелло появился одетый шутом Регул Блэк и закричал:

– Генералу так нравится ваша музыка, что он просит вас ради бога перестать играть. Укладывайте дудки в сумки и убирайтесь! Ну рассыпьтесь в воздухе! Проваливайте!

Люциус сунул Регулу денежку и попросил позвать служанку Дездемоны. Регул удалился, а вместо Дездемоны появился Снейп.

– А, Яго, как вовремя! – обрадовался Люциус.

– Так ты и не ложился до этих пор? – спросил Снейп.

– Нет. Я был так дерзок, Яго, что за твоей женой послал теперь: хочу просить – доставить доступ мне к достойной Дездемоне.

– Я сейчас же пришлю ее сюда, а сам о средстве подумаю, как мавра удалить.

– Чувствительно благодарю тебя! Я не встречал еще из флорентинцев ни одного добрее и честней.

Снейп удалился, и вскоре на зов появились Урсула Хоуп (Дездемона) со служанкой Виолеттой Булстроуд.

– День добрый вам, любезный лейтенант! Мне очень жаль, что с вами приключилась такая неприятность. Впрочем, все уладится и, верно, очень скоро. – сказала Виолетта.

– Да, Кассио мой добрый, верьте мне, все силы я употреблю, чтоб только вас выручить. – пообещала Урсула.

– Ах, добрая сеньора, пожалуйста! Ведь муж мой тоже этим так огорчен, как собственным несчастьем! – присоединилась Виолетта.

– О, он такой отличный человек! Да, Кассио, не сомневайтесь, с мужем я помирю вас снова.

– О, сеньора! – восхитился Малфой. – Что б ни было со мною, я всегда останусь слугою верным вашим.

– В присутствии Эмилии ручаюсь, что место вы получите опять. Не отойду от мужа я теперь, я спать ему не дам, и из терпенья я выведу его, прося за вас, – убеждала Урсула. Люциус поклонился, схватил ее за обе руки, пал на одно колено и прижал конечность Урсулы к губам. В этот момент на сцену вышел ревнивый Гарольд, умазанный автозагаром до черноты, ведомый злокозненным Снейпом.

– Вот это мне не нравится! – прошипел Гарольд. – Что это делает Кассио с моей женой!

Барти вытянул орудие труда, уставился на Малфоя и мысленно произнес заклинание.

Одежда Люциуса исчезла, и остался он голиком.

Зал на секунду замер, затем разразился похабным хохотом, визгом и улюлюканьем, топоча и аплодируя. Люциус сорвал со Снейпа берет с пером, прикрыл передок и ускакал со сцены.

Актеры замерли. А Гарольд закричал:

– Профессор Слагхорн, а как же мы без Кассио пьесу доиграем?

– Вы играйте, – махнул рукой декан, а сам ринулся за кулисы и потребовал: – Малфой, срочно одевайся и бегом опять на сцену! – накинул на Люциуса первую попавшуюся в переодевалке мантию и вытолкал его к публике, встретившей его хохотом и свистом.

После спектакля многие подходили к Малфою поинтересоваться, как это он оказался голым. Долли стала показывать на него пальцем, краснеть и глупо хихикать. Босой, завернутый в чужую мантию на голое тело, Люциус изображал, что ему очень смешно, сказал, что красоту обнажать не стыдно, показать Хогвартсу Аполлона Бельведерского, а сам весь в красных пятнах от ярости. Особенно его возмутила ханжеская реакция Амбридж. Выдержав экзекуцию зрительским вниманием, Малфой спрятался в своей комнатке. Голосистый глинтвейн варился, испуская смрад. Снейп процеживал через марлечку растертое в кашицу сердце мантикоры и рассуждал:

– Как найти того, кто тебя сглазил? Только конфисковать палочки у всех присутствующих и сканировать на Приори Инкантатем, а это процесс утомительный, лень нашим преподам заморачиваться.

– Младшеклассники исключаются, у них не получится. Слизеринцы не в счет, никто не захочет провалить пьесу собственного колледжа.

– А как насчет конопатого кривляки, обиженного тем, что ему не дали роль?

– Краучу срочно нужен экзорцист, но... Нет. Это ты ему не можешь забыть, что он облил тебя зельем.

– А ты бы забыл?

– Я уверен, что меня не он раздел. Qui prodest? [7] Мне первыми приходят на ум наши гриффиндорские друзья-анимаги.

– У мародеров куража не хватит. Подстеречь где-нибудь в уголочке – это их методы.

– Уже полгода после нашей дуэли с Поттером, а он все еще не подстерег. Боится меня, ха! – фыркнул Люциус, но моментально посерьезнел: – И наподличал на спектакле. Затерялся в толпе.

– Знаешь что, возьми воспоминание у Сириуса, он же рядом с Поттером сидел, и посмотри в думоотводе – Поттер кастовал что-нибудь или нет. Дамблдор мне даст думоотвод. Скажу ему что-нибудь вроде: «Несмотря на мои академические успехи в окклюменции, я знаю, что фактически я далек от совершенства, вынужденный использовать палочку и заклинание для чтения чужих мыслей».

– А если это вообще не мародеры, и не Крауч, а кто-то, на кого мы и не подумаем.

– Ты вообразил, что какая-нибудь мадам захотела увидеть тебя голым?

Люциусу подумалось, что Амбридж – тоже кандидатура в подозреваемые. Он ожидал от своей подруги сочувствия, даже сопливого присюсюкивания на тему «Бедненький, милый, тебя обидели», а Долли расхохоталась над его унижением.

– Puella me diligit, – пробормотал он. [8]

На следующий день после завтрака Снейп отправился к директору за думоотводом, а Люциус подошел к кузену Сириусу и попросил воспоминание об «Отелло». Блэк ему слил воспоминание в протянутый фиал.

Мимо Долли Люциус прошел и не поздоровался, и так весь день – полный игнор.

После уроков Северус и Люциус установили думоотвод и занялись проверкой мародерского алиби.

Досмотрев воспоминание Сириуса, Люциус поднял голову от думоотвода и резюмировал:

– Мародеры к палочкам не прикасались. Громче всех потешались, когда неведомый доброхот меня раздел, но ты был прав, Снейп, – это не они.

– Quod erat demonstrandum. Иди к Краучу. [9]

Малфой прихватил фиал и отправился в комнатку главного подозреваемого.

Нотт читал вслух Гримуар Гонориуса, а Крауч и Руквуд конспектировали. Люциус вызвал Барти в коридор и дружелюбно попросил:

– Барти, ты мне дашь свое воспоминание о спектакле? Хочу со стороны свой стриптиз увидеть.

– А я заснул. Невозможно было смотреть этот нудняк.

– И ты меня не видел? – не поверил Люциус.

– Я проснулся, когда все заорали, глаза разлепил – тут ты на сцену выбегаешь, одетый. Мне только потом рассказали, что я пропустил.

Расследователь отправился восвояси ни с чем.

В дверную щель Люциусовой комнаты была всунута записка. Он развернул:

«Почему ты так себя ведешь? Чем обидела? Долли»

Он решил ей ничего не отвечать и в дальнейшем вести себя так, будто они не знакомы. В пути от Бартиной комнаты до своей Люциус считал, что Крауч находчиво покривил душой, но при виде записки Малфой понял: Барти не при чем, это Долли его раздела.

После ужина студенты не разошлись из большого зала – Рейвенкло ставило пьесу «Дама с камелиями». Конкуренты отыграли без инцидентов – все знали слова, зрители сидели тихо, уважительно, девчонки даже поплакали над мелодраматической концовкой пьесы о куртизанке-туберкулезнице. Рита Скитер громко рассказывала Люциусу, что «Даму с камелиями» Дюма-младший не выдумал, это биографическая пьеса, а есть еще и «Дама с жемчугами», с которой он тоже встречался.

На пятый день, посмотрев все четыре спектакля, Дамблдор за завтраком объявил публике:

– Мы посовещались с профессорами и единогласно решили: золото – конечно, Хафлпаф. У нас некоторые студенты спрашивали, а честно ли присуждать победу Хафлпафу, они ведь пользовались Голосистым глинтвейном, а я скажу – честно! Остроумно придумали воспользоваться зельем, и были правы – их мюзикл «Призрак оперы» смотреть было интереснее всего. Серебро – Рейвенкло. Бронза – Гриффиндор, мистер Люпин постоянно забывал слова. А Слизерин, естественно, четвертое место. Стыдитесь, Слизерин, в квиддич проиграли, на спектакле – бесстыжий стриптиз перед детьми до 18...

Это значило, что трем беломагическим колледжам начислили бонусные баллы, а Слизерину – нет.

Негодующие слизеринцы разбрелись из большого зала.

После уроков Люциус явился в свою комнатку, шмякнулся на койку и возопил:

– А может, это сам Дамблдор меня раздел? Чтобы дискредитировать ненавистный ему Слизерин!

Снейп показал Люциусу фиал с плещущимся внутри белесым туманом.

– Чье воспоминание?

– Амбридж.

– Пошли к Дамбу за думоотводом!

– Дамблдора уже нет. Он сразу после завтрака отбыл в министерство, выбивать дополнительное финансирование.

Люциус повертел фиал в руках, словно пытаясь разглядеть в законсервированном воспоминании очертания актеров, играющих пьесу «Отелло».

– Думаешь, я зря ее обвинил? Все равно, даже если это не ее рук дело, не буду я с ней мириться. В Хоге девчонок много.

– Слишком много о себе воображаешь, пикапер! – фыркнул Снейп. – Я не преследую цель обелить Амбридж в твоих глазах. Я по-прежнему уверен, что тебя колданул Крауч. А твои отношения с Амбридж – это мне до люмоса.

– Подождем Дамблдора, вернется, даст нам думоотвод и проверим.

– Подождем, пока я накоплю на думоотвод, – буркнул Снейп. – А ты мог бы и спонсировать. Это ты в нем нуждаешься.

– Снейп, я тебе его подарю, если ты мне поможешь найти того, ко меня колданул.

– Кто отказался дать воспоминание, тому есть что скрывать. Элементарно, лорд Баскервиль.

– А давай украдем думоотвод у Дамблдора, посмотрим воспоминание Долли и подкинем его Краучу! Дамб устроит тотальный обыск и попалит Барти. А?

Снейп выразил глубокий скепсис:

– Как мы проникнем в его кабинет? – но пошел с Люциусом в башню.

– Дети – цветы жизни, – ухмыльнулся Люциус, приводя паролем в движение статую феникса. – Et comment ouvre-t-on la portiеre? [10]

Когда Снейп и Малфой выбились из сил, выкрикивая разные открывающие заклинания на запертую дверь директорского кабинета, Снейп предложил:

– Давай устроим тут потоп!

Он засунул волшебную палочку в замочную скважину, а Малфой присел на корточки и просунул палку под дверь. Оба синхронно произнесли заклинание Агуаменти, и в кабинет Дамблдора хлынули струи воды. Из-за двери раздался возмущенный вопль подмоченного феникса.

Послышались мелкие шаги по направлению к кабинету. Люциус и Снейп спрятались за статую медитирующего тролля в позе лотоса.

Пришел домовой эльф с кулечком с изображением ощипанного петуха и надписью: «Корм для фениксов». Увидев вытекающий из-под двери поток, он схватился за голову и в такой позе дезинтегрировался. Через три секунды он материализовался уже не один, а с двумя соплеменниками. Эльфы открыли дверь и забегали с тряпками, кричали осушающие заклинания, а мокрый феникс извернулся, открыл клювом замок на клетке и улетел в коридор.

– Лови Фоукса! – завопили эльфы. – Если он улетит, нам всем Дамблдор головы свернет.

И все трое погнались за фениксом, выкрикивая: «Стой!», «Фризио!» и «Петрификус Тоталус!»

Когда эльфы убежали достаточно далеко, Снейп и Люциус выскочили из-за статуи медитирующего тролля и бросились в кабинет. Снейп распахнул шкаф, схватил думоотвод и ринулся на выход, Люциус – за ним.

Прискакав восвояси, парни установили свой трофей, слили туда воспоминание Амбридж и убедились, что староста Слизерина в течение всего спектакля покрикивала на громогласных комментаторов, вертящихся малолеток, жующих третьеклассников, а в перерывах между наведением порядка восхищенно смотрела на Люциуса. Палочка покоилась в кармане и ни разу не покидала его пределов.

– Нет, ты действительно думаешь, что тебя Дамблдор раздел? – негодующе вопрошал Снейп.

– Дамб так рад воспользоваться неприятностями слизеринцев, что не может дождаться и создает их сам!

– Почему тогда мишенью он избрал именно тебя, а не кого-то еще?

– Я ближе всех стоял.

Прозвенел звонок на ужин. В коридоре послышался топот голодающих. А Люциус и Северус продолжали препираться:

– Дамб оставляет меня на кафедре, несмотря на то, что я слизеринец. Он не так уж предвзято относится к нашему колледжу.

– Так это он потому, что ты грязнокровка.

– У тебя, Люциус, ум за разум зашел. Вставай, понесли думоотвод к Краучу.

Когда в слизеринской общаге все стихло – студенты удалились на ужин, Люциус и его верный патрокл Снейп с краденым думоотводом приблизились к запертой двери комнаты Крауча, Руквуда и Нотта, и Малфой торжественно размахнулся палочкой:

– Oppidemptum!

– Это ты всегда на Oppicondum/Oppidemptum закрываешь, а эти могут и на что-нибудь попроще.

– Алохомора!

– Насмешил, Люциус. Dissendium! – и открыл. – Значит, Коллопортусом пользуются.

Снейп поставил думоотвод под кровать Барти, вывел хихикающего Люциуса и запечатал дверь Коллопортусом.

После чего они поспешили ужинать.

У Руквуда рассыпались карты Таро, и он ползал по комнате на корточках.

– Барти, у тебя думоотвод под кроватью! От нас прячешь, сквалыга! А я и не знал, что у тебя думоотвод есть.

– У отца есть, – рассеянно откликнулся Барти, не отрывая глаз от Гримуара Гонориуса, – только он мне его в школу не даст... – Он поднял взгляд на боксерскую грушу – папенькин подарок на рождество, висевшую в углу. На тумбочке покоились увесистые боксерские перчатки и квиддичная бита, к стенке прислонена гоночная метла в брезентовом чехле.

Руквуд применил Акцио, и артефакт выехал из-под кровати.

– Твой, что ли? – спросил он у Нотта.

– Не...

– А давайте глянем, – сказал Руквуд. Он размешал палочкой содержимое думоотвода и вытянул со дна какое-то воспоминание.

Ему попалось воспоминание, в котором Дамблдор в возрасте лет сорока вразумлял юного Хагрида в рейвенкловской форме:

– Послушайте, юный натуралист, ваша любовь к экзотической фауне достигает уже паранойи! А если ваш питомец захочет студентами полакомиться?

Хагрид невнятно бормотал оправдания, что ядовитый арахноид из коробочки не выходит.

– Так это думоотвод Дамблдора, – сказал Руквуд и потянул еще одно воспоминание. Нотт прищурился:

– А как он здесь оказался?

– У Дамба спионерили думоотвод и нам подсунули! – взвился Барти.

– Это не я, – хором отреклись Руквуд и Нотт.

– Я догадываюсь, что не вы, мальчики-колокольчики! Кто-то нам решил заподло сделать! Дамб будет искать и найдет... Август, а ну поменяй запирающее!

Поскольку думоотвод нашелся именно под его кроватью, мысль Барти потекла в направлении поиска подозреваемых.

Версию о мародерском проникновении Барти отправил в дальний угол сознания. Конечно, Поттер мог подлететь на метле к окну директорского кабинета, разбить стекло и утащить думоотвод. Конечно, Сириус мог узнать у Люциуса, Регула или сестер Блэк пароль в слизеринскую общагу и номер Бартиной комнаты. Но для мародеров это слишком сложная многоходовая операция, требующая предварительного планирования.

Зато Люциус Малфой уже лазил к Дамбу в закрытый кабинет. Значит, догадался, кто его раздел.

Наутро, когда все ушли завтракать и общежитие опустело, Барти вернул думоотвод Люциусу. И тоже под кровать поставил. Бьем врага его же оружием.

Выбив в министерстве дополнительное финансирование, Дамблдор возвернулся в Хог и на следующий день обнаружил пропажу в своем кабинете. Он позвал эльфа, которому в свое отсутствие поручал кормить феникса, и на него завопил. Домовой признался, что во время ловли феникса бросил дверь кабинета нараспашку.

Дамблдор созвал всех домовых и разогнал по Хогу – обыскивать комнаты.

– Господин директор, вот ваш думоотвод... Он стоял в общежитии Слизерин, в комнате Люциуса Малфоя и Северуса Снейпа.

– Ведите их сюда, – проскрипел директор, багровея.

Вскоре Люциус и Снейп прибыли.

– Северус, – прошелестели скорбные уста директора, – зачем же красть? Ты бы попросил – я б тебе и так дал. Северус! Нет тебе после этого доверия! А я рассчитывал тебя на кафедре оставить... Ты понимаешь, Северус, что ты перечеркнул свое будущее? Вот так вот, – Дамб показал вручную, – и жирный крест! Я тебя, Северус, такой рекомендацией осчастливлю, что не возьмут такого воровитого выпускника даже посудомойкой в «Кабанью голову».

Ораторские способности Люциуса исторгли такую речь:

– Сэр, у Снейпули алиби! Я же с ним круглосуточно. Выходит из своей берлоги только в столовую и на пары. Всё варит. Понимаете, сэр, когда домовые выволокли у нас этот думоотвод, у нас со Снейпулей челюсть отвалилась до центра Земли! Сэр! Ну зачем нам воровать думоотвод? Qui prodest? Точно не нам со Снейпулей! Снейпу нельзя позорить свою репутацию! А мне если понадобится – то мне купят. Только мне не понадобится, потому что я не окклюмент.

– Мистер Дамблдор, – повесил голову Снейп, – это нам подсунули. Оклеветали нас!

– Кого обвинять начнете? – откинулся на стуле Дамблдор, сцепив пальцы на животе.

Люциус затараторил:

– Знаете, господин директор, я раньше думал, что у меня врагов нет. Я со всеми дружу, Снейпуля тоже никого не обидел. А теперь, после «Отелло», я убедился, что есть враг! Кого-то завидки съели! Со стороны может показаться, что я очень счастливый и у меня есть всё, кроме проблем. И Снейпу можно позавидовать, за то, что он умный.

– Я сам был поражен, и весьма неприятно, узнав, что мой думоотвод был найден именно в вашей спальне. Предположим, мальчики, я вам поверю. В ваше «кто-то позавидовал». Но думается мне, что у вас есть кандидатурочка на примете.

– Да, сэр. – заговорил Снейп. – И мы уверены, что вы думаете о том же человеке, что и мы. Подсунуть нам мог только слизеринец. И мы считаем – что это тот самый, который уже проникал в ваш запертый кабинет. Брал ваш волос, вашу мантию, вел за вас урок окклюменции, пользуясь вот этим самым думоотводом...

– Резонно. – согласился Дамблдор.

Барти явился на зов. Дамблдор одарил его снисходительным взором и назидательно произнес:

– Барти, разве ж так привлекают внимание любимого человека?

Барти выпучил глаза:

– Вы о чем?

– Ты как маленький мальчик, дергающий девочку за косички, подставляющий подножки, снежками обкидывающий, а это у него любовь такая. Я понимаю, Барти, у тебя ревность ко всему, что движется, особенно к Снейпу. Да еще и ты сам себя не понимаешь, это ведь твоя первая влюбленность – мальчик. Ты сам себе стесняешься признаться, а тем более – ему, самому популярному парню в колледже. Но зачем же так агрессивно, Барти?

– Вы в чем меня подозреваете? – проблеял пораженный Барти.

– Я помогаю тебе осознать, что твои чувства к Люциусу – это не стыдно, не запретно. Любовь, она и в Африке любовь. Главное – встретить взаимность и быть счастливым. Эх, маглы раскрепощеннее, уже и жениться на мужиках разрешили, а мы живем по старинке...

– Мистер Дамблдор, вы что считаете – если у меня нет девчонки, так сразу гомик?

– Это же видно и слышно со всех сторон! Ты превращался в девушку, одевал ее одежду. И зашел в класс под руку с Люциусом, пока он не догадывался, что ты – это ты.

– Я...

– А потом ты раздел Люциуса.

– Это не я!

– Ты, ты.

– Я не знаю, кто там на спектакле его колданул. А когда я в Беллу превратился – я хотел в Рудольфа, снял с него волос, а это оказался Беллы! У них обоих длинные черные волосы.

– Вот как ты неуклюже пытаешься оправдаться. Барти, да я же тебе говорю – это не стыдно, принять и полюбить себя таким, какой ты есть. И только когда ты прекратишь стесняться своих истинных наклонностей, тогда к тебе и люди потянутся!

– Меня отец воспитал гомофобом, расистом и атеистом! Вот мои истинные наклонности!

– Вот он, корень зла и всех твоих комплексов. Старомодное воспитание. Боязнь неодобрения семьи. Преодолей эти комплексы, мой мальчик, и ты сможешь завоевать твоего Малфоя. Только будь с ним нежным и ласковым. Главное – уверенность в себе, Барти! А если не удастся пробиться сквозь его старомодное воспитание (ибо все эти стереотипы человеку диктует семья и общество, а от природы любой мужчина бисексуален), то в Хогвартсе парней много. Дерзай, Барти!

Бешено вращая выпученными глазами, Крауч выскочил из директорского кабинета, а Дамблдор, злорадно хихикая, отправил в рот очередную мармеладку и заел шоколадкой. Давно он так над студентами не глумился.

У Барти внутри все кипело от ярости. Пока он спускался в подземелье Слизерина, ему, как назло, попался на глаза Люциус Малфой, блуждавший возле портрета Варнавы Вздрюченного, которого лупят тролли. Люциусу сказал Сириус, что здесь, по слухам, находится вход в Тайную Комнату, а открывается она стихийной (беспалочковой) магией. Надо от души захотеть, и откроется.

– Что ты Дамбу про меня наговорил? – заорал Барти. – Какой думоотвод? Кто там тебя раздел? – и наотмашь ударил Люциуса в глаз. Люциус пнул его в голень. Началась такая драка, что тролли и Варнава Вздрюченный засмотрелись из картины.

Люциус отскочил назад, размазывая кровушку по разбитому фэйсу, и мысленно взвыл. Мысленное завывание не оформилось в слова, это был просто крик боли и желания спрятаться. И архитектурная магия откликнулась. Стена раздвинулась, и Люциус, не долго думая, прыгнул в открывшуюся комнатку. Стена снова сомкнулась перед изумленным Барти.

Люциус огляделся. Помещение (на самом деле это была Выручай-комната, ведь Тайную может открыть только змееуст) оказалось чуланом, куда прятали неисправные артефакты, которые и выбросить жалко, и починить проблематично. Там пылились: железная статуя дементора с забралом на голове, шкаф-портал, весы, огромная люстра со змееголовыми светильниками, зеркало Еиналеж, кресло с сюрпризом (приковывает садящегося), длинный дубовый стол, сделанный из сломанных гробов, на нем – музыкальная шкатулка и шахматная доска, рядом – сломанная шпага, жуткие маски, астролябия, гномон, клепсидра, настенные часы с маятником, надколотый пустой думоотвод, два перстня – один с шипом внутри, другой – с открывающейся печаткой, канделябр в форме гидры, семихвостая плеть, а рядом – нечто, подозрительно напоминающее пальцеплюшку и испанские сапоги. От вида инквизиторских орудий пыток Люциусу стало совсем хорошо. Его взгляд заметался по стенам, запаутиненным дохлыми пауками. Ни намека на выход. Люциус стоял на месте, не рискуя двигаться – вдруг наступит на какой-нибудь капкан в полу.

«А может быть, в этой комнате время идет медленнее, чем снаружи, – подумал Люциус, – я выйду, а там пройдет уже двести лет? А может, я потрогаю стену, и мне на голову опустится потолок? Выпустите меня отсюда!» – панически заорал он, и в ответ на его мысленный призыв стена раздвинулась, Люциус сломя голову ринулся на выход и угодил в объятия Крауча.

– Ага! – Барти с новыми силами подбил Люциусу и второй глаз, схватил врага за отросшие волосы, согнул пополам и стал пинать по ногам и коленом в живот. Барти на досуге истязал боксерскую грушу, которую ему на рождество подарил отец, но насколько же приятнее было колотить по живому, а не по резине. Люциус ударил Барти головой в челюсть, и у Крауча вылетели все пять вставных зубов. Озверев, беззубый Барти выплюнул свои протезы в лицо оппоненту, ухватил его за уши и пытался припечатать затылком об стену, а Люциус брыкался, отрывая цепкие пальцы от ушей, но в этот момент в коридоре появился Хагрид.

– Стоять!

Хагрид схватил драчунов за шкирбан, оторвал их от пола и понес к Дамблдору, по слизеринцу в каждой руке. Потрясая Краучем и Малфоем, Хагрид взобрался по лесенке, сказал статуе феникса пароль «Дети – цветы жизни», и ввалился в директорский кабинет.

– Подрались возле Выручай-комнаты, – прогудел Хагрид.

– Он пяй жубов мне фыпил! – захрипел Барти.

– Мальчики, помиритесь! – воззвал Дамб.

– Пустите меня! – извивался Люциус, дрыгая ногами над полом. Дамб кивнул, и Хагрид поставил пацанов на пол.

– Я стоял возле Варнавы Вздрюченного, тут бежит Крауч, и бросился на меня с кулаками! – сообщил Люциус, моргая заплывшими глазками.

– Барти, ну я же тебе говорил! – Дамблдор многозначительно подмигнул беззубому. – А теперь, парнишечки, помиритесь! Негоже одноклассникам так. Извинитесь, простите друг друга и поцелуйтесь. Ну, живо!

– Фе путу я пее им ижфинясса, – прошамкал Барти.

А Люциус, наоборот, исполнил требование начальства:

– Ты меня прости, Барти! Прости меня, амиго! Ну, простил?

– Фет!

– Я вас в одной комнате поселю. Да-да, прикажу домовым – вещи Снейпа перенести в комнату Барти, а сам Барти пусть к Люциусу отправляется. И будете там жить, пока не помиритесь.

Эта угроза подействовала. Бросив свирепый взгляд на старого сводника, Барти проскрежетал:

– Фу латфо, пгосяю. И фы мея пфоси.

– Уже простил, уже.

– Поцелуйтесь! – развлекался Дамб.

Люциус быстро чмокнул Барти в висок. Того перекосоротило.

– Идите, дети мои. И не ссорьтесь!

Барти явился к Слагхорну и открыл рот.

– Кому спасибо сказать?

– Фафою. Фе жубы вштавлять нато, фы фефя отфуштите?

– Да-да, конечно, хоть бы ты уехал и не приехал.

– Фе фождетесь! – и Барти улыбнулся страшной улыбкой.

Он не любил писать и слал домой вопилки. Но в этот пасмурный день пришлось взяться за перо (потому и не любил писать, что за перо) и экстренной совой вызвать заботливого папеньку в Хог.

Этот пасмурный день был урожайным на драки слизеринцев. Долли Амбридж изловила в коридоре двух дерущихся первоклассниц – Нарцисса Блэк таскала Мелани Батчер за волосы, а одноклассники аплодировали. При виде старосты детишки разбежались, а Мелани с Нарциссой продолжали драться.

– Инкарцеро! – злорадно произнесла Амбридж, движением палочки связывая Нарциссе руки. Пока она связывала Нарси, Мелани бросилась наутек, но Долли ее тормознула Ступефаем и тоже руки связала.

– Пошли к декану, Блэк! – сказала староста. – Отвратительное поведение, бьешь девочек! У тебя нет контакта с детьми! Даже подружек никаких нет, а теперь еще и подралась...

– Ой, больно, – подвывала Мелани. – Ой, она меня покалечила!

– Ты зачем девочку за волосы таскала, руки ей выкручивала, по ногам пинала? – грозно вопросила Долли, волоча первоклассниц к Слагхорну.

– Я получила двойку по трансфигурации. Выхожу из класса, а Мелани за мной бежит и орет: «Парашница! Парашница!», а весь класс ухохатывается. Я стала защищаться!

– А еще она меня заавадила! – пожаловалась Мелани.

– Ты хоть знаешь, что такое «заавадила»? – фыркнула Долорес.

– Это не сегодня было. Я ей сказала, что она дура, а она мне: «Авада Кедавра!»

– Тебе же Люциус память стер! – возмутилась Нарцисса.

– Не стер! Хотел, но не сумел!

– Так, разворачиваемся! – распорядилась Долли. – Авада – это серьезно! Пошли к Дамблдору!

– А зачем к Дамблдору, у меня же не получилось! – запротестовала Нарцисса, но получив тычок палочкой в ухо, покорно поплелась в башню.

– Злобы в тебе много для двенадцати лет! – прикрикнула на нее Амбридж.

Приблизившись к кабинету Дамблдора, Долли услышала из-за двери, как директор читал морали Краучу. Уловив имя Люциус, она склонилась к замочной скважине. Нарси приставила к двери руки ракушкой. Обе поклонницы Люциуса так увлеклись подслушиванием, что не заметили, как Мелани тихо ретировалась на цыпочках.

– Что он несет? – прошептала Нарцисса, указывая на дверь. – Как это – влюбился в Люциуса?

– Совсем рехнулся старый. – констатировала Долорес. – А где эта?..

– Топ-топ.

– Ладно, гуляй. – Амбридж расхотелось общаться с Дамблдором.

– Расколдуй меня. – Нарси протянула связанные руки. Долли отменила Инкарцеро и на прощание напутствовала:

– Только ты без глупостей, мелочь пузатая.

– Я не пузатая!

– Иди гуляй!

После визита к лондонскому стоматологу Барти, сверкая металлокерамикой, скучал в лондонской пробке, масштабами напоминавшей апокалиптическое видение.

– Я должен быть на работе, а из-за тебя ношусь по стране, таскаю тебя из школы по врачам... – злобствовал отец, окидывая взором столпотворение из магляцких машин.

– Я же не мог лететь на метле, – отозвался Барти, трогая языком новенькие протезы, – меня избили, травмировали!

– Кому ты позволил себя отколошматить? Я тебе для чего грушу купил! Ты тренировался?

– Папа, я каждый вечер грушу бъю!

– Так кто на тебе боксировал?

– Люциус.

– А почему ОН тебе выбил зубы, а не ТЫ ему?

– Так у него свои зубы, а не эти хлипкие протезы, ты, скупердяй, денег пожалел мне качественные протезы поставить! – голосом раненого вепря заревел Барти.

– Заткнись, пока я тебе и эти не повыбивал!

Барти заночевал дома, а наутро, в предвкушении возвращения в альма-матер, разорался за завтраком:

– Зачем с утра подняли, выспаться не дали... А вы знаете, дорогие родители, скопидомы, которым жалко, что вы заплатили за учебу с полным пансионом, а я тут дома торчу, и вы ждете-не дождетесь отфутболить меня обратно в Хог... Знаете, что Сириусу Блэку обещают купить мотоцикл? А мне щас всучите старый веник – и лети мухой!

Отец наложил на него немотный сглаз. Мать укоризненно проскрипела: «Барти, ну зачем так?» Но в словах Барти был резон. Студентов организованно везли в Хог только после каникул. В другое время года добираться на этот остров в дальнем углу Шотландии приходилось либо аппарацией, либо на метлах.

Старый Крауч отбыл на работу, а мать схватила Барти в охапку и аппарировала с ним в Хогсмит, проводила пешком до школы и вознамерилась спускаться в подвал:

– Я хочу разобраться с тем подонком, который моего мальчика покалечил!

– Мама, не позорь меня! Спасибо, что дотащила, но в твоих парламентерских услугах я не нуждаюсь!

– Барти, не спорь с мамой!

Филч встал в дверях крестом:

– Не пущу!

– Я мама Барти Крауча!

– Посторонних в школу мы не пропускаем!

– Но я к моему ребенку! Я же должна посмотреть, в каких условиях, с кем...

– Женщина, у нас родители детей не навещают! У нас школа с тысячелетними традициями. Студенты находятся на полном пансионе, общение с родителями – пожалуйста, на каникулах!

– Вы в школе не держите дисциплину! Моего сына избили... – пока Виржиния пыталась пробиться сквозь монолит обороны Филча, Барти прошмыгнул в школьную дверь и устремился в подземелье, прекрасно зная, что маменьку не пропустят.

Только он скрылся из виду – на шум прибыл Дамблдор.

– Леди, вам же завхоз объяснил – у нас родители не посещают студентов.

– Я – мама Барти Крауча!

Дамблдор подхватил Виржинию под локоток, отбуксировал в сторонку и скорбно возвестил:

– Увы, миссис Крауч! Я как учитель вашего сына вынужден вам сообщить, что ваш сын Барти болен и вам нужно отвезти его на лечение в св. Мунго. Ваш Барти заболел страшной болезнью...

– Ваши хулиганы, сэр, выбили моему ребенку зубики!

– У Барти токсикомания. – заявил Дамблдор. – Он злоупотребляет оборотным зельем. Поспешите вылечить вашего сына, пока он молодой.

– Мой мальчик один всего раз превращался – извините, что в вас, но он пошутил, ребенку побаловаться захотелось, он же мальчик, в его возрасте шалости – это нормально. А вы из него какого-то наркомана делаете!

– Вы не знаете, леди? Ваш Барти не только в меня превращался. Он попробовал, вошел во вкус и после этого превращался в студентку Беллу Блэк и в студента Рема Люпина. Он токсикоман! Он пристрастился к оборотному зелью! Вы должны его пролечить, вы же его мать!

– Я это своему мужу скажу. Он разберется, кому тут лечиться надо. – проскрипела Виржиния и удалилась.

Старый Крауч пришел в бешенство и вызвал Дамблдора в Лондон на освидетельствование в св. Мунго – соответствует ли он занимаемой должности по возрасту и состоянию здоровья.

Дамблдору в Мунго выдали такие справки о состоянии здоровья, как будто ему 18 лет и хоть завтра в армию.

Инструктор полетов выстроил первый класс, отворил подсобку со спортинвентарем, вручил всем по скрипучей метелке с вываливающимися на лету прутьями.

– Мистер Харрисон, а вы нам снитч не покажете? – полюбопытствовала Нарси Блэк. Остальные тоже заинтересовались. Инструктор выволок сундук, открыл. Квофл, снитч и бладжеры лежали в гнездах, прикованные цепями крест-накрест, слегка подпрыгивая, рвались на волю. Детишки завосхищались, просили подержать мячики в руках, инструктор не позволил. Нарси гнула свое:

– Сэр, а как они заколдованы?

– Вингардиум Левиоса и закрепляющее.

– Какое?

– Разные. Снитч заклят на быстрое перемещение – как колибри. Бладжер летит на живое, притягивается. На квофле простое закрепляющее.

А вербальную формулировку не сказал. Пришлось Нарциссе идти в библиотеку и штудировать книжки о квиддиче.

Результат дал о себе знать за завтраком, перед консультацией по защите от темной магии. А завтра у шестого класса – экзамен Дамблдору.

Барти бултыхал ложкой в супе и кромсал котлету вилкой. Беззаботный фэйс Люциуса: «А, трояк получу – и Мерлин с ним!» доводил Барти до белой пены. Эйвери и Макнейр не напрягались: «Патронус создавать научились, это главное!» Снейпа распирало от учености – он одной рукой ел, а второй листал книгу, сам не замечая, что он ест. А Барти кусок в горло не лез.

Над завтракающей публикой закружили совы, бросая стюдентам на головы письма и газеты. Серая неясыть шваркнула Барти какой-то сверток, угодивший прямо в тарелку, обляпав супом его лицо, мантию, рубашку, галстук. Бросая яростные взгляды на развеселившуюся публику, Барти выудил посылку из супа, развернул, а внутри оказался хрустальный шар, такими пользуются гадалки.

Шар вырвался у него из рук и ударил его в лоб. Барти соскочил со стула, а шар погнался за ним. Барти вырвал у Снейпа из рук учебник и отбил шар, как бладжер. Подарочек вернулся эффектом бумеранга. Под счастливый хохот всего Хогвартса Барти убежал в коридор, отмахиваясь книжкой от шара, а шарик бил его в лоб: бум, бум, бум. Когда стекляшка вновь устремилась ему в лоб, Барти выдернул палочку и гаркнул:

– Explodio!

Шар лопнул, осколки хрусталя полетели ему в лицо. Барти еле успел зажмуриться. Вытирая пальцем кровь с микропорезов, Барти ткнул палочкой в сторону осколков и произнес:

– Ревелио!

В туалете перед зеркалом он вытряхнул стекло из волос, выковырял осколки из брови и пореза на щеке, стал сращивать себе кожу. Срастил кое-как (накладывать заживляющие заклинания на самого себя проблематично) и отправился в зеленую гостиную, где сидели одни младшеклассники, а за столом – белокурая девочка с хорошеньким и злым личиком, рисующая играющих в квиддич слизеринцев. Рисовала она в силе аниме – все мальчики женственные, большеглазые, длинноногие. Барти приблизился к Нарциссе и зловеще выговорил:

– Привет, малолетка.

Девочка-божий одуванчик спокойно спросила:

– Ты, кажется, с Беллой учишься?

– Пошли со мной.

– Куда?

– В Выручай-комнату. Я буду тренировать на тебе Круцио.

Волшебная палочка ткнулась ей в шею. Нарцисса покорно поднялась и побрела с Барти в башню, хныча:

– Чего ты ко мне пристал? Злюка! За что!

– За стеклянный бладжер.

– С чего ты взял! При чем здесь я! Я же тебя не знаю совсем! Зачем мне! Я и не умею!

– Ревелио показало!

– Что? – искренне удивилась Нарси.

– Просканировал, кто заколдовал артефакт.

– Ой, прости! Я больше не буду! Честное слизеринское! Отпустиии меняааа!

– Не придуривайся!

– Простиии!

– А зачем ты это сделала? – почти спокойно полюбопытствовал Барти.

– Ты Люциуса обидел!

Барти открыл Выручай-комнату, завел туда Нарциссу, стена сомкнулась за спиной. Девочка-цветочек вертела головой со страхом и любопытством. Барти с возгласом: «Что за нафиг!» уставился в высоченное зеркало в мощной раме. Видя, что экзекутор ушел в астрал, Нарцисса шагнула назад, тронула стену – нет выхода. Барти продолжал таращиться в зеркало Еиналеж.

– Я в него в прошлый раз не смотрел... Это что, это – будущее?

Он увидел себя, но не конопатым юнцом в школьной форме, а солидным джентльменом за сорок, в пиджаке-галстуке. Барти сидел в кабинете – на стенке прибита глазастая башка тролля, рядом в аквариуме изуродованный дементор, на полу лежит палас из шкуры вервольфа, а на двери кабинета табличка: «ПРЕМЬЕР-МИНИСТР МАГИИ».

Нарцисса тоже заглянула и увидела себя гуляющей в обнимку с Малфоем. Отражение было в гламурном платьице, а не в старой мантии Беллы.

– Точно будущее! – обрадовалась Нарси.

– А что ты увидела? – неприязненно покосился Барти.

– Там я и парень, который мне нравится.

– А я – премьер-министр.

– Может, не ты, а твой отец?

– Ну, после Багнолда отец будет, а потом мне передаст.

– Ты на меня больше не сердишься? – умильно спросила Нарси. – Не обижайся! Давай помиримся!

– Я тебя потом круцану. Дай палку. Дай палку!

Отобрал у нее волшебную палочку и переломил о колено. Нарси всхлипнула. Барти открыл Выручай-комнату и выкинул обломки палочки в коридор. Деревяшка просвистела над ухом у прохожего Питера Петигрю.

– Смотреть надо, куда мусор кидаешь...

– Петигрю! Зайди, посмотри.

– Куда смотреть?

– Будущее показывает! – пообещала Нарси.

– Себя вижу. Только слизеринцем. Сижу у вас в зеленой гостиной, пью мартини, курю сигару, у меня бриллиантовые перстни... и запонки. И золотая булавка для галстука. – выдал потрясенный Пит.

– Этого не может быть! – сказала Нарцисса.

– Блин, так оно мечты отражает! – возмутился Барти. И, не долго думая, ткнул палкой в стекло:

– Редукто!

Зеркало разбилось и осыпало Нарциссу дождем из осколков. Подвывая, вытряхивая осколки из волос и одежды и вытирая кровь с порезов на лице, Цисси ринулась на выход, и Выручай-комната выпустила ее.

– Казенное зеркало расколошматил! – попенял Петигрю. – Репаро! (Стекло восстановилось.) А малолетку за что?

– Так ей и надо – это она шар заколдовала.

– Какого бэна? – поразился Петигрю.

– Говорит, за то, что я Малфою в репу дал.

– Барти, большое и человеческое тебе спасибо! Набить Малфою морду – это святое! Вот за это люблю, за это уважаю! Давно ему пора по морде, по наглой, белобрысой морде! Пошли на консультацию!

На консультации у Дамблдора собрались все шестиклассники, кроме Беллы Блэк. Белла отсутствовала по «уважительной» причине – в комнатку примчалась, вся в порезах, Нарцисса:

– Сестры, мне нужно заживляющее!

– Кто это тебя поцарапал? – спросила Андромеда.

– Крауч!

– Так тебе и надо! Взяла мой хрустальный шар, не спросив меня! – топнула ногой Белла.

– Ты же все равно – смотришь в шар, видишь фигу!

– Фигу? Мне его папа подарил на рождество... Щас мы тебе добавим! – и старшие сестры отлупили младшую.

**Часть 8**

Брошенная Малфоем, Долли все никак не могла прийти в себя. Особенно тяжело было по ночам: сон не шел, Долли перегревалась под одеялом и страдала. «Когда я была нецелованной, легче было», - размышляла она. Долли размазывала слезы по щекам, глядя в потолок и думая, что другие старосты спят и не слышат. Шелтон хихикала: «Нашла из-за кого убиваться, из-за Малфоя, коллекционер, он и мне глазки строил». К пасхальным каникулам Долли совсем подурнела, что постоянно отмечали соседки. От постоянного недосыпания она стала хуже соображать.

Обычно их с Эванс диалоги протекали по следующему образцу:

- Ты мне сову отравила, будешь новую покупать!

- Зачем тебе сова? Купи жабу! Вот захочешь урочек прогулять, посадишь вместо себя жабу, никто и не отличит.

- Грязнокровка, купи мне новую сову!

- Ты старую сову заавадила! Скажи спасибо, что я к Дамблдору не пошла, не сказала, как ты тут уголовно-наказуемые проклятия на животных отрабатывала.

И так далее, и в таком духе. С вариациями на тему:

- Долли, тебе не идет! Долли, ты страшная! Долли, у тебя никогда не будет парня! А мой Джимми, он так меня любит!

В предпоследний день учебы перед пасхальными каникулами Агнес предложила:

- Давай я тебе дам сонное зелье, хоть одну ночь мы тут все отоспимся.

- Только глаза закроешь – а она ревет от недотраха, - Лили гадко улыбнулась. – Ну, я понимаю, первый и последний мужчина в твоей жизни…

Долли была так измучена, что безропотно проглотила пойло. Агнес сказала, что сварила его сама. А на самом деле зелье сварила Лили, пока Долли патрулировала коридоры Слизерина.

Проснувшись на следующий день, Долли глянула на часы – и в ужасе обнаружила, что проспала три первых урока. Ее рубашка, жилет, юбка, галстук, черная мантия были изрезаны ножницами и заляпаны краской, едой и землей. И магическое сканирование не поможет, подумала Долли, изгадили по-магловски. Впрочем, она все же решила наложить сканирующее заклинание, но волшебной палочки на месте не оказалось. Амбридж пять раз перетряхнула свои вещи и обнаружила, что и вся остальная, не форменная, одежда – изгажена, из учебников вырваны все страницы, одни обложки остались, а волшебная палочка валяется под кроватью. И ни одних целых колготок, везде ножнички поработали.

Долли нацепила свои грязные лохмотья и, хотя по расписанию еще можно было успеть на арифмантику, двинулась прямиком к Дамблдору: «Посмотрите, г-н директор, что мародеры сделали...»

Дамблдора на месте не оказалось. Долли постучала в дверь учительской. Заперто. Она прислушалась – из-за закрытой двери доносился звон бокалов и нетрезвые возгласы:

- Христос воскрес!

Долли постучала ногой.

Дверь отлетела в сторону, открыв на поглядение учительское празднество.

- Рад, что вы воскресли, - процедил Дамблдор.

- Дверь в учительскую ногой открывает! – ахнула профессор Фэйтловер. – Хамка!

- Мисс Амбридж, - проскрипел Слагхорн, - где вы три дня пропадали? Вы почему манкируете обязанностями старосты колледжа? Вы должны были студентов организованно выводить и на поезд сажать, в первый раз, что ли! Поразительная, возмутительная безответственность! Пришлось Снейпу и Малфою доверить, пока вы где-то гуляли.

- Как… три дня? – икнула Долли. – Какое… число?

- Сегодня 24 апреля, мисс Амбридж. Нельзя же быть такой безумной!

- Как в канаве валялась! – взвизгнула Макгонагалл.

- Вы что, в запретном лесу ночевали? По земле катались? Пасху начали заранее праздновать? – возопил Флитвик.

- Ты вообще соображаешь, какая на тебе ответственность! – загремел директор. - Ты – староста колледжа, ты – лицо школы… Вот оно, лицо, с пьянки опухшее!

- Мы у девочек интересовались, где ты можешь находиться, Лилечка сказала, что ты куда-то пошла и не появляешься!

- А сюда зачем заявилась, дверь с ноги? Похмелиться решила? Не похмелим!

- Невменяемая!

- Вся опухла, проститутка, бог внешностью обидел, так он тебе и мозги вставить забыл!

- Что ты там стоишь и молчишь, похмельное убожище, иди туда, откуда пришла, с какими забулдыгами шлялась!

Все разъехались на каникулы, пасхальный ужин она пропустила, родители сегодня без дочки пасху празднуют. Глотая слезы, Амбридж поползла умываться в ванную старост.

В бассейне стояли Поттер и Эванс. При виде Амбридж старосты школы прервали поцелуй и так захохотали, как будто это они ее застукали голой, а не наоборот. Долли выхватила палочку и крикнула:

- Редукто!

Вложи она чуть больше силы – любовников бы разорвало на 666 кусочков. Но Лили всего лишь взвизгнула и упала, скрывшись под водой. Джеймс нырнул ее вылавливать. А Долли развернулась и побежала вон из Хогвартса, в Хогсмит, аппарировать домой.

Застолье в учительской подошло к концу, яства были уничтожены, напитки вылаканы, и эльфы убирали с загаженных столов. Джеймс Поттер сидел в кабинете у Дамблдора.

- Г-н директор, Амбридж напала на Лили!

- Это ж как?

- Влетела в ванную и орет: «Круцио!»

- Азкабан, - саркастически развел руками Дамблдор. Щелкнул пальцами, и материализовался эльф. – Приведи-ка Долорес Амбридж, старосту Слизерина.

- Лили в медпункте, - скорбно продолжал Джеймс, - я ее… прилевитировал. Она упала в воду и сломала ногу, а я ее оттуда выловил.

- А ты-то что в ванной делал? – усмехнулся Дамб.

- Я… ну… э…

- Понятно, дело молодое.

Наконец, вернулся эльф.

- Г-н директор, мистер Филч говорит, что староста Амбридж выбежала из школы в направлении, по-видимому, Хогсмита. Он не задерживал, поскольку каникулы.

- Аппарировать побежала, - Дамблдор отломил дольку шоколада.

– Что же делать? – безнадежно спросил Джеймс, видя, что после пасхального возлияния второй день кряду у директора заплетается язык.

Дамблдор стал размышлять. Строчить цидульку мракоборцам ему было невыгодно, кресло под ним и без того пошатывалось усилиями неугомонного Крауча. Ведь спрос будет в первую очередь с него – как допустил Круциатус в школе, не поддерживает дисциплину, потворствует назначению старост, уходящих в хулиганство и криминалитет.

- Пойдем, Джимми, навестим твою подругу, - грузно поднялся он.

- Господин директор, - поприветствовала его страдалица, когда пришельцы переступили порог медпункта.

- Скушай шоколадку, Лилечка, - прогудел Дамблдор. – Как ты, после Круцио?

- Какое Кр… - начала Лили, но Джеймс замахал руками из-за спины Дамблдора. – Так себе, спасибо, что пришли меня проведать, г-н директор.

- Долорес должна перед тобой извиниться, Лили, - изрек Дамб. – Я обещаю с ней поговорить. Если ты ее простишь, Лили – ты ведь девочка добрая, ласковая, лучик света в этом сборище хулиганья…

- Но это же подсудное дело! – воскликнул Джеймс.

- …И потом, что ты можешь сделать, Лили, ты ведь одна в магическом обществе, без родственников, без поддержки. – Он печально зацокал языком, и Лили поняла, что на вопрос: «А как же вы?» Дамблдор вздохнет: «Но я лишь скромный директор школы». – А Долорес, напротив, вот он, результат соблюдения «чистоты крови», вырождение, Лилечка, что лицо, что неадекватность.

На пасхальных каникулах Долли колдовала над своими лохмотьями, возвращая им первозданный вид. А когда Амбридж возвернулась в школу, ей пришлось униженно извиняться перед вышедшей из медпункта Лили. Дамблдор припугнул Долли мракоборцами, и, зная, что тщательная экспертиза палочки выявит следы некогда примененного Круцио, - пусть и не к человеку, пусть к мышам – Долли подчинилась. Сквозь зубы она пробормотала извинения, и Лили снисходительно заявила:

- Да, прощаю! Г-н директор меня упросил не обращаться к мракоборцам, ты ведь так молода, из-за парты на нары. Ты профессора Дамблдора поблагодари.

- Спасибо, г-н директор, - процедила Долорес.

- Нет, Амбридж, твоих выдавленных сквозь зубы плевков недостаточно. Ты должна извиниться перед Лили в Большом зале Хогвартса, чтобы слышали все преподаватели и суденты.

- Хорошо, - буркнула Долли.

На следующий день Дамблдор за завтраком воззвал:

- Староста Слизерина Долли Амбридж просит минуту внимания. Пожалуйста, не кушайте, - он щелкнул пальцами, и вся еда на тарелках стала невидимой.

Долли встала.

- Сонорус, - Дамблдор указал на нее палочкой, и голос Долли загремел под сводами:

- Дорогая Лили! Прости меня, пожалуйста, за все!

Дамблдор дирижировал ей палочкой, и Долли обреченно перечисляла:

- Прости меня за то, что я тебя сглазила! Прости за то, что я резко с тобой разговаривала! Прости меня за то, что я недружелюбно себя вела! Прости меня за мое поведение! Прости за мою… неприязнь! – Долли покосилась на Дамблдора, когда же он разрешит ей сесть. Но директор по-прежнему удерживал ее палочкой. – И вы, г-н директор, меня простите за то, что я тогда пришла в учительскую!

Дамблдор милостиво кивнул:

- Квиетус, - и опустил палочку. Долли плюхнулась на место, щеки полыхали. Еда в тарелках снова обрела видимость, но старосте Слизерина кусок не лез в горло.

Завтра экзамен по истории магии. Студентов в Хогсмит не пускали, и слизеринцы сидели в зеленой гостиной, а Барти искал свою книжку, которая передавалась по классу из рук в руки.

– Макнейр, может, ты «Парфюмера» заныкал?

– А я Парфюмера не читал и не собираюсь, – торжественно возвестил Макнейр.

– Образованный человек должен знать хиты магляцкой беллетристики. – изрекла Скитер.

– А для меня это фигня, – объявил Макнейр, – меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

Эйвери поразился:

– Барти, это твоя была магляцкая книжка?

– Да!

– Тебе отец разрешает читать магляцкие книжки?

– Это единственное, что он мне разрешает – читать!

Снейп потянулся в кресле, опустив «Региональные стандарты магии», и высказался:

– Главная идея этой книги – о создании аромата, влияющего на мозг и провоцирующего на определенное поведение. Я скажу как зельевар, это дилетантство. Для магловского бестселлера в самый раз. Но запахом так влиять невозможно. Специально заговоренным зельем, подмешанным в еду, – можно.

Люциус возразил:

– А я скажу как сосед зельевара... Когда Снейпулька мутит очередную вонючку, я в берсерка превращаюсь!

– Что ж ты до сих пор его в котле не утопил? – ласково спросил Флинт.

– Дружба – это попытка двух людей терпеть друг друга. Снейпуля мой друг, вот я и терплю, из последних сил...

– У кого «Парфюмер»? – надрывался Барти.

– Я Крэббу передавал. – сказал Люциус. – Ну, автор изо всех сил старается шокировать читателя, но меня не очень впечатлило. Хотя читается легко.

Барти заявил:

– Это книга о том, что гений и злодейство – очень даже совместимы. Что гению не подходит обывательская мораль, он не такой, как все, и поэтому нарушает ее.

– Это парфюмер, по-твоему, гений? – возмутился Руквуд.

– Да, он по-своему гениален.

– А какая польза от его гениальности, от того, что у него нюх хороший?

Похоже, Барти ждал этого возражения и моментально парировал Руквуду:

– А какая польза от художника? Картины тоже бесполезны, не утилитарны.

– Картина висит – смотреть приятно.

– Ага, «Герника», – фыркнул Барти. Полный игнор, из чего Барти сделал вывод, что из всех присутствующих он один видел «Гернику», и снова заорал: – Так, пацаны, у кого «Парфюмер»?

– Я Рудольфу давал. – откликнулся Крэбб. – Рудольф?

– Кажись, я оставил его у Беллы.

– Белла читать умеет? – подбоченился Барти, развернулся и устремился в девчачью спальню. Люциус крикнул ему вслед:

– Похоже, Краучу понравилось. А по-моему, парфюмер – такой идиот, не сообразил, что нужно было делать с девушками вместо того, чтоб убивать их...

Старших сестер Блэк не было. А за столом сидела Нарцисса и лепила из воска фигурку Крауча на какой-то книге. Это было настоящее произведение искусства, с разрисованным лицом и красным сердечком слева на груди. Нарцисса написала на полоске красной бумаги какие-то каббалистические знаки, вдела бумажку в огромную цыганскую иглу и замахнулась над статуэткой, задумавшись, в голову ткнуть или в сердце?

Барти прыгнул вперед, выхватил у нее свою фигурку, спрятал за пазуху, другой рукой выдергивая палку, и рявкнул:

– Инфламмо! – и поджег Нарциссе волосы. Цисси схватила книжку и положила на голову домиком, пытаясь погасить пожар, а книжка была «Парфюмер». Томик Зюскинда задымился, но волосы не потушил. Цисси отшвырнула тлеющего «Парфюмера» и сломя голову ринулась на выход, в туалет, горящую голову под кран подставлять.

Вышла. Глаза слезились от боли и дыма, пахло паленым волосом, на щеках и висках краснели ожоги, которые потом превратятся в пузыри с жидкостью. Нарси поплелась в медпункт исцелять ожоги. Кожа, она регенерируется, а вот волосы пришлось безобразно обстричь чуть ли не под скинхэда.

Белла и Андромеда вернулись и остолбенели при виде младшенькой. Нарцисса рассказала им, как получила свои увечья, прибавив:

– А фигурку он забрал. Я не могу вызвать его на дуэль, как ты Сириуса! Я же еще ничего толком не умею! А он старше, он сильный... Я решила слепить фигурку, испортить его через предметы.

Белла подняла с дивана учебник «Региональных стандартов магии», лежавший корешком вверх. Оказалось, что учебник открыт на главе «Дистанционная порча вуду».

– А ты взяла ногти, волосы или слюну Крауча?

– Откуда я их возьму?

– Так без частицы Крауча фигурка не подействует.

– А как мне колдовать? Он сломал мою волшебную палочку, новую покупать надо! Мне еще трансфигурацию сдавать.

– Я же тебе сказала, возьмешь мою! – прикрикнула Андромеда.

– Я подходила к Макгонагалл, она говорит – с чужой не допустит к экзамену, может не получиться. Это же индивидуальная вещь, как зубная щетка...

– Белла, ты слышала? Для нее палочка – это зубная щетка.

– Вы мне что, совсем не поможете? – краснея и наливаясь слезами, завыла Нарцисса. – Деньги на палочку зажимаете...

– Отец нам деньги давал, а не тебе! – сказала Белла.

– Поставить на место Крауча не поможете?

– Сама себе нажила врага, сама с ним и разбирайся. – сказала Андромеда.

– Белла! Помоги мне хоть с волосами. Сядь сегодня на консультации за Краучем и сними с него волосок.

– С каждого по волоску, Нарциссе паричок, – схохмила Белла.

– Тебе повезло, что впереди каникулы, отрастешь немного за лето. – сказала Андромеда.

– Обкорнали две самые красивые шевелюры Слизерина – мою и малфоевскую, – сказала Нарцисса, морщась в зеркало. – Нет, у меня еще воск остался. Вторую фигурку лепить... Интересно, а такую фигурку можно на любовную магию заговорить?

– Хочешь, чтоб Крауч на тебя запал? А что, от ненависти до любви...

– Злюки! – Нарцисса имела в виду – заговорить фигурку Люциуса, но не стала опровергать ироничное предположение Беллы.

Игнорируя улюлюканье прохожих, стриженая Нарцисса отправилась к Слагхорну.

– Профессор, у меня сломалась палочка... Мне нужен портал в Лондон, сэр!

– Предъяви обломки – получишь портал.

– Их выкинули... Вы мне не верите, сэр?

– В этом семестре какая-то эпидемия, у всех палочки ломаются, всем надо в Лондон. Северусу поверил, потому что первый раз было оригинально, и вообще он мальчик серьезный, а тебе не дам портал, я за всех вас ответственность несу, мало ли куда ты в Лондоне пойдешь, что с тобой случится, а меня потом посадят!

Нарси вернулась в общагу, обсудила с сестрами отказ декана.

– Ну вот и успокойся! – воскликнула Андромеда. – Возьмешь на экзамен мою, как я и говорила.

Белла предложила:

– Может, подогнать ему Крауча? Пусть подтвердит, что он сломал твою палку и тебе нужна новая.

– Ага, щас! Крауч аж попрыгал! – фыркнула Меди, затем добавила: – Он ее по-любому не отпустит. Первоклашкам даже в Хогсмит нельзя, а тут – в Лондон. ФигА!

– А со мной? – засомневалась Белла.

– С Краучем, – огрызнулась Меди.

Белла отправилась к декану адвокатить. Слагхорн уперся. Наивные девочки так и не догадались посулить ему магарыч из Лондона.

Нарцисса опять к Макгонагалл:

– Что мне делать? Вы меня без палки не допускаете к экзамену, а профессор Слагхорн не дает мне портал.

– Мне очень жаль, Блэк, но я не являюсь твоим деканом и не имею права дать тебе портал!

– А что же мне делать? – повторила Нарцисса.

– Пиши заявление, чтоб тебе разрешили переэкзаменовку осенью, когда новая палочка будет.

Нарцисса написала заявление.

– А сейчас я не могу его подписать. Неси на подпись к Дамблдору, получишь его разрешение – тогда обратно мне неси, поставлю автограф.

Нарси пошла к Дамблдору.

– Да что ж ты так мучаешься? – прочавкал шоколадкой директор. – Пошли с совой заказ в магазин Оливандера. Уже снимали твои магические параметры, пришлют тебе палочку.

– Золотые слова. Спасибо, сэр!

Нарси села писать просительное письмо отцу. Также она отправила в столицу заказ на волшебную палочку – описание магических параметров прилагается.

Мистер Блэк сидел при свече, воткнутой в череп, и читал «Пятикнижие некроманта». В дверь постучался разупокоенный скелет магла, сколоченный гвоздями, – он принес завтрак. Солнечный свет хлынул в комнату Блэка из открывшейся двери.

– Уже утро? – удивился мистер Блэк, отвинтил скелету череп – в правую глазницу были вставлены часы, и близоруко присмотрелся. – Надо же, 11 часов! Быстро время бежит... – Блэк прикрутил череп на шейные позвонки. – Так, что ты мне принес? Опять мюсли с цукатами! И письмо.

Нарцисса писала отцу:

«Дорогой папа! У нас всё хорошо, сдаем сессию, у меня очень ровные оценки – «выше ожидаемого», а у Андромеды по нумерологии «удовлетворительно» и у Беллы по истории магии «тролль». Но у нас тут в Слизерине один пацан – Барти Крауч – не выдержал – сессия, нервы, плохо сдал защиту от темной магии, и в ванне утопился. Утром пацаны заходят – а он лежит. Жалко пацана. Должен приехать его отец и его забрать, а со всех собирают деньги на венки. Я тут подумала – у нас лишних денег нет, может, ты пришлешь нам венок? Только побыстрей. А то придется деньги сдавать. Целую. Привет маме. Нарцисса.»

– Марш на кладбище, – велел скелету мистер Блэк. – Найди мне самый большой венок. Мухой!

Скелет нацепил черную мантию с капюшоном (даже в магическом квартале не принято, чтоб по улицам разупокоенные скелеты разгуливали) и поспешил на погост. Вернулся через четыре часа с трофеем.

– Тебя за смертью посылать, – скаламбурил мистер Блэк. – Ладно, понимаю, ты пешком...

Блэковские эльфы упаковали венок, нагрузили сову и отправили в Хогвартс. А вторую сову мистер Блэк отправил с таким письмом:

«Дорогой сэр Крауч! Примите мои глубочайшие соболезнования по поводу безвременной смерти вашего единственного сына! Так рано ушел из жизни! Такой молодой был, такие надежды подавал, у него было всё впереди – а поторопился умереть! Как я вас понимаю – всё ведь из-за того, что наши дети от нас далеко, услали их из дома аж в Шотландию, не можем им помочь, не знаем, какие у них проблемы, а дети растут от нас вдалеке, без родительской поддержки. Нет сомнений – жил бы он дома, вы бы с его матерью его спасли, удержали! Ах, какая трагедия! Не должны родители хоронить детей! Ваш пятиюродный кузен, Сигнус Блэк.»

– Может, на поминки пригласят, хоть поем! – надеялся мистер Блэк, отправляя письмо.

Письмо мистера Блэка получила Виржиния и в панике бросилась названивать мужу на работу. Бартемиус по телефону так и не понял, чего жена от него хочет: то ли Барти умер, то ли дом горит. Он всё бросил и аппарировал домой – мебель, окна, двери траурными накидками увешаны, на столе фотка Барти в черной рамочке стоит, за столом жена в черном платке над письмом плачет:

– Барти повесился!

Старый Крауч отобрал у жены письмо:

– Тут не написано, что он повесился.

– Он пишет – «жил бы дома, вы бы его спасли, удержали. Поторопился уйти из жизни». Мальчик на себя руки наложил! Ах, его в проклятой школе довели, его оскорбляли, били, и он не выдержал! Хлюп, хлюп, хлюп!

– Цыц!

– Барти, надо собираться, ехать, забирать тело. Хлюп! В последний раз моего мальчика увидеть...

– А почему нам об этом какой-то Сигнус сообщает, а не Дамблдор?

– Хлюп, хлюп...

– Джинни, я щас сам всё узнаю. Жди. Странное какое-то письмишко! – Бартемиус с места аппарировал в Хогсмит и оттуда бегом помчался в школу.

Слизеринцы дожевывали обед. Снейп рассказывал Люциусу, что ему на экзамене по защите попался билет, который он хуже всего знал, но одноклассники знали цену причитаниям Снейпа – зельевар все равно получил «превосходно».

– А у Люпина вообще ничего не спросил. Только «Выпусти патронуса! Молодец, превосходно!»

– Потому что у Люпина патронус – Дамблдор. – многозначительно напомнил Люциус.

– У меня тоже патронус – Дамблдор. – шмыгнул носом Снейп.

– Скучный ты человек, Снейпуля, – веселился Люциус. – Вот у меня – разнообразие: защита и трансфигурация – «выше ожидаемого», зельеварение – «удовлетворительно», только по магловедению «превосходно».

– Зачем ты магловедение изучаешь? – поразился Регул Блэк.

– Когда нам в третьем классе раздали список предметов на выбор, я тупо записался на те предметы, которые выбрал Снейп.

– Снейп – то понятно, он же грязнокровка, а тебе зачем? – отказывался понимать Регул.

– Легче ж магловедение, чем нумерология и древние руны! – фыркнул Люциус.

– А я учу нумерологию и древние руны! – сказал Регул.

Барти получил по трансфигурации, зельеварению, гербологии, магловедению и истории «превосходно», а вот на экзамене по защите довел Дамблдора до мальчиков кровавых в глазах.

Дамблдор решил избавиться от Барти и заодно поссорить его с отцом, чтоб он его уже не защищал. Когда отец приедет за Барти, Дамблдор ему скажет:

– Ваш сын не допущен к занятиям на следующий год. Можете отправить его в Дурмштранг, в Болгарию доучиваться. А можно организовать домашнее обучение. Будете оплачивать преподавателям проезд и за уроки. Ваш сын не может находиться в коллективе. Его наглые сексуальные домогательства к студенту Малфою!..

Барти не нравилось в Хоге, но дома жить еще хуже. Как всегда, отберут волшебную палочку, метлу, денег не дадут. Высидеть взаперти два месяца летних каникул еще можно, но не целый год. Отец, конечно, не поверит инсинуациям о Бартиных гейских наклонностях, но настучит сынку по буйной голове и весь год будет обзываться идиотом, напоминая, как Барти по ошибке превратился в женщину.

Барти решил прогуляться в «Кабанью голову», но во время сессии Филч не пускал студентов в Хогсмит. По пути из большого зала Барти остановился перед гобеленом «Суд Париса», прикрывавшим потайной ход. Он туда лазил с мародерами – вроде бы этот ход ведет из Гриффиндорской общаги в Слизерин, а оттуда в Хогсмит. Открыл Dissendium'ом. Брел, брел, брел в потемках, освещая себе путь Люмосом. Барти услышал позади шаги, за поворотом зажегся Люмос. Барти прибавил ходу. Сзади послышался крик боли, сопровождаемый жутким чавканьем перерождающейся кожи, хрустом ломающихся костей. Барти оглянулся – Люпин перекидывается! – и кинулся вперед по узкому ходу.

Добежал, вылез, запер выход. Оборотню остался только путь назад – в Хогвартс.

Потайной ход привел его в заброшенный дом. Трухлявая лестница вела на второй этаж. Бартины следы отчетливо отпечатывались на пыльных прогнивших досках пола. Возле покосившейся двери паутина свисала клочьями, словно ее кто-то прорвал, открывая дверь. Барти устремился на выход и припустил в «Кабанью голову».

Пока Барти добегал от Визжащей Хижины до паба, в школу прибежал старый Крауч.

Бешено вращая выпученными глазами и брызгая ядовитой слюной на стены и потолок, старый Крауч скакал к Дамблдору... но не дошел: этажом выше раздалось свирепое рычание – по коридору за студентами гонялся Люпин, шерсть дыбом, пасть разинута от пола до потолка.

Люпина остановил вопль:

– Фризио!

Оборотень задрожал и медленно начал заваливаться набок. Шерсть смерзлась, по контурам его тела наморозился маленький айсберг. Бегуны остановились и с опаской окружили поверженного вервольфа. Русая коренастая девица с зеленым галстуком и значком «Староста Слизерина», протирая палочку, победно огляделась – а по лестнице к месту побоища уже спешил Дамблдор.

– Долорес! Это твоя работа? – гневно возопил он, указывая на сосульку с оборотнем.

– Ура, Долли оборотня победила, – загомонили детишки.

– Амбридж, немедленно разморозь мальчика! Ребенок погибнуть может! Сердце остановится! – свирепо гаркнул Дамблдор.

– Какой он вам мальчик, убивать надо таких мальчиков. Он мог людей покалечить, или насмерть загрызть. А замороженный он безопасный. И вообще я буду жаловаться, – и бесстрашная Долли скрестила руки на груди.

Дамблдор бросился размораживать шерстяную сосульку. От вервольфа повалил пар.

– Энервейт!

Люпин сел, задрожал, скуля. Рука Дамблдора совершила путешествие в складки мантии, извлекла мармеладку, предложила Люпину:

– Скушай, мальчик. Я понимаю, тебе б колбаски. Ну пойдем, пойдем в медпункт, там тебя полотенечками укутаем, горяченького выпить дадим, – и директор повел Люпина.

Из-под лестницы раздался гробовой голос:

– Нет, в Выручай-комнату его, под замок. – Старый Крауч начал подниматься по лестнице. – А вы последний день директорствуете, Дамблдор. Переедете из Хогвартса – в Азкабан! Пожизненное сидеть будете! Мобиликорпусьте вервольфа, Дамблдор. Пока я вас вместе с ним не заавадил.

Люпин был водворен в Выручай-комнату и завыл из-за двери, запечатанной Коллопортусом.

– Теперь он думает, что я его предал, – перевел Борода С Глазками.

– Вы пожизненное сядете, а оборотня вашего обезглавят. – брызнул слюной Крауч. Дамблдор вытерся. Вытащив магляцкий мобильник и готовясь вызвать мракоборцев, министр прохрипел:

– Где труп?

– Какой?

– Я имею в виду, останки оборотнева обеда? Голова хоть осталась, косточки обглоданные? Вы, Дамблдор, решили скрыть – если трупа нет, полностью съеден.

– Я не понимаю. – вслух сказал Дамб, а подумал: «Спятил министр!»

– Труп моего сына!

– Что?

– Он его загрыз!

– Барти? Загрыз? Рем загрыз Барти? Я... Ах, боже мой, какая трагедия...

– Не придуривайтесь, лицемер старый. – Крауч позвонил в свое ведомство и вызвал целую бригаду – задерживать убийцу-вервольфа.

– Я не знал, я действительно... – Дамблдор трясся от страха. – Сэр... Я сейчас же созову домовых, будем искать тело в школе и на прилегающей территории.

Созвал домовых и начал распоряжаться дрожащим голосом.

– Добрый день, сэр Крауч! – раздался бодрый голос Слагхорна. – Очень рад вас видеть в Хогвартсе!

– Я приехал за трупом.

– Чьим?

– Моего сына.

– Как? Что случилось?

– Оборотень Люпин его загрыз!

– Люпин? От не поставлю зачет этому лоботрясу!

Веселый декан Слизерина нисколько не расстроился и, пожимая пухлые руки на груди, колобком покатился вниз по лестнице, в родные подземелья. Крауч с выражением лица «Всех порешу, один останусь» поплелся следом, увлекая за собой и Дамба. Процессия дошкандыбала до Бартиной комнаты – а под дверью лежал огромный венок из еловых веток, с искусственными цветами, перевязанный траурной лентой: «Помним. Любим. Скорбим».

Тут в коридор вступил Барти и с улыбочкой спросил:

– Кого хороним?

– А вы, сэр Крауч, уже и венок сыну привезли, – сказал Дамблдор.

– Барти, сынок!

– Папа, ты что здесь делаешь? Почему ты не на работе?

Старый Крауч заскрежетал зубами. А Барти продолжал:

– Папа, а почему здесь венок?

Видя недоумение на лице Бартемиуса, Дамблдор сказал:

– Дык это сова принесла себе на гнездо! Ну, промахнулась мимо совятника, пташка божья...

В этот момент в подземелье притопала целая бригада мракоборцев. С собой они тащили инквизиторскую клетку с шипами.

– Наручники на Дамблдора! – скомандовал Крауч. – В Выручай-комнату, третий этаж! Там вервольф! Усыпить, в клетку!

Мракоборцы вывели из Хога Дамблдора в наручниках, а за ним вынесли клетку с Люпиным.

**Часть 9**

1 сентября. Прощальный гудок Хогвартс-экспресса, отходящего с платформы 9 3/4. По перрону скакал сутулый носатый брюнет, нагруженный котлами, сумками, чемоданами, огибая прохожих, роняя, подбирая, – какой уважающий себя маг унизится до работы носильщиком? Вот бедный пассажир и волок весь багаж на себе. В последний момент Снейп вскочил в поезд, выслушал упрек от проводницы, долго рылся в поисках билета, предъявил, и грохнул свой багаж на пол, пристроившись на боковой полке. Из ближайшего купе тут же материализовались четверо, гадко ухмыляясь до ушей. Северус похолодел.

– Грязнокровка, – рыдали от смеха парни. – Как ты к поезду подбегал, багаж ронял... Обхохочешься! Руки у тебя не из того места растут...

– Ножки тонкие, кривые, штаны рваные, худые, штаны рваные, худые, ножки тонкие, кривые! – завизжал Петигрю.

– Отстаньте, не лезьте, – сквозь зубы взмолился Снейп.

– Зря ты, грязнокровка, в наш поезд залез! – угрожающе произнес Люпин, и волчий оскал нечеловеческой гримасой обезобразил его лицо.

Мародеры ухватили Снейпа за руки-ноги и, зажав ему рот, втащили в свое купе, пинками затолкав туда же его котлы и сумки.

– Ай, меня Снейп укусил! – взвизгнул Петигрю. Сириус Блэк отпустил ноги пленника, и Снейп немедленно пнул его в голень. Сириус выхватил волшебную палочку:

– Инкарцеро! – Из воздуха соткались веревки, крепко-накрепко перепутав запястья и лодыжки Снейпа. Петигрю по-прежнему зажимал Снейпу рот.

– Сделай кляп, Пит, – Сириус оторвал галстук Снейпа. Общими усилиями Петигрю и Блэк затолкали галстук Снейпу в рот, после чего пинками уложили обездвиженное тело под полку. Поттер открыл окно. Хогвартс-экспресс вышел из Лондона и несся по чистому полю. Попутчики с радостным хохотом выбрасывали из окна котлы, одежду, обувь, учебники, баночки, скляночки, ржавый пинцет, мешочки с сухими травами, наконец, полетел пустой чемодан.

– Всё!

– Ух, я устал!

– Покурим!

Люпин извлек пачку «Кэмела», раздал друзьям по сигарете. Поттер поставил ноги на бедро поверженному Снейпу, прокомментировав: «Гы, какой коврик!», и с минуту все четверо курили, стряхивая пепел на одежду Снейпа, после чего Сириус пнул его в бок.

Кинув бычок в окно, Блэк произнес:

– А куда грязнокровку? Может, тоже в окно?..

– Цыц, Сириус! В окно! А кто мне Волчьелычное зелье сварит? – возразил Люпин.

– Не, пацаны, давайте его в коридор вытащим и положим под дверь. Они откроют – ну, изнутри, а ему по черепушке! – с энтузиазмом предложил Петигрю.

Так они и сделали – выволокли Снейпа за ноги и оставили под дверью чужого купе. Северус заплакал. Дорожки слез размыли черную пыль, покрывавшую потные щеки.

– Конфеты покупаем, конфеты покупаем... Эй, чего разлегся, вставай, тележку поставить некуда! Ох ты господи, связали! – торговка позвала двух проводниц, те вытащили кляп у него изо рта, расковыряли узлы маникюрными ножницами. Снейп еле встал, привалился к дрожащей стенке тамбура, потирая красные следы на запястьях. Затекшие ватные ноги не держали.

– Вот шуткари, – бубнили проводницы, – давай иди к себе в купе. Школьнички-детишечки, хулиганьё!

Снейпу было некуда идти. Он уныло побрел по коридору, стукнул в одну дверь, заглянул – младшеклассники из Хафлпафа, заглянул в другую – девчонки, в третью – «негритянский квартал» в рейвенкловской форме. За четвертой дверью в этот самый момент девицы устроили переодевание в школьную форму, отреагировав оглушительным визгом на заглядывание неприкаянного Снейпа. За пятой дверью сидели шестиклассники-слизеринцы и рассуждали:

– А я вчера эксперимента ради добавил в Веселящее зелье три унции толчёной маргаритки, собранной при третьей фазе Луны – представляешь, пропали некоторые побочные эффекты вроде необходимости петь во весь голос!

Снейп яростно затер глаза кулаком, вспомнив об утраченных котлах и ингредиентах.

В шестом купе обнаружились представители пятого класса Слизерина:

– Помнишь пять исключений к закону Гампа об элементарных преобразованиях? До чего обидно, что нельзя трансфигурировать пищу из воздуха...

В седьмом купе искатель обнаружил четверых великовозрастных слизеринцев во главе с Малфоем, показывавшим публике свои фотки – «Это мы с родителями в июле в Шарм-Эль-Шейх ездили, а это я в августе в Праге». При виде новоприбывшего он эйфорийно возопил:

– Снейпуля! Ты где был! Тащи сюда свои вещи. Что-то вид у тебя помятый, Снейп, – уже с мародерами встретился, да? Гойл, подвинься.

– Они выкинули их в окно, – прохрипел Северус, падая на освобожденное Гойлом место. – Всё выкинули. Учебники, котлы, ингредиенты, одежду мою...

– Мерзавцы! И не говори, Снейп...

– Козлы, уроды! – дружно зацокали языками присутствующие.

Вокзал, повозки, запряженные фестралами, лодки в озере... Снейп, нахохлившись, как ворон ощипанный, сидел молча и ломал пальцы. Люциус выступал:

– Учебники – то фигня, будешь моими пользоваться. А одежда, а котлы твои, баночки, скляночки, ржавый пинцет... Снейп, отправляйся к Дамблдору. Составь список утраченного, пусть он заставит их новое покупать.

– Проводи через гриффиндорский этаж! Одному боязно.

Снейп прогулялся к Дамблдору и услышал ответ:

– Значит, ты сам виноват. Ты их спровоцировал. Своим поведением.

Снейп уныло поплелся в большой зал. Когда закончились церемония распределения первоклассников, Дамблдор представил всем нового преподавателя защиты от темной магии – он сам отказался преподавать защиту, мотивируя это тем, что у директора хозяйственных забот хватает, и пригласил некого Сигнуса Блэка. Высокий седой профессор Блэк, со следами былой красоты, в строгой черной мантии, поприветствовал студентов, снова уселся и заработал вилкой. И все студенты последовали его примеру.

После обеда сутулый Снейп приплелся в слизеринскую гостиную.

– Мои питомцы! – Слагхорн раскинул пухлые руки, словно хотел обнять сразу всех слизеринцев. – Отдохнули, выросли, загорели! А теперь – за учебу, настраиваемся на рабочий лад.

Очередная учительская банальность, скрипнул зубами Снейп.

– А теперь, лоботрясы, не расходимся – нужно выбрать нового старосту. Ну, кто хочет взять на себя обязанности Долорес? Добровольцы есть?

Студенты помалкивали. Слагхорн взывал:

– Ну? Нам нужен ответственный и авторитетный староста, чтоб все его слушались. Добросовестный, чтоб не ленился патрулировать коридоры, следить за дисциплиной и ходить на старостат. Хороший студент, чтоб подавал пример своей учебой. И желательно юноша.

– Я хочу, – объявил Малфой.

– Отлично, вот и доброволец. Голосуем, поднимите руки. Все за? Единогласно. – Декан приколол Люциусу на мантию значок «Староста Слизерина».

– Vox populi, vox dei. [11] – раскланялся новоизбранный староста. – Дорогие избиратели, вы не пожалеете, что выбрали меня!

– Покажешь новобранцам их комнаты, расположение кабинетов... – и Слагхорн самоустранился.

Малфой не ринулся устраивать экскурсии первоклассникам. Он вскочил на стул и завопил:

– Люди! Сегодня Снейп ехал в поезде с мародерами, и они выбросили в окно все его вещи! Снейп, возьми шляпу и обходи публику. Пожертвуйте попавшему в беду однокурснику! У Снейпа ничего нет! Только одежда, что на нем! Помогите материально!

Все бросали в шляпу монеты.

– А что, если пролететь на метле над железной дорогой и подзывать на Акцио выброшенные вещи? – подал голос Гойл.

– Ну попробуй, – сказал Малфой.

– У меня нет метлы. Это я просто так предложил.

– Снейпы люди небогатые, – выступал Люциус, – они не могут его заново экипировать! Помогите Северусу!

– Снейпы не такие уж нищие. Они же платят за его учебу. – отрезал Крауч.

– Помесячно, – ответил Малфой. – Потому что на продукты не хватает. А твой отец сразу за все семь лет заплатил. И у тебя не найдется червонца поддержать одноклассника? Ты мог бы и полтинник!

– Грязнокровок не спонсируем!

– Барти! Я тебя не понимаю! Не противопоставляй себя коллективу! Все сдали деньги! Давай хоть десять кнатов! У тебя же есть!

Протягивая шляпу, Северус устремился к стоящей в сторонке квиддичной команде. Регул Блэк сунул в шляпу несколько монет, но Барти ударил его по руке, и вся касса полетела на пол. Снейп, скрючившись, пополз по полу, подбирая раскатившиеся монетки. Слизеринцы неодобрительно загудели. Барти развернулся и направился на выход. Но Крэбб и Макнейр загородили ему дверь:

– Мы сдали, и ты сдай! Ты такой же, как мы!

– Молодые люди, что дверь загородили? – прикрикнул новый препод Сигнус Блэк, мановением руки отталкивая Крэбба и Макнейра. Он нервно огляделся, догадываясь, что студиозусы готовы передраться, но не зная, стоит ли вмешиваться. Решил не встревать, рассудив, что он здесь человек новый, обстановки не знает, придал лицу восторженное выражение и бодро объявил:

– Родная гостиная Слизерина! Тридцать лет здесь не был!

– Многое изменилось за тридцать лет? – спросила Андромеда.

– Всё как было. Чтут традиции у нас в Хогвартсе! – Сигнус довольно рухнул в кресло.

Снейп, стараясь не брякать монетами в шляпе, выскользнул за дверь. Прочие старшеклассники тоже начали покидать гостиную. Люциус подозвал к себе десятерых первоклассников и повел показывать им общежитие.

Барти ввалился в свою комнатку, сел на кровать. Следом прибыли соседи, Руквуд неодобрительно спросил:

– Ну и зачем ты скандалить начал? Хорошо, что этот Сигнус пришел, а то б – сам понимаешь... – Руквуд слегка стукнул себя кулаком в подбородок.

– А при чем тут я? Это его проблемы.

– Барти, так нельзя! Ты поставил себя против всех.

Нотт присоединился:

– Дело не в Снейпе, просто все сдали, а ты нет! Сам Снейп перетопчется, а всем остальным твое поведение очень не понравилось...

– Идите вы оба в пень! – взвизгнул Барти и схватился за палочку. Руквуд и Нотт переглянулись, пожали плечами и весь вечер игнорировали его, словно они здесь только вдвоем, демонстрируя друг другу фотки с каникул (Нотт съездил на континент, в Кельн и Дрезден, Руквуд – в пределах родного острова, всего лишь в Кардифф) и перечисляя, сколько раз ходили на море и на дискотеки. Барти слушал, закусив губу. Сам он за лето вышел из дома всего один раз, да и то в сопровождении матери, горничной и двух лакеев (эта процессия направилась на Диагон-аллею, покупать наследнику новые ботинки). Он не виделся и не переписывался с одноклассниками, все время валялся на диване и читал полное собрание сочинений Эдгара По. Когда Эдгар По исчерпался, Барти стал штудировать Конан Дойля. Отец приказал домовым спрятать Бартины волшебную палочку и метлу. В начале августа у Барти был день рождения, исполнилось 17. Отец показал ему 500 галеонов, но тут же припрятал, объявив: «Ты дома сидишь, сейчас они тебе не нужны. Как повезу тебя в школу – тогда отдам». Было невероятно скучно. И сейчас хотелось заткнуть уши и накрыться подушкой, чтобы не слышать, как другие в это время развлекались.

Исполнив обязанности старосты, Люциус вернулся в свою комнатку и начал распаковывать чемодан. Снейп уже улегся и накрылся одеялом, отвернувшись к стенке.

– Снейп, ты ж не спишь.

Полный игнор.

– А меня от тебя не переселят! – неунывающе сообщил Люциус. – Должны старост переселять в отдельную комнату, самую лучшую, но старосты Гриффиндора, Хафлпафа и Рейвенкло – девчонки. Так что я тут остаюсь.

– Терпи, бог терпел...

– Я привез тебе думоотвод, как обещал.

Северус подскочил, распаковал думоотвод. Наблюдая за его действиями, Люциус сказал:

– Концепция работы думоотвода кажется мне очень и очень странной. Мне кажется, что логичней было бы, если бы заглядывающий в чужую память как бы попадал в тело автора воспоминаний, видел его глазами, слышал его ушами… А мы в думоотводе наблюдаем со стороны, как в магляцком кино.

– Может, ты смотришь воспоминание человека, которого пытали. Ты бы не хотел прочувствовать все это в его теле. Изобретатели думоотвода это предусмотрели.

На следующий день первым уроком была защита от темной магии.

– Дорогие студенты, – гадко улыбаясь, произнес Сигнус Блэк, – сегодня мой первый урок, я очень волнуюсь! Тем более, вы слизеринцы, мой родной колледж... Кхе-кхе. Итак, ребятки, закройте тетрадки, спрячьте в сумки, мы с вами ничего писать не будем. Давайте знакомиться: вы мне говорите, что вы сделаете, когда вам придется драться с зомби, и называете свое имя. Да, прошу?

– Голову ему оторву. Меня зовут Уолли Макнейр.

– А он возьмет свою оторванную голову за волосы и стукнет вас по кумполу. Садитесь, Макнейр, два.

– А я бы его поджег. Меня зовут Эван Розье.

– Самая распространенная ошибка, – вздохнул профессор, – садитесь, Розье, и вам двойка. Горящий зомби просто бросится к вам в объятия и вас же подожжет.

– Я бы дополнил предложение Макнейра. Нужно не только обезглавить зомби, но и оторвать ему руки-ноги! Меня зовут Ричард Эйвери.

– Боже, да что ж все такие немощные! Даже если вы измельчите зомби в фарш! Даже рука, оставшаяся от зомби, вцепится вам в ногу! Эйвери, два! Ну а вот вы, юноша, какие будут предложения?

– Трансфигурирую его в бревно!

– Наконец-то я слышу голос разума. Кто это был?

– Северус Снейп.

– Вам три, садитесь.

– Почему?

– Потому что вы высказались после того, как я забраковал версии одноклассников. И еще неизвестно, как оно у вас получится при виде настоящего зомби. Я думаю, вы уже догадались, в чем будет состоять экзамен. Раздам вам порталы и заброшу вас на кладбище, где вам придется драться с зомби.

– И Дамблдор вам это разрешил? – помертвела Скитер.

– Девушка, а вы знаете, что мы с вами изучаем?

– Защиту от темной магии.

– Это хорошо, что вы название урока знаете. Ну и что вы сделаете против зомби?

– А я не буду драться. Я анимаг – превращусь в жука и улечу.

– Да пока вы будете превращаться... – закатил глаза Сигнус.

После урока слизеринцы выразили единодушное мнение:

– Ну кактебе новый профессор Блэк?

– По-моему, придурок.

– Как на первом занятии запел нам про зомби – с этой темы уже не съедет. – мрачно кивнула Белла.

– А он твой дядя, да? – спросил Макнейр.

– Папа!

– Ой, извини, что я его придурком назвал! – воскликнул Крэбб.

Люциус явился со старостата и обрадовал одноклассников:

– Макгонагалл просила передать, чтоб каждый принес на пару сову. Будем их трансфигурировать.

Барти уже успел отослать своего филина с вопилкой родителям. Ему было не с чем идти на пару. Прихватив метлу, он вышел на улицу, взлетел с места. Погода была безветренная, летуна не сносило в стороны. Он вознесся на уровень четвертого этажа, заглянул в окно кабинета предсказаний. Старуха миссис Фэйтловер, поливавшая свои кактусы, повертела пальцем у виска. Барти описал круг почета вокруг башни Хафлпафа, напоминающей истукан с острова Пасхи, и направился к соседней башне – там находились апартаменты директора. Дамблдора не было в кабинете. Краучу бросилась в глаза клетка с фениксом.

Он развернулся и боком подлетел к окну. Вытащил палочку:

– Алохомора, – окно распахнулось. – Акцио!

Клетка с фениксом прыгнула ему в руки, Барти чуть не свалился с метлы, но умудрился сохранить равновесие, самому не упасть и клетку не уронить. Довольный собой, Барти спикировал на землю, скинул мантию, прикрыл клетку и устремился в Выручай-комнату.

Водрузил клетку на длинный дубовый стол, сделанный из сломанных гробов. Догадываясь, что предстоит неприятная процедура, феникс возмущенно захлопал крыльями. Барти превратил его в филина. Гневно крича, птица забилась в клетке, как только Барти протянул длань, чтобы перенести клетку, новоиспеченный филин извернулся и щелкнул клювом, пытаясь откусить Краучу палец. Барти успел отдернуть руку. Наложив на птицу Империо, чтоб не буянила, он потащил свой трофей в кабинет трансфигурации.

Вовремя успел. В этот момент в кабинет возвернулся Дамб. Обнаружив пропажу, он немедленно позвал эльфа и завопил на него. «В туалет сходить нельзя, фениксов воруют!» Домовой божился, что ничего не знает. В эту секунду раздался стук в дверь.

– Что тебе нужно, Блэк?

– Вам нужно повесить антивандальные заклинания на окна, сэр!

Дамб, готовый всех растерзать, перебил Нарциссу:

– Почему не на уроке?

– Сэр, я увидела, как Крауч утащил вашего феникса через окно! На метле подлетел. Я и побежала вас предупредить...

– Иди на урок, Блэк. – побагровел директор.

В этот момент семиклассники поприветствовали Макгонагалл вставанием, водрузили на парты клетки с совами. На кафедре возвышалась клетка с флегматичным вороном, окинувшим новоприбывших людей и птиц философским взором, после чего ворон спокойно занялся чисткой перьев.

– По программе на седьмом году обучения начинается Высшая Трансфигурация. Программа очень идеализирует среднестатистического студента. Чиновники от образования у себя в уютных кабинетах не представляют, что в седьмом классе рановато изучать... – профессор Макгонагалл сверилась с программой и ядовитым голосом прочитала: – превращение сумки в крокодила, при том, что половина стюдентов до сих пор не умеет превратить книгу в тарелку. Готовьтесь к превращению предмета в живое существо! Предупреждаю, что такое задание будет в половине экзаменационных билетов.

Студенты пригорюнились.

Макгонагалл показательно превратила флегматичного ворона в вазу для цветов, несколько раз продемонстрировала необходимые пассы палочкой. Настала очередь студентов.

– Совы, я надеюсь, ручные? Вынимаем пернатых из клеток, сажаем на левую руку.

– А мне что делать, если я левша? – спросил Нотт и убедился, что профессор Макгонагалл на глупые вопросы не отвечает.

– Тихо, спокойненько, моя девочка, всё хорошо, – Люциус лицемерным голосом убеждал нахохлившуюся неясыть, поглаживая ее встопорщенные перья.

Рудольф наставил палочку на своего филина, произнес заклинание – ничего не произошло. Рудольф повторил погромче. Без толку. Рудольф начал колотить палочкой воздух, филин презрительно взглянул на раскрасневшегося во гневе хозяина и упорхнул на шкаф. Рудольф погнался за птахой с криком:

– Акцио!

Филин свалился со шкафа в руки Лестрангу, не понимая, почему крылья не слушаются, а несут его в противоположном направлении.

– А-а-а! – взревел Рудольф – разгневанная сова цапнула его за палец.

– В медпункт, срочно! – распорядилась Макгонагалл.

– Можно я его провожу, – сорвалась Белла и увела хнычущего бойфренда.

– Не отвлекаемся на инцидент с Лестрангом, работаем! – прикрикнула профессор.

– Арбайтен, арбайтен унд дисциплинен! Найн перекурен! – передразнил Крэбб.

У Люпина получилась ваза с перьями. У Петигрю – ваза с живым, гневно щелкающим клювом. У Гойла ваза вырвалась из рук и начала летать по классу на одном крыле.

– Ой, а вы же сможете превратить это обратно в живую, здоровую сову? – пискнула Эванс, созерцая дело рук своих. Ее ваза прыгала на птичьих когтистых лапках, пытаясь боднуть ее в подбородок, и хлопала глазом на боку.

– Профессор сможет, – ответил Сириус, – а вот сова тебя никогда не простит.

Все остальные махали палочками, долдонили заклинания – но без толку.

Разъяренный Дамблдор примчался в кабинет трансфигурации и рявкнул от двери:

– Крауч, покажи-ка мне свою птичку!

Барти преспокойно выпустил из клетки филина и посадил к себе на запястье, поглаживая его перышки.

– Где Фоукс?

– А кто это?

– Не придуривайся, Крауч! Куда ты дел моего феникса?

– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? – с искренним недоумением вопросил Барти. – Как это – вашего феникса?

Он произнес заклинание и, описав палочкой форму конуса, изящно превратил филина в большую стеклянную вазу.

– Единственная приличная посудина, – сообщила народу Макгонагалл. – Снейп, почему в окно смотрим? Где сова?

– У меня нет совы, госпожа профессор.

– Крауч, передайте Снейпу вашу вазу. Снейп, ваша задача – превратить вазу обратно в филина.

Снейп потянулся за вазой, только открыл рот сказать заклинание – сзади подкрался Поттер и прошептал: «Редукто!», и ваза разлетелась на 666 кусочков.

– Снейп, что с вами происходит? Я вас не узнаю! Сначала мечтаете на уроке, потом посуду бьете, всё у вас из рук валится. Снейп, вы что, влюбились?

Все захохотали.

– Госпожа профессор, Снейп ехал в поезде с Поттером, Блэком, Петигрю и Люпиным, и они выбросили в окно все его вещи! – возвестил Люциус.

– Ай-ай-ай, мальчики! Но поскольку это было не на территории школы, я не могу снять баллы с Гриффиндора! – сказала деканша мародеров.

Дамблдор обозрел класс. Творческий беспорядок, перья летают, студенты шумят, совы раздраженно ухают. Он развернулся и удалился, шурша мантией.

Снейп заклинанием Репаро восстановил вазу и благополучно трансфигурировал ее снова в филина, после чего вернул птицу Краучу. Бывший феникс был водворен в клетку.

После урока Дамблдор и Филч подкараулили Нарциссу на лестнице. Директор прогрохотал:

– Ты ябеда, Блэк. И хоть бы правду наябедничала! Ты обманула директора.

– Вы не нашли феникса, да?

– О-о, какая саркастическая ухмылочка... Куда ты дела моего Фоукса, Блэк?

– Я... Я не брала вашего феникса, господин директор! – попыталась оправдаться Нарси. – Я же не знаю, куда Крауч его дел. Спросите у Крауча, сэр.

– У Крауча нет Фоукса! Ты его украла!

– Сэр, я его не трогала! Я только вам помочь хотела, найти вашу птицу.

– Врешь!

– Нет!

– Аргус, назначь мисс Блэк такое дисциплинарное взыскание, чтоб отбило у нее желание врать. Сводить личные счеты с помощью клеветы, – гневно, но гордясь собственной проницательностью, умозаключил Дамблдор. – Такое взыскание, чтоб она пришла просить у меня прощения и рассказала, куда девала феникса!

– Пойдем, лгунья, – прошамкал Филч.

Барти не пошел со всеми в совятню, а свернул в коридор налево, подальше с глаз людских, превратил филина обратно в феникса, отворил клетку, но ослабевший от десятка сильных заклинаний Фоукс не смог взлететь и заковылял по коридору. Барти пожал плечами и напялил клетку на голову каменному шотландскому троллю. Каменный шотландский тролль – это тролль в килте и с волынкой. По преданию, Годрик не вынес звуков этой волынки и превратил музыканта в камень.

В это время Филч вел Нарциссу в ванную старост, помахивая конфискованной у нее волшебной палочкой.

– Вот, помоешь ванную старост – пойдешь мыть туалет, – приговаривал Филч. – Как надоест – может, удумаешь к директору прогуляться и сказать ему правду, куда ты дела феникса.

Примерно через часок профессор Сигнус Блэк, подзабывший топографию школы, пошел в ванную старост (потому что он, когда учился, три года был старостой Слизерина), обнаружил там драившую бассейн Нарциссу и завопил:

– Я плачу за учебу моих детей – я же не знал, что их тут мыть санузлы заставляют! Нарси, брось тряпку!

– А вы тут – король Лир? – огрызнулся Филч. – Дамблдор назначил ей дисциплинарное взыскание!

– Аргус, знай свое место, ты – техперсонал без образования, вот и не открывай рот на профессора! Нарси, почему ты не пошла ко мне, не сказала, что тебя тут эксплуатируют? Студент должен знать свои права! Ты, Нарси, учишься в платной школе, у вас есть домовые эльфы! Тебя не имеют права заставлять работать! Брось свои орудия труда, иди в общагу и закройся там на Коллопортус.

Отец препроводил Нарциссу в общежитие. По дороге она рассказала ему, за что ей назначили взыскание.

Взмыленный профессор Блэк помчался в директорские апартаменты:

– Альбус, почему моя дочь моет ванную старост?

– Твоя дочь, Сигнус, украла моего феникса у меня из кабинета! А потом имела наглость ко мне заявиться и утверждать, что якобы видела, как один из студентов на метле утащил клетку через окно. Потрясающая дерзость, неслыханная! Я понял, конечно, что она врет. Но не признается, Сигнус! Поговори с дочкой, может, тебе скажет, где мой Фоукс!

– Сам подумай, в чем ты ее обвиняешь? Моей младшей 13 лет, ты думаешь, она бы смогла взломать твое запирающее? На метле летать она не умеет. Альбус, ты лучше скажи кому-нибудь из домовых невидимкой проследить за Краучем.

– Он не при чем.

– Это моя Нарцисса не при чем!

– Да, Сигнус, ты будешь, как слепой с повязкой на глазах, выгораживать своих детей, даже когда они обворуют твоего начальника!

– Альбус, ты остынь, подумай, как могла 13летняя девочка!..

– Сигнус, ты первый месяц работаешь и уже скандалишь с начальством. Я уже пожалел, что заключил с тобой контракт на год. Будь уверен, Сигнус, я с тобой контракт не продлю. Год отработаешь – и домой, в родной склеп. Засиделся ты в поместье, Сигнус, переобщался со своими зомби. Разучился с людьми разговаривать. Эх, если б не дефицит педагогических кадров, если б учителей хватало, – стал бы я приглашать на работу некроманта!

В кабинет аппарировал эльф, в обязанности которого входила уборка совятни и кормление сов. Он тащил клетку с фениксом.

– Похоже, Фоукс заболел, сэр. Грустный, не летает, хромает. Я осмотрел – вроде ничего не сломано. Я нашел его в коридоре возле совятни, сэр. А клетку кто-то нацепил на голову статуе тролля.

– Только ты вывел свою дочку из ванной старост – она тут же сбегала и отпустила его. Извинись, Сигнус!

– Прости, Альбус, я был неправ. Погорячился...

Нужно восстанавливать справедливость. Отец, конечно, поверил Нарциссе, что похищение феникса – дело рук Крауча, но не смог убедить в этом Дамблдора. Вот если бы показать Дамблдору воспоминание Барти, – размышляла Цисси. Срочно необходим квалифицированный окклюмент! К сожалению, отец ничем помочь не может. Сестра Белла научилась закрывать сознание от постороннего вторжения, но не умеет заглядывать в чужую память.

На следующее утро после завтрака Нарцисса подошла к Снейпу и заявила:

– Мне нужна твоя помощь. Надо взять у Барти воспоминание, что было вчера.

– Он умеет закрываться. Его отец учил.

– А ты не можешь так, чтобы он не заметил?

– Не могу! Я должен смотреть ему в глаза, использовать волшебную палочку и произнести: «Легилименс!» Невербально не умею. Сама понимаешь, что он добровольно не подставится.

– Что же делать! Снейп, мне очень нужно! Придумай что-нибудь, ты же самый умный человек в нашем колледже, то есть – во всем Хогвартсе!

– Ну, – Снейп дунул на упавшую на глаза жирную прядь, – усыпить можно попробовать. С тебя ингредиенты для снотворного, я тебе продиктую, у тебя и у сестер должны найтись. Дашь мне твой котел, нож, столовую и маленькую ложку. – И потребовал: за снотворное – 3 галеона, за вытягивание воспоминания о вчерашнем дне – 5 галеонов, за пользование думоотводом – 2 галеона.

Нарцисса сбегала к отцу и выпросила у него червонец.

– Купишь себе что-нибудь? – спросил Сигнус, раскошеливаясь.

– Ага. Фильм.

– Магляцкий? Потом вместе посмотрим.

Она приволокла зельевару ингредиенты и оборудование, спросила:

– Ты ему подольешь за ужином, да?

– Мое дело – сварить. А ты уже сама подливать будешь.

– Как? Я не смогу. Он заметит.

Снейп пожал плечами.

– Тогда давай подождем, – сказала Цисси, – пока не вари.

Помимо одиозного профессора Блэка, у семиклассников появился еще один новый педагог. Со второй недели сентября начались курсы по аппарации, ибо большинству уже исполнилось 17 лет, а кое-кому и по 18. Из министерства прислали инструктора, некоего Кларксона – высокого, жилистого, лет сорока, с большим кадыком и суетливыми жестами. В большом зале сняли аппарационные барьеры.

Ученики всегда с первого взгляда определяют, позволит ли учитель шуметь и кидаться бумажками, или одним взглядомзаморозит класс по стойке смирно. В Кларксоне они почувствовали слабость, и вскоре курсы по аппарации превратились во всеобщий глум:

– Стой! Оглянись! У тя на штанах сзади! Ха-ха-ха, гляньте, что у него на пятой точке!

– Где?

– Не так заглядываешь! Наклонись и спереди себе между ног загляни! Увидишь!

– Я не могу аппарировать в таких условиях! Они издеваются!

– Всем заткнуться! Я щас аппарировать буду...

– Мистер Кларксон, скажите им!

Когда пришла очередь Блэка пытаться аппарировать, Барти тоже решил выкрикнуть афоризм:

– Сириус, ты себя не растеряй в просторах Вселенной! Правая рука – в Хогвартсе, левая пятка – у мамы под подушкой, а мозги вращаются где-нибудь на орбите в созвездии Большого Пса!

– Барти, ты Сириусу комплимент сделал! У Сириуса нет мозгов. – откликнулась Белла.

– Дура! Я дурнее дуры никогда не видел! – беспомощно огрызнулся Сириус.

– Масло масляное, – передразнил Люциус.

– А ты, Малфой, бездарь! – придумал ответ Сириус, пятясь.

– Да, самый сквибоватый маг в нашей параллели. – пискнул Петигрю себе под нос.

– Зачем ты сюда пришел? Не стыдно людям на глаза показываться? Стоит, глазами хлопает... – подхватила Эванс.

Люциус помучился без толку и отступил за спины слизеринцев. Белла шагнула вперед, уставилась в противоположный угол.

– Смотрите, у Беллы уши аппарировали! – завизжал Люпин. – А сама на месте стоит! Белла! Ты уши потеряааала!

Она схватилась за уши. Жест был встречен оглушительным хохотом.

Настала очередь Снейпа сосредотачиваться на точке перемещения.

– Снейп, ты не лопни, так напрягся – аж покраснел! Как мы будем тебя по кусочкам от стен и потолка отскребать! – надрывались гриффиндорцы. Поттер зажал нос и заорал:

– Фууу, Снейп воздух испортил!

Мистер Кларксон хлопнул в ладоши.

– Нет, это кошмар! Я десять лет работаю инструктором, но таких развязных, неуправляемых крикунов у меня еще не было! – Он развернулся и понесся к Дамблдору. Привел директора, по дороге жалуясь на горластых студентов. При виде Дамба все умолкли и продолжали тщетные попытки аппарировать в чинном молчании. Никто не мог сдвинуться даже на полметра.

Уже подходил к концу октябрь, а Барти было нечем гордиться. Его выводило из себя, что на курсах аппарации он – такой, как все. У всех не получается, и у него тоже. Он мысленно кусал локти – Барти привык быть блестящим учеником, которому всё давалось легко и сразу, неспособность создавать патронуса – это был первый кирпич по голове его самолюбия, а теперь и аппарировать не получалось. Барти похолодел при мысли, что все научатся, а он – нет, как ни напрягайся. Он уставился в точку предполагаемой аппарации, Барти показалось, что все внутренности отвратительно сдавило, перекрутило, голову расплющило, в ушах зашумело, одновременно бросило в жар и в холод, весь он на секунду разлетелся на атомы и тут же собрался воедино. Проморгавшись, триумфатор обнаружил себя в противоположном углу гостиной. Все глазели на его перемещение с разинутыми ртами. Мистер Кларксон потер руки:

– Вот и первая ласточка! Быстро вы, молодой человек. Но вы не зазнавайтесь, это спонтанно, а нам нужно постоянно. Не факт, что вы и завтра так же бодро аппарируете.

– Я лучший студент Хогвартса. – выдал Барти, алый язычок возбужденно облизнул верхнюю губу. Фраза прозвучала пафосно, но на фоне всеобщих бесплодных усилий Барти чувствовал себя героем.

– Дорогие болельщики наших школьных спортивных соревнований, я рада вас приветствовать на первом матче этого сезона. Снова Слизерину выпал жребий играть против Гриффиндора. На поле появляются... – Скитер представила обе команды и добавила: – У наших новый ловец – Регул Блэк. Пожелаем дебютанту удачи.

Аплодисменты и свист слизеринской трибуны потонули в оскорбительных выкриках гриффов, хафлпафцев и рейвенкловцев, которые тоже размалевались в цвета Гриффиндора, демонстративно болея против Слизерина.

Квофл взвился в воздух. Мелден и Ликок рванулись к нему, но снизу подпрыгнул Джилберт и ударил Ликока головой в живот, так что мяч захватил Мелден и, перебрасывая трофей из руки в руку, понесся к зеленым воротам. Уилкс нырнул вниз, к пролетавшему бладжеру, наподдал по нему битой и попал увесистым бладжером Мелдену в ногу. Гриффиндорец с воплем выпустил квофл. Роджерс подхватил мяч и кинул Мелдену, но Трэверс сделал молниеносный бросок по диагонали и поймал квофл, спасовав Грэхему.

Регул взглянул вниз с высоты. Трибуны слились в четыре колышущихся цветовых пятна. Напротив висел Поттер и высматривал снитч. Мимо Поттера в направлении гриффиндорских ворот пронесся Грэхем с зажатым подмышкой квофлом, его прикрывал Барти. Джилберт размахнулся и врезал по бладжеру, но Крауч успел отбить летящий в Грэхема снаряд, причем в сторону Ройстона – грифф еле увернулся. Грэхем кинул квофл в красные ворота, но Сибли поймал, показал слизеринцам средний палец и метко кинул мяч Мелдену. Тот устремился в сторону зеленого кольца. Трэверс на скорости толкнул его всей тяжестью тела. По дороге Крауч и Уилкс закидывали Мелдена бладжерами, но Фрай и Джилберт держались поблизости и успевали отбивать; слизеринцы толкали летящего Мелдена, но он цепко держался за метлу и не выпустил квофл. Мелден на секунду застыл перед зелеными воротами, притворяясь, что выбирает, куда метнуть квофл – вправо, влево, выше головы Хьюитта, – и пока играл с вратарем, отвлекая его внимание, сзади подлетел Крауч; Мелден услышал вопль Фрая: «Билл, сзади!», повернул голову – и был поражен бладжером в висок. Мелден камнем рухнул вниз и завис на барьерном заклинании. Два домовых эльфа уволокли его в медпункт.

Инструктор полетов на десять минут удалил Барти с поля и назначил пенальти.

Роджерс пробил Хьюитту десятиметровый.

– ГОООЛ! – заорала Скитер. – Гриффы открывают счет! Роджерс забивает! Слизерин-Гриффиндор – 0:10! Если б не с десяти метров – точно б не попал! А так – слизеринцы, сами виноваты! Играйте по правилам, не давайте повод назначать пенальти!

Суета в воздухе продолжалась. Поттер заметил золотой мячик и сорвался с места. Регул погнался за Поттером. Снитч полетел в самую гущу сражения – где свистели бладжеры и игроки отталкивали друг друга в погоне за квофлом. Уилкс (раззудись, плечо, размахнись, рука!) бросил в ловцов бладжером, но Джилберт защитил и Поттера, и Блэка – отбил, причем виртуозно – попал в плечо Роджерсу, который в эту секунду снова нес квофл. Роджерс, конечно же, упустил мячик, и квофл перехватил Трэверс.

– Квофл снова у Слизерина. – радостно сообщила Скитер.

Барти поднялся в воздух со штрафной скамейки и подлетел к летящим плечо к плечу ловцам. Снитч уворачивался, выписывал пируэты, и вдруг отвесно нырнул вниз. Регул не успел сменить направление полета, а опытный ловец Поттер рухнул в отвесное пике. Джеймс протянул загребущую руку за снитчем, – между крылатым мячиком и поттеровскими пальцами оставалось четыре дюйма. Барти решил – пора спасать Регула, и прошипел: «Акцио снитч!» Золотой мячик прыгнул в подставленную ладонь. Барти юркнул к Регулу и кинул ему снитч. Блэк поймал.

В эту самую секунду Роджерс толкнул Трэверса, и слизеринец выронил квофл, тут же оказавшийся у Ройстона, которого в свою очередь толкнул Ликок. Ройстон потерял равновесие и болтался на метле, упустив мяч. Приняв устойчивое положение, он крикнул соратнику-загонщику Фраю: «Дай!». Фрай кинул ему биту, Ройстон ее поймал и наподдал по бладжеру. Он целился в Ликока, но промахнулся – мяч на скорости ударил Барти в бедро. Барти с истошным воплем грохнулся на щит из барьерных заклинаний, а Регул, снизившись, выписывал круги почета, размахивая зажатым в кулаке снитчем.

Слизеринская трибуна торжествовала, а три остальных неистовствовали. Скитер вопила:

– Новый ловец принес Слизерину 150 очков! Счет 150:10! Наши победили!

– Грязная была игра. – резюмировал Снейп.

Нарцисса кивнула, вяло аплодируя. Она хотела сесть рядом с Люциусом, но справа втиснулся Гойл, а слева Снейп, и Нарси пришлось усесться рядом с зельеваром. Малфой, Гойл, Крэбб, Флинт и Макнейр плясали на местах. Толпа хлынула с зеленой трибуны на стадион, слизеринцы устремились к своей команде. Спортсмены соскакивали с метел и принимали поздравления. Регул повизгивал от обрушившейся на него народной любви. Слизеринцы качали победоносного ловца.

Дамблдор, который болел, конечно же, за Гриффиндор, подозвал к себе Риту и процедил:

– Мисс Скитер, можно вас попросить – когда вы комментируете матч, не говорите «наши». Это звучит предвзято и оскорбляет студентов трех остальных колледжей. Если я еще раз от вас услышу «наши», я вас отстраню от комментаторства и посажу какого-нибудь Лонгботтома.

Эльфы приволокли стонущего Барти в медпункт. Медсестра прощупала его ногу и сказала:

– Перелома нет, у тебя ушиб кости. Закатай штанину. – Она натерла синяк пахучей зеленой мазью.

Мелден на соседней койке поднял забинтованную голову и слабо, еле слышно, но экспрессивно прошептал:

– Уберите его! Не буду с ним в одной палате лежать...

– А куда тебя девать? Палата общая, – отозвалась Памфри. – Не нравится – вставай и на выход.

– Отгородите меня ширмой!

– Еще чего захочешь?

Тогда гриффиндорец поднялся с кровати и уковылял из медпункта, кинув на Барти такой взгляд, чтоб ему стало стыдно, что с ним не хотят лежать в одной палате. Барти и не горел желанием лежать в обществе Мелдена, так что стрела взгляда не попала в цель, а на словесную дуэль Мелден не отважился – знал от Поттера, что Барти Крауч – лихой и придурковатый.

Барти остался один.

Ближе к вечеру Барти зло взяло – о его существовании благополучно забыли. Ему не принесли ужин – а ведь староста Люциус или декан Слагхорн должны были послать к нему эльфа с подносом, nicht wahr? [12] Никто из слизеринцев не заглянул его навестить, шоколадку из «Сладкого королевства» не притащил. И родная квиддичная команда не заглянула к своему раненому капитану, даже Регул Блэк, которому Барти поймал снитч. Толку было стараться? Сделал победу Слизерину, Регул прославился как виртуозный ловец, и все это руками Барти, который сейчас лежит в медпункте, хромой, голодный и одинокий. А Бартину метлу и биту, наверно, упрятали в подсобку, а в бите же волшебная палочка, как в прошлый раз.

Кто спит, тот обедает – с этой мыслью Барти заснул.

Через три часа после отбоя Нарцисса выскользнула из спальни. Когда возвращалась из комнатки с буквой Ж, мимо прокрался Малфой.

– Ты куда? – окликнула его Нарси.

– Я староста – патрулирую коридоры!

Она стукнула в дверь Снейпа:

– Крауч не приходил? За ужином его не было.

– Руквуд и Нотт одни. В медпункте заночевать решил, – дернул плечом Снейп.

– А Люциусу не лень коридоры по ночам патрулировать?

– Староста Хафлпафа тоже патрулирует. Агнес Шелтон. Он пошел с ней встретиться.

– Пошли в медпункт! – сказала Нарцисса.

Снейп прихватил думоотвод, а Цисси светила Люмосом. В тишине и темноте их шаги казались гулким топотом. Достигли медпункта, Снейп открыл Алохоморой.

Барти спал на спине. Косая полоса лунного света легла на его конопатое лицо. Снейп одними губами прошептал: «Нокс». Барти перевернулся на бок. Нарси вздрогнула – показалось, что Барти сейчас проснется. Снейп шепнул: «Сомнус Стернере» и коснулся палочкой воздуха в сантиметре над глазами Барти, словно зашивая ему веки.

Снейп наставил на Барти палочку, шепнул: «Легилименс!», положил руку ему на голову и сосредоточенным взглядом впился в его лоб. Через пару минут он нашел воспоминание о вчерашнем дне, выудил его палочкой и слил в думоотвод.

– А снять снотворный сглаз? Он же утром не проснется. – прошептала Цисси.

– Памфри разбудит. – бросил через плечо Снейп. – С тебя: за заклинание – 3 галеона, за вытягивание воспоминания – 5 галеонов, за пользование думоотводом – 2 галеона.

Полуночники вернулись в общежитие. Нарцисса сбегала в свою спальню за фиалом (сестра Андромеда сонно буркнула: «Что ты бегаешь? Диарея?»), Северус слил ей Бартино воспоминание из думоотвода, она уплатила Снейпу гонорар за труды и удалилась.

Нарцисса поставила фиал с Бартиным вчерашним днем в тумбочку, рядом с fait par elle [13] приворотным зельем. Она сварила его на каникулах и решила всегда носить при себе, вдруг подвернется случай подлить его Люциусу.

Назавтра она решила отнести фиал Дамблдору.

Барти проспал и завтрак, и три урока, и Памфри пришлось будить его Энервейтом. Мазь подействовала – нога уже не болела.

Когда Барти пришел в большой зал кушать, Регул говорил брату Сириусу:

– Я его не ловил. Его Барти поймал. И отдал мне.

– Чего? – изумился брат. – Там Крауча и близко не было. Т.е. был, но не так близко, чтоб поймать снитч...

– Я слышал, как он сказал: «Акцио!» и показал на снитч своей битой. Я только сейчас сообразил, что у него там палочка! Барти в биту палку спрятал!

– А ну парни, гриффы, все сюда! – завопил Сириус. – Регул говорит – Крауч магией снитч поймал!

Квиддичная команда Гриффиндора, а с ними и мародеры, моментально окружили Барти, потрясая пудовыми кулаками.

– А ну пошли выйдем, – зловеще произнес Поттер.

Барти аппарировал, но от стресса расщепился.

Дикий вопль боли и ужаса потряс «Кабанью голову», когда по центру помещения материализовалась правая половина Крауча, а левая осталась в большом зале Хога. Слагхорн не сориентировался, зато Кларксон моментально выхватил палку и произнес трехэтажное заклинание, вернув вопящему Барти левую половину туловища.

– Вот видите, молодой человек. Вас же предупреждали. Не зазнавайтесь после первой спонтанной аппарации.

– Тебе повезло, Барти, что мистер Кларксон рядом оказался, – Слагхорна передернуло. – Поблагодари мистера Кларксона, он тебе жизнь спас!

Дрожа от последствий расщепа, Барти фальцетом огрызнулся:

– А я его не просил, чтоб он мне жизнь спасал.

У него голова кружилась – и от некачественной аппарации, и от предательства Регула. За что Регул сделал ему заподло? Или Регул просто так сболтнул, надо же о чем-то говорить, и ему не пришло в голову, что это подлость?

После обеда Барти явился в зелененькую гостиную, крикнул:

– Команда, пошли на стадион!

– Крауч, склероз? У нас по расписанию тренировка в четверг. – процедил Хьюитт.

– Организационное собрание, без метел!

Барти привел спортсменов на стадион и заявил:

– Регул Блэк с нами больше играть не будет! Я уже объяву повесил, что в четверг кастинг на нового ловца.

– Чокнулся? – вежливо спросил Хьюитт. – Регул – герой! С первого раза снитч поймал!

– Мы Регула не выгоним! – присоединился Трэверс и хлопнул ловца по плечу. – Мы с ним сыгрались.

– Белены обьелся, Барти? – продолжал Хьюитт. – Лучшего игрока хочешь выгнать!

– Когда мы нового подготовим? – возмутился Ликок.

– Сам же его привел! – напомнил Грэхем.

– Я с ним играть не могу! – топнув ногой, крикнул Барти.

– А почему? – спросил Уилкс.

– Он знает!

– А что вы с ним, поругались? – спросил Регула Грэхем.

– Нет. Это ему просто так захотелось. – ангельским голоском сказал Регул.

– Барти, в спорте нет личных эмоций, есть своя команда, а есть соперники. – принялся поучать Ликок. – Главное – он принес нам победу. Терпи, даже если он тебе не нравится.

– Как ты сказал – «или я, или он»? Ну вали! Иди гуляй! – Хьюитт указал перстом на выход.

Почему все в розовых рубашках? У нас же белые рубашки. Это у меня глаза налились кровью, – понял Барти.

– Согласен с Хьюиттом. Успокойся, Барти. Или мирись с Блэком, терпи, или уходи из команды. – рассудительно предложил Ликок, а остальные закивали.

Барти развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул стадион, а Трэверс кричал ему вслед:

– Крауч, иди к Флинту. Верни ему место загонщика. И свою метлу отдай, взамен той, что ты ему сломал.

Он, конечно, к Флинту не пошел, а направился к инструктору полетов Харрисону забирать свою метлу и выковыривать палочку из биты.

Вернулся в Хог и увидел – Регул спускался по центральной лестнице – очевидно, из Гриффиндора. Наверняка бегал хвастаться брату Сириусу, как команда его поддержала, а капитан Крауч облажался.

Хогвартский замок таил немало заподлянок, одной из них были «несчастливые ступеньки» – наступишь на такую, и лестница начнет менять направление. Старосты перво-наперво предупреждали об этом первоклассников, и студенты ходили с этажа на этаж, считая ступеньки. Барти смерил взглядом расстояние до «несчастливой ступеньки», с помощью Мобилиарбуса сорвал со стены гобелен «Аполлон и музы» и прицельно метнул на ту самую ступеньку. Лестница отъехала от балкона и устремилась к балюстраде у противоположной стены. Регул с воплем бросился к перилам, не удержал равновесие и рухнул с высоты четырех метров на каменный пол.

Барти подождал, пока лестница ровно упрется в балюстраду, попрыгал вниз и затормозил над распластанным тельцем с неестественно вывернутыми ногами:

– Регул, ты сломал позвоночник?

Блэк разлепил губы, из носа натекла лужица крови:

– Иди в пень...

– О-о, жить будешь! – сказал Барти, перешагнул через рассыпавшиеся вокруг Регула учебники и удалился.

Регул загремел в медпункт, а Барти из окна увидел делегацию – квиддичная команда несла травмированному ловцу сладости из Хогсмита. Сзади подошел Люциус:

– Барти, тебя к Дамблдору.

Он препроводил Барти к директору. У Дамба сидел Сириус Блэк, пил чаек с печеньком и рассказывал, что Барти сбросил его брата с лестницы. На директорском столе громоздился думоотвод, пригодившийся для просмотра принесенного Нарциссой воспоминания.

Дамб поприветствовал Барти:

– Экспеллиармус!

Бартина палка приземлилась в директорскую ладонь. Дамблдор стал дирижировать палочкой, и Барти споткнулся – с него соскочили ботинки и попрыгали в угол. Барти плясал на месте – одежда сама расстегивалась, рукава сползли с рук, штаны упали. Он остался в одних трусах.

– Что вы делаете! – завопил Барти.

– Иди во двор. – велел директор.

– Я не пойду голиком!

– Иди, иди. – палочка Дамблдора уперлась ему в ухо. Барти повиновался. За ним шествовали Дамблдор и Сириус. Вывели Барти во двор.

– Петрификус Тоталус! – сглазил его Дамб.

Барти застыл истуканом.

Дамблдор воздел руки, нагнал туч, пустил ледяной дождь с градом.

– Сэр, а почему вы не отгоняете тучу, когда дождь спонтанно начинается? – почтительно спросил Сириус.

– Зачем нарушать круговорот воды в природе? Я крайне редко прибегаю к стихийной магии. В исключительных случаях. Этот случай – как раз такой.

Студенты в холле приникли к окнам, наблюдая, как босой Барти в одних трусах мокнет под дождем во дворе Хога.

– Альбус, а за что? – спросил профессор Блэк.

– Дисциплинарное взыскание.

– Альбус, но что он сделал?

– Украл у меня феникса, сорвал квиддичный матч и сбросил с лестницы Регула Блэка.

– Что-то много обвинений для одного человека. – заметил Сигнус.

Дамблдор непреклонно скрестил руки на груди.

– За такие подвиги его нужно отчислить. – пожал плечами Сигнус.

– Нельзя. Его отец, министр внутренних дел, заплатил сразу за все семь лет.

– Когда выключишь дождь?

– Через три часа, – Дамб засек время по часам в холле.

Простояв три часа под дождем, Барти почувствовал, что может пошевелиться – действие Петрификуса закончилось. Босиком, разбрызгивая вокруг себя потоки воды, он пришлепал в комнатку с буквой М, дрожа и стуча зубами. Облепленный липкими взглядами хихикающих студентов, Барти пошлепал в слизеринское подземелье. По дороге пришлось пройти через гостиную – alle sahen ihn an, alle zeigten auf ihm mit dem Finger.[14] Его спальня была закрыта на заклинание. Барти стучался во все комнаты общежития в поисках Руквуда и Нотта. Обнаружил их у Крэбба и Гойла – они вчетвером играли в бридж.

– Откройте мне дверь, – простучал зубами Барти, подпрыгивая босиком на каменном полу.

– А где твоя палочка? – спросил Нотт.

– У Дамба. Ды-ды-ды-ды...

Руквуд спрятал свои карты в карман и сходил отворить спальню. Барти вытерся, оделся и закутался в одеяло. Озноб не прекращался. Нижняя челюсть так клацала, что грозила оторваться. В ушах звенело. Барти взглянул в зеркало и увидел, что густо покраснел, наверняка температура сорок градусов. Он встал и потащился в медпункт, едва фокусируя мутный взгляд. Краем угасающего сознания Барти подумал, что это перегрелся мозг. Медсестра Памфри прикрикнула:

– Тебе оказывать помощь директор запретил!

– Но я простудился, – прогнусавил Барти и подтвердил свои слова оглушительным чиханьем.

– Господин директор запретил! – повторила медсестра и захлопнула дверь перед его носом.

Чихая, Барти почапал в совятню отправлять послание родителям: «Приезжайте, заберите меня, если хотите увидеть меня живым». Пока ждал родителей – вытребовал у Дамблдора свою форму и палочку, и выслушивал претензии Руквуда и Нотта: «Уходи, сморкун, ты нас заражаешь!»

Через неделю Барти вернулся в Хог.

**Часть 10**

После возвращения с больничного Барти еще не успел ни с кем расплеваться. Учился, ходил на курсы по аппарации. В повседневной рутине он еще острее чувствовал свое одиночество. На уроках сидел один, в столовой – на самом краю длинного стола, по коридорам ходил один, в Хогсмит – один, все вокруг чужие. Явился на квиддичную тренировку – а в команде вместо него Флинт с казенной метлой. За время Бартиного отсутствия функции капитана присвоил вратарь Хьюитт.

– А ты дисквалифицирован, – сказал ему инструктор полетов Харрисон, – за использование магии во время игры.

В тотже день Сигнус без предупреждения устроил контрольную – каскад теорвопросов по всем темам за шесть лет. Все написали отсебятину, а Рудольф Лестранг вообще не сдал свой листок. После контрольной Рудольф подошел к Барти в гостиной и, обмозговывая 60 вопросов, спросил:

– А как выглядит Анку?

– Скелет с длинными белыми волосами, закутанный в плащ с капюшоном. На плече у Анку коса, а рядом с ним идет скелет лошади и с грохотом и скрежетом тащит повозку. Он слепой, глаз у него нет, и, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, вынюхивает живых людей. Если человек встречается с Анку на дороге, некая сила сбивает его с ног и бросает лицом вниз, причем в рот несчастного путника набивается земля. Говорят, эта земля – та самая, которую когда-нибудь бросят на его гроб. Такому человеку суждено умереть в течение ближайших двух лет. – со смаком рассказал Барти, любуясь отвращением на лице собеседника.

– Мерзость, – прокомментировал Рудольф.

– Это привидение встречается только во Франции. – успокоил Барти. – Ты мне лучше скажи, «европейское привидение, физический контакт с которым причиняет кошмарные сновидения на всю оставшуюся жизнь».

– Анку этот самый...

– Ты на этот вопрос что написал?

– Ничего. Я без понятия.

– Везучие! – фыркнул Гойл, проходя мимо. – Мой дед их встречал, когда ездил по дракуловским местам.

– Расскажи, – потребовал Рудольф.

– Мой дед в молодости, – начал Гойл, подсаживаясь к ним, – пытался эмигрировать в Америку. Но не прижился и вернулся. А там он связался со сквибами – охотниками за привидениями, этническими венграми, какими-то дальними потомками дворянского рода (забыл фамилию), – их предок был главным врагом князя Влада Цепеша. Словом, поехали на дракуловские места, снимать фильм и пытаться заснять привидения. Место было пустынное, пара косых избушек, бездорожье. Когда до руин оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, они вышли из джипа снимать вид руин издали. Вдруг потемнело, как ночью, похолодало, спустился туман, и они в трех соснах заблудились. Потеряли друг друга и джип. Тут из холодного тумана появилась бледная субтильная девица в белом развевающемся платье, подошла к моему деду, заговорила тихим жалобным голосом, прося помочь ей найти дорогу. Дед не растерялся. «Авада Кедавра!» – говорит. Тогда она коснулась его лба прозрачной прохладной рукой и пропала. Наутро туман растаял, и они обнаружили, что блуждали друг вокруг друга на расстоянии метров десять, не слыша друг друга. А джип вдруг сам собой сломался, ремонтировать некому, и до руин они не дошли. Пришлось толкать джип вручную в село. Два дня толкали. И вся аппаратура в джипе вышла из строя. И с того дня моего деда мучили непрекращающиеся головные боли, и он заснуть не мог без того, чтоб ему не приснился кошмар.

Когда Гойл умолк, Крэбб с Макнейром заставили его повторить все сначала.

Рудольф никак не мог выбросить из головы сигнусовскую контрольную:

– Барти, а в кого превращается Грим на берегу моря?

– В собаку, Рудольф!

– Это все знают, Грим – это собака. А при чем здесь берег моря?

– В черную раковину, – сказал Рабастан. Видя, что старший брат и Барти ему не верят, он распорядился: – Стойте, где стоите. Я сейчас Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах за шестой класс принесу. Там написано. Если мне на слово не верите. – И Рабастан удалился.

Рудольф продолжал:

– А когда гоблин торгует на рынке и отводит нам глаза, выдавая себя за человека, а поганки и червей – за яблоки и виноград... Каким заклинанием мы снимаем Дурильные чары?

– А там еще и такой вопрос был?

– А ты не написал?

– Я его вообще не заметил. Да. 60 вопросов без подготовки – это тебе...

– Не хухры-мухры.

– Нет, я даже не знал, что гоблины на базаре покупателям глаза отводят. Я и не был ни разу на рынке, – сказал Барти. – Только читал в «Парфюмере».

– Ну, не на всех рынках так, как в «Парфюмере» написано, – заметил Руквуд.

– А читал про судебный процесс над оборотнем Фенриром? – спросил Люциус.

– Читал. Он работал мясником на рынке. Авадил маглов, разделывал и продавал мясо маглов с прилавка. Мой отец возмущался, что его приговорили к пожизненному принудительному лечению в психбольнице св. Мунго. Отец говорит, для таких, как этот Фенрир, поцелуй дементора – это эвтаназия. Папа выступал на Визенгамоте – требовал для Фенрира высшую меру, но большинство проголосовало за лечение в психбольнице.

– Барти, Дурильные чары, – напомнил Рудольф.

– Дурильные чары ты снимаешь – невербально колдуешь Finite Powerincatiem, левой рукой делаешь в сторону оппонента «козу», правой поворачиваешь три раза волшебную палочку против часовой стрелки и перекрещиваешь палочкой врага, причем так, чтоб тот не заметил. – поведал ему Барти, и предупредил: – Только учти, что если никаких Дурильных чар не было, то ты потратишь впустую много сил, уйдешь, спотыкаясь, у тебя будет слабость, тошнота, головокружение, и ты в тот день больше не сможешь колдовать. У некоторых трехдневный запас сил расходуется.

– Это понятно, – выслушав лекцию, возразил Рудольф, – но Сигнус же задал вопрос: «Как нейтрализовать ГОБЛИНСКИЕ Дурильные чары», значит, с гоблинами надо действовать как-то по-другому.

Барти пожал плечами.

– Я только знаю, что гоблины младенцев воруют и вместо них подкладывают гоблиненка. – сообщил возвратившийся Рабастан.

– Его в детстве нянька-домовичка этим пугала. Типа, будешь капризничать – тебя гоблинша украдет, а родители ей выкуп не заплатят. – ухмыльнулся Рудольф.

Рабастан хлопнул на стол Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах.

– Вот, смотрите! – и начал читать вслух: – Грим появляется на болотах, на пустошах – там он гигантская черная собака с красными глазами и светящейся огромной пастью. На берегу моря он превращается в большую черную раковину, лежащую на песке. Когда заинтересованный человек приблизится к ней, черная раковина внезапно раскрывается, и внутренность между створками оказывается пастью, а сама раковина превращается в черную собаку. Подбежав к человеку, он гипнотизирует его взглядом, и человек может прыгнуть в море топиться. А Грим начинает раздуваться, раздуваться, достигает невероятных размеров и исчезает.

Рудольф даже прогулялся в библиотеку, прихватив Барти с собой. Он открывал фолиант, тыкал перстом и трагически восклицал:

– И правильную последовательность манипуляций сканирования на предрасположенность к стихийной магии я не в том порядке помню!

– Что ты хочешь? Слизерин не готовит заклинателей погоды. – раздраженно буркнул Барти.

– А что, есть еще и контрзаклинание к Apparo Finite Alias? – маялся Рудольф, заглянув в другой гримуар. – А как это можно снять с себя самого Петрификус Тоталус? А я и не знал...

Он положил перед собой чистый лист пергамента и начал переписывать с книжки, посоветовав Барти заняться тем же.

– Блэк не возьмет, – сказал Барти, – на уроке надо было сдавать.

Рудольф толкнул его в бок:

– Он папаша моей девчонки. Белла выманит своего отца из комнаты, а мы заменим наши контрольные.

Этот аргумент подействовал, и Барти тоже принялся переписывать.

Когда идеальные контрольные были готовы, парни отыскали Беллу и узнали, что Сигнус отправился в пивную «Кабанью голову». Белла отвела переписчиков в восточную башню и затормозила перед репродукцией «Юдифь с головой Олоферна». Репродукция была страшнее магляцкого оригинала – голова страдальчески разевала рот и хлопала живыми глазами, а рыжая Юдифь грозила прохожим окровавленным кинжалом.

– Пароль, – проскрипела Юдифь с картины.

– Je pense, donc je suis! – сказала Белла. [15]

Портрет отъехал в сторону, пропуская пришельцев в комнату Сигнуса Блэка.

Вешалкой ему служил скрепленный гвоздями скелет. В правой глазнице черепа были вставлены часы. На столе стояли две черепушки: в правой свечка, левая – пепельница.

– Тут должны быть кости к этим двум черепам, – сказала Белла, – в чемоданах, наверно. Папа их на время разобрал, может, к Хэллоуину соберет.

– З-зачем? – вякнул Рудольф.

– Ему жена сказала – пусть катит в Хог вместе со своими скелетами. Папе прислуживают разупокоенные скелеты маглов, потому что у нас эльфы старые, подслеповатые, глухие, еле ноги переставляют.

– Пусть заавадит старых эльфов и купит молодых. – сказал Барти.

– Крауч, ты счет деньгам знаешь? Эльф стОит, как целый дом!

– Акцио моя контрольная! – размахнулся палкой Рудольф.

БУМ!

Лестранг грохнулся навзничь и распростерся на спине, при падении задев ногой и перевернув стул, заваленный тетрадками. Белла помогла ему сесть на полу. Рудольф еле дышал, в глазах полопались сосуды, голова гудела, руки-ноги стали ватными. Рудольф просипел:

– Что это было?

– Антивандальное заклинание. В его комнате твое колдовство обращается против тебя самого!

– Бошка болит!..

– Еще бы! И не пытайся тут колдовать! Так что давай вручную подбирай тетрадки.

– Это наши, – сказал Рудольф и сунул в общую кипу свою идеальную контрольную. Барти отыскал свою рукопись и заменил на исправленный и дополненный вариант.

Сириус рассказывал Поттеру и Люпину:

– ...И мне в маглятнике постоянно попадались на глаза пацаны на роликах. Я тоже себе захотел такие. Пошел в «Спорттовары», купил ролики, стал кататься вокруг дома. Знаете, что маглы вытворяют? Прицепляются зимой к автобусам и катятся по гололеду. А летом видел – на роликах за бампер хватаются и едут. Опасно, конечно. Вот однажды я пошел в парк, где все на роликах катаются, даже старички. По дороге вижу – грузовик развозит ящики пива по киоскам. Я прицепился к бамперу, проехал с десяток метров, думаю – а не спионерить ли мне пару бутылок? Стал тянуть их к себе магией, но силу не рассчитал – грузовик перевернулся. Я еле успел отпрыгнуть. Сразу набежали маглы, некоторым удалось прихватить пару бутылок. Грузовик поставили на колеса с помощью автокрана.

– А как пивасик? – спросил Джеймс.

– В «Кабаньей голове» лучше. Пойдем в «Кабанью голову» после пар? – отозвался Сириус, повернувшись к двери спиной и не видя вторжение профессора. Когда все бросились к своим партам и застыли по стойке «смирно», пропагандист ближайшего бара развернулся к Сигнусу и пробормотал извинение. Профессор поморщился:

– Что вы забыли в Хогсмите? Два захудалых бара и одно детское кафе, где даже пива не наливают. Не ходите вы в эти выходные в Хогсмит, лучше я сделаю портал и устрою вам экскурсию на Хайгейтское кладбище. Там уже давно никого не хоронят, это кладбище – последний оазис викторианской Англии, которая запечатлена на страницах наших классиков Конан Дойля, Голсуорси, Диккенса, Булвер-Литтлтона и Джерома Клапко Джерома, которую мы увидим только в кино и там, на кладбище в Хайгейте. Дальше Хогсмита не видите, стыдно, студенты! Кладбище было основано в 1839 году, в свое время места очень дорого стоили, а сейчас там запустение, всё заросло. Мы с вами туда сходим, когда отцветут амброзия и лебеда, потому что у меня аллергия. Посмотрите на склеп Карла Маркса с семейством, на памятник королевскому мяснику Джону Атчелеру со статуей коня. А хотите посмотреть на могилу Элизабет Россетти, жены Данте-Габриеля, которая ему позировала? Кто видел картины Россетти, а?

– Это прерафаэлист, – пробормотал Люциус. – Рыжие женщины, да?

– С нее рисовал. Есть очень забавная история, как он ночью разрыл ее могилу и вытащил томик со стихами, которые положил в ее гроб. Но не это главный магнит моего интереса. Я уже давно хочу установить, кто же был Джек Потрошитель. По косвенным уликам его современники-полицейские уверенно предполагали, что самый знаменитый маньяк прошлого века принадлежал к благопристойному обществу, ха, где никто и не догадывался, что у этого добропорядочного джентльмена такое хобби – в свободное время делать харакири уайтчепельским проституткам. Так что не исключено, что он на Хайгейте похоронен. Вот бы мне поговорить с его скелетом!

– Это папина мечта, – прошептала Белла, – найти могилу Джека Потрошителя, опубликовать свое открытие.

– А кто-то за это гонорар обещает? – меркантильно поинтересовался Снейп.

Сигнус прекрасно услышал комментарий Снейпа, но ответить было нечего. Поэтому профессор сменил тему:

– Кто-нибудь из вас был в Париже?

Полкласса подняло руки, а Барти закусил губу и впился ногтями в ладони.

– Видел, как магл с крыши поезда свалился на рельсы. – изрек Макнейр. – Индус, по идее.

– Насмерть? – ойкнула Скитер.

– А как же.

– Когда я ездил во Францию, еще не было метро под Ла-Маншем, – сказал Сигнус. – Не прочь был бы посмотреть на этих безбилетников на крыше. А кто из вас, молодые люди, читал Оскара Уайлда?

– Невероятно нудно. – сказал Барти.

– Он же эстет, а ты поэзию не понимаешь. У него даже в прозе поэзия. Очень красиво, изящно, – высказался Люциус, и у Барти сложилось впечатление, что Люциус бросился защищать Уайлда не из любви к творчеству классика, а просто чтоб возразить ему. Зато Сигнус активизировался:

– А ты в Париже ходил на экскурсию на кладбище Пер-Лашез?

– Нет. Хотя название знакомое...

– По «Трем мушкетерам», – припомнил Барти.

– Не хочешь поклониться могиле Уайлда, Малфой? Она там, на Пер-Лашезе.

– Спасибо, а я не знал.

– Так вы подумайте, студенты! Подумайте над моим предложением, я могу вам показать исторические кладбища по всей Англии, а на каникулах мы могли бы с вами и... Вижу, вижу ваши тухлые лица! Нельзя из скучного обывателя воспитать некроманта. Или есть тафомания, или ее нет. – свирепо произнес Сигнус и так сверкнул глазами, что всем на секунду стало стыдно, что у них нет тафомании. [16]

– Мистер Блэк, а вы наши контрольные проверили? – это Скитер решила возвернуть профессора с исторических некрополей на урок.

– Проверил. Малфою – «тролль», Поттеру – «отвратительно», всем остальным трояк... Только Крауч, Снейп и Лестранг написали что-то приличное. Можете посмотреть ваши ошибки, – Блэк извлек из сумки кипу рукописей, коснулся палочкой, и контрольные поплыли по воздуху к своим авторам.

На Хэллоуин-пати в Хог пригласили рок-группу – припанкованный солист-вампир с праздничным ирокезом, белобрысый бэк-вокалист – тоже вампир, барабанщик-тролль, скрипачка-баньши и два гитариста – грязнокровые маги. Припанкованный вампир пел, жутко ухмыляясь беззубым ртом:

Толпа крестьян убить меня хотела,

Инквизиторы калечили мне тело,

Все восстало против молодого некроманта,

Сделав меня мучеником моего таланта.

И зловещая луна

В мои муки влюблена,

Отобрав души покой,

Что ты делаешь со мной?

На помосте, под зависшими в воздухе тыквами-светильниками, вытанцовывали три скелета, сколоченные гвоздями, в цилиндрах и с бабочками-галстуками – профессор Блэк собрал кости, привезенные в чемодане, и сделал балет. Призрак Пивз, улюлюкая, пинал тыквы.

В перерыве между песнями Дамблдор, усилив голос Сонорусом, возгласил:

– Мы с профессором Слагхорном подготовили подарок лучшим студентам. Те, у кого оценки только «Превосходно» и «Хорошо» и примерное поведение, – пусть подходят к профессору, загадают желание и пьют глоток Феликса Фелициса. Аргус, огласи список.

Филч начал вызывать по списку. Студиозусы по очереди подходили к Слагхорну, заколдованная чашечка ныряла в ведерко с зельем, наполняя протянутые бокалы. Дородный декан Слизерина приговаривал:

– Так держать, учиться – всегда пригодится, вот как мы хороших студентов поощряем.

– А можно я не сейчас выпью, на квиддичный матч приберегу? – спросил Регул Блэк, протягивая бокал. – Оно не испортится?

– Можно и на потом оставить. – сказал Слагхорн.

Нарцисса отошла в сторонку, вытащила из кармана флякончик и добавила приворотное зелье в Феликс Фелицис. После чего направилась к Малфою, неприкаянно наблюдавшему за раздачей. Ему не налили – оценки у него были только «Слабо» и «Выше ожидаемого». Он в этот момент остался один, ибо его патрокл Снейп, получив свою порцию Феликса, понес экссудат в свою комнату, решив припрятать на потом.

– Вот, Люциус, я решила с тобой поделиться. Это несправедливо – одним наливают Феликс, а другим нет. Чтоб ты не обижался. – сказала она.

– Ну, спасибо. – пожал плечами Малфой. Он совершенно не впечатлился.

Беззубый вампир пошел промочить горло, а микрофонную стойку занял белобрысый вампир и затянул что-то лирическое. Нарси начала:

– Может, ты потан... – В этот момент к Люциусу подскочила Ванесса Стефан, шестиклассница-слизеринка с черно-красным мелированием, и издала лаконичный призыв: «Пошли!», протягивая наманикюренную руку. Пока Нарси договаривала: «...цуешь со мной?», он уже схватился за длань Ванессы и позволил ей вытащить себя на танцпол. Кусая губы от возмущения, Нарцисса ретировалась, наблюдая издалека за парами, топчущимися в обнимку под медляк. Она вернулась за стол и попросила эльфа принести еще кексов. Над головой Нарциссы пронесся Пивз, имитируя движения пловца на спине.

Барти тоже не налили Фелициса. Он сидел, навалившись грудью на стол и опираясь лбом на локоть, и мрачно наблюдал за веселящейся публикой. Заметив, что Люциус топчется, положив голову на плечо Ванессе, а Нарцисса внимательно наблюдает за их телодвижениями, он призвал стаканчик с Фелицисом («Акцио!») и опрокинул себе в глотку.

У семиклассников всю неделю не было защиты от темной магии – Сигнус попросил переставить все пары на субботу. После каскада теорвопросов студенты уже знали, что профессор Блэк – любитель делать сюрпризы, причем самые мерзопакостные. Украл у них субботу, явился в черном пальто, горжеткой обмотав вокруг шеи огромную змею.

– Все взялись за змею! И покрепче. Сей шедевр таксидермиста – это портал.

– Она что, она живая? – проблеял Сириус.

– Блэк! Вам лексикона не хватает, так еще и визуально живую змею от чучела не отличаете. – вздохнул профессор.

Портал принес делегацию на промозглый погост, безлюдный в это туманное ноябрьское утро.

– А мы где? – перепуганно озирался Петигрю.

– В Белфасте, – зевнул Сигнус. – Кладбище загородное, если сторож нас заметит – немотный сглаз накладывайте.

Вереница из студентов потянулась за выискивающим подходящую могилу преподом.

– Ну, молодые люди, – веселился Сигнус, – ваше задание – раскопать могилы, извлечь гробы, выкинуть балласт, присоединить колеса, и мы устроим гонки гробов на колесиках на главной аллее. Сириус Блэк, зачем это вы дерево ломаете?

– Отламываю ветку – в лопату трансфигурировать.

– Блэк! Не позорьтесь, вы что будете, как магл бездарный, землю вручную копать? Смотрите, как надо!

Крест покосился, из-под него взвился фонтан земли, комками обсыпав близстоящих. Сигнус аккуратненько, направляя в воздухе палочкой, помобиликорпусил гроб, крышка отлетела в сторону, Сигнус перевернул гроб и вытряхнул из него покойника, шлепнувшегося в разрытую могилу. От удара об землю истлевшая кожа прорвалась и кишки вывалились наружу. Многие издали вопль: «Фу, блюэ!», зажимая носы. На лице профессора Блэка появилось выражение брезгливого сожаления – разочарования, что его студенты такие слабаки. Сигнус сжалился над слабонервной публикой, махнул палочкой, близстоящее дерево затряслось и скинуло всю крону, прикрыв покойника кучей листьев. Профессор Блэк подошел к покосившемуся кресту и движением палочки – будто апельсин разрезал – расколол его на четыре части, показательно трансфигурировав их в колеса. Щепки преобразились в оси, к которым Сигнус прикрепил колеса, и гробик бодренько прокатился взад-вперед.

– Вот, видели? Ничего сложного. Теперь всем вам предстоит сделать то же самое, – Сигнус сел на могильную плиту. – Начали!

Все разошлись к могилам, пытаясь разворошить их с помощью магии. Сигнус с наслаждением курил и предавался созерцанию.

Когда каждый вытащил по гробу, домовины на колесиках выстроились на старт в начале главной аллеи.

Сигнус хлопнул в ладоши, и народ Мобилиарбусом двинул гробы в слалом по кладбищу.

Когда гроборалли закончилось, профессор подвел итог:

– В гонках отличился гроб Барти Крауча – сбросил в кювет гроб Снейпа, ударом в бок расколошматил ветхий гроб Люпина, обогнул врезавшийся в дерево гроб Эванс, а вот гроб Гойла не успел вовремя маневрировать и разбился об гроб Эванс, образовав пробку и затор из гробов. Итак, гроб Крауча благополучно обогнул все препятствия на пересеченной местности и пришел к финалу первым. Торпеда! Вы, Крауч, кажется, в квиддич играете?

– Да, сэр.

– Вот я сейчас посмотрел в ваши глаза и подумал – к сожалению, мне это только сейчас в голову пришло – вас всех надо было самих посадить в гробы, а не управлять дистанционно. Ну ничего, впереди еще полгода, время у нас есть. Ну, пожалуй, «хорошо» мистеру Малфою поставим, хоть у гробика одно колесико на ходу и отлетело, а и на трех колесах вторым пришел, чем не молодец.

– А разгром тут так оставим? – подала голос Эванс.

– Вот вам задание – всё зарыть и привести в первозданный вид. В помощники вам назначим господ Поттера, Блэка и Люпина. Остальные, хватайтесь друг за друга, а я за портал.

– Эй-эй, стоп! А мы как будем в Хог добираться? – завопил Сириус Блэк, бросаясь к Сигнусу. Профессор Блэк оскалился:

– Аппарировать тебя же учат?

– Учат, но у меня пока не получается!

– Сразу получится, как надо будет!

– Но если мы не вернемся! Вы же за нас ответственность несете! Если с нами что-нибудь случится, вас посадят! – завопил Поттер.

– Силенцио! – Сигнус чиркнул палочкой по его горлу, словно перерезая голосовые связки. Джеймс безмолвно зашлепал губами, как рыба.

– А как же он будет говорить заклинания, сэр? – взмолилась Эванс.

– Вас же в шестом классе учили невербальным заклинаниям!

– Но он не умеет!

Все остальные молча уцепились за чучело змеи и друг за друга. На прощание Сигнус сделал гриффиндорцам ручкой.

Гонки гробов на колесиках произвели на публику гнетущее впечатление. Все шли притихшие, насупленные, только два рейвенкловца бубнили вполголоса, что профессор Блэк – больной на голову, причем на всю голову.

Входя гуськом в зеленую гостиную, слизеринцы столкнулись с Нарциссой.

– Привет! – крикнула она классу, улыбаясь до ушей и глядя в глаза Малфою, но делая вид, что подходит к Белле. – Где вы все так обчумазились?

Белла остановилась и пребольно ухватила сестру за ухо.

– А ты предложи свои услуги почистить ему ботинки, – ядовито прошептала она.

– А что у всех такие постные рожи? – Нарцисса тоже перешла на шепот.

Барти Нарциссу словно впервые увидел. Она сверкнула, как солнечный лучик в пасмурный день. Вспыхнула. После осеннего пейзажа с гнилыми листьями, безжизненно колышущимися на черных ветках на промозглом ветру и безвольно летящими в грязь у подножий серых памятников, она показалась ему ожившей статуэткой из золота, алебастра и ртути. Барти задержался, проводил сестер взглядом. При виде младшенькой Блэк у него так взвилось настроение, что он списал это на эффект контраста, и двинул в свою спальню, унося в себе золотистый лучик. Его посетило просветление, о котором говорил Сидхартха Гаутама, у него открылся третий глаз. Открылся в простор холода и света, солнца и снега. И одновременно горечь сдавила его сердце тонкими цепкими пальчиками. В той же комнате находились Руквуд и Нотт, но Барти их не видел. Он был один на снегу под солнцем.

...За обедом она сидела на противоположном конце стола. Почему так далеко? Почему улыбнулась не ему? Одна дежурная приветственная улыбка набросила на всё слизеринское подземелье золотую звенящую сеть, переплетенную снежинками-бриллиантиками, превратила камень в хрусталь. Но почему он раньше этого не замечал? Он вытянул шею, пытаясь поймать взгляд Нарциссы. Она тут же отвернулась. Почему отвернулась? Барти прикусил язык. На него не прольется поток света. Он стал случайным свидетелем. Он напомнил себе, что у них была война, – но, как ни странно, в его сердце не осталось ни капли зла. Словно это произошло с кем-то другим. Подумал только, что она очень сильная. Он усмехнулся, подумав, что девчонка проявила изобретательный стратегический ум в войне с ним. Тогда он был слеп на все три глаза – не видел в ней красивую девушку, а когда она проходила мимо, мысленно цедил: «Заподлистая стервозная малолетка». Стоп, она же совсем не заподлистая, это сам Барти ее раздраконил. Не даст себя в обиду, за это ее стоит уважать! А волосы быстро отросли после поджога, чудесные длинные белокурые волосы, – Барти вспомнил, что волосы полувейлы должны светиться в темноте. «Я буду тренировать на тебе Круцио». Припомнив собственные угрозы, Барти содрогнулся. Сейчас он не понимал, откуда у него взялся гнев на хрупкую, слабую, красивую девочку, как он мог быть так жесток, и что теперь делать – как загладить свою вину?

...Он когда-то видел ее рисующей. Карандаш, зажатый в тонких пальчиках с короткими ненакрашенными ногтями, метался по листу, легким нажатием очерчивая слишком стройные, слишком красивые, слишком большеглазые фигурки. Тогда он не обратил внимания, а сейчас силуэт склонившейся над столом Нарциссы четко возник перед его третьим глазом. Кажется, она рисовала в подарок Малфою на его день рождения, в конце сентября. Он догадывался, что у нее припрятана пухлая папка со слишком красивыми девчачьими рисунками.

...Она стояла в дверях своей спальни и перекрикивалась с соседкой, которая взяла у нее полотенце. Нарцисса была в белой майке на бретельках. Такая белая кожа, как молоко с сахаром. У Барти пересохло во рту. Он смотрел на ее голые руки, шею и плечи, хватая ртом воздух. Почему свет казался ему холодным? Это не заливающий поток ослепительного холодного сияния. Это теплое вечернее мерцание, превращающее тьму в мягкий полумрак. Почему ее кожа казалась ему скользким шелком? Это нежный и теплый бархат. И руки у нее должны быть теплыми. Просто ее белизна казалась ему холодом. Он представил ее в той же белой майке. Он кладет голову ей на колени и совсем близко видит ее живот и пупок, а она перебирает его волосы, слегка поглаживая виски. От такой воображаемой картины Барти бросило в жар, и он прижался лбом, грудью и ладонями к колонне. Холодный шершавый камень мгновенно впитал его тепло. Чуть отпустило.

Одиночество всему виной, подумал Барти. Даже про учебу поговорить не с кем. Замерз и истосковался по прикосновениям. Он чувствовал, что сходит с ума, и начинал бояться себя. Разве можно хотеть, чтоб к тебе кто-то прикоснулся? И тем более его враг Нарцисса Блэк? Зачем ему это вообще нужно? Тут ему представились тонкие руки, обнимающие его за шею. Она легко закинет их, не сжимая его. Он не посмел представить ее приблизившееся лицо. Он не мог представить выражение ее лица. Не знал, каким оно может быть в такой момент.

Девчонка из соседней комнаты передала Нарциссе полотенце, и Блэк захлопнула дверь. Барти перестал прятаться и вышел из-за укрытия, проскользнув пятерней по колонне. Ладонь оставила на камне мокрый след.

...Он вспоминал голые руки, шею и плечи, вертикально перечеркнутые тоненькими линиями белых бретелек. Каждая мимолетная встреча с Блэк, каждый взгляд, брошенный на нее, открывал ему новую грань впечатлений. Он подумал, что руки и шею нужно украсить, хотя бы часиками и цепочкой, а золотистую головку – фероньеркой. Только золото. Ей подойдет только золото.

Нарцисса нашла под дверью своей комнатки пять красных роз.

– Это не от Рудольфа, – поразилась Белла, – он не додумается.

– Но у меня никого нет... и никто мне не сигнализировал. Почему не мог мне из рук в руки вручить? Ну и слабак! А я типа должна сама догадаться, от кого это? – воскликнула Андромеда.

Нарси промолчала. Она успела вытащить из целлофановой упаковки букета записочку: «Нарцисса, приходи в полночь к каменному шотландскому троллю».

За обедом девочка кидала восторженные взгляды на Малфоя (Ура, подействовало! Подействовало приворотное зелье! Есть контакт!), но Люциус общался со Снейпом – на нее и не взглянул. Нарцисса всматривалась и в других пацанов, все глаза проглядела – полный игнор. И внезапно наткнулась на пустой блестящий взгляд выпученных карих глаз Крауча. Она вздрогнула. Он продолжал буравить ее взглядом, не мигая, алый язык нервно облизнул верхнюю губу.

В полночь Нарцисса отправилась на свидание. Прогулялась туда-сюда по коридору, но луч Люмоса никого не высвечивал. Вынырнув из-за статуи тролля, Барти поймал ее за подол мантии и, облизнув губы, отрывисто спросил:

– Розы в воду поставила?

Нарцисса так поразилась, что бездумно сказала:

– А ты видел, кто их мне подложил?

Барти истерично захохотал:

– Не можешь себе представить, что это я? Тебе легче подумать, что я видел кого-то другого?

– Зачем ты это сделал?

– Ну, я подумал, что ты будешь неадекватно реагировать, если я попытаюсь всучить их тебе из рук в руки. – Облизнулся. – И я решил тебя заинтриговать. – нервный смех.

– Моя твоя не понимай! – Нарцисса попыталась выдернуть подол из его руки. Барти держал крепко.

– Я еще хотел что-нибудь сладкое подсунуть, но подумал, что твои сестры сожрут. Давай в Хогсмит с тобой сходим.

– Никуда я не пойду!

– До третьего класса ждать будешь, когда вас организованно поведут? Я знаю потайной ход отсюда в Хогсмит.

– Отпусти мою мантию! Иди гуляй!

– Давай закончим войну. – Барти привязал платок на волшебную палочку: – Белый флаг, видишь? Победоносно капитулирую.

– Капитулировал – это значит сдался врагу. Нельзя победоносно.

– Я знаю, – придурковато улыбнулся Барти, – я просто понял, что я восхищаюсь тобой. Твоей изобретательностью, твоим остроумием, твоей смелостью, твоей целеустремленностью, твоей способностью быстро принимать решения и действовать, потому что для тебя «Деяние – начало бытия». И я понял, что мне нравится в тебе всё, просто я сначала не мог себе в этом признаться, а сейчас у меня открылся третий глаз. Я тебя за это обожаю. И ты знаешь – у нас это общее, мы похожи, мы – пара. Нам нужно быть вместе.

– Ты уже испортил всё, что можно было испортить.

– Но я хочу, чтоб ты меня простила!

– Оставь меня в покое, и я тебя не трону. – спокойно сказала Нарцисса и удалилась, не оглядываясь, но чувствуя, что Барти смотрит ей вслед. Остро, пронзительно и с отчаянием.

Крауч сообразил, для чего бог создал его мужчиной! Почему именно она вдохновила асексуального Барти на неуклюжие признания в любви? Наверно, он просто обратил на нее внимание: другие девчонки – совсем чужие, а когда мимо проходила Нарцисса, он мысленно шипел: «А, эта пошла!..» Не повезло так не повезло! Ходил бы молча, упиваясь своим горем: «Она на меня не смотрит!», позволяя себе только буравить обьект обожания бараньими глазами, и не мешал бы жить. Но лихой и придурковатый Барти, который не знает слова такого «стесняться», станет навязчиво предлагать себя, проходу не давать и изводить знаками своего ненужного внимания, пока не доучится. Скорей бы уж доучился!

На практической работе по зельеварению Слагхорн распорядился варить лопотальный лимонад. Снейп увлеченно кромсал корень плотоядной фиалки, а Люциус, нетерпеливо встряхивая, процеживал через ситечко растертый в кашицу язык нетопыря (он поделился с патроклом своими ингредиентами). Помешав булькающее варево, Снейп вытянул из котла длинный светлый волос и процедил:

– Малфой, ты бы собрал шевелюру в хвостик. Мы варим лопотальный лимонад, а не оборотное зелье, твои локоны в зелье нам не нужны. А я твои огромные оттопыренные уши уже видел, прятать их не надо.

– А в Японии оттопыренные уши считаются признаком сексуальности. – не комплексовал Малфой.

– И когда ж ты был в Японии? – съязвил Снейп.

Барти перемешивал тертый язык нетопыря с порошком из сушеных глаз гриндилоу и желал Нарциссе, чтобы ее кто-то обидел. Тогда бы он, Барти, защитил ее. И она была бы ему благодарна. Ей стало бы неудобно отказывать ему. Он ждал целую неделю, но на Нарциссу никто не спешил нападать.

Он скинул в котел желто-зеленую массу, варево вспенилось и вылилось из котла, затушив огонь. Барти еле успел отпрыгнуть и не попасть под брызги.

– Эванеско!

– Что вы д... – воззвал Слагхорн, но не успел закончить фразу – котел лопнул, осколки разлетелись по всему классу, попав кому в голову, а кому в котел. Не пострадал только котел Сириуса Блэка, а у остальных котлы опрокинулись, заляпав кипящим содержимым близстоящих студентов. Макнейр где стоял, там упал. Руквуд со стонами держался за ожог на брови, чудом ему в глаз не брызнуло. Петигрю лизал покрасневшую руку. Скитер дула на пальцы.

– Крауч! Я же в начале урока сказал – это вроде бы «безобидное» зелье не переносит очищающих заклинаний! Оно от них взрывается! Чем вы слушали, Крауч? – маялся профессор. – Будете мне кабинет убирать. И не пытайтесь использовать Purus-facio totalis, Крауч, тряпкой пол протрете и столы со стульями расставите!

Направляясь на травологию, Нарцисса заметила за теплицей Малфоя, пылко обнимавшего Сьюзан Сверти. При виде толпы второклассников парочка поспешила ретироваться, но увиденное не выходило у Нарциссы из головы. На уроке собирали паразитов, расплодившихся на листьях Gellustus, складывали отловленных вредителей в ведро на прокорм плотоядным фиалкам, и расстроенная Нарцисса перевернула ведерко с прыткими насекомыми, тут же разбежавшимися по оранжерее. Одноклассницы сказали ей пару ласковых (точнее, не одну, а много таких пар), и Нарси бросила в близстоящую одноклассницу пустым цветочным горшком.

Ей назначили дисциплинарное взыскание – помогать профессору Спраут выкапывать и препарировать мандрагоры для будущего целебного зелья. Выдернутые из горшка корни мандрагоры были похожи на облепленных землей, обросших щетиной карликов с уродливыми сморщенными личиками и кривыми толстыми ручками-ножками. Карлики оглушительно визжали, пинались, царапались и пытались кусаться. Спраут и Нарцисса, обе в защитных наушниках и перчатках (как известно, от воплей мандрагоры лопаются барабанные перепонки), выковыривали рукасто-зубастые растения из земли, Спраут ловко сворачивала им шеи и передавала ассистентке на разделку.

Аu coucher du soleil, [17] когда Нарси возвращалась в Хог, заметила, что за ней идет Барти. Юноша бледный со взором горящим держался на расстоянии броска тапочка, и лишний раз оглянувшись, Нарцисса уже не заметила слежку, и решив, что Барти свернул, она продолжала путь через пустынный коридор. Вдруг сзади раздались шаги – это оказался кузен Сириус Блэк.

– А-а-а, – проревел он и кинулся к ней. Нарцисса отскочила.

Сириус бегал вокруг нее кругами, испуская утробные вопли: «Э-гы-гы! Гы-ы-ы! У-у!», хватая ее за юбку и не обращая внимания на протесты Нарциссы:

– Сириус, ты пьяный! Иди гуляй! Отстань! Дай мне пройти, урод!

Сириус забежал вперед, встал в дверях крестом и проходу не давал, приговаривая: «А-чя-чя-чя-чя!»

– Дай пройти! Пусти, придурок!

– Гы-а-а, – ответил зловещий кузен и протянул к ней загребущие руки. Нарцисса ударила его сумкой по голове. Сириус вырвал у нее сумку и отшвырнул на пятнадцать метров.

– Дебил, – горько завопила Нарцисса и ринулась за сумкой, но Сириус поймал ее и придавил к стенке, лапая ее за грудь и бедра. Она извивалась, пытаясь пнуть кузена.

– Сириус! – заорал Барти, выныривая из-за статуи одноглазой ведьмы. Блэк обернулся. Барти превратил его в свинью. – Пошел вон!

Подхрюкивая, свинтус бросился наутек по коридору. Барти ринулся к потерпевшей:

– Я тебя никому в обиду не дам!

– Некоторых мальчиков надо изолировать, они припадошные. – сказала Нарцисса.

– Хочешь, я тебя всегда защищать буду от всяких идиотов? Буду везде с тобой ходить... Я щас твою сумку принесу, – сказал Барти, сходил за валяющейся вдалеке сумкой, запихал туда вывалившиеся учебники и вручил Нарциссе.

– Да, Барти, от тебя не ожидала. Ты у нас тут сам – лихой и придурковатый... Вообще, не школа, а психбольница, вокруг одни чокнутые.

– Давай я тебя в общагу провожу.

– Сама дойду! – и убежала.

Ничего, что сразу не принялась благодарить. Потом поуспокоится и осознает, – решил Барти.

Сигнус Блэк с Минервой Макгонагалл стояли на гриффиндорском этаже, беседовали, вдруг – бежит...

– Это что, это – студент? – возопила Макгонагалл. Ей удалось превратить свинью обратно в человека. Розовый пятачок принял форму носа, на голове борова отросли черные кудри, копыта разделились на две пятерни.

– Сириус, кто тебя колданул? – спросил профессор Блэк.

Сириус стоял истуканом и не отвечал.

– Блэк, что с тобой? У него шок. – сказала Макгонагалл. – Пойдем к Дамблдору, Сириус... Ты меня слышишь? Пойдем к директору, говорю!

Сириус с остекленевшим взглядом не двигался с места.

Профессора помобиликорпусили его к Дамблдору.

– Альбус, – скорбно возвестила Макгонагалл, – посмотри, Сириуса Блэка кто-то превратил в свинью. Я его расколдовала, а он не говорит.

– Садись, Сириус. – предложил Дамб. Блэк не реагировал. Дамблдор нажал на плечо и колено Сириуса, усадил его на стул. – Хочешь чайку с печеньком? Бери, не стесняйся! Скажи мне, Сириус, кто тебя колданул?

Сириус сидел в каталепсии.

– Это последствия трансформации? – Сигнус покосился на Макгонагалл.

– Нет, трансформация здесь не при чем! Ему, наверно, память стерли? – предположила Минерва.

Дамблдор положил руку Сириусу на лоб и начал сканировать.

– Это Раболепный сглаз. Мозг парализован, воля отключена.

– Будем собирать у всех палочки и искать автора. – сказал Сигнус. – Начнем с Гриффиндора, с парней, которые с ним в одной комнате живут.

– Сириуса в таком виде нельзя отправлять в общежитие! – запаниковала Макгонагалл.

– Помобиликорпусь его, Минерва, в медпункт. Пусть пока там посидит, пока Сигнус ищет кастера.

Через пару часов к Барти постучали. Барти отворил – староста Люциус объявил ему:

– Сдавай свою палку, тут кузена Сириуса сглазили – профессор Блэк ищет автора.

– А ты сдал? – поинтересовался Барти и попытался выдернуть палочку у Люциуса из-за пояса. Люциус шарахнулся.

– Можешь идти, Люциус, я сам с ним поговорю. – раздался голос Сигнуса. Староста испарился. Барти прикрыл дверь, чтоб составляющий гороскоп Руквуд не слышал, и покинул спаленку.

– Одолжите-ка мне на секунду орудие труда.

Барти протянул профессору палочку.

– Приори Инкантатем! Вот чьих рук дело... И в свинью превратили, и наложили Империо. Сириус теперь без вашего приказа шагу не ступит. Альбус его пытался чаем отпаивать, печеньем покормить – молчит, не понимает, ничего не ест. Вы уж прогуляйтесь, Барти, в медпункт, расколдуйте племянничка.

Сигнус препроводил Барти в медпункт.

– Зачем вы его подимперили, Крауч? А в свинью превратили, зачем?

– Я тренировался!

– Вы ведете себя, как сын Цезаря.

– А я и есть.

– Вы после школы чем заниматься собираетесь?

– Я после Хога поступлю в Мракоборскую академию.

– А что вас привлекает в вашей будущей работе? Я догадываюсь, что отец решил за вас. Что вам в профессии мракоборца? Выезд на труп, допросы, поймаете первого попавшегося прохожего, отобьете ему почки, он подпишет признание в чужом преступлении. Скука, рутина, бюрократия, а контингент, с которым работать придется – зэки, тролли, вампиры, оборотни.

– А мне подходит. – сообщил Барти.

– Вы, Крауч, скоро закончите школу, у вас начнется взрослая жизнь. А вы, я смотрю, до сих пор не выросли, вам бедокурить хочется. Вы хоть понимаете, что если вы на работе будете так куролесить, то это вам не школа. Когда-нибудь вас жизнь так ударит, что не встанете.

– Вы своим детям морали читайте.

Сириус апатично лежал на кровати. Барти отменил Империо и покинул медпункт. Как только за Барти закрылась дверь, Сириус сел и вскричал:

– Профессор Блэк, дядя Сигнус, не уходите! Это он превратил меня в свинью! Он, Крауч!

– Как это было? – уточнил Сигнус.

– Дядя, только вы не сердитесь, я не хотел! Это Барти меня заставил! Он мне приказал! Я не мог! А я сам бы никогда!

– Что он тебе приказал, Сириус?

– Ну, это... Поприставать к Нарциссе.

Видя, как Сигнус побагровел, Сириус торопливо добавил:

– Я не хотел, я не виноват, дядя, это Барти меня заколдовал!

– Что ты сделал с моей дочкой? – рявкнул профессор Блэк. – Ты ее ударил?

– Ничего, дядя, я только... Я ей прохода не давал, схватил ее, прижал к стенке и, ну, это... потискал. А тут выскочил Барти, превратил меня в свинью и начал изображать, что он типа ее защитник, он ей как бы помог...

– Крауч приказал тебе напасть на Нарциссу, показательно выскочил, превратил тебя в свинью, чтоб она видела, как он ее защищает. И заодно хотел перед ней покрасоваться, какой он крутой и всемогущий маг. Инсценировать нападение – это он так через подлость пытается завоевать сердце? Спровоцировал инцидент, сам его создал... Так, что ли?

– Дядя, вы ж меня знаете. Я не пристаю к девчонкам, я... ну, не знаю, может, как-нибудь потом, но сейчас – мне это не нужно. Я об этом и не думаю. – тараторил Сириус.

– Скажи, а Крауч – он что, к моей младшей неровно дышит?

– Откуда я знаю, дядя! Я же с ним не тусуюсь! И на дочку вашу не смотрю, не знаю, как там она... Я вообще всех этих слизеринцев в гробу видел...

Только зашли на нежитеведение, поприветствовали профессора вставанием – тут Сигнус вызвал Хагрида в коридор побеседовать. Хагрид оставил дверь класса открытой и время от времени кидал студентам предостерегающие взгляды, так что все сидели тихо и смирно. Вернувшись, Хагрид прицепил на доску плакаты «Строение костной системы дракона» и «Расположение внутренних органов дракона».

– Кто мне объяснит способность выдыхать огонь?

Над четвертой партой взвилась рука.

– Северус. – не удивился Хагрид. – Больше нет желающих? Ну давай, Северус.

Снейп прошествовал к доске, указал палочкой:

– Дыхательное горло дракона (и близкого к нему вида – мантикоры) защищено роговыми пластинами, ибо над желудком у них есть камера, в которой скапливаются легковоспламеняющиеся газы, образующиеся в результате пищеварения. Газ поступает из камеры в трахею и в горло, две вертикально расположенные кремневые миндалины производят эффект огнива, и высекают огонь. Поэтому голодный дракон, вернувшийся с неудачной охоты, или только что проснувшийся после спячки, или та же недокормленная мантикора, – у него нет газа, соответственно, не будет и огня...

– Пять баллов Слизерину. А кто мне скажет строение летательной конечности дракона? Северус, я вижу, что ты знаешь, дай твоим товарищам высказаться. Ну, я подскажу, не стесняйтесь! С чем можно сравнить крыло дракона? С птичьим? С летучемышиным? Или этому виду присущ специфический принцип строения? А? – выкликал профессор.

Студенты жались к партам, втягивая головы в плечи. Снейп так долго держал поднятую руку, что конечность заболела, и он второй рукой придерживал ее за локоть.

Барти яростным взглядом испепелял кудрявый затылок Сириуса. С утра он в коридоре встретился с Сигнусом, и профессор Блэк прогремел: «Не смей приближаться к моей дочери! И к Сириусу тоже... Если ты еще раз... Что ты себе позволяешь! В небе солнце взойдет – это ты, наш король!» – «Японское хокку? Или на досуге сочиняете?» – хаманул Барти. Рухнул имидж паладина, героического защитника Нарциссы.

Просто Барти не рассчитывал, что языкастый Сириус поведает Сигнусу, что все было подстроено. Барти полагал, что после того, как Сигнус бросил гриффиндорцев на кладбище, Сириус будет шарахаться от профессора. И как это Сириус рискнул признаться некроманту, что напал на Нарциссу? Сигнус ведь мог и не поверить, что Сириуса подимперили. Но поверил: вокруг было семь пустынных коридоров, а Барти так удачно оказался рядом.

После пары Хагрид объявил:

– Крауч, тебе взыскание. За твой подвиг с Сириусом и Нарциссой. Расходимся, все расходимся, а ты, Крауч, останься. Сегодня после пар пойдешь кормить мантикор и чистить вольер. И только посмей мне не прийти. Понял?

– Понял.

– Повтори.

– После пар – кормить мантикор.

– Две недели будешь отрабатывать за твое возмутительное поведение.

В большом вольере обитали три самца, а мамашу Хагрид отсадил в маленький вольер, чтоб самцы не сожрали потомство. Недавно вылупившиеся скорпиончики в еще мягких панцирях сидели в прозрачной «сумке» под брюхом мамаши.

Хагрид вручил Барти ведро с куриной кровью и бесформенные светло-коричневые пористые куски, похожие на мочалки.

– Что это?

– Соевое мясо.

– Соевое?

– А что им, настоящее давать! – сказал Хагрид.

– А зачем вымачивать его в крови?

– Чтоб ели.

Барти смочил в ведре кусок соевого мяса и просунул его через прутья клетки на палке. Самцы спокойно восприняли нового кормильца – если Хагрид рядом, то нам ничего не угрожает, и какая нам разница, кто подает нам еду?

Скорпиониха со скрежещущим звуком изрыгнула тоненькую струйку огня. Горючий газ закончился, и поклацав жвалами впустую, мантикора умолкла, скосив глаза на стебельках в сторону чужака. Даже голодная, т.е. неспособная выдыхать огонь, мантикора была опасна – поймает клешнями, впрыснет парализующий яд – и будет откусывать от живой консервы то ручку, то ножку... Наконец, мамаша приняла угощение и заработала жвалами, втискивая пищу в узкую глотку. Скорпиончики высыпались из «сумки» и поспешили к торчащему на палке куску окровавленного соевого мяса, дотянулись клешнями и разорвали кусок на порции.

По окончании трапезы Барти наложил на вольеры очищающие заклинания.

– Завтра в то же время, – сказал Хагрид.

**Часть 11**

На отработке Барти чуть не погиб – самец мантикоры плюнул в него огненной струйкой. Крауч еле увернулся. Хагрид одобрительно взглянул на чудом спасшегося, подумав о его спортивной реакции.

После отработки с мантикорами Барти понесся в Хогсмит. Он вернулся из «Сладкого королевства», левитируя большую коробку с разными пирожными, всех сортов, какие были.

Постучал к Нарциссе. Поздоровался. Сказал: «Это тебе».

Она выхватила у него коробку и хотела захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но Барти успел всунуть в щель ногу.

– Нарси! Пусти, пожалуйста!

– Пирожные я съем, спасибо! Свободен!

– Нарцисса, почему ты игнорируешь все мои попытки замириться? – воззвал он.

– Не о чем нам с тобой разговаривать!

– Нарси, разреши посидеть возле тебя. Хоть посмотреть на тебя, – просительно заныл Крауч.

– После того, как ты натравил на меня Сириуса...

– Как это – натравил? Что ты такое говоришь!

– Ты его подимперил и приказал ему кинуться на меня!

– С чего ты это взяла... Это он тебе сказал? – изобразил праведный гнев Барти. – И ты поверила? Как ты могла поверить в этот пьяный бред? Он же злобно клевещет! Мстит мне за то, что я превратил его в свинью! А я из-за этой свиньи вкалываю с огнедышащими скорпионами! Я наказан за то, что тебя защищал.

– Ты зачем сюда ломишься? Хочешь сам эти пирожные съесть?

– Это тебе.

– Ты у меня аппетит отбиваешь.

Барти был вынужден удалиться.

Две недели ушло на подготовку к практической работе по зельеварению. Настал день варки Высшего зелья Iraetus, которое вызывает приступы ярости – его пьют бойцы на подпольных магических боях. Даже запах Iraetus'а может превратить человека в берсерка, поэтому Слагхорн велел студентам нацепить маски для защиты дыхательных путей. А если человека напоить Iraetus'ом и тут же изолировать – он начнет на стенку лезть, всего себя исцарапает, обратив агрессию на себя.

Проверив цвет и консистенцию зелий и возгласив оценки (Снейпу и Краучу – «превосходно», Эванс – «хорошо», остальным – как обычно...), Слагхорн распорядился выливать экссудаты, а сам уставился в «Ежедневный пророк», изменился в лице и пробормотал: «О боже!»

Воспользовавшись моментом, Барти не стал выливать в раковину результат своих трудов, быстренько слил Iraetus во флякончик и покинул кабинет зельеварения.

А в «Пророке» писали, чтооборотень Фенрир Грейбек сбежал из психбольницы св. Мунго. По последним данным, Грейбека видели в Шотландии, – он загрыз прохожего и присвоил его волшебную палочку. «Пророк» напоминал читателям, что Фенрир предпочитает кусать детей, легкую добычу. Он сделал оборотнями 13 человек, а количество загрызенных и зааваженных им жертв никому не известно.

Завтра квиддичный матч – Хафлпаф против Рейвенкло, а у Барти продолжалась отработка по уходу за мантикорами. Его метла пылилась. Он преобразился из игрока в болельщика. Ни играть, ни смотреть матч не удастся – а виноваты в этом языкастые братья Блэки. Регул виноват в Бартиной дисквалификации как игрока, а из-за Сириуса Барти вторую неделю рискует жизнью и здоровьем, подставляясь под огненные плевки ядовитых скорпионов ростом полтора метра.

Назавтра, когда слизеринцы шли с завтрака в гостиную, он приблизился к Регулу и небрежно задал дежурный вопрос вроде:

– Как думаешь, кто выиграет? Как вы там без меня?

Ловец резко развернулся и рявкнул:

– Ты знаешь, прекрасно!

Неадекватная, агрессивная реакция ловца на невинный и вполне дружелюбный вопрос взбесила Барти. Словно Iraetus'а глотнул, – подумал Барти, благополучно забыв, что недавно сбросил Регула с лестницы.

В школе было тепло, так что Регул свою мантию оставил в комнате и перемещался в рубашке и жилете. Барти устремился в общагу. Открыв Регулову спальню (всего лишь Алохоморой, у Барти был большой опыт взлома запирающих заклинаний), Барти похитил мантию Регула, прихватил свою метлу и направился к вольерам.

Барти развернул Регулову мантию и обляпалIraetus'ом_._ Подлетев на метле к вольеру, он чуть снизился и, как тореадор, стал хлестать скорпиониху мантией. Надышавшись благоухающей Iraetus'ом тряпицей, мантикора осатанела, подпрыгивая и кидаясь на прутья вольера, выронила из «сумки» трех малюток. Правый стебелек надломился и повис. Вращающийся на нем глаз через минуту потух. Жвала свирепо щелкали, клешни тянулись вверх и царапали воздух, пытаясь дотянуться до человека или хотя бы вырвать у него зеленую тряпку. Барти уворачивался, поджимая ноги.

Устав играть в корриду с мантикорой, Барти отлетел на двадцать метров, спикировал, соскочил с метлы. Теперь он был уверен, что мантикора запомнила аромат Iraetus'а.

Он понес запятнанную мантию обратно в хозяйскую спальню, но из-за двери донеслись голоса. Тогда Барти бросил мантию перед дверью.

Регул вышел и узрел коврик. Поднял мантию, отряхнул и вдохнул аромат Iraetus'а.

– Эй! Трэверс! Джагсон! Уилкс! А ну признавайтесь, уроды, кто из моей мантии коврик сделал? Вы что, в навозе топтались и об нее ноги вытирали, а? – бешено заорал ловец на соседей по комнате.

Он размахнулся, целя Джагсону в глаз, но Трэверс и Уилкс одолели его численным преимуществом, завернули ему руки за спину, связали их обляпанной мантией, и в таком виде отбуксировали брыкающегося Регула на стадион.

Слагхорн вел толпу из слизеринцев занимать самые козырные места на зеленой трибуне, сокращая путь мимо Хагридова огорода, а рядом и вольеры стояли.

– Успокоился? Можно тебя развязывать? – спросили Уилкс и Трэверс у Регула.

Обманутая теплом осеннего дня и ярким светом холодного солнца, ударившим в глаза после искусственного освещения слизеринских подземелий, Нарцисса вышла без мантии и теперь искренне жалела, что не утеплилась.

– Регул, я замерзла! Ты мне не одолжишь свою мантию, а? – шутливо позвала Нарцисса.

– На тоби, боже, шо мэни негоже! – рявкнул кузен и набросил изгвазданное одеяние ей на голову.

– Эй, ты чего такой злой? Ага, грязную не жалко...

Хагрид сжалился и отпустил Барти, сказав: «Ну, после матча поработаешь», а сам удалился в направлении преподской трибуны. А Крауч продолжал бродить вокруг мантикор – он специально не закрыл вольер на заклинание, ожидая, что мимо пройдет благоухающий Iraetus'ом ловец.

Регул прошел – без мантии. Повалила толпа слизеринцев. Когда мимо проходила Нарцисса в чужой одежке, на пару секунд задержавшись поглазеть на мамашу с выводком скорпиончиков, одноглазая мантикора занервничала, принюхалась, просунула клешню между прутьями и открыла защелку. Вольер отворился. Воинственно подняв жало и сотрясая клешнями, мантикора быстро засеменила к источнику запаха Iraetus'а. Нарцисса с воплем шарахнулась. Слизеринцы врассыпную разбежались, а скорпиониха ими не интересовалась, она неслась вдогон за Нарциссой. Один Барти не растерялся:

– Левикорпус!

Скорпиониха взвилась в атмосферу. Барти помобиликорпусил ее в клетку и запер на Коллопортус.

– Это ты за ними присматриваешь? – возопила Нарцисса. – Специально клетку настежь оставил, знал, что здесь люди ходить будут, чтоб она на людей бросилась?

– А какого бэна вы тут ходите? – в ответ возопил Барти. – Идите через двор! А ты сама, какого бэна в клетку заглядывала? У нее ж дети, она боится!

Нарцисса дернула плечиком и направилась на стадион, решив больше не удостаивать Барти вниманием. Он поплелся следом, выкликая:

– Хоть бы спасибо сказала!

На лестнице возле трибуны Барти изловил Нарциссу, ухватил за мантию и указал перстом:

– Вон два места, пошли.

– Не хочу с тобой рядом сидеть. – Нарцисса примостилась на самом краю лавки (рядом восседали два пятиклассника) и, чтоб убить время, стала искать глазами Малфоя. Он нашелся тремя рядами выше, в обнимку с Джулией Дарстон.

На 92й минуте матча рейвенкловский ловец, негр Твейн, изловил снитч. В следующем матче на кубок школы ему и его команде предстояло сразиться со слизеринцами.

Барти не спал. Он воспринимал звуки и свет из коридора, мог осознанно перевернуться на спину и заговорить, но его мозг уже рождал сновидения. В полусне ему мерещилось, что она прыгнула со скалы и летит вниз головой. А он карабкается вниз по скале с волшебной палочкой в руке, хочет остановить ее падение. Срывается и падает. Они летят бесконечно, словно внизу нет воды и острых камней, только темно-зеленый воздух. Он успевает сначала почувствовать страх, потом – гнев и досаду, потом – удивленное нетерпение – почему все еще летим? Вокруг белые хлопья – то ли клочки облака, то ли снег. Почему он не может догнать ее в падении? Опять она далеко, впереди.

Он открыл глаза и приподнялся на животе, опираясь на локти. Посмотрел в темноту, прислушался к сопению Нотта и Руквуда. К его досаде (Регул не пострадал!) примешивалось чувство вины перед Нарциссой и опять досада – теперь уже на нее, почему ему не удается преодолеть ее предубеждение против него?

На следующий день, а было воскресенье, перед Барти кирпичной стеной застыла проблема – как добраться в Лондон. Он до сих пор не научился качественно аппарировать. Зато Сириус Блэк, Поттер, Люпин и Эванс, после того как Сигнус бросил их на кладбище, успешно возвернулись в Хог и с тех пор аппарировали, куда хотели – организм мобилизовался в экстремальных условиях, так брошенная в воду собака моментально учится плавать.

Барти заметил, что Сигнус зашел в комнату дочерей. Полупустая общага притихла – все ушли в Хогсмит, кроме младшеклассников. А Барти в Хогсмит не пошел. Он стремглав помчался в сторону Сигнусова кабинета.

– Пароль, – проскрипела нарисованная Юдифь, потрясая головой Олоферна.

– Je pense, donc je suis!

– Ну у тебя и произношение. – сказала Юдифь, но опустила меч и отрубленную голову, и портрет отъехал, отворяя Барти проход в кабинет.

На камине стояла коробка с дымолетным порохом. Барти с интересом рассмотрел на свет щепотку зеленого порошка – он никогда не пользовался таким способом перемещения: в Крауч-хаусе все камины были заблокированы. Скрючившись, экспериментатор заполз в камин, кинул в воздух дымолетный порох и гаркнул:

– Дрян-аллея!

В камине полыхнула зеленая вспышка, и с тем же ощущением молекулярного распада, что и при аппарации, Барти превратился в дым и несколько секунд летел в темноте, после чего материализовался и вывалился из камина в магазине «ПрОклятая бижутерия», весь в саже и в синяках, на голове воронье гнездо.

– С каким шумом прибыли, молодой человек, – проскрипел горбатый лавочник. – Порченую бижутерию приобретать будем?

– А какая есть?

– Вам порчу на болезнь, на безболезненную смерть, на мучительную смерть после болезни, на смерть с отсрочкой в два дня, в три дня, в месяц, в два? Вы говорите, какой эффект желаете, и мы вам подберем соответствующе прОклятый артефакт. Можете каталог посмотреть – там ассортимент, которого нет на прилавке, но вы можете оформить заказ, даже с доставкой на дом обьекту.

– А у вас нормальная бижутерия есть? – переформулировал вопрос Барти. – Не порченая?

Он приобрел золотую цепочку с кулоном в форме скрипичного ключа (Барти был платежеспособным мальчиком) и скрылся в камине.

– Ага! – рявкнул профессор Сигнус Блэк, нависая над камином.

Барти выполз из камина пятой точкой вперед. Сигнус схватил его за шкирбан и проревел:

– Мне Юдифь сказала, что зашел какой-то пацан и не вышел... Откуда знаешь пароль?

– Белла сказала.

– Полез профессора обворовать, да?

– Мне было нужно в Лондон. А в гостиной камин заблокирован.

– Так почему не спросил разрешения, хам?

– В следующий раз спрошу!

– А я тебе не разрешу!

– Вот поэтому я и не спросил.

– Сто пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина! Пошел вон...

Барти поскакал приводить свою чумазую персону в божеский вид, после чего отправился на поиски Нарциссы.

Она одна сидела в зелененькой гостиной и, склонив голову набок, срисовывала из журнала фотографии магляцкого высшего общества и королевского семейства на ипподроме. Крупный заголовок гласил, что дерби – это не только скачки, но и «соревнование» дам, у кого самая вычурная шляпка. Рядом лежали листки с изображениями лошадей.

Барти выразил восхищение. Нарцисса немедленно сгребла листки и навалилась на них грудью.

– Не прячь, дай мне посмотреть! Красиво.

– Смотри. – Нарси придвинула к нему журнал.

– Нет, свои покажи!

– Там смотреть не на что, это копии!

– Срисовать, чтоб было похоже и красиво, тоже уметь надо.

Нарцисса скомкала рисунки и швырнула в корзину.

– Зачем? Не жалко?

Она мотнула головой.

– Смотри, что у меня для тебя есть. – Барти потянулся застегнуть на ее шее цепочку, но Нарси увернулась, покрутила кулончик в пальцах и скептически спросила:

– Это бронзовая?

– Какая бронза! Смотри, проба есть!

– Из прабабушкиного сундука спионерил?

– Купил.

– В ломбарде?

– Нет, в ювелирном.

– Убери. У нее заюзанный и старомодный вид.

– Возьми! – Барти всунул цепочку ей в руку.

– Я старье не коллекционирую!

В этот момент в гостиную ввалилось семь человек, шумя:

– Ты видел стенд, где баллы написаны? У Слизерина вдруг – хлоп! – и обнулилось!

Нарцисса поднялась, сказала Барти: «Ну, спасибо» и покинула гостиную. Юноша бледный со взором горящим нервно облизнул верхнюю губу, неотрывно смотря ей вслед.

В это время Сигнус сорвал заклинанием портрет Юдифи:

– Ты уволена. Ты пускаешь в мой кабинет кого попало.

– Не кого попало, профессор, а того, кто говорит пароль.

Сигнус водрузил гобелен «Фауст с Мефистофелем».

– Будете пускать только меня. И только когда скажу пароль – «Я часть той силы, что без числа творит добро, всему желая зла».

Завоевать любовь не удалось. Купить – не получилось. Барти остался единственный способ.

Барти сварил приворотное зелье. Купил два кг апельсинов. Набрал приворотного зелья в шприц и наколол апельсины. И приволок их Нарциссе.

Апельсины оказались вкусные. Сладкие, сочные, тонкокорые. Нарцисса слопала цитрусовые и невольно задумалась о том, кто их принес.

Она избавилась от врага и приобрела поклонника, любовь которого похожа на месть. О чем ей с ним разговаривать? Безрассудный, агрессивный и слишком самоуверенный. Ничего удивительного, что у него нет друзей. Ему нечего делать, и он зациклился на ней. Клоун класса и одиночка, развлекающийся нарушением школьной дисциплины. Баловень судьбы, золотой мальчик, привыкший, что ему всё позволено, всё сходит с рук. Он привык, что отец купит ему всё, на что он ткнет пальцем. И он тянет руку за игрушкой, лежащей слишком далеко от его манежа, и ревет, как младенец. А игрушка – живая. Со своей младенческой жестокостью он мстит ей за то, что она ему отказала. И все еще пытается купить ее подачками с барского плеча. – Да, подарки получать приятно. Ей никто ничего не дарил. Но разве это подарок, когда взамен немедленно требуют взаимности, которой нет и быть не может?

Словно помутилось в мозгу, как будто сдавило грудь и на голову положили тяжеленный мешок. В голову впрыснули яд, и в яду родился клубок червей, которые расползлись по всей голове и вгрызлись в ее мозг. Эти черви – мысли о Барти. Уроки немного отвлекали Нарциссу, но хуже всего были ночи, когда она мерзла под тонким шерстяным одеялом, и ей приходило на ум, что ей хочется, чтобы он обнял ее, согрел, сделал ей массаж, облизал ей ухо. Нарциссу пугали такие фантазии. Обниматься-целоваться хотелось. Теоретически. Но не с Краучем же! Перед ее внутренним взором возникала бледная конопатая физиономия этого злыдня, и Нарциссе казалось, что это не ее чувства, а навязанные извне. Любить – сложно, больно и печально. Но – не тяжело, мутно и гадливо. Что-то сильнее ее тянуло ее к Краучу, против ее воли. Но не заставило ее лучше относиться к нему.

Нарцисса прогулялась в библиотеку и выудила книжку про любовную магию. Там было написано, что приворот относится к темной магии, а отворот – к белой. В основном расписывались способы приворожения, а для отворота предлагался только один способ: привязать к ручке двери белую нитку, представить на одном конце нитки себя, а на другом – отвораживаемого гражданина, и перерезать нитку посредине. Очевидно, составитель гримуара считал, что отворот никому не понадобится.

Понадобилась консультация специалиста.

– Снейп, ты можешь сварить отворотное зелье?

Северус написал рецепт и вручил Нарциссе.

– Принесешь мне ингредиенты. И с тебя четыре галеона.

В тот же день прискакал Крауч с конфетами. Нарцисса на этот раз не стала выставлять воздыхателя за дверь, и Барти спросил:

– А почему ты цепочку не носишь?

– Белла попросила поносить.

– Тебе совсем не понравилось? – мрачно поинтересовался Барти. – Я ж не знал. Ты бы пошла со мной в магаз и ткнула пальцем, что тебе нравится. Ты же на каникулах домой поедешь?

– А как же.

– Тогда скажи, где ты живешь, и я буду к тебе приходить. Погуляем с тобой.

– По слякоти и гололеду?

– Зачем по гололеду? Посидим в каком-нибудь кафе.

Нарси вручила ему рецепт Снейпа:

– А ты можешь сходить и купить эти ингредиенты?

– Плакун-трава, трава тирлич, трава прикрыш, лилии с могилы невесты... Откуда я их тебе возьму?

– А в Хогсмите не продают?

– Я же тебе предлагал воспользоваться потайным ходом и сходить туда на экскурсию. Там нет ведьмоптеки, там только три кафешки и «Зонко» с детскими игрушками. Ну, плакун и тирлич можно по почте из Лондона заказать, а откуда я возьму лилии? Что это вообще будет?

– Слагхорн сказал, если я это сварю, он мне поставит зачет автоматом.

– Т.е. я должен узнать, где могила женщины, которая умерла перед свадьбой, и посадить там лилии? Армагеддец!

– Если ты принесешь мне эти ингредиенты – буду с тобой встречаться.

Барти послал в ведьмоптеку сову с заказом, после чего взял в библиотеке громадную подшивку всех газет, какие были, и стал читать некрологи. Через час плюнул – какой дурак в некрологе напишет: «Дорогая бабушка собралась замуж за дедушку, а перед самой свадьбой, вот незадача, возьми да помри, так в белом платье в гроб и положили. Скорбящие внуки и правнук Том».

И что делать? Разве что пойти в магляцкий загс, высмотреть машину, в которой едет невеста, и отвести глаза водителю, чтоб случилось ДТП. А потом прийти на могилу невесты и посадить там лилии. Барти даже нашел специальное заклинание Флорабеллио – чтоб вырастить цветочки за несколько минут.

А чего маглов жалеть?

Спрошу у прохожих на Диагон-аллее, где тут выход в маглятник. Поймаю такси, скажу: «В ближайший загс». Фунтов стерлингов у меня нет – и не надо. Сотру водиле память, он про деньги и не вспомнит, – размышлял Барти.

Полет фантазии остановила мысль: а ради чего? Чтобы Нарцисса получила зачет по зельеварению? Принесет он ей эти лилии, а где гарантия, что она скажет ему «да»?

И что такое таинственное она варит?

Барти отволок библиотекарше подшивку старых газет и нагрузился фолиантами с рецептами зелий. Через три часа, в древнем манускрипте под антикоррозийным заклинанием (чтоб страницы не рассыпались в труху), Барти обнаружил искомый рецепт. Отворотное зелье. А лилии с могилы невесты нужны, чтобы убить любовь.

Барти разъярился. Так она даст ему что-нибудь съесть или выпить, а там будет подмешано отворотное зелье? Она обманула его, она не будет с ним встречаться, она на самом деле хочет избавиться от него!

– Молодой человек, вставайте! Библиотека закрывается!

По пути в общагу Барти глубокомысленно умозаключил, что если лилии будут обыкновенные, не кладбищенские, то зелье не подействует, а он будет вправе требовать с Нарциссы обещанное.

Получив по почте требуемые ингредиенты, он послал сову в цветочный магазин с заказом на лилии. Когда подмерзший букет прибыл в Хог, Барти сорвал упаковку, выкинул декоративную зелень, и приволок Нарциссе свои приобретения.

– Откуда лилии в декабре?

– Рассказываю. Бабушка Питера Петигрю на старости лет собралась замуж за одного старичка, а перед самой свадьбой померла, когда белое платье примеряла. В нем и в гроб легла. Петигрю, конечно, удивился, когда я спросил, где ее похоронили. Аппарировал из Хогсмита на Дрян-аллею, ехал на «Ночном рыцаре», шел пешком почти весь день, устал, как собака, когда стемнело – аппарировал в Хогсмит, и в темноте с Люмосом дошкандыбал в Хог. А на другой день я аппарировал на то кладбище, простуженный и с насморком, специально к тебе не подходил, чтоб не обкашлять тебя. Три часа я шатался по кладбищу и искал могилу миссис Петигрю. Земля смерзлась. Я налил туда воды и вскипятил, чтоб согреть землю. Луковицы лилий я предварительно купил в цветочном магазине. Посадил их и вырастил – есть специальное заклинание Флорабеллио, чтоб они выросли за несколько минут. Видишь, как я для тебя стараюсь? Я заслужил награду?

– Благодарение, – сказала Нарцисса, принимая лилии и пакет из ведьмоптеки.

– Поцелуй меня.

Нарцисса зажмурилась и подставила губы. Но...

– БАРТИ, ТЫ ЧТО БРЕШЕШЬ! – раздался вопль со стороны гобелена «Суд Париса».

В стене открылся потайной коридор, и там стояли мародеры.

– Ой, цалуются, цалуются! – верещал Люпин. – Ай, разврат, разврат!

– Совращение малолетних! – завывал Сириус Блэк.

– Эй, Лолитка! – покатывался Поттер, тыкая перстом.

А Петигрю громче всех орал:

– Барти, что ты набрехал про мою бабушку? Моя бабушка твоими костями орехи с деревьев сбивать будет!

Барти и Нарцисса разбежались в разные стороны.

Хагрид срубил в Запретном лесу елку и установил в Большом зале. Вокруг елки сновали эльфы с рождественскими украшениями.

Последний день перед отъездом на зимние каникулы. После рождественского ужина Слагхорн выстроил своих слизеринцев перед елкой и сфотографировал.

Когда ряды слизеринцев разбрелись, Барти подошел к Нарциссе, а она объявила:

– Ты меня обманул! Петигрю сказал, что его бабушка жива-здорова!

– Да, это лилии из магазина!

– Как принесешь кладбищенские – тогда приходи.

– Чтобы ты сварила отворотное зелье?

– Слагхорн сказал, что поставит за него зачет автоматом.

– Это ты меня обманула! Ты хочешь напоить им меня!

– Ну вот и выяснили отношения. Merry Christmas!

– Стой! Не уходи! По-моему, мы квиты. Ты мне соврала, я ответил тем же. Разве ты не видишь, как мы друг другу подходим?

Люциус подозвал к себе Барти и начал его вразумлять:

– Барти, ты не обижайся, но я тебе скажу, как пикапер пикаперу! Посмотри, ты не нравишься! Зачем ты закатил ей истерику, дурачок?

– Не твое собачье дело.

– Барти, ты маньяк? Что ты за ней гоняешься, как дурак? Другой бы давно уже отступился. Что ты на ней помешался, Барти? Разве ты не видишь, что ты не нужен?

– Не учи меня жить!

– И кому нужен такой придурок, как ты, Барти.

«Чтоб на тебя елка рухнула!» – искренне подумал Барти.

БУМ!

Елка грохнулась на пол, отломанные ветки и игрушки разлетелись по Большому залу. Повезло слизеринцам, что они уже успели выйти из-за стола, и падающая елка никого не зашибла, только в некоторых полетели украшения и кусочки хвои. А если б Люциус не успел отскочить, елочка бы приземлилась точно на его голову.

– Это ты сделал? – Люциус позеленел. – Ты меня чуть не убил! Ты свалил на меня елку! Я тебе только посоветовать хотел... Ах, придурок! – и дал ему пощечину.

Барти ударил его в ухо.

– Стоп! – К драчунам несся Сигнус. – Прекратить мордобой! Из-за чего драка?

– Барти обрушил елку!

– Как?

– Стихийной магией. Вы видели, профессор? Если бы я не отпрыгнул, елка бы мне на голову!

Сигнус выхватил у Люциуса сумку и наложил на нее какое-то заклинание.

– Взялись оба за портал! Переместитесь в кабинет Дамблдора. Ждите там директора! Эй, Бобби! – Сигнус щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домового. – Найди срочно Альбуса и скажи, чтоб шел в свой кабинет!

Люциус и Барти схватились за сумку и через секунду оказались в кабинете Дамблдора. Барти прошипел:

– Спятил Люциус! При чем тут я! Она сама упала!

– Нет, это ты, Барти!

Барти стоял, полуоткрыв рот и лихорадочно облизывая губы.

– Ты хотел меня убить, за что?

– Заткнись, – взвизгнул Барти, схватил Люциуса за шиворот и немедленно получил в глаз. Тогда Барти толкнул Люциуса на стол. Малфой поскользнулся. Барти схватил его за волосы, навалился сзади, прижал животом к директорскому столу и ударил лбом об стол. И стал впечатывать лицом в стол, чтоб сломать Люциусу нос.

– Эй, чем вы занимаетесь? А Барти уже сверху! Прям в моем кабинете! – возопил Дамблдор от двери. – Ступефай!

Люциус перелетел через стол и рухнул в кресло, а Барти где стоял, там сел на пятую точку.

– Люциус, мой дорогой мальчик! Вовремя подоспел, вырвал тебя из похотливых объятий насильника... А у тебя, Крауч, будет такая рождественская ночь – долго вспоминать будешь!

Дамблдор нанял трех русалок, которые выловили со дна озера 666 острых камней. Эльфы выложили этими каменюками пол мансарды в башне Хафлпафа.

Филч втолкнул Барти в мансарду.

– Будешь здесь спать.

– На острых камнях? Ай! – Барти подпрыгнул – камень пропорол подошву ботинка и впился в пятку.

– Ну, можешь всю ночь стоять столбиком. – сказал Филч и запер его.

Ночью пошел дождь, и из щелей в крыше мансарды покапало на Барти. Он сидел на корточках, прислонившись спиной к стене. Вода потекла ему за шиворот.

После бессонной ночи красноглазый Барти на раскровяненных ногах, чавкая изодранными ботинками, поплелся в общагу – собирать вещи. Сегодня за ним должен был приехать отец.

«Уважаемый сэр Крауч! Пишет вам учитель вашего сына, преподаватель защиты от темной магии Сигнус Блэк. Обращаюсь к вам как к отцу с просьбой, с мольбой, с требованием повлиять на вашего сына, ибо педагогическим увещеванием его невозможно утихомирить. Считаю необходимым проинформировать вас о том, что ваш сын пристает к моей дочери Нарциссе. Он поджег ей волосы. Он подимперил моего племянника Сириуса Блэка и заставил его напасть на мою дочку, и превратил его в свинью. Ваш Барти науськал на мою Нарциссу огнедышащую мантикору. При этом он глумливо признавался моей дочери в любви, а поскольку она ему отказала, ваш сын мстил ей вышеописанными способами. Он не дает ей спокойно ходить по школе. Он врывается к ней в комнату. Перед отъездом на каникулы моя дочь в очередной раз пыталась втолковать вашему сыну, что между ними ничего быть не может, и он закатил ей истерику. Когда мой племянник Люциус Малфой пытался его утихомирить, ваш Барти свалил на него рождественскую елку. Но племянник, к счастью, успел отпрыгнуть. Я порталом отправил обоих в кабинет Дамблдора, а там ваш Барти бил Люциуса головой об стол.

Также в течение семестра ваш Барти сбросил с лестницы моего племянника Регула Блэка, и тот переломал ноги. Ваш Барти проник в кабинет Дамблдора и украл у него феникса, а когда наигрался, выбросил феникса в коридор. Барти без разрешения проник в мой кабинет и пользовался моим камином для перемещения в Лондон.

Я искренне прошу вас, сэр Крауч, поступить с вашим сыном так, как он заслуживает. Умоляю объяснить ему, что насильно мил не будешь, – чтоб он прекратил свои жестокие поползновения к моей дочери, дал ей нормально жить и оставил ее в покое. И прекратил срываться на ее двоюродных братьях и несчастных учителях.

Проф. ЗОТМ, Сигнус Блэк»

– Барти, но это же Сигнус! – сказала Виржиния. – Ты помнишь, что он в прошлый раз написал?

– Я этого Сигнуса не знаю, но зато знаю своего сыночка. Эй, Винки! А ну приведи наследника!

Горничная привела Барти в столовую.

Старый Крауч сахарным голосом спросил:

– Барти, тебе уже 17, ты мне скажи – тебе в школе какая-нибудь девочка нравится?

– Да, папа.

– А ты ей?

– Увы.

– Не удивительно. Ты что вытворяешь, кретин? Ты так пытался привлечь ее внимание? – отец бросил сыну письмо Сигнуса.

– Папа, они же там все чокнутые! Они все ненормальные! Мои прибацанные преподы меня ненавидят! Они свалили на меня все инциденты в школе! – сверяясь с текстом, Барти стал опровергать: – Сириус Блэк был бухой и стал прижимать Нарциссу к стенке, а я защитил ее.

– А может, ей понравилось.

– Мантикора на Нарциссу кинулась, потому что Нарцисса подошла к клетке и стала на нее глазеть.

– Дура.

– Елка рухнула, потому что ее Хагрид с пьяных глаз криво установил.

– Жаль, что тебя не убило.

– Люциусу дал в репу – потому что он первый меня звезданул.

– Значит, было за что.

– Регул Блэк сам с лестницы упал, он наступил на «несчастливую ступеньку».

– Возможно.

– Феникс у Дамблдора сам улетел.

– А ты невинен, аки агнец.

– В кабинет Сигнуса лазил. Потому что мне нужно было в Лондон, купить Нарциссе цепочку.

– На мои деньги.

– Папа! Я ее люблю...

– И ты поджег ей волосы, идиот?

– Папа, я не поджигал! Кто ей виноват, что она с распущенными волосами наклонилась над камином? Тлеющие дрова ей надо было поворошить...

– Ну, я сделал вид, что поверил.

– Вот видишь, Барти! Наш мальчик ни в чем не виноват! Наоборот, он – молодец, ухаживает за девочкой. Ты всё правильно сделал, сынок!

Тут в окно постучалась вторая сова. Бартемиус распечатал письмо, отправив птицу с лакеем в совятник.

«Уважаемый сэр Крауч! Вынужден вам сообщить, что ваш сын Барти – гей. Он нагло домогается своего одноклассника Люциуса Малфоя. Он превращался в Беллу Блэк и приставал к Малфою с объятиями. Он раздел Малфоя. После проведенной педагогической беседы Барти сделал вид, что поуспокоился, но долго не протерпел. Ваш сын попытался изнасиловать Люциуса на столе в директорском кабинете. Вы объясните вашему сыну, что хоть он и гей, но зачем же на людей кидаться? Альбус Дамблдор»

– От кого это, Барти? – спросила Виржиния.

– Вот, почитай, Дамблдор прислал мне гомосятину. Барти, твоему директору полупидарки везде мерещатся.

– Дамблдор на старости лет зациклился на теме гомосексуализма. – Барти скрестил руки на груди.

– Я понимаю, что мой сын не может быть гомиком. Я тебя воспитывал мужчиной!

– Конечно, папа! Я – ретросексуал!

– Так какого дьявола ты превращался в девку, идиот?

– Это было год назад. – уточнил Барти.

– Я тебя спрашиваю, тебе бабой побыть захотелось?

– Папа, я хотел превратиться в Рудольфа, снял с него волос, а это оказался Беллы!

– Ты совсем дурак, женский волос не можешь отличить от мужского?

– Рудольф – волосатик!

– Зачем тебе это было нужно, придурок?

– У него был день рождения.

– Ну и что?

– Я хотел быть на его месте. Каково это, когда тебя все поздравляют.

– Ты невменяемый, Барти. Ты – юродивый! А скажи мне, как это ты раздевал плюгавого Малфоя?

– Папа, его раздела Амбридж!

– Это еще кто.

– Его бывшая. Она уже выпустилась. Она его сглазила, и вся его одежда исчезла. Я даже не знаю, каким заклинанием.

– Хамло необразованное. А еще твой директор здесь пишет, что ты насиловал Малфоя на столе. А Сигнус утверждает, что ты его там бил.

– Мы подрались. Я его к столу прижал, чтоб не брыкался.

– Из-за чего драка была?

– Люциус мне хаманул. Учил меня жить.

– Я тебя щас сам научу жить. Круцио!

На старого Крауча вывалилось столько информации, что он наложил на Барти и второе Круцио. Хотел и в третий раз круцануть, но Виржиния повисла у него на руке:

– Барти, хватит, остановись! Ты убьешь ребенка!

– Это ты рожала и воспитывала идиота. – Крауч отшвырнул жену пощечиной.

Барти хрипел, в глазах полопались сосуды. Мать подняла его с пола Мобиликорпусом и, держась за щеку, отбуксировала в спальню, приказав лакею дать Барти целебного зелья.

С утра в сочельник Барти раскапризничался за столом:

– Папа, сегодня праздник. Почему мы не едим сладкого? Я первый раз в жизни попробовал торт, конфеты, шоколад и пряники на дне рождения Люциуса, в первом классе! Почему ты не покупаешь мне ничего сладкого?

– Профилактика сахарного диабета!

– Нет, это твоя жадность и жестокость! Мы даже чай без сахара пьем!

– Потому что я забочусь, чтоб у тебя были здоровые зубы и поджелудочная железа!

– Но сегодня праздник!

– Это праздник маглов и грязнокровок! Сами не понимают, что празднуют... Совершают роботообразные действия. Бегут покупать елку, ставят древесный трупик, обвешивают побрякушками и пляшут вокруг него.

Нарцисса рисовала кракена, топящего корабль. Раздался громкий стук в окно. За стеклом на метле висел Барти, юродиво улыбаясь. Она повертела пальцем у виска. Он снова постучался и сделал открывательный жест. Пришлось впустить летуна.

Барти перевалился через подоконник, снял куртку, запихал шапку и шарфик в рукава.

– Я по тебе уже соскучился... А ты?

– За два дня не успела как-то.

– А можно я с тобой рождество праздновать буду?

– А папа тебя не пустит!

– Под стол залезу...

– Иди к себе домой. У вас, наверно, рождество богаче, чем у нас. Елка огромная...

– Мы никогда не ставим елку. Отец говорит, это всё глупость и бесполезная вырубка деревьев.

– Как это бесполезная! Запах хвои, игрушки, шоколадки, мандарины – это атмосфера праздника.

– Это религиозный праздник, а если мы не верим в Иисуса Христа, смысл нам отмечать его день рождения?

– Так ведь вся соль не в Иисусе, а в том, чтоб покушать и получить подарки.

– Вот я ж и пришел узнать, что тебе подарить.

– А ты принеси то, что мне действительно нужно, а не побрякушки.

– Что?

– Краски профессиональные. Я же рисую. Холст тоже нужен. Папа говорит – это все блажь, не хочет понимать, что я – художник.

– Ну, это не денежная профессия. Ты больше потратишь на краски, холсты, мольберты, рамы и подрамники, чем выручишь за картину. И попробуй ее продай, кому она нужна...

– Я буду стоять на улицах в маглятнике, накладывать на прохожих маглов Дурильные чары и заставлять их покупать у меня картины!

Барти посмеялся, потом сказал:

– А какие краски? Я ж не разбираюсь.

Нарцисса прочитала ему такую лекцию:

– Самые лучшие, что у меня были, это акварельные бирмингемские. Считаются профессиональные. Есть самые крутые немецкие масляные краски, называются «Рембрандт». Есть художественно-оформительские краски «Гамма», есть и детские – «Гамма», есть и полупрофессиональные: это гуашь, акварель, есть еще пастель и карандаши «Гамма». А есть «Ливерпульская художественная студия», это масляные. Еще есть акриловые краски за 80 фунтов. Эффект как от масляных, а по технике как акварельные. Они в тюбиках.

– Это выдавливать?

– Да. Они водорастворимые. Только их можно всего один раз растворить, когда их выдавливаешь на тарелку и рисуешь, пока не засохнут. Потом их можно только отскребать. Они более прозрачные и цвет более насыщенный, чем у акварельных.

Барти сделал вид, что запомнил научную лекцию, и сказал:

– Покажи мне свой дом, интересно! Я никогда не был в чужих домах. Только у себя дома и в Хогвартсе.

– А почему ты не пошел к Люциусу? Там весь твой класс гуляет, и с ними Андромеда, Рабастан и Регул.

– А ты почему не там? – резко спросил Барти – он и не знал, что весь класс празднует в Малфой-мэноре.

– А Люциус сказал – малышня пусть дома посидит.

– А меня отец не отпустил. – слукавил Барти.

– Он тебя что, взаперти держит? Совсем из дома не выходишь?

– Совсем.

– А как же он тебя ко мне отпустил?

– Он ушел на работу, а я сбежал.

– Он тебя ругать будет?

– Наверно.

– Так лети домой, пока он еще не пришел!

– Я должен был с тобой увидеться.

Бартемиус вернулся с работы. Жена ему с порога:

– Барти куда-то ушел без спроса! Ребенок сбежал из дома! Это ты виноват с твоими Круцио...

Вместо обеда старый Крауч был вынужден броситься на поиски беглеца. Он удостоверился, что сынуля покинул дом через чердак, выбравшись на крышу и улетев на метле. Крауч взял с собой домового эльфа, который вынюхивал запах Барти, и покатил по городу.

Звук мотора непривычен на улицах магического квартала. У колдунов не принято ездить на автомобилях, ибо все пользуются аппарацией, порталами, каминной сетью, на худой конец – метлами. Первой мыслью Сигнуса было – нашествие маглов. Он выглянул в окно.

Перед его большим, но старым и неухоженным домом затормозил джип.

– Откуда здесь мог взяться магляцкий лендровер? – хмыкнул Сигнус, обращаясь к скелету собаки. Скелетик со стуком спрыгнул с кресла и непонимающе вильнул хвостовым отделом позвоночника.

Водитель джипа опустил стекло, и из машины выпрыгнул домовой эльф. Совершив многометровый прыжок-перелет вверх по диагонали, эльф запрыгнул на подоконник, прошел сквозь стекло и сказал:

– Мой хозяин изволит спрашивать, не у вас ли его сын.

– Ко мне никто не приходил. – отрезал Сигнус. – Проваливай.

Эльф потянул воздух огромными ноздрями.

– У вас барчуком пахнет. Отдайте хозяину сына!

Сигнус поплелся вслед за пришельцем. Во всем доме стены и потолок были выкрашены черной краской. Паркет – тоже черный. Черные шторы на окнах. И всё такое ветхое, что непонятно, что первое рухнет – крыша на голову или пол под ногами. Эльф вынюхивал своего «барчука» и уверенно вел Сигнуса по его собственному дому – в кухню.

– Здесь!

Сигнус отворил. На кухне восседали его жена Альбина, дочь Нарцисса и... Барти. Эльф дернул его за штанину:

– Сэр Барти, за вами отец приехал. Извольте одеваться.

– Крауч! Как ты сюда пробрался? – возопил некромант.

– На метле, через окно. – ответила Альбина. – Дай мальчику доесть.

– Во семейка! Что хозяин, что слуга! В дверь не пускаешь – в окно лезут!

– Потому что ты, Сигнус, заперся с утра – оживлял скелет собаки. Не знаешь, что в твоем доме творится.

Некромант скрипнул зубами.

– А почему сэр Крауч не зайдет? – Альбина бросила взгляд в окно, на джип, и обратилась к домовому: – Сбегай пригласи сэра Крауча!

Вместо замка на двери дома Блэков висели две ржавых цепи и костяные руки. Руки расцепились, размотали цепи, дверь отворилась. Бартемиус шагнул в холл, наступил на какую-то доску, и в паркете разверзлась дыра в подвал. Министр еле успел отскочить.

И тут на него бросился скрепленный гвоздями скелет собаки и вцепился зубами ему в штанину. Крауч дрыгнул ногой, стряхивая собаку, но костяк вновь подпрыгнул, выхватил у него из-за пояса волшебную палочку и унес грызть – зубы точить.

Все Блэки выстроились под лестницей, с гостеприимными улыбками наблюдая за прыгающими вокруг дыры в подвал Краучем и скелетом собаки.

– Здравствуйте, сэр Крауч! Я ваш пятиюродный кузен Сигнус Блэк! Вы меня не знаете... А вот и познакомились! Теперь нужно ходить друг к другу в гости!

– С наступающим, сэр! Ах, ваша палочка – собака ж ее изгрызет! Сигнус, сходи поймай собаку, отними у нее палочку сэра Крауча. Сэр, пойдемте, я вам штаны зашью. Идемте в кухню. Снимайте штаны!

– Барти, чего расселся? Почему до сих пор не одет? – проскрипел министр, зажимая рукой дыру на штанах.

– Пошли за твоей курткой и метлой, – скомандовала Нарцисса, и детишки удалились. Бартемиус снял штаны. Альбина протянула руку, и к ней по воздуху приплыла игольница с клубками ниток.

– Садитесь, сэр. Выпейте чайку с печеньицем, только что из духовки, пока я вам штаны штопать буду.

С полки спрыгнула чашка, в нее скакнули три куска рафинада, чайник плеснул министру чайку. Альбина придвинула Краучу тарелку с остатками самодельной выпечки.

– Сэр, у вас очень милый и воспитанный мальчик. Но почему у вашего сына синяк под глазом?

– Потому что сидел до 12и ночи и читал книжку. Я ему раз сказал: «Иди спать», другой раз сказал – не реагирует. А как дал в бесстыжий глаз – сразу пошел спать. Только захныкал. Я пригрозил: «Будешь реветь – еще раз вмажу».

– Сэр! Похоже, вы думаете, что ему от пощечины спать захочется? Вы только одного добились – ребенок там лежит под одеялом, сжимает кулачки и думает о мести.

– А как его еще загнать спать?

– 17летнего парня? Сэр Крауч, все нормальные 17летние ребята в 12 ночи пляшут на магляцких дискотеках. – фыркнула Альбина.

– Мой сын не ходит на дискотеки.

– А что за книгу вы у него отобрали?

– «Любовник леди Чаттерлей».

– Ах, но это же о том, как жена ухаживает за инвалидом!

– Мне не важно, что он там читает. Главное – он от рук отбился. Сначала по ночам не спит, потом из дома убегает!

– Сэр, вы же вашей строгостью одного добьетесь – он будет бунтовать. Тем более сейчас, когда у него, – Альбина подмигнула, – первая любовь. Поверьте, мы ничего плохого ему не сделаем! – ухмыльнулась она.

Барти экипировался в комнатке Нарциссы.

– Это твой отец не хочет и после смерти со своей собакой расставаться? – спросил он.

– Не, это он сегодня с утра притащил. – ответила Цисси.

– А завтра, можно, я к тебе приду? Надо же к празднику тебе краски занести. – сказал Барти.

– А твой отец тебя пустит? Он же дома будет.

– Тогда я пошлю эльфа.

Пучеглазые Краучи навели Нарциссу на мысль о семейном портрете в стиле аниме. В кимоно, с катанами, и волосы им удлинить. И еще подписать по-японски фамилию – Крауч означает «кривой» и найдется в словаре.

– Барти, а ты бы не мог найти для меня англо-японский словарь? Я хочу рисовать аниме и с иероглифами для орнамента. А ни одного иероглифа не знаю. Посмотрим, как твоя фамилия будет по-японски.

Когда министерские штаны были заштопаны, палочка отобрана у скелета собаки и вручена хозяину, и Краучи откланялись, Альбина сказала дочке:

– Нарцисса, я слышала, как ты грубо разговаривала с мальчиком. А он вел себя, как джентльмен. Терпел твое недружелюбие. Нарцисса, я тебя не понимаю! Можно подумать, вокруг тебя топчутся табуны кавалеров. А ты, дурочка, отталкиваешь от себя такого милого, не жадного юношу! Ты добьешься, что он обидится и уйдет, а ты потом осознаешь, что это был подходящий вариант. Нельзя харчами перебирать, Нарси. Мужчин очень мало. Ты каждый день видишь живой пример. Подумай о моей судьбе! Я вышла замуж за некроманта, вдовца с двумя детьми. Ты хочешь всю жизнь сидеть в его доме, полном трупов?

– Альбина! – в дверях стоял Сигнус. – Это же Барти Крауч! Главный придурок Слизерина!

– Он наверстывает упущенное.

– Ты его в школе не видела, как он там куролесит.

– Сам подумай – ведь он юноша, он пошел к нашей девочке, и его отец прибежал забирать его домой. При таком воспитании есть два варианта – либо сын вырастает затюканный и беспомощный, либо начинает бедокурить, когда отец не видит.

Старый Крауч вез сына домой и брюзжал:

– Ты ушел из дома, не сказав матери, куда. Я бегаю по всему городу, ищу тебя и за руки-за ноги вытаскиваю из чужого дома!

– Но я никогда не был в гостях! И к нам никто никогда не приходит!

– Ты не должен приближать к себе людей. Ты увидишь от ни только зависть, хамство и подлость. Тебе будет еще больнее, когда тебя ударит тот, к кому ты хорошо относился. Держись от людей подальше. Поэтому, Барти, у меня нет друзей – чего и вам желаю.

– Папа, но это ж не друзья! Это ж совсем другое... Я же к девушке пошел! Мне и к девчонкам приближаться нельзя?

– К этому дому и его обитателям – нельзя! Семейка придурков... Чокнутый профессор, утверждающий, что он мой пятиюродный кузен. Нет у меня никаких кузенов! И не надо!

**Часть 12**

В первый день после каникул Дамблдор перед завтраком испортил всем аппетит. Он поднялся и возгласил:

– Прошу минуту внимания! Студенты, все вы читали в газетах, чтооборотень Фенрир Грейбек сбежал из психбольницы св. Мунго. Он направился в Шотландию, уже загрыз человека. Теперь у него есть волшебная палочка. Он вооружен и очень опасен. Как известно, Фенрир предпочитает легкую добычу – детей. В связи с чем велика вероятность, что Фенрир аппарирует в Хогсмит и будет искать себе легкую добычу в районе Хогвартса. А наше министерство магии, заботясь о вашей безопасности, выделило школе охрану. К нам прислали четверых дементоров. Они будут стоять с севера, юга, востока и запада от школы и охранять Хогвартс. Отныне студентам запрещается выходить из школы. Прогулки в Хогсмит запрещаются. Пока Грейбека не поймают.

Сигнус Блэк пришел на урок и объявил:

– В прошлом году всех вас директор Дамблдор научил создавать патронуса. Ввиду теперешней обстановки это умение вам может очень пригодиться. Сами понимаете, почему запрещено покидать здание школы – отнюдь не из-за Фенрира. Это в Лондоне он, когда бродячие собаки кончились, на людей кидался, а здесь – сельская местность, у людей свиньи, коровы, куры, гуси. Нет, выходить вам нельзя НЕ из-за Фенрира. Из-за дементоров. Защитнички, охраннички! Это от них людей охранять надо... А вот сейчас мы с вами и повторим, не разучились ли вы выпускать патронуса.

Лили Эванс подняла руку:

– Профессор! А правда, что дементором поцелованные лежат, не говорят, не ходят, тупо смотрят перед собой, и так много-много лет... Пока родственники не перестанут их кормить.

– Кто тебе такую глупость сказал?

– Эстелла.

– Встань, Эстелла. (Гриффиндорка поднялась.) Ты грязнокровка?

– Да, сэр.

– Это ты слышала про магляцких коматозников. У тебя в голове каша, путаешь магляцкие реалии с нашими. И таким некомпетентным студентам я скажу: смерть есть вылет души из тела. Куда она после вылета девается – этим вопросом занимается религия, а не магия. Здесь ясно: душа пошла на пищу дементору, а без нее тело функционировать не может.

Эстелла густо покраснела и рухнула за парту. Лили продолжала донимать Сигнуса:

– А что значит – «поцелованный дементором хуже, чем мертв», сэр?

– Хуже, чем мертв – это значит, что у него будет неподвижный портрет. Как маглы рисуют. Ты не поговоришь с его душой на спиритическом сеансе.

– А ваши зомби вам не говорили, куда девается душа?

– Эванс! Зомби отвечают на конкретные вопросы. «Кто тебя убил». «Куда ты перед смертью денежки спрятал». Что я тебе точно скажу – после смерти человек теряет склонность философствовать.

Зеленая гостиная с девизом «Чистая кровь» гудела от возмущенных голосов.

– А где курить? Нельзя выходить из школы, в туалете нельзя, в общаге нельзя под страхом выселения! Сами преподы не курят, а студенты для них не люди! – возмущалась Скитер.

– Папа курит. – сообщила Белла.

– У твоего папы свой кабинет.

– Вокруг школы дементоры шатаются, а Рита дальше сигареты не видит!

– От чего нас охраняют? От всякого здравого смысла! Твой отец прав, эти охраннички опаснее Фенрира!

Барти раскручивал голубые четки на хлипкой нитке и бросал в воздух. Нитка рвалась, а задачей Барти было – успеть собрать бусины магией, чтоб они не разлетелись по углам, а слетелись в подставленную ладонь. Сложным было то, что Барти пытался собрать бусины без палочки, стихийной магией. У него еще ни разу не получилось притянуть к себе все бусины. Пара-тройка приземлялась в руку, а остальные разлетались, и тогда приходилось доставать палочку и подзывать их традиционно – на Акцио.

Одна бусина в полете угодила Снейпу в бровь. Он с отвращением произнес:

– Тебе не надоело?

– Я тренируюсь.

– Зачем?

– На случай, если у меня в бою выбъют палочку, расщепят или сломают.

– Или руки оторвут. – подсказал Снейп.

– Руки ТЕБЕ ученички оторвут, если будешь много двоек ставить.

– Таких агрессивных идиотов, как ты, много не бывает.

– Чему ты радуешься! Учителишкой! Преподавать зельеварение тупорылым малолеткам! Ах да, я забыл, что ты грязнокровка, а твой отец – магляцкий водопроводчик! Для тебя даже такая работа кажется престижной, это ж не ремонтировать маглам унитазы.

– Ты доиграешься, Крауч, что тебя приговорят к Malleus Maleficarum. [18] Лишат тебя магической силы, сам пойдешь маглам унитазы ремонтировать.

Барти схватил Снейпа за волосы и пригнул к столу.

– Ы-ы-ы, пусти! – хрипел Снейп.

– Барти, отпусти. – распорядился Слагхорн. – Северус, а ты сам виноват – спровоцировал, ибо оdium ex offensa vitabis neminem lacessendo. [19]

К манжете и ладони Барти прилипли длинные черные волосы. Он аккуратно завернул трофеи в бумажку.

– Наигрался? – пробубнил Регул Блэк. – Верни мои четки. – Получив голубые четки, он намотал их на пальцы и поинтересовался: – Кстати, ты каким мракоборцем будешь? Специалистом по нечисти, модификатором памяти, модификатором реальности, штурмовиком?

– Штурмовиком. Как мой отец. – Барти облизнул верхнюю губу. – А что?

– Брат просил у тебя узнать про академию и вступительные экзамены, для Джеймса – он думает в Мракоборскую академию поступать. А Сириус не хочет с Джеймсом расставаться. Тоже подумывает в Мракадемию...

Барти стало смешно.

– Они вступительные провалят... Что они умеют, кроме как превращаться в зверей?

– Они в Антиоборотневый отдел хотят.

– Мало ли что они хотят.

– Мама против. Говорит, не должен мой сын быть мракоборцем поганым... Сорри!

– А если даже и не провалят вступительные, их отчислят. Там не только боевой магии учат. Вставать в пять утра, зимой в шесть, морщинисто заправил постель – двадцать пять отжиманий, идешь не в ногу – десять приседаний... Отжимания, приседания, подтягивания на турнике, бег, ползанье по земле с препятствиями – каждый день в любую погоду. Всё на скорость. Плюс плавание, плюс бокс, плюс каратэ. Если кадета увидят с пивом, пусть даже за территорией академии, сразу вылетит с большим «у-ухом».

– Я передам Сириусу. Уверен, он передумает...

– А ты-то как там будешь учиться? – поразился Рабастан.

– Я потому и попросился у Шляпы в Слизерин – в детстве по наиву думал, если поступлю в Слизерин, меня не возьмут в мракоборцы. Потом понял, что темномагический колледж – это так, название одно, а учат все одно и то же.

– Паскудно, когда работу за тебя родители выбирают. – прочувствованно сказал Рабастан.

– А твой папаша – всю жизнь коллекционировал боггартов, а сейчас распродает! Тоже будешь людям боггартов продавать. – сказал Регул.

После уроков волосы Снейпа немедленно и пригодились. Оборотное зелье у Барти было. Он сварил его на каникулах, в перерыве между чтением Конан Дойля и Эдгара По. Барти кинул волоски в стакан с панацеей – и фыркнул, подумав, что и Дамблдору за клевету отомстит, и Снейпа лишит работы. Подойду к директору и прокляну какой-нибудь детской порчей. «Подавитесь слизняками, директор». И пусть потом весь день отплевывается. Барти уже и аргумент придумал: «Вы меня не защищаете от мародеров. Они меня оскорбляют, обижают, а вы им даже слова поперек не скажете. Еще и заставляете меня варить Волчьелычное зелье и носить его моему заклятому врагу – Люпину». После такого Дамблдор точно не оставит Снейпа работать в Хогвартсе. Пусть катит в маглятник слесарить.

Но в этот день все мешали Барти осуществить задуманное.

В коридоре общежития подошла очкастая Рита Скитер и заказала зелье Дальнозоркости.

– Я наизусть не помню рецепт, – сказал Барти.

– Поинтересуйся в библиотеке.

– У меня нет с собой пропуска в Запретную секцию. А обратно в общагу за ним лень тащиться. В другой раз, ОК?

– У меня с собой. Только не в Запретную секцию, в общую.

Пришлось тащиться со Скитер в библиотеку, рыться в энциклопедиях.

– Принесешь мне ингредиенты, – распорядился Барти. – Трава нечуй-ветер, корень вороньего глаза...

– ОК. Пошлю сову с заказом в ведьмоптеку.

– Но не заказывай цветы асфоделей, собранных на рассвете перед первым звоном колоколов, в фазе луны растущей.

– Почему их нельзя заказать в ведьмоптеке?

– Потому что везде мошенники и саботажники! Как ты можешь быть уверена, что тебе продадут правильно собранные асфодели? Их даже срезать нужно, держа нож под определенным углом. Если существуют определенные рекомендации – где и когда нужно собирать травы, ни на кого не полагайся, всё сама.

– Какой ты, Снейп, педантичный.

– Я – светоч разума и кладбище эрудиции!

– И недоверчивый.

– А как же! А тебе, Рита, ничего – что после окончания действия этого зелья наступает побочный эффект в виде трехдневной полуслепоты? Будет зрение еще хуже, чем есть. Будешь ходить, натыкаясь на стены.

– Где это написано?

– Вот! Третья сноска мелким шрифтом.

– Этого еще не хватало. Почему наша классическая магия ничего не может сделать против близорукости? Только очки нацепить, как маглушка бездарная, – сказала Скитер, протирая очки платком.

– Так не надо зелье? В очках походишь, – сказал Барти.

Рита согласилась с аргументом и понесла сдавать библиотекарше энциклопедию, а Лжеснейп отправился к Дамблдору.

Скрюченный позвоночник Снейпа пригибал Барти к полу. У зельевара был легкий насморк, передавшийся и Барти. Он шмыгнул носом, а платка в кармане не было – Барти поплелся в туалет сморкаться в руку. Уши заложило, а глаза заслезились.

– Ага! Грязнокровка! Соплями щас захлебнешься! Эй, Сопливус! – завопили Поттер, Блэк, Петигрю и Люпин, переходя на галоп.

– Мобиликорпусь его в нужник! – взывал Люпин. – Бить будем!

– Я тя щас харечкой в унитаз окуну! – угрожал Сириус Блэк.

– Ступефай! – защитился Барти.

Сириус упал, сбив с ног и Питера.

Барти со всех ног понесся наутек, ему попался на глаза гобелен «Суд Париса» – Барти знал, что там потайной ход. Он открыл ход заклинанием. Тут и мародеры подоспели. Барти прыгнул в темноту. Люпин с гиканьем устремился вслед.

– Стоп! Все отошли от хода! Директор запретил выходить из замка! Коллопортус!

Кирпичи в стене со стуком сдвинулись. Сигнус заблокировал потайной ход. Барти стоял в темноте, прижимаясь спиной к холодному камню, и прислушивался к собственному дыханию и биению сердца. Заглушенный каменной стеной голос Сигнуса пробубнил:

– Как вы узнали про потайной ход?

– Мистер Дамблдор дал мне карту, там всё написано. – ответил Люпин.

– Зачем?

– Чтоб я в полнолуние выходил из школы.

– Сегодня полнолуние?

– Нет, сэр.

– Тебе Волчьелычное зелье дают?

– Да, сэр.

– Вот и уймись, Люпин! Двести баллов с Гриффиндора, – попрощался профессор Блэк и отбыл.

Поттер постучал по камню, крикнул:

– Эй, Снейп! Ты там, Снейп?

– Грязнокровку замуровали! – промяукал Сириус.

– Снейп, ты там сгниешь! – зловеще пообещал Петигрю.

И мародеры с хихиканьем удалились.

Барти оставалось только идти по прямой. Он зажег Люмос и побрел вперед.

Как только мародеры скрылись, из-за колонны выскочил Малфой. Он не видел исчезновения Снейпа, зато оказался свидетелем перебранки мародеров с Сигнусом – решил не ввязываться и спрятался. Там Снейп, – подумал Люциус, глядя на кирпичную стену, – он же задохнется, надо его вытаскивать. Он прижался ухом к холодному камню, прислушался. Постучал по стенке и по звуку решил, что внутри полость.

– Dissendium, – и Люциусу открылся узкий потайной ход. Малфой наклонился, заглянул. Снейпа там не было. Если ходом пользуется Люпин, – значит, путь не завален и выводит куда-то в окрестности Хогвартса. Наверно, Северус побрел искать выход. Жаль, что Люциус узнал про этот потайной ход слишком поздно, когда осталось доучиваться всего полгода. Но ход еще успеет пригодиться – ведь студентов официально не выпускают из замка.

Послышались шаги, стук каблуков, голоса. Воображая себя спелеологом, Люциус полез в ход.

Дементоры сидели на ступеньках Хога и играли в карты на человека.

Дементор Дельта проиграл и рыскал по окрестностям школы, по хозпостройкам в поисках человека. Альфа, Бета и Гамма наблюдали издалека.

Подземный ход выпустил Барти у подножия башни предсказаний, и ему навстречу выплыл дементор. Барти взглянул в черную пустоту под капюшоном и не смог оторвать глаз. Он не мог убежать, закричать, упасть навзничь. Барти застыл истуканом, дрожа от страха. Дементор наклонился над Барти и потянул из него душу.

Проваливаясь в бездну небытия, Барти вдруг увидел в посеревшем мире серые зыбкие тени – души деревьев и камней, и из этого мира к нему придвинулось иссохшее, молочно-белое, со скелетно очерченными ноздрями, старческое лицо – застывшая печать мертвых чувств. Ледяные серые глаза с черными зрачками-омутами высасывали из Бартиного тела остатки жизни. Белые волосы дементора развевались, как кнуты вьюги, исполосовав воздух гранями преломляющейся реальности, проваливающейся в никуда. Барти видел, но ему это было все равно. Себя он уже не чувствовал, не помнил, не знал.

– Экспекто Патронум! Получи, фашист, гранату!

Краем угасающего сознания Барти вдруг ощутил яркую вспышку – не увидел, а именно ощутил. Внезапно он почувствовал собственное тело – холодное, разрывающееся от льдистой боли, но осязаемое. К Барти вернулось нормальное зрение – небо было серым и нестерпимо резало глаза слепящим светом, а под капюшоном дементора вместо старческого лица зияла черная дыра, и дементор летел, отброшенный серебристой, полупрозрачной, сотканной из оглушительно яркого света гарпией.

– Снейпуля! Снейпуля, ты жив? Снейп, не лежи камнем, посмотри на меня!

Люциус рухнул на колени возле бездыханного тела, приподнял отяжелевшую голову. Барти моргнул. Кто-то, непонятно кто, и неважно, кто, суетился вокруг него, поднял его в воздух заклинанием, помобиликорпусил куда-то, его встретила какая-то женщина, его куда-то положили. Барти не помнил, кто эти люди и как называются окружающие предметы.

– Ему надо отлежаться, – говорила Памфри, – Энервейтом не поможешь.

– А Снейп оклемается? Он будет ходить, говорить?

– Будет. Видишь, моргает.

– Снейп, Снейпуля, ты со мной?

Барти застонал.

– Он пришел в себя! – Люциус ликовал. – Снейп, узнаешь меня?

Свет резал глаза. Барти балансировал на тонкой грани между спасительной, мутной, безмолвной чернотой, где нет мыслей и чувств, и ярким, разноцветным, скользким, полным боли днем. Чернота отодвигалась, таяла, теснимая красками и болью, и Барти было нестерпимо жаль, что его снова засасывает яркий водоворот. Хотелось вглубь, во мрак. Но под светом, льющимся из окна, мрак совсем растаял, сжался до двух крошечных точек в глазах наклонившегося над ним Люциуса.

Малфой. Он отнял у него покой, парение в мягкой, безболезненно растворяющей черной глубине. Он схватил его за шиворот и швырнул в серную кислоту красок и страданий. Сверкает, как павлин, а кудахчет над ним, как курица.

– У...хо...ди. Мне... плохо.

– Снейп, почему?

Снейп? Я Снейп? Разве меня так зовут? Ах, все равно. Есть только тяжесть, боль и покалывание в заиндевевших пальцах.

– Он еще не соображает. Хорошо – заговорил. Тебе лучше уйти, Малфой.

А это еще что за фигура в несносно ярком платье и дурацком головном уборе? Где-то он ее уже видел. Неважно. Так больно и плохо.

Люциус задержался в дверях, бросив на друга жалостливый взгляд.

Памфри (Барти вспомнил – Памфри, медсестра) залила ему в глотку что-то горячее. Он закашлялся и уронил голову на подушку. Перед глазами поплыли пятна.

Люциус влетел в гостиную:

– Люди! Профессор Слагхорн! На Снейпа напал дементор! Я создал патронуса... Он в медпункте лежит, как коматозник, я так и не понял – он узнал меня или нет!

Все загомонили хором, требуя объяснить подробнее, а Нарцисса незаметно выскользнула за дверь и поскакала смотреть на потерпевшего.

– Снейп, мне сказали – на тебя дементор напал!

– Дааа...

Нарцисса подошла поближе и ужаснулась:

– Снейп, у тебя ногти синие! И губы...

– Мне холодно. – Северуса била крупная дрожь. – У меня в голове мутится. Положи мне на лоб свою руку. Чувствуешь, какой я холодный? Это жизнь уходит...

– Жизнь не уйдет, Снейп, дементора прогнали!

– Ты бы не могла меня обнять? Согреть меня своим теплом.

– Точно у тебя, Снейп, в голове мутится.

Снейп смотрел на нее пустыми, широко открытыми, блестящими глазами.

– У меня совсем нет сил. Я не могу до тебя дотянуться.

– Так молчи, Снейп, если нет сил.

В медпункт ввалилось полкласса во главе со старостой.

– Снейп, как ты себя чувствуешь? – солировал Люциус.

– Уйдите все. – еле слышно прошелестел Снейп. – Скажи, пусть все уйдут. Я хочу видеть только тебя.

– Все на выход, ему ОЧЕНЬ ПЛОХО! – скомандовала Нарцисса.

Слизеринцы попятились и закрыли дверь.

– Свет. Глазам больно.

– Закрой.

– Закрою – умру.

– Я смотрю, ты умирать не собираешься. Болтаешь, как здоровый.

Но в глазах Снейпа было столько боли, что Цисс тут же пожалела о сказанном.

– Лежи и молчи.

– Да. Только не уходи.

После вторичного изгнания из медпункта Люциус печально зашел в свою комнату – а Снейп варит.

– СНЕЙП?

– Я уже 18 лет Снейп, – сварливо отозвался зельевар, мусоля длинную грязную прядь. – Подай зеленую банку. Там написано – «Плакун-трава», для слепых.

– Пошли в медпункт! – отмер Люциус.

– Зачем?

– Надо. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Пошли! – Люциус потащил его за руку.

– Малфой, ты сдурел? Мое зелье! Я варю! Оно же выкипит!

Люциус загнал Снейпа в медпункт. Снейп огляделся. На кровати страдал его двойник, рядом сидела растроганная Нарцисса.

– Ну и что?

– Вот!

– Чем ты хотел меня удивить? У нас тут всего один оборотным зельем злоупотребляет.

– И кто из вас самозванец? – с интересом спросила Нарцисса. – М? – она подтолкнула страдальца. – Тогда я пойду? Пока, Барти, выздоравливай.

Лжеснейп застонал.

– Перестань притворяться. – сказала Нарцисса. И ушла.

Барти не притворялся.

Дамблдор гневно вразумлял дементора:

– Дельта, тебе английским языком объясняли – не подходи к ученикам. Получил патронуса?

– Как вам объяснить... Не сдержался! Парень был особенно вкусный. Вам, смертным, этого не понять. Он был порочный, с особенной гнильцой.

– Я обращусь в министерство и потребую увезти вас отсюда!

– Обращайтесь, директор. Мы же не сами в ваш Хогвартс попросились. Мы – в служебной командировке.

– Иди, Дельта... Опасно оставлять здесь дементоров. И в первую очередь для Северуса. Ты же знаешь, Гораций, что если дементор попробовал человека, но ему не дали завершить начатое – он будет преследовать свою жертву.

– Может и ночью в спальню забраться, – предположил Слагхорн. – Альбус, может, пойдем сотрем Снейпу память?

– Ты думаешь, Снейп будет жаловаться в министерство на собственных работодателей?

– Надо, надо подстраховаться. У нас могут быть проблемы из-за инцидента со Снейпом.

– Малфой уже на всю школу разорался, какой он герой – победил дементора. Снейп забудет – Люциус ему напомнит.

– Сотрем и Люциусу, если надо будет.

Директор и декан Слизерина поспешили в медпункт, подметая пол мантиями.

– Северус, Люциус нам сказал, какое несчастье с тобой случилось. Счастливый ты человек, Северус, что у тебя есть такой друг, и что он рядом оказался. Мы сделали дементору Дельте строгое внушение. Тебе, Северус, ничто не угрожает. – Дамблдор медоточиво заговаривал зубы потерпевшему, пока Слагхорн подкрадывался к изголовью кровати с палочкой наизготовку. – Но ты, Северус, сам виноват в случившемся. Только ты и никто иной. Зачем ты проигнорировал мой запрет и вышел из замка?

– Я болею, мне плохо, а вы меня еще и ругаете! – заныл Барти. – У меня всё болит...

– Волосы болят? – вкрадчиво спросил Дамблдор.

– Боляаа...АААА!

Слагхорн и Дамблдор уже видели зрелище трансформации. Но невозможно привыкнуть к зрелищу чудовищной боли – наблюдать, как человека крючит, корежит, черты лица видоизменяются, кожа вспухает и перенатягивается...

– Тебе не надоело? – возмутился Слагхорн.

– Жаль, что дементор тебя до смерти не зацеловал! – огорчился Дамблдор.

Вернувшись в зелененькую гостиную, Барти сразу направился к Нарциссе. Она спросила:

– Зачем ты превратился в Снейпа?

– Я смотрю, Снейпа ты пожалела. Как только узнала, что это я – сразу ретировалась.

– Ты плохой актер.

– Мое сознание помутилось. Я забыл, что я в чужом теле. Я не мог играть роль. Вел себя, как обычно.

– Зачем ты вышел из школы? Там же дементоры! Если бы не Люциус, ты бы сейчас со мной не разговаривал! Иди к Малфою, скажи ему спасибо и извинись за то, что ты с ним дрался. Он тебе жизнь спас!

– Не за что мне его благодарить! Он помогал не мне, а Снейпу. Если б я выглядел, как я, он бы пальцем не пошевелил.

– Нет! Он бы не стал смотреть, как дементор тебя убивает. Он чище и выше всех твоих мелочных обид. Он не завистливый, в отличие от тебя. Нашел кому завидовать, в грязнокровку превратился!

– Мне нужно было. – позеленел Барти.

– У тебя нет личной жизни. И ты подсматриваешь за другими, хочешь прожить чужую.

– Это ты виновата, что у меня нет личной жизни! Я тебя люблю, а ты мне не разрешаешь любить тебя!

– Я хотела сказать, что у тебя нет своей жизни. Собственной.

– Разреши мне. Как в песне поется: «Моей огромной любви хватит нам двоим с головою!»

– Ты не умеешь любить.

Барти открыл рот, чтоб запротестовать, но Нарцисса сделала жест – молчи, мол, я не всё сказала.

– Ты не умеешь благодарить, не умеешь прощать, терпеть, а душа у тебя такая, что даже дементор подавился!

– Ну пойду извинюсь перед твоим двоюродным братцем. – проскрипел Барти. – Может, тебе легче станет.

– Сходи, сходи. Может, мягче станешь. – передразнила Нарцисса. – Малфой – он спокойный и незлобивый, не то что ты.

– Что ты твердишь мне про лохматого Малфоя! – Барти захлебнулся словами и решил высказать наболевшее на чужом языке: – Je le sais, je vois souvent, que tu fais а lui les yeux doux! [20]

– Ты еще и ревнивый. Ты очень неприятный.

– Ты не знаешь, что такое «неприятный»! И я умею терпеть и прощать! Я прощаю, когда ты оскорбляешь меня мне в лицо! – фальцетом закричал Барти. К горлу подкатил комок, в глазах щипало. – Зачем я выжил? Я тебе не нужен! Тебе меня не жалко! Я ненавижу твоего обожаемого кузена! Если бы он не вылез со своим патронусом, ты бы меня сейчас не оскорбляла!

– Если ты выжил, значит, ты еще для чего-то нужен. – глубокомысленно изрекла Нарцисса.

– Никому я не нужен, – прогнусавил Барти, часто-часто моргая.

– Ну ты пойди поплачь, я там не знаю, водички выпей. Успокойся.

От такого предложения у Барти выкипели все невыплаканные слезы, в глазах потемнело от ярости, в ушах зазвенело. «Водички выпей!» Нога за ногу, как слепой, натыкаясь на прохожих и на мебель, он побрел прочь. Приплелся в свою спальню, плюхнулся на кровать и зарыдал. Опять поссорились!

Как жить дальше? Барти чувствовал, что его жизнь пуста, и он заполнял эту пустоту безнадежными страданиями. Что же еще делать, о чем же еще думать? Если попробовать вытеснить из сознания, вырвать с корнем свою любовь, приносящую ему только отчаяние, и вести себя как раньше, – а чем он раньше занимался? Из квиддичной команды его выгнали, а про рефераты по предсказаниям, истории магии и нежитеведению не будешь всё время с интересом думать.

Зареванный, красноглазый, с опухшим лицом, Барти приковылял на ужин. Как всегда, сел на самом краю длинного стола.

– Снейп, ну как ты – выздоровел, уже нормально себя чувствуешь? – заботливо спросила Рита.

Люциус поманил ее пальцем. Она наклонилась.

– Это был Барти! Видишь последствия – что он ревел? Он превратился в Снейпа. На него напали мародеры, и он спрятался от них в потайной ход. – громким шепотом рассказал Люциус.

– Вместе с моей внешностью он взял на себя и мои проблемы. – хмыкнул Снейп.

– Я подумал, что там каменный мешок и Снейп может задохнуться. Полез его вытаскивать.

– Эй! Грязнокровка! Мы слышали, к тебе дементор полез целоваться! Что ж он из тебя душу не выел! У-у-у! Дементор, дементор! Ха-ха-ха!

Мимо шествовали мародеры.

– Вспомнил гов... – мрачно начал Снейп.

– Может, сказать кузену Сириусу, что это был Барти? Чтоб не дразнили тебя дементором.

– Тогда мародеры тебе ноги переломают! Крауча спасал! Молчи уж в тряпочку, никто тебе за Крауча спасибо не скажет.

– Я считаю, что их надо вернуть в Азкабан. Я слышал, что они если кого-то поцелуют, но их отгонят – они потом к тому человеку возвращаются, – сказал Люциус. – Барти – он лихой и придурковатый, но смерти ему я не желаю.

**Часть 13**

На пасхальных каникулах Белла прогулялась в маглятник и приобрела наряд для выпускного. Нарцисса высмотрела у нее под кроватью коробку.

– Белла, покажи платье.

– На выпускном увидишь. – проронила сестра, загадочно усмехаясь. – Если я буду добрая и тебя приглашу. А тебе ж пить еще рано, тебя не приглашу! – И Белла склонилась над гладильной доской, разглаживая бесчисленные складки форменной плиссированной юбки.

– Ну и ладно, подумаешь! Все равно оно из магляцкого сэконд хэнда, на следующий год на свой выпускной его оденет Андромеда, а через время – и я. Если оно не заразное! Ты помнишь, что тебе мама сказала о покупках из магляцкого сэконд хэнда? Хорошую вещь, чистую, не рваную, сдают в сэконд хэнд только псориазники, спидоносцы, сифилитики, прокаженные...

– Я щас тебе уши утюгом прижигать буду, чтоб не вякала!

Когда старших сестер не было, Нарцисса вытянула коробку из-под кровати, набросила на плечи, не надевая, длинное красное платье и посмотрелась в зеркало. Платье показалось ей старомодным. И вдруг – на руках, на шее, на груди заалели пятна, покрываясь корками и источая гной. Нарцисса взвизгнула, сорвала с себя это платье, сбросила одеяние в коробку, и вдруг из кармана засочился какой-то пар, поднимаясь вверх и уплотняясь. Нарси отскочила. Платье тряпочкой лежало в коробке, а посреди комнаты материализовался врач в белом халате и с фонендоскопом на шее. Врач зловеще взмахнул скальпелем и ускакал в коридор.

Нарцисса выскочила следом и, прицелившись во врача, крикнула заклинание: «Ридикулус!» – но боггарт увернулся и метнулся под ноги нарисовавшемуся из-за поворота старосте Малфою. При виде Люциуса боггарт превратился в пустой кошелек. Малфой цепко схватил кошель, который панически затрепыхался, вырываясь из руки и клацая пастью-застежкой.

– Кузен, отдай боггарта!

– Кого припугнуть хочешь? – ухмыльнулся Малфой, борясь с сопротивляющимся кошельком.

– Это не я. Белла его привезла.

– Ты мне его подаришь? – сахарно улыбнулся Малфой.

– А как же Белла?

– Пусть аппарирует в Лестранг-холл, у папаши Рудольфа их много.

Пятна у Нарциссы исчезли. Это боггарт, сидевший в кармане платья, создал ей иллюзию. Так Белла защитила свой наряд от любопытных (и злокозненных – могут и порвать, испачкать, разрезать) сестер.

Люциус прибыл в спальню с пустым кошельком. При виде Снейпа кошель выпрыгнул у него из рук. Снейп поднял глаза от тетради...

Посреди комнаты на когтистых лапах стояла чудовищная гидра. Шипастое тело венчали четыре головы: Поттера, Блэка, Петигрю и Люпина на длинных шеях. Они хором произнесли:

– Привет, грязнокровка.

Из ртов высунулись длиннющие языки с шипами на концах и потянулись впрыскивать яд в шею Северуса.

– Вот это боггарт, – отмер Люциус. – Если тут устроить конкурс красоты боггартов, твой займет первое место, Снейп.

– Убери, – прохрипел Северус, с размаху плюхаясь на кровать.

– Ридикулус, – велел Люциус, и боггарт сдулся, преобразившись в лягушку, и прыгнул в подставленную обувную коробку.

– Зачем ты его приволок? – с отвращением спросил Снейп.

– Подарю мародерам.

Сигнус изловил жаждущих пива мародерчиков при попытке воспользоваться потайным ходом.

– Расцелуй вас всех дементор! Вы куда, бутылки сдавать? А староста Эванс стоит на шухере! Обнаглели алкаши и грязнокровка! Эванеско бутылки!

– Профессор Блэк, они ж денег стоят!

– Кто там вякает? Грязнокровка Эванс вякает? А ну дыхни... Всё понятно! Вчера уже в Хогсмит бегали, а сегодня остатки довылакали и – бутылки сдавать и за опохмелом! Эванс, в туалет за ведрами воды! Будете мыть лестницу. Эванс, вернулась? Отнеси тряпки обратно. Вы будете мыть СОБСТВЕННЫМИ ВОЛОСАМИ!

Сириус и Лили преклонили колени, окунули шевелюры в ведро и покорно завозили волосами по ступенькам, касаясь пола лбами и носами.

Сигнус обернулся к Джеймсу и Питеру, которые не могли драить лестницу, ибо им было нечем.

– Так, у нас тут двое стриженых? Помогу лысым!

У Поттера и Петигрю отросли волосы до пояса.

– Стоп!

Рост волос прекратился.

– На колени! Волосами лестницу мойте! Что ж она такая стерильная, – Сигнус закурил и стряхнул пепел. – А где оборотень? Люпин бы тут у меня не волосами тер, а языком своим поганым вылизывал!

– Люпину плохо, – сообщил Поттер.

– А, с перепоя?

Тут на лестнице появился Дамблдор и возопил:

– Сигнус демонит!

– Агглюцио, – прошептал Сигнус. Сигарета вылетела из его пальцев и приклеилась к губе Поттера.

– Джеймс, ты куришь? – поразился Дамблдор.

– С утра поддатые и в потайной ход в Хогсмит лезли, за опохмелом. – сообщил Блэк.

– Сигнус, но не волосами же! А Джеймсу и Питеру ты отрастил?

– Волосами, Альбус, чтоб не пьянствовали.

– Сигнус, ты предвзято относишься к этим четверым студентам! Сначала ты бросил их на кладбище, не умеющих аппарировать...

– Сразу научились!

Снейп и Малфой шествовали с Волчьелычным зельем в направлении общежития Гриффиндора и, посторонившись, пронаблюдали, как Дамблдор препирался с Блэком. Видя, что сейчас сердобольный директор освободит скрюченных гриффиндорцев от дисциплинарного взыскания, они быстро прошмыгнули по лестнице и спросили:

– Эванс, какой пароль?

– Вам зачем? – пробубнила Лили в пол.

– Волчьелычное зелье несем!

– Пароль – «Гиппогриф в шляпе».

Слизеринцы явились к Люпину. Вервольф лежал на кровати и мучался абстиненцией. На стене были пришпилены деньрожденные открытки, подписанные Сириусу Блэку.

– Поставь туда, не буду щас Волчьелычное пить, тошнит меня.

Пока оборотень отвернулся заварить себе сладкого чаю, Люциус незаметно приоткрыл шкаф и вытряхнул из коробки боггарта. Захлопнув дверцу плечом, Люциус встретил обернувшегося Люпина невозмутимым взглядом, сжимая пустую коробку.

– А что там?

– Думоотвод. У Дамблдора одолжили.

Слизеринцы ретировались.

Вскоре, выжимая волосы и отряхивая пыль с мантий, Сириус, Джеймс и Питер прибыли в спальню. Гневно поведав Люпину о дисциплинарном взыскании, Джеймс потянулся к шкафу – переодеться, но застыл и прислушался.

– Кто сидит в шкафу?

– Там только мои вещи, – удивился Люпин.

– Скелет? – предположил Петигрю. – Сигнус подсунул?

– Что ты вякнул про Сигнуса, алкоголик несовершеннолетний? – раздалось от двери.

– Простите, профессор, но у нас кто-то живет в шкафу!

– Моль и старые пальто. – отмахнулся Люпин.

– В шкафу? С пьяных глаз вам приглючилось? – поморщился профессор Блэк. Но тут сам услышал возню.

– Сейчас откроем да посмотрим... – сказал Сириус.

– Сумасшедший домовой эльф-фетишист! – догадался Петигрю.

Сигнусу надоело:

– В шкафу? Авада Кедавра! Все, теперь уже там точно никто не живет.

Шокированные радикальностью мер мародеры воззрились на профессора Блэка. Поттер осторожненько отворил шкаф, и оттуда выпрыгнул Регул Блэк с Кубком школы по квиддичу.

– Регул, ты сдурел? Что ты делаешь в моей комнате? – поразился Сириус. – Пацаны, я ему пароль не говорил!

– Регул, как ты сюда пробрался? – спросил Люпин, подходя к слизеринскому ловцу. При виде оборотня Регул превратился в луну в облаках.

– Ридикулус! – размахнулся Сигнус. Боггарт сжался до размеров воздушного шарика и с шипением полетел на выход. Взмахнув мантией, профессор Блэк зашагал на выход. Мародеры высунулись из комнаты, надеясь подсмотреть, во что у него превратится боггарт, но некромант миновал коридор, не встретившись с описывающим круги воздушным шариком. Поттер выскочил в коридор, прыгнул, поймал боггарта, внес в спальню и упал с ним на кровать, прижимая трепыхающийся шарик к груди.

– Зачем тебе боггарт? – спросил Сириус.

– Сигнусу подсуну. Давай коробку!

– Коробки нет, вот бутылка пустая под кровать закатилась!

– Давай в бутылку! Будет джинн!

– Не, вы видали? – бухтел Петигрю. – «Авада Кедавра!» А если б туда кто-нибудь по приколу спрятался?

– Это Люциус и Снейп принесли боггарта. – сказал Люпин. – Сюда только они заходили. Я не заметил, как они его туда засунули... Но больше некому.

– Припугнуть нас решили? – фыркнул Сириус. – Хорошими намерениями дорога сами знаете куда вымощена... Мне уже щас интересно, какой у дяди боггарт!

Перед квиддичным матчем на кубок школы Барти зашел в комнатку с буквой М и обнаружил там Регула Блэка. Барти подкрался сзади к ловцу и спросил:

– Морально готов к матчу?

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – огрызнулся Регул.

– Сомнус Стернере! – Барти молниеносным движением палочки «зашил» Регулу веки. Ловец осел на пол по стеночке. Барти помобиликорпусил бездыханное тело в кабинку, усадил на унитаз и запер там, сжимая в кулаке несколько черных кудрявых волос.

Он бросил волоски во флякончик с оборотным зельем и проглотил, мысленно произнеся тост: «За Пьера Де Кубертена. О, спорт, ты – мир, ты – наш кумир!»

Он отправился в спальню Регула, взял его одежду и метлу, и вместе с Регуловыми соседями по комнате Трэверсом и Уилксом двинул в квиддичную раздевалку.

Перед вылетом на поле Барти запихал флякончик в карман штанов – игра могла затянуться не на один час.

Пока все гонялись за квофлом и лупили друг друга бладжерами, Барти висел с краю поля и высматривал снитч. Напротив болтался в атмосфере рейвенкловский ловец – негр Твейн. Барти вскоре заскучал и показал конкуренту язык. Твейн не реагировал. Барти корчил рожи, помахивая средним пальцем. Твейн отвернулся. Барти гаркнул:

– Черного кобеля не отмоешь добела!

Твейн покрутил пальцем у виска. Барти запел песню:

Жаль, я родился слишком поздно,

А то вступил бы в куклуксклан.

Я говорю это серьезно

Ублюдкам африканских стран.

Горжусь: я – стопроцентный янки!

Но черножопых кругом – тьма!

Все ниггеры и негритянки –

Вонючие куски дерьма!

– Мы прослушали расистскую песню в исполнении Регула Блэка. – донесся с комментаторской скамейки голос Скитер. – Слизеринский соловей использует психологическую атаку на конкурента. А квофлом завладевает нападающий Рейвенкло...

Пока Барти разорялся, Твейн заметил крылатый мяч и, сверкая белками глаз на черном лице, метнулся за снитчем. Барти развернул метлу и начал догонять Твейна. Негр толкнул его в бок. Пока Барти выровнялся, Твейн ухнул вниз за снитчем. Барти с воплем: «Грязный ниггер!» пнул его по голове. В этот миг у Барти задергалась кожа. Ощущая приближение трансформации, он потянулся в карман за панацеей, и в ту же секунду Твейн схватил его за ногу и тряханул, сорвав с Барти ботинок, а поскольку самозванец держался за метлу одной рукой, то и не удержал равновесие и сверзился. Барти трепыхался в воздухе, на невидимом щите барьерного заклинания, краем глаза замечая парящего негра со снитчем в поднятой руке.

Рейвенкло выиграло с разгромным счетом 240:20. Глотнув оборотного зелья и поймав свою метлу, Барти спрыгнул на землю. Твейн описал круг почета и приземлился, к нему устремились его болельщики и соратники по команде. Пока они тискали Твейна, Барти ретировался.

Следом в раздевалку прибыли Уилкс и Ликок и покрутили пальцами у висков.

– Регул, ты с Луны свалился? – вежливо спросил вратарь Хьюитт.

– Какого бэна ты там концертировал? – спросил Флинт.

– А потому что я очень хорошо пою! Голосисто. – откликнулся Барти, стягивая зубами перчатки-митенки.

– Тебе медведь на ухо наступил! – сказал Уилкс.

– А может, мне группу собрать? А? Надо раскрутить Дамблдора на инструменты. Осталось только найти музыкантов, – юродствовал Барти.

– Регул, ты свихнулся с ума! Какая группа! Мы из-за тебя проиграли! – напомнил Грэхем.

– Ниггеру проиграли, обидно. – согласился Барти.

– Ну и что, что он негр? – сказал Трэверс.

Барти вынырнул из воротника свежей рубахи и отозвался:

– Я расист!

– Ну и дурак. Лично я негров люблю. А негритянок еще больше! Они такие же люди, как мы, просто с другим цветом кожи. – сказал Ликок.

– Они уроды, смотреть противно. – гнул свое Барти.

– Такой негр тебя на расплюнуть обыграл. – сказал Хьюитт.

– Чего вы вшестером на меня орете? Сами всего два квофла забили! А ты, Хьюитт, не ломай из себя самого умного! Девять голов пропустил! Это вы шестеро протормозили! А меня ниггер толкнул и схватил снитч! Я один не могу спасти вашу бездарную игру! И – Не – Надо – Делать – Из – Меня – Идиота!

С этим воплем Барти выскочил из раздевалки, забыв метлу, и ускакал в Хог. Когда самозванец вступил в слизеринский подвал, Белла крикнула:

– Подходи, Регул, не стесняйся!

– Слышали, как ты пел! – присоединилась Рита Скитер. – Мы посмеялись!

– Кто песню сочинял?

Барти изрек:

– В поезде написал! Когда ехал в Хогвартс-экспрессе с цветными рейвенкловцами...

– Жалко, конечно, что он тебя толкнул. Прям из-под носа снитч выхватил!

– Рита, не сыпь мне соль на рану! И без тебя наорала родная команда...

Белла вытащила из-под воротника золотую цепочку со скрипичным ключом:

– Смотрите, что мне Рудольф подарил!

Рита фыркнула:

– Так я тебе и поверила... Сама купила!

– Нет! Это подарок!

Лжерегул облизнул губу. Не будешь же говорить Скитер, что Белла нацепила Нарциссину цепочку.

Барти прогулялся в туалет, принял свой лупоглазо-конопатый облик, прислушался – в соседней кабинке храпел Регул. Барти расколдовал его. Блэк пробудился, выскочил из туалета и понесся за метлой. Прибыв в свою комнатку, он выслушал поток упреков от Трэверса, Джагсона и Уилкса. Регул только глазами хлопал:

– Как, уже матч был? Уже? Не гоните!

– Это ты, Регул, не гони беса!

– А почему я ничего не помню?

– Он не помнит! – всплеснул руками Джагсон. – Регул, это уже не смешно!

– Пацаны, вы прикалываетесь, да?

– Не придуривайся, Регул!

В этот миг к ним постучался староста:

– Регул, тебя Дамблдор вызывает.

– Люциус, скажи, сколько времени? – взвыл Регул.

Малфой взглянул на свои золотые часы и сообщил:

– Без двадцати пять.

– Пять? Но... Ты сейчас смеяться будешь, но они говорят, что уже был квиддич! Сейчас же должно быть утро! А я не помню, понимаете, не помню!

– Что ты не помнишь? Сначала ты голосил песню про ниггеров, а Твейн сшиб тебя с метлы и поймал снитч.

– Вы что, сговорились? – панически возопил Регул.

– Ему память стерли! – ахнул Люциус.

На шум из своей комнаты выглянул Снейп и изрек:

– Всего три галеона – и я посмотрю твою память, правда ли ты ничего не помнишь.

Регул проследовал в берлогу зельевара. Снейп заглянул ему в мозги и констатировал:

– Провал в памяти. Темнота и тишина. Точно память стерли. Давай еще три галеона, я тебе солью свое воспоминание.

Регул безропотно уплатил, обогатив аpre au gain [21] Снейпа шестью монетками, а свой мозг – отчаянием: «Боже мой! Неужели я это делал!»

– А кто ему стер? – спросил Люциус.

Снейп пожал плечами:

– Для того и стирают.

Люциус отвел его к Дамблдору. У директора сидел Твейн, попивая чаек и заедая мармеладками.

– Извинись перед Джоном! – рявкнул Дамблдор. – Если он захочет тебя простить!

– Дико извиняюсь!

– Не паясничай! Джон Твейн тебя ничем не обидел! А ты его оскорблял за его цвет кожи, как ты мог при всем честном народе показать твою узколобость, Регул! Какая разница, какой он расы! А ты – наглый, развязный хам! Ни стыда, ни совести! За твое возмутительное поведение я назначаю тебе двухнедельную отработку. Ты должен сorrigendo mori proprii studere. [22] Будешь чистить ему ботинки. Купишь обувной крем и будешь чистить. В большом зале, утром перед завтраком и вечером перед ужином. Чтоб все видели. И так – две недели!

Регул упал в обморок.

Выпускные экзамены ЖАБА отличались от обычных, завершавших каждый учебный год, и даже от СОВ – тем, что обычно студенты сдавали теорию, практическими были только экзамены по трансфигурации и заклинаниям. А вот 12 экзаменов уровня ЖАБА – сплошная практика.

Экзамен по нежитеведению превратился в настоящую охоту. Хагрид потребовал подковать кентавров. Подковы прислал регистрационный отдел – они были заклятые на усмирение агрессии, с магическими «маячками» для контроля за перемещением нежити. Сами кентавры наотрез отказывались от таких подарочков, и студенты должны были подковать их насильно. Для этого пришлось гоняться за стадом по всему лесу. Кентавры отстреливались дротиками, и Хагрид наколдовал охранный купол, отражавший дротики и расщеплявший их на лету.

Каждый должен был изолировать одного кентавра, сглазить Петрификусом Тоталусом и прикреплять подковы к копытам с помощью магии. Барти воочию убедился, что заклятие на усмирение агрессии и правда работает. Обзаведясь подковами и освободившись от обездвиживающего сглаза, кентавр заковылял в Запретный лес, вялый и присмиревший.

После охоты у Памфри прибавилось пациентов: один хафлпафец свалился в яму, вырытую предусмотрительными кентаврами, один рейвенкловец получил по лбу копытом, его одноклассник, улепетывая, упал и сломал ногу, Эйвери был ранен в плечо дротиком, а еще двое хафлпафцев потерялись в лесу. Хагрид их нашел и вывел только через три часа. Они сидели на дереве и божились, что гигантский арахноид пытался запутать их в паутину, а они отстреливались заклинаниями.

В результате кентавров подковали только Макнейр, Снейп и Крауч. Остальные не смогли изловить резвую и агрессивную нежить. Еще Гойл прицепил пойманному им кентавру одну подковку, но обездвиживающий сглаз преждевременно иссяк, и охромевший кентавр сбежал.

Вторым экзаменом была трансфигурация.

Барти вытянул билет – «Превратить сумку в крокодила» и наблюдал, как Питер Петигрю превращает чайник в бронзовую статуэтку кота. Как Питер ни старался, но трансфигурировать ее в живого кота не смог.

– Профессор Макгонагалл, – ныл Петигрю, – не могу кота... Моя анимагическая форма подсознательно мешает, я же крыс... Какой-то психологический барьер, не могу... Может, в другое животное попробовать?

– В билете у тебя написано: «Чайник в живого кота». Слабо, Петигрю. Увы! Ты у меня хорошист, считай – несчастливый билет тебе попался. Крауч, ты готов?

– Да, профессор.

Барти указал на лениво гревшегося на парте карликового крокодильчика, сжимавшего

в зубах учебник трансфигурации.

– Простите, профессор, от привычки носить книги я его ещё не отучил...

Крокодильчик, дожевав страничку, потянулся к Минерве, подставляя чешуйчатую шею.

– Это он хочет, чтоб вы его погладили.

Макгонагалл убрала руки за спину.

– А он у тебя вырастет? – поинтересовался Малфой, безуспешно колдуя над цветочным горшком (в билете было написано – «Цветочный горшок в жабу»).

– Будет хорошо кушать – вырастет. Мягкая чешуя, совсем нежная – ребенок еще! – сказал Барти, почесывая рептилию под подбородком.

– Малфой, общаться будете после экзамена. Работай, Малфой.

– Не получается, профессор...

– Пробуй. Пытайся. Уже полчаса тут стоишь...

– Не могу.

– Поставлю я тебе «Тролля» по трансфигурации. Стыдно, Люциус, очень стыдно! Крауч, почему я все еще вижу крокодила?

Барти превратил рептилию в сумку, положил туда учебник – а на дне сумки остались зубы, портфель попытался откусить ему руку. Барти повезло, что Макгонагалл в этот момент отвернулась на вопль Гойла, укушенного кастрюлей, которую он пытался трансфигурировать в мопса. Барти облизал окровавленные пальцы, повторил заклинание, проверил здоровой рукой – зубы в сумке исчезли. Он предъявил Минерве сумку.

– Со второго раза, я всё заметила. Но ты исправился, так что по сравнению с Гойлом, Малфоем и Петигрю – сделаю тебе поблажку, натяну тебе оценку.

Барти выдохнул. Прытко Пишущее Перо вывело в ведомости «превосходно».

Направляясь на экзамен по предсказаниям, Барти встретил в коридоре Сигнуса Блэка и Дамблдора. Сигнус зачем-то присвоил снитч и, жестикулируя им, вещал:

– По-моему, человек может чему-то научиться, только выживая в экстремальной ситуации.

– Я не сторонник жестких методов борьбы за жизнь в экстремальных условиях. Если бы экзаменатором был я, я бы погружал их в иллюзию и смотрел бы, как они в своих видениях сражаются с нечистью или с врагами.

– А дементоров вокруг школы ты самых настоящих поставил, не иллюзорных, гуманный Альбус.

– Мне их министерство навязало, это было не мое распоряжение.

– Крокодиловы слезы! У тебя нет детей, Альбус, чего чужих детей жалеть?

– А ты своих детей, Сигнус, тоже дома заставляешь мыть пол собственными волосами?

Барти было интересно, кого профессор Блэк подверг такому наказанию, но сейчас нужно было спешить на экзамен.

Миссис Фэйтловер выглянула из кабинета и распорядилась оставить все сумки в коридоре под надзором Филча.

Первыми зашли Барти, Руквуд и трое рейвенкловцев. Барти вытянул билет – «Гадание на решете».

Миссис Фэйтловер написала записку, сложила самолетиком и выпустила в коридор. Обратившись к Барти, старая гадалка сказала:

– У тебя украли какую-то вещь. Твоя задача – с помощью решета определить, кто что взял и куда спрятал. Твоя Сила сама повернет решето. Твое дело – отключить дедукцию, не размышлять, не подсказывать собственной интуиции.

Барти взял решето, сверху решета привязал ножницы, концы ножниц поставил на своих средних пальцах. И запричитал:

– Белый украл? Черный украл? Рыжий украл? Седой украл? Светло-русый украл? Темно-русый украл? Решето упало...

– Давай заново.

– Белый украл? Черный украл? О, решето повернулось, значит, черный украл! Высокий украл? Низкий украл? Толстый украл? Худой украл?

Перечислением признаков внешности, предметов и возможных тайников Барти вышел на такой результат: украл черный, высокий, худой, а похитил он расческу и упрятал в цветочный горшок.

– Попробуй вытянуть расческу с помощью Акцио. Проверим, правильно ли твоя Сила определила предмет и местонахождение.

Дверь распахнулась, и расческа выскочила из цветочного горшка на подоконнике в коридоре.

– А вор?

Барти прикоснулся палкой к расческе и произнес: «Ревелио!»

– Снейп.

– Снейп, зайди! – крикнула гадалка. – Покажи записку.

_«Снейп, возьми у Крауча из сумки расческу и положи в цветочный горшок. Профессор Фэйтловер»_

– Иди, Крауч. «Превосходно». А ты, Снейп, раз зашел – тяни билет!

Последний экзамен – защита от темной магии.

Профессор Блэк насыпал в череп лепреконских монет – все бронзовые, одна черная. Студенты тянули жребий. Кто вытянет черную монету с черепом – тому и идти.

Вытянул Барти. Профессор Блэк вручил ему стеклянный шарик.

– Учти, портал односторонний. Разбей шарик – окажешься на кладбище. Второй портал, который вернет тебя в Хог, ты должен отвоевать у зомби. Победишь зомби, вернешься – поставлю «превосходно».

– Как выглядит портал?

– Один из крестов. Найди его!

Сигнус нацепил себе на лоб Глаз Циклопа на черной повязке. Второй такой глаз он встроил в снитч и пустил летать над кладбищем. Так он мог наблюдать из класса за происходящим на погосте. А студенты изнывали за партами в неведении и ожидании.

Барти разбил шарик, перенесся на кладбище.

Навстречу выскочил негр-зомби, с червяком в глазу, в остатках фрака, с болтающимся на шее, как удавка, галстуком.

– Левикорпус!

Зомби взвился в воздух и смачно плюхнулся на крест, и повис. Крест пропорол его насквозь. Зомби свалился на землю. У него отвалились рука и нога. Из дыры в боку свешивались кишки. Барти стал хвататься за все кресты подряд, но зомби поднялся и резво попрыгал на одной ноге, подметая пыль кишками.

Оторванная рука побежала пальцами по земле и схватила Барти за ногу. Он упал. Сверху на него прыгнул зомби и схватил за голову, пытаясь шею свернуть. Но одной рукой не получалось. Барти впился ногтями в мертвую руку, сорвав лоскут темной кожи, но ведь зомби не чувствуют боли. Оторванная рука прыгала рядом и выдергивала у Барти из пальцев волшебную палочку. Оторванная нога пнула его в лоб. Зомби навалился, вжимая Барти лбом в почву. Кладбищенская земля набилась ему в рот. Барти удалось вытянуть из-под живота волшебную палочку, вырывая ее из скользких, черных от земли и мертвой крови пальцев оторванной руки. Борясь за жизнь, он собрал все силы в сгусток энергии и невербально произнес заклинание трансфигурации. Через пару минут на земле лежал черный кирпич, придавив шевелящую пальцами оторванную руку.

Барти стошнило. Он поднялся, цепляясь за могилу, весь в земле и кровище, обвел мутным взглядом ощетинившийся крестами погост. Оторванная нога подскочила к Барти и пнула его в бедро.

– Эванеско!

Похоже, Сигнус защитил своего зомби от такого примитивного сглаза. Оставшуюся от зомби ногу пришлось превратить в кусок проволоки.

Теперь нужно было найти крест-портал. Барти накинул на территорию погоста магический купол, закрепив его по линии кладбищенской ограды, и произнес «Ревелио Портус», сканируя на местонахождение портала. Крест в самом дальнем углу кладбища засветился. Барти побрел, шатаясь, натыкаясь на надгробия, обнял крест-портал и через пару секунд свалился в классе, у ног Сигнуса.

Блэк зааплодировал. Барти поднялся на четвереньки и мутно взглянул на некроманта снизу вверх. Все расступились, никто руки не подал. Барти встал на ноги, тяжело дыша и облизывая губы. На зубах хрустел песок. Сигнус принялся его критиковать:

– Не сразу сориентировались. Стратегия у вас отсутствовала. Вы разбрасывались. Пробовали все заклинания по очереди – какое подействует. С одним зомби вы справились, но если б я выставил против вас троих зомби – вы бы моментально растратили все силы, и они бы разорвали вас голыми руками. Впрочем, я вижу, что вы еще не истощены и сможете сегодня колдовать. Зато вы сделали выводы из вашего боя, когда искали портал – я уж подозревал, что вы станете бегать между могил, хватаясь за все кресты по очереди... Поставлю вам «превосходно», потому что вы пошли первым. Идите отскоблитесь, Крауч.

Барти уковылял.

– Второй зомби поднялся. – хмыкнул Блэк. – У меня пол-кладбища зомбей, они просто в могилках ждут. Как студент дойдет до портала, дезинтегрируется – следующий зомбик вылезает. Тяните жребий! Сириус Блэк. Репаро! – Шарик-портал склеился. – Держи.

Сириус исчез.

– Так, а это еще что такое? – ахнул Сигнус, приняв сигнал циклопьего глаза. – Сириус увидел зомби и аппарировал в неизвестном направлении. Домой к мамочке сбежал, что ли? «Тролль» Сириусу Блэку. Жребий! Мистер Малфой, я вас обрадую. Зомби будет женщина. Посмотрим, договоритесь ли вы с мертвой так же удачно, как с живой. Ха!

Люциус при виде трупной старухи направил на себя палочку: «Левикорпус!» – и взлетел на дерево. Он сидел на ветке, а зомби трясла дерево.

Сигнус схватил портал, перенесся на кладбище.

– Малфой, слезайте!

– Нееет! – вопил Люциус с дерева.

Сигнус сломал ветку заклинанием. Люциус упал.

– Уберите ее! – вопил Люциус, вцепившись в Сигнуса руками и ногами. Зомби остановилась, не смея атаковать своего некроманта.

– Не будете экзамен сдавать?

– Заберите меня отсюда!

Сигнус отвел Люциуса к кресту-порталу, и оба возвернулись в класс.

– Отвратительно, Малфой. Вон из класса. Тянем жребий. Мистер Петигрю, вам портал...

Питер при виде резвой покойницы быстренько превратился в крысу и бегал от нее по кладбищу от креста к кресту. Когда посреди класса свалилась крыса, Сигнус возмутился:

– Ах, надо было блокировку поставить – чтоб только люди порталом пользовались! Теперь крысы кладбищенские в Хог попрут! Ава...

– Профессор! Он анимаг! – завизжал Поттер.

– Уф! Не столько зомби испугался, сколько вас! Чуть не заавадили, профессор! – попенял Сигнусу Питер, принимая человеческий облик.

Сигнус щелкнул зубами. Мозг Питера резанула мысль, что некромант видел через Глаз Циклопа, что это не простая крыса, а студент. Но Авады не пожалел.

Блэк рявкнул:

– «Слабо», Петигрю! Иди! Тянем жребий! Мисс Доннертер, берите портал...

– Двоим студентам в этом году мы вручаем красные дипломы. 12 СОВ, 12 ЖАБ. Оба отличника – студенты колледжа Слизерин, поаплодируем! Мистер Крауч вскоре пополнит ряды кадетов доблестной Мракоборской академии, а мистер Снейп останется у нас – работать лаборантом на кафедре зельеварения.

На Барти и Северуса повесили золотые медали. Оба краснодипломника удалились за слизеринский стол, выслушивая нескончаемый поток банальностей, возглашаемых Дамблдором на каждом выпускном вечере.

Мародеры сидели стайкой и шептались:

– Мы с «Троллями» по защите в Мракадемию не поступим, можно и не пытаться. Моя мама будет довольна. – сказал Сириус.

– А у меня с собой та самая бутылочка! – прошептал Люпин.

– Заныкай! – велел Поттер. – Преподы подумают – там вино!

– Подождем, когда закончится торжественная часть и обед и начнутся танцы! Когда Сигнус мимо пройдет – тогда выпускай боггарта! – прошептал Петигрю.

Алкоголь на выпускном был строжайше запрещен. Преподы, конечно, тяпнули винца, а студенты запивали сладости соком. Если б не дементоры, охранявшие входы и выходы в школу, выпускники бы сбегали в Хогсмит за напитками покрепче.

В Большом зале сидели не только выпускники, но и приглашенные ими друзья или родственники помладше. Белла не звала Нарциссу, но ее пригласил Барти. Он сидел рядом, касаясь под столом ее бедра коленкой, и все время старался передать ей что-нибудь из еды, как бы невзначай прикасаясь к ней. Нарцисса нацепила цепочку, кулончик-скрипичный ключ болтался в декольте ее самого нарядного платьица – белого сарафана с розовыми розами. Для улиц города – сарафан смотрелся празднично. Для выпускного бала – плебейски. Особенно контрастировал с Барти, который был во фраке.

Когда невидимые эльфы убрали со столов и грянула музыка (из магнитофона – Дамблдор не стал приглашать музыкантов в осажденный дементорами Хог), Барти сорвался с места и повел свою даму танцевать.

Нарцисса теоретически знала, что Луна светится не своим светом, а отраженным солнечным. Теперь она сама чувствовала себя Луной. Барти излучал либидо, а она отражала его, заражаясь.

– Я буду после пар аппарировать из академии в Хогсмит. Тебе в третьем классе уже разрешат туда ходить. Там и встречаться будем. – говорил Барти, обнимая ее за талию взмокревшими руками и стараясь не отдавить ей ноги.

У Сигнуса был тоже последний день – Дамблдор не стал продлевать с ним контракт. После выпускного мистер Блэк может катить в свой склеп вместе с дочками. Сигнус поменял дислокацию, решив присесть за слизеринский стол, вблизи которого топтались Нарцисса и Барти. Мародеры синхронно поднялись, делая вид, что идут танцевать. Эванс кинула на Поттера возмущенный взгляд – почему он ее не пригласил?

– Эй, Люпин! – прикрикнул некромант. – У тебя в кармане бутылка? А ну ставь на стол!

Оборотень выдернул пробку. Из бутылки выскочил воздушный шарик, описал в воздухе дугу и, подлетев к Барти, начал раздуваться, раздуваться...

– А-а-а! Дементор, дементор! – дружно завопили мародеры, симулируя ужас.

– Демеееентор! – подхватили все.

Танцующие бросились на выход, не разбирая дороги и сшибая друг друга с ног. На полу образовалась куча мала. Дамблдор, Макгонагалл, Флитвик и Снейп синхронно выпустили патронусов.

– Он вернулся! Попробовал человека и пришел доедать! – прохрипел Малфой.

Барти не побледнел, а посерел. Он стоял истуканом и трясся от страха. Дементор наклонился над Барти и заглянул черной пустотой ему в лицо, накрыв Бартину голову капюшоном. Бессмысленные глаза закатились, и Барти грохнулся на пол в обморок.

Шум и музыку перекрыл спокойный, но зычный голос Сигнуса:

– Ридикулус!

Дементор растаял. Дамблдор, Макгонагалл, Флитвик и Снейп погасили патронусов. Студенты переспрашивали друг у друга: «Всего лишь боггарт?» Только Барти валялся на полу. Сигнус подошел, потрогал бездыханное тело ботинком.

– Не ожидал, что придется Крауча реанимировать. И этот человек охотился за кентаврами и дрался с зомби, а при виде боггарта – хлоп в обморок!

– Это была «последняя капля» для него, после всех испытаний, которым его подвергли. – сказала Нарцисса.

– Все остальные сдавали те же экзамены, – не согласился Сигнус. – Побрызгай на него минералкой!

Барти разлепил ресницы.

– Это был боггарт, вставай. Садись. Выпей воды, слабак, – процедил некромант.

У Барти всё плыло перед глазами, он даже не осознал, что его обозвали слабаком и надлежит возмутиться. Он свалился на лавку, потирая шишку на затылке.

Профессор Блэк поднялся, окинул взором Большой зал. Мародеры под шумок пытались смыться, а Филч нудел: «Вчетвером в туалет? Не пущу. По очереди пойдете...» Сигнус фыркнул. Из его палочки вылетели четыре хлыста, настигли мародеров и обвились у каждого вокруг лодыжки. Первым упал Люпин, потом и те трое потеряли равновесие и поехали по полу – Сириус на спине, остальные на животах, влекомые хлыстами. Близстоящие студенты отскакивали, а Сигнус сматывал нити, подтягивая к себе мародеров.

– Прощальный сюрприз от четверых буйных студентов Гриффиндора? – процедил профессор Блэк.

– О чем вы, сэр? – спросил Поттер с пола.

– Пустите, мне веревка ногу раскровянила... – проблеял Люпин.

– Мы уже не студенты, мы уже... – вякнул Петигрю.

– Пока вы еще в Хогвартсе – вы студенты, и я имею право назначить вам дисциплинарное взыскание! Как ты «вовремя» подоспел, Альбус, – через плечо бросил некромант приблизившемуся Дамблдору. – Это Люпин сотоварищи выпустили боггарта.

– Сигнус, но боггарт – это же безобидное привидение, он только напугать может!

– Твои любимчики испортили выпускной!

– Ах, мальчики пошутили! Правда, мальчики? Развяжи их, Сигнус. Безобидная шутка, никто не пострадал, зачем же взыскание, Сигнус? Не порти детям радость последнего школьного праздника...

Сверкая глазами и мечтая утопить мародеров в озере, Блэк втянул хлысты в палочку.

КОНЕЦ

_Примечания:_

[1] Cвобода, равенство и братство (фр.)

[2] Разделяй и властвуй (лат.)

[3] Говённо! (фр.)

[4] Я сделал всё, что мог; кто может – пусть сделает лучше (лат.)

[5] Враги рода человеческого (лат.)

[6] Плохо пахнет! (лат.) Я задыхаюсь! (фр.)

[7] Кому выгодно? (лат.)

[8] Девушка выбрала меня (лат.)

[9] Что и требовалось доказать (лат.)

[10] И как открывается эта дверь? (фр.)

[11] Глас народа – глас божий (лат.)

[12] Не так ли? (нем.)

[13] Cделанное ею (фр.)

[14] Все смотрели на него и показывали на него пальцем (нем.)

[15] Я думаю, следовательно, я существую (фр.)

[16] Тафомания – от гр. «тафос» (могила)

[17] На закате (фр.)

[18] Молот ведьм (лат.) – гражданская казнь. Ритуал, лишающий мага силы.

[19] Никого не задевая, ты избежишь ненависти, возникшей от обиды (лат.)

[20] Я знаю, я часто вижу, как ты строишь ему глазки (фр.)

[21] Жадный до наживы (фр.)

[22] Стремиться исправить собственный характер (лат.)


End file.
